


Danse Russe

by ohne_titel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 88,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohne_titel/pseuds/ohne_titel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Если вам понравился текст, сходите по ссылке выше и оставьте кудос автору оригинала.<br/>Not here for kudos or comments. Please, follow the link above and give your thanks and kudos to the author of the original work.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Danse Russe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/454721) by [Frayach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frayach/pseuds/Frayach). 



> Если вам понравился текст, сходите по ссылке выше и оставьте кудос автору оригинала.  
> Not here for kudos or comments. Please, follow the link above and give your thanks and kudos to the author of the original work.

Снаружи смеркается, и я слышу негромкое постукивание птичьего клюва по стеклу. Подняв глаза, вижу Хедвиг, жалобно заглядывающую в мое окно. А может быть, просто воображаю мольбу на месте обычного нетерпения. Она снова стучит, и я встаю, потянувшись и мимоходом взглянув на часы. Чуть больше пяти. С учетом разницы во времени это можно рассматривать как приглашение на ужин... если, конечно, он не в Иркутске: при таком раскладе – скорее на завтрак. Без всякого удивления я понимаю – мне все равно, если путешествие туда означает, что у меня появится возможность сцеловать сибирский снег с его губ.

Я открываю узкое окно, и Хедвиг устраивается на створке, вытянув лапу вперед. Развернув пергамент, вижу аккуратный почерк: Драко, сейчас четыре часа. Гарри только что связался со мной по каминной сети и сообщил, что вернулся в Петербург. Он просил отправить к тебе Хедвиг и узнать, не приедешь ли ты на два-три дня. Я пыталась дозвониться, но ты, кажется, опять в архивах Бодлианской библиотеки или еще какой норе, недолюбливающей маггловскую мобильную связь. Мне можешь не отвечать. Он сказал, что будет ждать сообщения от тебя в квартире. Гермиона.

Меня захлестывает знакомая эйфория. Я поджигаю пергамент и смотрю, как пламя облизывает края, пока он догорает дотла, стряхиваю пепел с ладоней и возвращаюсь к столу, заваленному книгами и свитками. Три месяца. Три невыразимо долгих, мучительных, как пытка, месяца прошло с того дня, как мы стояли под закопченной каменной аркой недалеко от доков невского порта и целовались, целовались, целовались, пока над нами всходило солнце. Поглощали друг друга, скользили влажными от слюны подбородками, словно возбужденные подростки, какими мы могли быть когда-то давно, а не мужчины средних лет, которыми мы почти стали...

Я объясняю ведьме из специального архива, что вернусь через несколько дней, и прошу оставить книги на моем столе. Свитки лучше забрать с собой. Пускай здесь меня хорошо знают, и никто не осмелится в них копаться, не сможет даже прочесть их, но со старыми привычками нелегко бороться, и я буду спокойней, заперев документы в потайном ящике сейфа в собственном кабинете. Душевное равновесие – большая редкость в эти дни, поэтому я пытаюсь обеспечить его всеми возможными способами.

Не заходя в Малфой Мэнор во избежание непременных задержек, я аппарирую прямиком в квартиру, расположенную в Кенсингтоне, и начинаю собирать вещи, не сняв ни перчаток, ни пальто. Когда все готово, я делаю глубокий вдох и вызываю Гарри по каминной связи. Прошли годы с той ночи, когда мы поцеловались в первый раз и я за долю секунды принял решение уйти от жены, но ничего не изменилось. Мой пульс по-прежнему куда-то торопится и срывается, стоит только услышать его голос или краем глаза заметить копну иссиня-черных волос… Мы разговариваем кратко и строго по существу, десять минут спустя я уже готов аппарировать по продиктованному адресу.

Искомое заведение оформлено вульгарно и безвкусно, что не отпугивает туристов, вытянувшихся длинной очередью под колючим ноябрьским дождем. Я пропускаю конную повозку, затем пересекаю Исаакиевскую площадь, обходя неизбежные кучи конского навоза, постепенно просачивающегося в щели между камнями мостовой. Он сказал, что билеты уже заказаны и оплачены, поэтому я направляюсь прямиком в кассы.

«Англичанин?» - спрашивает девушка, чьи губы намазаны черной помадой, и я утвердительно киваю. Годы занятий Трансфигурацей и линейка МакГонагалл накрепко вбили в меня правило: лучше молчать, чем произносить слова, рискуя искалечить их до неузнаваемости неправильным произношением.

«Два, - говорю я, показывая два пальца. – На имя Поттера».

Она взгромождает на прилавок картонную коробку и начинает рыться в содержимом, наконец вынимая оттуда простой коричневый конверт.

«Пятьсот двадцать рублей», - говорит она, но продолжает держать конверт поближе к себе, как будто я сейчас рванусь через незастекленное окошко и выхвачу билеты у нее из рук. Возможно, так бы и произошло, не будь я сегодня таким снисходительным.

И все же, как предсказуемо. Вот с чем приходится иметь дело, ступив в эту чертову ловушку для туристов. Я качаю головой и картинно хмурюсь.

«Он уже заплатил».

«Пятьсот двадцать рублей», - повторяет она, и английские слова с тяжелым акцентом цепляются за пирсинг в ее языке.

«Триста семьдесят».

«Ладно», - вздыхаю я и достаю бумажник. Мы выполняем сложные танцевальные па: она, осторожно протягивая мне билеты, и я, столь же осторожно – деньги. Наконец, она шумно выдыхает и бросает конверт на прилавок. Я отдаю ей деньги со снисходительной улыбкой и ухожу. Легче на сто пятьдесят рублей.

Обшарпанное фойе понемногу заполняется людьми, вода стекает по их волосам и одежде. Неподалеку кто-то встряхивает зонт, и на меня летят капли. Определенно не стоило снимать заклинание непроницаемости…

«Драко».

Я оборачиваюсь и вижу, что он стоит совсем рядом, и как ему только удается подобраться так близко, чтобы я не заметил… Что ж, ладно. Кое-что не меняется - я подозреваю, что эта игра доставляет ему удовольствие, и ничего не говорю. Ему нравится заставать меня врасплох. Даже спустя столькие годы.

«Гарри».

Его глаза блестят за стеклами очков, и я догадываюсь, что он выпил. Не отводя взгляда, я подхожу к нему и вдыхаю запах его губ, словно это только что откупоренная бутылка Шато д’Икем Сотерн. 

«Стопка-другая в конце рабочего дня?»

Он смеется.

«У водки нет запаха».

Я улыбаюсь – он раскусил мой маневр, но мне все равно. Он знает, как я люблю аромат его рта. Любого отверстия в его теле, если уж на то пошло.

«Что мы здесь делаем?»

«Я думал, что мы пришли на балет. - Теперь в его глазах светится веселье. – Что это у тебя в руках, не билеты ли? Может, на Щелкунчика?»

«Ты знаешь, о чем я. Зачем мы здесь? Читай: почему не в Мариинском? Или хотя бы не в Эрмитаже?»

Он загадочно улыбается.

«Ты всегда можешь сходить в Мариинский».

«Ты хочешь сказать, что это место каким-то непостижимым образом еще более эксклюзивное?» - я выгибаю бровь. Я всегда выгибаю бровь, разговаривая с Гарри.

«Нет, - отвечает он. – Не эксклюзивное. Просто отвратительное. Ты же знаешь, как мне нравится наблюдать за тобой в подобном окружении. У тебя замечательно получается торговаться с самим собой».

Мы поднимаемся по узким скрипучим ступенькам к боковым балконам на втором этаже. Ковер под нашими ногами вытерт до нитки, сквозь дырки можно увидеть простой деревянный пол.

«Если ты в таком настроении, то я могу назвать как минимум полдюжины клубов, чья развлекательная программа не включает в себя третьесортный балет, а среди... кхм, посетителей… не встречаются туристы, до зубов вооруженные матрешками. Мы могли бы пойти туда».

«Знаю, - говорит он. - И проведя здесь вот уже девять месяцев, могу назвать еще с полдюжины. Но это не то «отвратительное», что я имел в виду. К тому же…» 

Мы застреваем в очереди, пока толпа перед нами пытается пробраться к своим тесным ложам через невысокие двери. Он наклоняется и задевает губами мое ухо, когда говорит: «…Я не хочу рисковать – сегодня трахать тебя буду только я». Он тянет слово «трахать» так, что звуки представляются мне нитью слюны, протянувшейся от его губ к моему уху, тяжелой и пропитанной обещаниями. 

«М-м-м, - отзываюсь я, стараясь, чтобы мой голос прозвучал так же загадочно, как Гарри выглядел раньше. - Пройдем?» Толпа рассосалась, и я указываю на двери в ложу: « Скажи мне, что ты забронировал это все только для нас двоих».

Он смеется.

«Не надейся, Малфой».

Я закатываю глаза.

«Ты надо мной издеваешься, правда? Скажи мне, что ты сделал это, - говорю я, широким жестом охватывая этот театр во всей его запущенности, – только для того, чтобы затрахать меня до одурения под нежные звуки Танца Феи Драже».

Теперь он действительно смеется. Даже пофыркивает в своей неподражаемой манере.

«Черт побери, - Гарри ловит ртом воздух, - когда я тебя слушаю, то начинаю жалеть, что не забронировал всю ложу».

«Но ты этого не сделал», - говорю я, не будучи уверенным, что же одержит победу – мое недовольство или моя же радость от того, что он снова смеется.

«Нет. Извини», - хрюкает он, все еще пытаясь взять себя в руки.

Я снова закатываю глаза, но могу сказать, что он видит мою улыбку, потому что внезапно потому что внезапно и тянет меня в сторону неглубокой ниши, подальше от потока туристов в промокших габардиновых плащах.

«Драко, - он утыкается носом в мой расстегнутый воротник и делает глубокий вдох. Я чувствую ласку его дыхания, когда он снова произносит мое имя. – Драко». Низ живота плавится, а кровь приливает к паху. Я хочу его. Прошло много времени… слишком много времени.

«Мы можем пропустить балет», - предлагаю я.

Он оставляет щедрый влажный поцелуй на моей шее, прежде чем отстраниться и выпрямиться, склонив голову набок, как будто размышляет о моем предложении.

«Нет», - наконец отвечает он.

«Ты хочешь сказать «не-ет?» - отвечаю я, тщательно скрывая разочарование и раздражение от его игр. Ведь эти игры всегда были важной частью наших отношений, одним из способов узнать, что мы думаем друг о друге днями, и неделями, и месяцами – находясь порознь. Чем сложнее игра, чем лучше она спланирована, тем крепче уверенность в том, что мы думали друг о друге…

«Не-ет», - он шепчет мне в самое ухо, и я дрожу.

В итоге оказывается, что мы делим ложу с четырьмя янки и пожилой парой немцев. Один американцев говорит по-русски. Он просит у капельдинера театральный бинокль и предлагает взять еще один для нас. Я благодарю и протягиваю пятидесятирублевую купюру, но он машет рукой и платит сам. Гарри выглядит разочарованным.

«Черт, - шепчет он. - я надеялся на несносных соседей по ложе, которых можно легко шокировать».

Я киваю в сторону немцев: «Кажется, тебе придется возложить все надежды на этих двоих».

Янки, говорящий по-русски, передает нам бинокль, и в этот момент оркестр начинает увертюру. Исполнение ужасно, как я и предполагал. Не просто ужасно – отвратительно. Я скриплю зубами, но даже это не помогает, и я все равно дергаюсь в кресле с каждой неверно взятой нотой. Рядом Гарри вытирает стекла бинокля краем рубашки.

«Отпечатки», - негромко говорит он и ухмыляется, когда я содрогаюсь.

«Ты просто чудовище», – недобрая ухмылка становится шире.

«Прилагаю все усилия, когда дело касается тебя. Скажи-ка, Малфой, – он наклоняется ко мне, – как так получается, что ты можешь позволить дюжине парней трахать твой симпатичный ротик, – его взгляд опускается, Гарри очерчивает мою нижнюю губу нежнейшим касанием пальца», – и глазом не моргнешь, но такие мелочи, как тарелка с отбитым краем или вот этот грязный театральный бинокль полностью лишают тебя самообладания?»

Это достойный вопрос, который заслуживает честного ответа. Кончик его пальца все еще покоится на моих губах, и я мягко целую его. Если бы не эта тесная ложа, шестеро соседей и тот факт, что мы практически сидим друг на друге, я бы втянул его в рот. И плевать на липкие перила и залапанные бинокли.

«Потому что, когда я трахаю кого-то или кто-то трахает меня, я сознательно – и преднамеренно – заигрываю со смертью. Но когда я пытаюсь поужинать в какой-нибудь драной забегаловке на Гэллоугэйт – это все, что я делаю: просто пытаюсь поужинать». 

Он улыбается: «Ты так и не простил меня за тот вечер в Баррасе, правда? Проехали, Малфой. Это было три года назад».

«Да, ну а ты все еще злишься, что я пригласил тебя на открытие выставки де Кунига, припоминаешь?»

«Искусство для меня не проблема, - он фыркает. – Мне как бы даже нравится абстрактный реализм…»

«Абстрактный экспрессионизм».

«Как скажешь. Так вот, искусство для меня не проблема. Дело в том бесконечном параде напыщенных уродов, с которыми мы обязательно должны были «обменяться парой слов». - он изображает в воздухе кавычки, когда говорит «обменяться парой слов» и продолжает, – «к тому же я был голоден, а верхушки аспарагуса и мошонки креветок нельзя назвать сытной пищей».

На этот раз улыбаюсь я, и вдруг чувствую себя теплым, и всепрощающим, и немного влюбленным - только он, и никто другой, заставляет меня так чувствовать.

«Не строй из себя варвара в моем присутствии. Я видел, где ты живешь в Кенсингтоне, – выкашливаю я, - и еще я точно знаю, что у тебя есть простыни Сферра, ящик Монтроуз 1995 года, как минимум один диск Брайана Фернихоу и далеко не одна рубашка от Аскота Чена».

«Это ты купил мне диск, и он ужасен», – Гарри дуется, и это очаровательно.

«Ну, может быть», – признаю я. – Тем не менее, вопрос стоит…»

«И действительно, стоит», – мурлыкает он, скользнув ладонью между моих ног.

«Ты… - я перехожу на шепот. - Ты бесстыдный, бесстыдный, бесстыдный».

«Как я уже упоминал, - негромко отвечает он. - Когда дело касается тебя, прилагаю все усилия». Чтобы выделить слово «касается», он обхватывает пальцами мою мошонку и нежно, но твердо сжимает ладонь.

Краем глаза я замечаю, как один из американцев наблюдает за нами. Он молод, симпатичен, чуть полноват и, очевидно, голубее майского неба. Его взгляд – у меня в паху, как и рука Гарри, и я раздвигаю ноги, открывая доступ им обоим. Гарри прижимает кончик пальца к моему анусу, и даже сквозь несколько слоев ткани я чувствую его тепло, его напряжение. Я смотрю на него и вижу, как капельки пота выступают над верхней губой. Каким-то образом мне удается сдержать себя, чтобы не слизнуть их.

Внимание, уделяемое Гарри моему возбужденному члену, помогает отвлечься от ужасов увертюры, но тут начинается Марш, и на сцену выходят танцовщицы. Желтые пятна подмышками их костюмов видны даже без бинокля.

«М-м-м, – задумчиво тянет Гарри. – Клара выглядит напряженной, тебе не кажется?»

«Понятия не имею, почему,» – шепчу я. – В конце концов, не то чтобы ей приходилось подрабатывать по ночам официанткой, горничной и портовой шлюхой, чтобы платить за двухкомнатную конуру, которую она делит с бабушкой, родителями, братом, женой брата, двоюродными…»

«О боже!» – Гарри выгибает бровь. – Кажется, кое-кто слегка раздражен. Что-то не так, милый? Тебе не нравится балет?»

Теперь его палец двигается вовсю, описывая круги, лаская, пока у меня между ног все не начинает пульсировать в такт биению сердца. Я ерзаю в попытках облегчить растущее напряжение.

«Ты только посмотри на этих милых детишек с рождественскими подарками», - свободной рукой он подает мне бинокль.

«Никто из этих, с позволения сказать, «детишек» не выглядит меньше, чем на тридцатник, - я цежу слова сквозь зубы. – Должно быть, это театр, куда приходят умирать старые танцоры».

Гарри снова усмехается, и я мимоходом замечаю, как наблюдающий за нами американец нервно сглатывает. Он положил пальто себе на колени, и я вижу, как его рука исчезает под складками ткани. Повернувшись к Гарри, я опускаю голову ему на плечо.

«У нас есть зритель».

«Правда?» - и, как обычно, он не в состоянии скрыть свою радость. Я указываю подбородком в сторону американца. – О-о, - оценивающе произносит Гарри. – Устроим для него шоу?»

«Почему бы и нет? - шепчу я. – С нашей стороны будет крайне вежливо отвлечь его от представления на сцене, чтобы он не запомнил и секунды».

«Хочешь, чтобы я заставил тебя кончить?»

Вопрос звучит так открыто, и откровенно, и в этом весь Гарри. Мой член дергается в его руке, и я сдерживаю стон.

«Как насчет того, чтобы я заставил кончить тебя?»

Он вопросительно смотрит на меня.

«Ты уверен? - Гарри опускает взгляд к моему паху, где темно-серая ткань брюк потемнела от влаги. – Я чувствую тебя, - со стоном шепчет он мне на ухо. – Ты так близок. Я чувствую каждый спазм там, внизу, чувствую, как подергивается твой член. Драко. Позволь мне».

Звук его голоса, ошеломляющее желание и обещание удовольствия... Меня искушают, и, конечно же, он прав. Я близок.

Прошло так много времени с тех пор, как я последний раз ощущал его прикосновения.

Я делаю глубокий вдох и убираю его руку с паха.

«Не сейчас, - тихо говорю я. – Не здесь».

Он разочарован, но не спорит со мной.

«Что же до тебя…» - не дожидаясь приглашения, я раскрываю свою память, как цветок лотоса раскрывается навстречу солнечным лучам, как минутой раньше я раздвинул для него ноги. Гарри ощущает это, он не может сдержать стон, погружаясь внутрь, чтобы попробовать, и внезапно душная ложа, пропахшая влажной шерстью и затхлыми драпировками, исчезает вместе с ободранной позолотой и дешевой обтрепавшейся бархатной обивкой на креслах. Даже дребезжащие звуки оркестра затихают, и я чувствую, как он пьет из меня, словно человек, умирающий от жажды. Образы мелькают один за другим – воспоминания, фантазии – и я смотрю, как он запрокидывает голову и разбрасывает ноги. Я не трогаю Гарри, но вижу, как его эрекция заставляет приподняться тонкую шерстяную ткань брюк.

Я начинаю сначала. Почему бы и нет? Ведь я уже знаю, чем закончится. Щелкунчик. Берлин. Гарри моложе, без седины на висках, рука за поясом джинсов поправляет член, он смотрит вниз и жестоко улыбается, губы складываются в беззвучное: «На здоровье…» Тот самый первый раз у меня, моя рука до запястья погружена в тело Гарри, связки напрягаются на предплечье в мерцающем свете, и о!.. лицо Гарри… и потом наша следующая встреча, когда наши губы впервые открылись друг другу. Я останавливаюсь и концентрируюсь на этом моменте, этом поцелуе, растягивая его так, что он длится дольше, чем был в действительности. Я слышу свой собственный голос, смакующий звуки его имени, словно тягучий сладкий мед.

Гарри рядом со мной нетерпеливо двигает бедрами одновременно с Гарри из моих воспоминаний. Мы в Кларидже, где стены уборных обшиты красным деревом, за стеной продолжается бесконечный благотворительный ужин, с которого нам удалось сбежать. Я сжимаю край раковины до побелевших костяшек, моя мантия задрана выше пояса, брюки от Армани – где-то на уровне лодыжек, задница торчит в воздухе. Мошонка Гарри влажно пошлепывает о мою, потому что последние десять минут он провел, жадно вылизывая мою дырку; я чувствую, как на бедрах высыхает слюна и смазка.

Он наклоняется, кладет голову мне на плечо, движения его бедер едва заметны, но не прекращаются ни на минуту, не замедляются.

«Я кончу в брюки», - шепчет он. – Ты этого хочешь?»

«Да, Гарри, - шепчу я в ответ. – Именно этого я и хочу».

На сцене меркнут огни, появляется Крысиный Король, распугивая танцоров. Клара позабыта где-то за кулисами, Короля и Принца соединяет луч взаимной вражды. Они нагибаются и кружат по сцене, музыка становится все более мрачной и зловещей, их тела напряжены и преисполнены угрозы. Мир сократился до черной точки расширенного зрачка, и не осталось никого и ничего, кроме них двоих, а может быть, никогда ничего и не было…

«Покажи мне», - шепчет Гарри.

Этого достаточно. Я знаю, что он имеет в виду.

Я закрываю глаза и погружаюсь глубже.

Мальчик накануне семнадцатилетия, один в душе, его бледная кожа выглядит болезненной на фоне казенной плитки. Раны, украшающие его тело почти зажили, но он содрал корочку тут и там, и розоватая вода стекает в слив на полу. Его светлые волосы свернулись на шее толстыми мокрыми прядями, его веки плотно сжаты, он проводит рукой по своему члену раз, другой, все сильнее и сильнее, почти вбивая худые бедра в сжатый кулак. И с каждым толчком он выдавливает из себя имя. Поттер. Поттер. Поттер…

…Гарри!

Как всегда, я чувствую две капли в уголках глаз, чувствую, как они стекают по щекам. Две слезы. Одна – за мальчика в душе, вторая – за ущербного мужчину, которым он стал. Рядом со мной Гарри кончает, влажное пятно расползается по брюкам, как румянец – по его прекрасному лицу.

Он придвигается ко мне и слизывает соленую каплю с моей щеки.

«Пойдем», - хрипло говорит он.

На сцене Крысиный Король и его мрачные приспешники смыкают кольцо шевелящихся усов, когтей и хвостов вокруг Принца. Принц в ловушке и знает это, но все равно пытается отразить атаку. Непокорный до конца. Но в итоге он все-таки падает к ногам Крысиного Короля обычной сломанной куклой.

Опускается занавес, и под жидкие аплодисменты загорается свет. Мы встаем, торопливо застегиваем пальто, обменявшись понимающими улыбками, и забираем перчатки, шарфы и зонтик Гарри.

«Это конец первого акта? - спрашиваю я у Гарри в ожидании того момента, когда мы сможем покинуть ложу. – А как же вторая сцена? И где, черт побери, Вальс Гребаных Снежинок?»

«Я и не предполагал, что Чайковский написал музыкальный темп для падения в сопровождении проклятий», - отвечает он.

«Поттер, - я начинаю шипеть. – Говорил ли я этим вечером, что ты непростительно самоуверен?»

Он смеется, приобнимает меня за талию, на секунду прижимая к себе, и целует в висок.

«А говорил ли я этим вечером, как ты непростительно прекрасен?» - мурлычет Гарри. Я делаю вид, что рассердился, и возвращаю поцелуй.

Мы пробираемся сквозь шаркающую, шлепающую толпу, пока не находим боковую дверь, выходящую в загаженный переулок. Все еще идет дождь, и с крыш стекают потоки воды. Оранжевый свет фонарей отражается в лужах, и мы неторопливо идем вдоль Большой Морской, опустив головы и подняв воротники пальто.

«Ты не против прогуляться?» - спрашиваю я. По сравнению с затхлой атмосферой театра, ночной воздух кажется свежим, несмотря на запах горящего угля и выхлопные газы.

«Не против, - отвечает он. – К тому же, я не уверен, что стоит аппарировать после такого сокрушительного оргазма».

«Не думаю, что сперма на шелковой подкладке твоих брюк от Бриони существенно увеличивает шансы на расщепление».

«Кто знает».

Какое-то время мы молчим, слушая, как бьют колокола на Исаакиевском – словно в такт нашим шагам. На пересечении Большой Морской и Вознесенского проспекта. я не могу оторвать взгляд от теплого света в дверях «Астории». Мы провели там неделю, когда Гарри впервые приехал в Петербург и еще не успел снять квартиру. Не меньше трех раз мы занимались сексом в парилке элегантной бани при отеле, и, несмотря на то, что каждый раз моя кожа обещала остаться неприлично розовой, мы возвращались туда снова и снова. Ему так нравилось, разве я мог отказать?.. и пускай мы каждый раз накладывали солидное приглушающее заклинание, я знал, какой кайф он ловит от одной только мысли о том, что кто-то может войти в любую секунду…

«Сикль за твои мысли», - произносит он с озорной улыбкой, несомненно проследив за моим голодным взглядом.

«Я просто вспоминаю, как мы проводили время в Астории».

«М-м-м-м, - одобряюще тянет он. – Я скучаю по той бане».

Я издаю невнятный звук.

«Да ладно. Тебе же понравилось - или будешь спорить? Особенно порка березовыми ветками. Честно говоря, я удивлен: учитывая твои сексуальные пристрастия, я думал, ты столкнешься с вениками куда раньше, - его ухмылка становится откровенно хищной. – И я просто обожаю смотреть, как твоя бледная задница покрывается таким, м-м-м, девственным румянцем от горячего пара».

«Бога ради, Поттер!»

«А что тут такого? - Гарри – сама невинность. – Я - мужчина с ярко выраженными эстетическими вкусами».

«Ты - мужчина с ярко выраженным кое-чем».

«Еще бы! Прошло три месяца!», - отвечает он.

Мы пересекаем площадь и поднимаемся по Вознесенскому, с трудом отводя глаза от гостеприимных окон «Астории».

«Я когда-нибудь рассказывал тебе про одиннадцатый номер?»

Я смотрю на него, нахмурившись, и пытаюсь вспомнить.

«Кажется, нет. А что с ним?»

«Мне рассказал бармен в "Кандинском", - говорит он. – И я, конечно, не мог не зайти туда, перед тем, как переехать в квартиру, ну, знаешь… просто проверить, почувствую ли я что-нибудь». 

«Который из барменов? Симпатичный?»

«Нет, второй», - грусть в его голосе несоразмерна теме разговора.

Я фыркаю: «Да ладно, сдавайся. Тот парень гетеросексуален, как Путин».

«Я знаю, - вздыхает Гарри. – Но я был уверен, что стоит ему тебя увидеть, и мы договоримся, ну, втроем. Или вдвоем, а я бы посмотрел. И был бы не против», - он снова вздыхает. Я легонько толкаю его под ребра.

«Неважно,» - говорю я. – «Что там за история с одиннадцатым номером?»

«Ну, как выяснилось, это комната, в которой повесился Сергей Есенин».

«Ты говоришь о поэте?»

«Ага. Он был женат на балерине какое-то время. Кажется, ее звали Айседора Дункан. Судя по всему, он абсолютно спятил…»

«Не может быть», - говорю я. – Представьте себе: безумный русский поэт».

«Знаю, знаю. Прожив здесь какое-то время, я, кажется, нашел вполне приемлемое объяснение тому, что подобное здесь происходит довольно часто».

«Это каким-то образом связано с практически полным отсутствием солнечного света зимой?» - спрашиваю я.

«Не знаю, мне еще не доводилось бывать здесь зимой, - отвечает он. – «Вообще-то, моя теория прямо противоположна твоей. Дневной свет почти двадцать четыре часа в сутки прошлым летом чуть не свел меня с ума, а ты ведь знаешь, я не русский и уж тем более не поэт».

Я усмехаюсь, вспоминая сопливый стишок, который он как-то спьяну нацарапал для меня на салфетке во время очередного званого ужина в Министерстве. Гарри не знает, но я, естественно, сохранил эту салфетку.

«Ладно. Значит, Сергей Есенин, - продолжает Гарри. - Судя по всему, прежде чем повеситься на батарее, он нашел время перерезать вены и расписать стену своей кровью». 

Я вспоминаю наш номер в “Астории”, прекрасный, но все-таки немного тоскливый вид из него на Адмиралтейский шпиль и площадь Декабристов, и невольно вздрагиваю. По телу невольно пробегает дрожь.

«Что он написал?»

«В этой жизни умирать не ново, но и жить, конечно, не новей».

Я с отвращением морщу нос.

«И что бы это, черт побери, значило?»

«Здесь ты меня подловил. - отвечает он. – Как уже было сказано, я не чокнутый русский поэт».

Не удивительно, принимая во внимание наши нынешние обстоятельства, что эти слова пугают меня, а когда я испуган, я, как правило, еще и зол.

«Ну конечно, - резко говорю я. – «Чертовы писатели со своими чертовыми загадками. Если бы они почаще выходили на свежий воздух и завязали с абсентом…»

«Что? Можно подумать, твои ненормальные композиторы – образец стабильности?»

Он останавливается и показывает мне окно на третьем этаже соседнего дома, построенного из угрюмого серо-коричневого камня.

«Ха! Какое совпадение! Вот квартира, в которой отравился Чайковский».

Я щурюсь, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-нибудь сквозь мелкий дождь, оранжевый свет фонарей и толстые черные провода. Декоративная резьба, обрамляющая окна, местами обвалилась и покрыта слоем грязи.

«Чайковский жил здесь?»

«Ну, я так предполагаю, - говорит Гарри. – По крайней мере, здесь он умер.»

Внезапно меня охватывает грусть – непропорционально глубокая для мысли о каком-то маггловском композиторе девятнадцатого века, который умер в этом разваливающемся доме. Но я не хочу заглядывать глубже; мне страшно (от того), что я могу обнаружить там, внутри.

«Чайковский не отравился, - говорю я. – «Он умер от холеры».

«В той книге, которую я прочитал летом, Александра Орлова пишет совсем другое, - рассказывает Гарри. – Она утверждает, что Чайковский травился в течение нескольких недель, добавляя мышьяк в каждый выпитый стакан воды. Хочешь знать, почему он так поступил?»

«В общем, нет, - искренне отвечаю я. - Но, полагаю, ты все равно мне скажешь».

Он не слышит тяжесть усталость в моем голосе, а если и слышит, то списывает это на обычные капризы.

«Совет консерватории, которую он основал, оказывал на него давление, чтобы он прекратил роман с другим мужчиной».

«Ага, - мрачно подхватываю я, - так значит, Танец Феи Драже* автобиографичен!»

«Знаешь, Малфой, - в его голосе проскальзывает нотка раздражения. – Иногда ты бываешь отменным ублюдком».

«Так говорят», - отвечаю я.

Мы стоим на перекрестке Невского и Малой Морской и ждем, пока одинокий трамвай прогрохочет мимо. Я смотрю на незнакомые лица за вагонными стеклами, и мне интересно, куда двигаются все эти люди. Есть ли у них родители, любовники, супруги? Едят ли они, пьют ли, смеются, испражняются, ругаются и занимаются сексом, рыдают и танцуют? Или возвращаются домой к пустым комнатам и холодным постелям?

«Ты ужинал?» - спрашивает Гарри.

Я делаю глубокий вдох. Мне удавалось сдерживать это ощущение неумолимо надвигающегося рока уже несколько недель, и нет никаких причин останавливаться сейчас. Сейчас, когда он здесь, рядом со мной. Сейчас, когда я могу протянуть руку и дотронуться до мягкой полоски бледной кожи между краем перчатки и манжетой его рубашки.

«Нет, но мне не хочется куда-то идти, - отвечаю я, - Дома есть что-нибудь? Или ты еще не успел ничего купить?»

«Что-то есть, - улыбается Гарри - у меня было предчувствие, что сегодня мы не дойдем до ресторана. Но завтра… - он ловко берет меня под руку, – … на завтра я заказал столик в «Дворянском гнезде», - внезапно он останавливается. – Я хочу сказать, ты же свободен? Ты можешь остаться на пару дней?»

В его голосе нет ничего необычного, но я вижу напряжение на его лице, плохо скрытую мольбу.

«…то есть, я понимаю, ты сейчас очень занят», - продолжает он, когда я ничего не говорю в ответ.

Я смеюсь, коротко и горько.

«О нет, я ничуть не занят. Я просто хочу обогнать время, вопреки всему надеясь, что открою что-то, найду что-то – что угодно – и это поможет противостоять заклинанию, или проклятию, или черт знает чему еще, что будет использовано против моего любовника, как только он найдет очередного кандидата на пост Темного Лорда в трижды проклятой глуши этой трижды проклятой Сибири!»

Я стараюсь, чтобы мой голос звучал так же ровно, как голос Гарри, но знаю, что он услышал легкий надрыв. Он останавливается и привлекает меня к себе, обнимая, прижимаясь щекой к моей щеке. Его кожа влажна и прохладна от питерских дождей.

«Мы это проходили, - нежно говорит он. - Мы это уже проходили, и мы выжили».

«Хочешь сказать, ты это проходил, - отвечаю я, - Я впервые участвую в вашей вечеринке «Поймай Темного Лорда».

«Нет. Когда я говорю, что мы это проходили, я имею в виду, что мы оба уже стояли перед возможностью – и даже вероятностью – моей смерти. Как минимум дважды за последние пять лет».

Он отстраняется и смотрит прямо в глаза, вплетая пальцы в волосы на моем затылке. Внезапно я ощущаю комок в горле, который никак не удается проглотить.

«На этот раз все иначе, Гарри. Все по-другому. Все это еще никогда не было настолько опасно, настолько… неконтролируемо. И раньше никто не ждал от меня решения всех проблем…»

«Я знаю», - вздыхает он и скользит легким поцелуем по моим губам. Он делает шаг назад, и мы снова идем мимо ярко освещенных витрин и мрачных фасадов административных зданий советской эпохи, которые кажутся еще более унылыми на фоне своих современных соседей.

Наконец мы оказываемся входа в его дом, обрамленного массивными дорийскими колоннами. Мускулистый швейцар открывает дверь, и мы проходим в фойе, постукивая каблуками по каменному полу, выложенному розоватым мрамором с крупным восьмиугольным рисунком, и отряхивая капли воды с верхней одежды. Как это часто случается в присутствии Гарри, все рациональные мысли вылетают из моей головы, и я вспоминаю о заклинании непроницаемости только оказавшись под крышей.

Как многие многоквартирные дома в центре Санкт-Петербурга, дом Гарри - отреставрированный дворец, подвергшийся перепланировке. Это, конечно, объясняет и розовый мрамор в фойе, и обтянутые шелком стены. Мы поднимаемся на лифте на третий этаж и идем по устланному ковром коридору к его квартире, где стоим еще минут пять, пока он настраивает охранные заклинания на гостя. Наконец, гул особенно мерзкого предупреждающего заклятия утихает, и Гарри поворачивает ключ в замке.

"По крайней мере, я точно знаю, что ты никого не приводишь домой, - замечаю я. - Редкая эрекция переживет такое неловкое ожидание у двери".

Он усмехается и мучительно медленно опускает взгляд к моему паху.

"Ты намекаешь на то, что мне придется потрудиться, чтобы вернуть тебя в боевую готовность?"

"Ну, не знаю, как насчет "потрудиться", - отвечаю я. Мы через столькое прошли вместе. У меня уже давно пропало всякое желание играть в нелепые игры – впрочем, начнем с того, что оно никогда и не возникало. никогда оно и не возникало. Оглядываясь назад, я не уверен, что желание имело с этим что-то общее, но это не отрицает того факта, что я всегда хотел забраться в его голову и повертеть рычажками. Но желание поиграть в идиотские игры и поиметь его разум – разные вещи.

"Я кончу, если ты только посмотришь на меня, верно, - говорю я. - Ты даже представить не можешь, Гарри. Представить не можешь...»

«А мне кажется, могу…»

Его слова не громче вдоха, его глаза горят. Он делает шаг, другой, пока расстояние между нами не сокращается до фута. Его тело так близко, что каждый мой нерв содрогается от яростного желания. Я уже расстегнул пальто, и его руки скользят вверх по рубашке. На нем перчатки, и я чувствую, как швы, соединяющие кусочки тонкой кожи, цепляются за соски. У меня перехватывает дыхание, когда каждое движение начинает отдаваться в паху. А его руки все еще продолжают свое неторопливое путешествие по ключицам, вдоль плеч и в рукава пиджака и пальто. Я знаю, что он ощущает жар моего тела сквозь ткань рубашки и кожу перчаток, потому что секундой позже я слышу низкое рычание, и Гарри освобождает меня от верхней одежды одним плавным движением. Он хватает меня за предплечья и сжимает – до боли – наклоняясь ко мне, почти соединяя наши губы.

«Могу ли я поцеловать тебя?» - спрашивает он, как обычно.

«Да», - как обычно отвечаю я и медленно обвожу языком высохшие губы. Он смотрит и не сдерживает стон, еще крепче сжимая мои руки, но когда дело доходит до поцелуя, он целомудрен и сладок. Неуверенный поцелуй ребенка. Его губы просто прижимаются к моим и слегка подрагивают.

«Вот, - шепчет он, - «Вот оно…»

Внезапно его голос прерывается, как будто Гарри готов заплакать. Я тяжело сглатываю, но не двигаюсь, даже не дышу. Между нами существует негласное правило: мы берем то, что нужно нам самим, и даем то, в чем нуждается другой. Я жду своего знака.

«Вот, - снова говорит он, - вот что я должен был сделать».

Наши губы опять соединяются. Крепче, но все так же нежно.

«Так просто. Ни крови, ни проклятий, о которых я ни черта не знал…»

«Гарри, - шепчу я в его рот. - Прошла уже целая вечность».

Он берет в ладони мой подбородок, держит мое лицо так, словно я самое хрупкое существо, которое ему приходилось трогать. Его губы снова опускаются на мои, и снова, и снова – прижимаясь, но не сильно, как будто назвать это поцелуем – значит оскорбить то, что он сейчас чувствует.

«Но это случилось, - говорит он. – Это все еще здесь. - Он гладит меня по щеке, прежде чем запустить пальцы в мои волосы, охватив затылок.

«Это и многое другое. Ты же знаешь».

«Тогда я хотел сделать тебе больно. Так же, как я хочу причинить боль Мефодию сейчас».

Я дрожу при звуках этого имени. Не только потому, что оно затягивает меня обратно в непрекращающийся кошмар последних девяти месяцев, но и потому, что оно так схоже с «Малфой». Буква здесь, буква там…

«Я не верю тебе, - шепчу я. - Не так же. Не забывай, я ведь швырнул в тебя Круциатусом».

«Да, но из-за меня ты был ранен… Истекал кровью, ради бога, Драко!»

«Да.» - отвечаю я. – «С тех пор ты еще не раз делал со мной то же самое.»

Он все еще поддерживает мой затылок ладонью. Притягивает меня все ближе, пока мы не соприкасаемся лбами.

«Это другое, - говорит он, - Ты же знаешь, правда?»

Я чувствую, что хмурюсь. Что-то не так в его голосе. Что-то во всем этом разговоре заставляет меня напрячься. Мы редко обсуждаем наши сексуальные пристрастия, раз и навсегда приняв как данность то, что это превосходит все, что было до, и все, что еще когда-либо, возможно, будет…

«Конечно, - я выпрямляюсь, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза. – Гарри. Почему ты спрашиваешь об этом? - Я все еще не могу стряхнуть с себя это напряжение. - Почему мы говорим об этом?»

Он качает головой и отводит взгляд.

«Ничего, - бормочет он. – Забудь, ладно?»

«Это потому, что ты кончаешь, когда видишь, как я мастурбировал после того, что произошло? Это тебя беспокоит?»

Он молча качает головой.

«Хорошо, - говорю я. – Потому что я не впервые показал тебе этот момент, и я знаю, что он с тобой делает. Если бы мне действительно было не по себе, ты бы его не увидел».

Мы молчим, и мне кажется, что проходит очень много времени. Наконец Гарри шевелится, опуская руки на мои плечи. Он больше не сжимает их, и его прикосновения кажутся тяжелыми, словно что-то нависает над нами.

«Обними меня, - шепчет он. – Хотя бы ненадолго».

Я приподнимаю его подбородок. Мне нужно снова увидеть его глаза. Мне нужно сказать ему, что он не прав. Но вместо этого я просто киваю.

«Конечно. Я буду обнимать тебя столько, сколько понадобится.»

Мы стягиваем перчатки, снимаем пальто и шарфы, пиджаки и рубашки, сбрасываем туфли и остаемся в брюках. Он еще не включил свет, и только размытое мерцание фонарей проникает в квартиру сквозь три высоких – от пола до потолка – окна. Как всегда, Гарри не купил ничего – лишь широкий матрас и самые дорогие простыни, которые удалось найти (а учитывая вкусы нынешних российских олигархов, они, должно быть, действительно дорогие). Это всего лишь один из способов не сойти с ума с такой работой. Дом – его единственный дом – находится на пересечении Кенсингтон Корт и Тэккери стрит. Где бы он ни был – Прага, Хельсинки, Белфаст, Клуж-Напока, Сиенна – это только временное пристанище, место назначения. Даже квартиры в Торонто и Рейкьявике, где ему пришлось провести больше года, не могли похвастаться чем-то, кроме матраса, стола, двух стульев и столовых приборов на двоих. Я уже давно подозреваю, что так Гарри пытается сказать мне, что я – единственный. Что кто-то может трахать его, отсасывать ему, мастурбировать с ним в сумрачных комнатах от Киева до Дублина, но только я ем с ним по утрам из одной тарелки. Только я засыпаю рядом с ним, так близко, что наши волосы переплетаются, и всю ночь напролет мы дышим снами друг друга.

Я лежу на спине среди подушек, и он тянется ко мне, накрывает своим телом так, что между нами не остается места даже для воздуха. Я обнимаю его, прижимаю к себе, чувствую на шее его дыхание и биение сердца у своей груди. Его кожу, теплую и такую живую. Я прижимаю ладонь к его спине, провожу по позвоночнику. Над нами расписной потолок, где там и сям кувыркаются херувимы в стиле рококо с коротенькими толстыми членами и розовыми задницами. Я пытаюсь представить себе людей, которые жили здесь, когда Россией правила царская семья; в те времена это была гостиная или столовая, а может быть, и будуар, но никак не однокомнатная квартира. Я думаю о людях, которые умерли давным-давно и превратились в пыль под мраморными крышками своих гробниц или в нищих могилах, затерянных среди бесконечных сияющих снежных просторов Сибири.

«Ты опять пускаешь слюни над этими чертовыми ангелочками?» - я чувствую, как он улыбается.

«Это не ангелочки, а херувимы. И я не «пускаю слюни», как ты грубо выразился, а восхищаюсь кистью автора».

Он фыркает мне в шею.

«Что за чушь, Малфой».

Я поворачиваюсь так, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо, и с облегчением понимаю, что из взгляда исчезло напряжение.

«Хочешь заняться со мной сексом, пока я не превращусь в бессмысленный кусок желе?» - спрашивает Гарри, и я ощущаю, как дергается мой член.

«Ты покормишь меня, если я соглашусь?»

«Черт побери! - он приподнимается на локте и хмурится – перед этим каждый раз просто невозможно устоять. – Я совсем забыл, что ты еще не ел. Прости. Давай…»

Он начинает слезать с кровати, но я тяну его обратно. Наши пальцы переплетаются.

«Еда может подождать еще час-другой, - успокаиваю его я. – Если, конечно, ты не забыл оставить ее в холодильнике, но я понимаю, рюмка-другая после работы с Лонгботтомом, и Хигглби, и Ноттом, и О’Мэлли, и черт знает с кем еще …»

«Я не пью после работы с Хигглби, - притворно ужасается Гарри. – Ты знаешь, я едва переношу его с девяти до пяти, что уж говорить о сверхурочных!»

Я смеюсь. Он говорит о своей работе так банально «с девяти до пяти», как будто целый день проводит в офисе, когда все совсем наоборот. Вскоре после того, как мы сошлись (или как еще назвать нашу связь, не поддающуюся определениям), он бросил свою скучную должность в Министерстве и вместе с Лонгботтомом предложил Международному Волшебному Сообществу организовать элитную боевую группу. Остальное уже история - и вот, спустя десяток побежденных темных лордов и леди, они с Лонгботтомом собрали и натренировали лучших волшебников и волшебниц на жалкий бюджет, предоставляемый государственным служащим. Отсюда их щедрые счета в барах и ресторанах. И огромные корзины с фруктами на Рождество. Конечно, как я мог забыть о корзинах.

Опускаюсь на него сверху, раздвигая ноги бедром. Я возбужден, и Гарри чувствует это, издает низкий стон, сжимает мои бедра и прижимается еще сильнее.

«Как хорошо, - он трется лицом о мою шею, покрывает ее легкими поцелуями. – Господи, как я тосковал по тебе!»

«Я бы приехал в Иркутск, ты же знаешь», - отвечаю я в промежутках между поцелуями в шею, в ключицу.

Он стонет, и это не совсем от возбуждения.

«Знаю, - говорит он. – Я знаю. И не то чтобы я не хотел тебя видеть, понимаешь. Я хочу, правда. Но это слишком опасно…»

Я вздыхаю. Мы так часто говорили об этом. Слишком часто.

«Меня вряд ли можно считать беззащитным…»

«Драко, - он прекращает поцелуи и прикасается пальцем к моим губам. – Ты знаешь, что я это знаю. И ты знаешь, что я бы не пережил…»

«…если бы со мной что-нибудь произошло. Да, да, я знаю».

«Ну, так это правда. Я не смог бы. Я бы умер».

«А как бы ты себя чувствовал, если бы не виделся со мной два, три, четыре месяца, а потом узнал бы, что я подавился за завтраком и рухнул в тарелку с яичницей, а ты не трахнул меня на прощание? Если бы я приехал к тебе в Иркутск и на следующий день меня угробил этот Медведий или как там его, по крайней мере, ты бы знал, что последнюю ночь в своей жизни я провел с твоим членом где-то у аппендикса и блаженной улыбкой на губах. Ну а так, по сути, все сводится к тому, что последнюю ночь я проведу, напиваясь с матерью Ла Житаной, или играя в шахматы с Блейзом и, кстати, неизменно проигрывая.

«Малфой?»

«Что?» - меня понесло.

«Заткнись и иди сюда».

Я сажусь на колени, пытаясь расстегнуть ремень. 

«Да ты у нас романтик, Поттер».

Он смеется. Я смотрю, как он выгибает спину и приподнимает бедра, стягивая брюки и белье, и мой рот переполняется слюной – так что приходится удвоить усилия в борьбе с собственной одеждой, и вот, наконец-то, она бесцеремонно отброшена в угол.

Гарри приподнимается и опирается на подушки, все это время неторопливо поглаживая свой член.

«Смазка в ванной на полке», - говорит он.

Я пробираюсь через прямоугольники света, падающего сквозь высокие окна, и чувствую на себе его неотрывный взгляд.

«Не собираешься отлить, раз уж ты там?» - спрашивает он.

«Была такая мысль», - отзываюсь я.

«Хорошо. Открой дверь, я хочу посмотреть».

Я смеюсь и включаю свет, чтобы ему было виднее. Сначала дело не ладится, потому что я возбужден, но минуту спустя, помассировав член и сконцентрировавшись, я выпускаю тоненькую струйку.

«И это все, на что ты способен, Малфой?» - доносится до меня. Сквозь приоткрытую дверь я вижу, что Гарри вплотную занялся мастурбацией, широко раздвинув колени и открыв мне прекрасный вид – от блестящей влажной головки до аккуратной мошонки.

«Попробуй помочиться с трехчасовой эрекцией, я посмотрю, что у тебя получится», - отвечаю я.

Он смеется: «Нет, но спасибо за предложение».

Еще одна напряженная минута, и я наконец чувствую, что мочевой пузырь опорожнился настолько, насколько это возможно. Промокаю член салфетками, нажимаю на слив и тянусь за смазкой.

«Если ты будешь идти достаточно медленно, я кончу просто глядя на тебя, - говорит он, когда я возвращаюсь к кровати. – Господи помилуй, ты прекрасен, - он стонет и протягиваетруку, переплетая наши пальцы. – Иди сюда».

Я опускаюсь на него сверху, и он благоговейно проводит руками по моим бокам.

«Нравится новый жирок?»

«Что? Вот эта мелочь? - он оттягивает по полдюйма кожи с каждой стороны. – И это ты называешь жирком? Чушь какая. Вот видел бы ты Хиггльби…» 

«Ой, фу, Поттер. Хватит. Мне показалось, или ты говорил, что против «сверхурочных» с Хиггльби?»

Его очередь выглядеть испуганным.

«Я не это имел в виду! Я просто хотел сказать, ты посмотри, какой он огромный! Я никогда – по крайней мере, не по собственной воле – не видел его без рубашки». 

Я усмехаюсь, приподнимаясь на коленях, и тянусь к его члену. Гарри вздыхает, когда я сжимаю пальцы и опускаю крайнюю плоть, дразня скользкую чувствительную кожицу.

«Тише, - шепчу я. – Никакого трепа».

«Если бы», - смеется он.

«Тише…»

Я наклоняюсь, чтобы лизнуть его в рот, подбородок, язык, везде, куда только можно дотянуться. Внезапно я словно умираю от голода, желая почувствовать его в каждом отверстии своего тела, трахающего, высасывающего, выпивающего все, что я могу из себя выжать. Гарри протягивает руки и раздвигает мои ягодицы.

«Хочу попробовать тебя, - стонет он. – Позволь мне подготовить тебя. Я хочу попробовать тебя на вкус».

Гарри утыкается носом в мой рот, глубоко вздыхает, прежде чем двинуться туда, где шея переходит в плечо, и, в конце концов, находит мою подмышку. Я завожу руку за голову, придерживая локоть, и он скользит языком по мягким волоскам. Лижет и стонет, его подбородок, влажный от слюны, блестит в мягком свете лампы.

Я качаю головой: «Я не хочу быть готовым. Я хочу, чтобы ты взял меня именно так и почувствовал, как там тесно, туго, и все потому, что ты оставил меня одного.

Гарри дрожит, и не только из-за похоти, которая, знаю, охватывает его от одной только мысли, что он может войти в меня без предварительных ласк, но и от моих слов. Теперь он знает. Знает, что больше никого не было. Никого не было уже очень, очень давно.

«И здесь тоже?» - шепчет он, проводя большим пальцем по моим губам.

«И здесь тоже», - говорю я.

Гарри шарит рукой по простыням в поисках смазки, и я вкладываю тюбик в его ладони. Он практически срывает зубами колпачок. Гарри в панике, и теперь это отчетливо видно. 

«Господи, Драко, - выдавливает он. – Почему ты, черт подери, ничего не сказал?»

Несмотря на неудержимое желание, я ухитряюсь засмеяться.

«Когда? Во время одного из твоих нечастых звонков? О да, могу себе представить. Здравствуй, Гарри, - бодро начинаю я, - Как ты? Как идет процесс уничтожения очередного темного лорда? Да, кстати, я тут понял, что не могу позволить никому, кроме тебя, прикасаться ко мне, потому что это похоже на вивисекцию».

Он замирает, и на долю секунды меня поражает безумная мысль: сейчас Гарри меня ударит! Подобного выражения его лица я не видел уже многие годы, со времен учебы в Хогварце. Это не гнев, или ярость, или отвращение (хотя тогда все эти чувства были мне знакомы). Скорее, это шок. Чистый незамутненный шок. И я понимаю, почему мне так показалось. Именно так он выглядел перед тем, как ударить меня Сектумсемпрой.

«Гарри?»

Я слышу дрожь в собственном голосе.

«А?» - он поднимает на меня ошеломленный взгляд.

«Эй. Земля на связи с Гарри Поттером».

Он судорожно сглатывает.

«О, господи, - задыхается Гарри. - О, боже».

Он до сих пор сжимает мои бедра мертвой хваткой, но теперь я не чувствую желания в его руках. Это хватка человека, попавшего в шторм – ему бросили веревку, но она неумолимо выскальзывает из пальцев, единственный шанс, которого недостаточно, чтобы спастись. Из его горла вырывается стон, словно кричит сама душа душа кричит. Я теряю дар речи – окончательно и бесповоротно.

«О Гоподи, Драко».

Я все еще не могу сказать ни слова, но определенно могу действовать. Сажусь рядом и притягиваю Гарри к себе, прижимаю его лицо к своей шее, вплетаю пальцы в волосы. Его колотит дрожь.

«Тише, тише, - повторяю я снова и снова, целуя взъерошенную шевелюру. – Тише. Все в порядке. Все в порядке».

Не думая ни о чем, я начинаю покачивать его на руках, словно младенца, пока Гарри пытается дышать. Закрываю глаза, стараюсь успокоить собственный сбивчивый пульс, чтобы он не почувствовал, но безрезультатно. Лучше бы Гарри ударил меня, ударил, разбил в кровь губы. Что угодно! Что угодно, только не это. Потому что я не понимаю, что случилось, и не знаю, как это исправить.

«Гарри, - наконец говорю я. – Гарри. Ты должен мне сказать».

Всхлип, когда он наконец прорывается, разбивает мне сердце. Я открываю глаза, не мигаю, но слезы все равно скатываются по вискам прямо в уши. Мне щекотно, но я не могу отпустить его, чтобы стереть их. Случилось что-то ужасное. Я чувствую. Что-то невыговариваемое, что-то, о чем я догадывался, чего ждал – но надеялся, что это не настигнет меня – нас – еще долгое-долгое время. Я просто надеялся – Господи, как же я этого хотел! – что мне удастся задержать этот момент.

«Я скоро умру, Драко».

Его шепот почти беззвучен, но сказанное прошивает меня насквозь, прорывается сквозь плоть, мускулы, кости, внутренности.

«Нет, - говорю я. – Нет, ты не умрешь».

Гарри обнимает меня сильнее, зарываясь мокрым от слез лицом в мое плечо.

«Я тебе не позволю, - говорю я, и на мгновение сам верю в то, что сказано с таким рвением. В конце концов, разве это возможно? Абсолютно и бесповоротно – нет. Человек, которого любят так, как я, Драко Люциус Малфой, люблю его, Гарри Джеймса Поттера, не может умереть. Такого еще не было – никогда, за все время существования этого мира - и не будет сейчас. Я уверен. Акры костей под шестью футами грязи, пепел в потоке ветра. За тысячелетия существования человечества никто, кого бы любили так, как я люблю его, еще не умер. Никогда.

«Дело не… - он с трудом втягивает в себя воздух, - дело не в том, что я боюсь. Просто… - Гарри стонет и вырывается из моих рук, впиваясь скрюченными пальцами в кожу на груди, словно хочет достать до сердца, хочет вырвать его и прекратить эти мучения.

«Просто. Я. Не. Могу. Вынести», - он выдавливает каждое слово с яростью, на которую способен только Гарри Поттер. Его грудь вздымается с каждым вздохом, но вдруг это бешенство исчезает так же быстро, как появилось, и он трясется, плачет, волосы прилипают к вспотевшему лбу, ладонь прижата к глазам.

«Я не могу вынести, - слабо стонет он. - Я не могу это вынести. Сама мысль… - Гарри сглатывает дважды, трижды. – Сама мысль о том, что ты останешься здесь».

Внезапно я ощущаю запредельную усталость и ложусь щекой на его макушку. Он пытается выровнять дыхание, судорожно хватается за утерянную выдержку.

«Как это происходит? - шепчет он. – Как ты делаешь меня таким сильным и таким слабым одновременно просто потому, что ты… это ты?»

Это риторический вопрос, и в ответ я просто целую морщинки между нахмуренными темными бровями.

«Так было всегда, - вздыхает он. – Всегда. С самого первого дня».

Я не уверен, что это на самом деле так, но уж точно не стану спорить.

Он опускает руку и отстраняется, чтобы заглянуть мне в лицо, и я почти ощущаю материальную силу его взгляда.

«Скажи мне, что это неправда».

Я хмурюсь, внезапно потеряв нить разговора: «Что неправда?»

«То, что ты сказал», - безнадежно повторяет он.

«Извини, Гарри, - говорю я, делая глубокий дрожащий вдох. - Боюсь, я не улавливаю, о чем ты. Понимаешь, этот… разговор… оставил от моих мозгов кучку пепла». 

Он вздыхает: «То, что ты сказал раньше. Что ты не хочешь чужих прикосновений. Скажи, что это не так. Что ты пошутил. Что ты не это имел в виду».

Смутно я понимаю, что в этом все дело – в этой честной и серьезной фразе, хотя и произнесеннойв шутку – все началось из-за нее, и меня накрывает сожаление. И все же… Все же я не могу ему солгать. Это было нашим Главным Правилом с самого первого дня. Никакой лжи, никаких уловок, никаких увиливаний.

«Я не могу, Гарри, - шепчу я. – Я не могу соврать тебе, и ты об этом знаешь. Прости меня. Прости, что тебе так больно это слышать. Ты же понимаешь, я бы ни за что не причинил тебе боль. Но всему сказанному есть причина. Тебе нужно об этом знать. Ирония в том, что именно сейчас тебе это необходимо как никогда прежде. Ты даже представить себе не можешь, как я сожалею, что ляпнул, не подумав. Наверное… - я прерываюсь, пытаясь проглотить комок в горле, растущий с каждой секундой. – Наверное, я просто не подумал, что это будет иметь для тебя такое значение.»

Он отстраняется и пытается подняться на колени, в кулаках зажаты простыни. Я смотрю на напряженный изгиб его спины.

«Гарри…» - я еще никогда не чувствовал себя таким одиноким.

Проходит несколько минут, и он сидит на корточках. Я вижу только его профиль, но знаю, что он смотрит, не моргая - возможно, даже не видя ничего – на стену перед собой. Проходит еще несколько минут. Наконец, Гарри поднимается на ноги. Но прежде чем выпрямиться, он шатается и опирается на подоконник. Это вдруг напоминает мне о тех вспотевших танцорах, за которыми мы наблюдали раньше – тысячу лет назад – о Принце, который, наконец, пал под атакой Крысиного Короля. Но это был всего лишь балет – выразительный, срежиссированный, отрепетированный танец. Совсем непохожий на Гарри, который стоит обнаженный, ссутулившись, в мягком оранжевом свете, и тени от дождевых потеков на стеклах искажают гладкие линии его груди, бледные изгибы бедер…

Наконец он поворачивается ко мне, и его взгляд печален и мягок.

«Мне нужно проветриться», - говорит Гарри.

Я киваю.

«Я ненадолго, - продолжает он. – Обещаю». 

Я снова киваю в ответ.

«В холодильнике сыр и паштет. Немного икры, если захочешь. На столе фрукты и хлеб».

Я почти смеюсь. Вряд ли я вообще снова буду есть, и уж тем более не сегодня. Я киваю еще раз.

Наверное, я выгляжу так же плохо, как чувствую себя, потому что, одевшись, Гарри опускается на колени на край матраса.

«Я люблю тебя, - он прижимает руку в кожаной перчатке к моей щеке. – Я люблю тебя. Люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя, Драко. Милый. Милый мой».

«Я знаю», - шепчу я, и это все, на что мне хватает сил.

Гарри целует меня в лоб, как мать – ребенка, прежде чем прошептать «Нокс» и закрыть дверь спальни. Он поднимается, и я смотрю на него. Из окон за его спиной падает свет фонарей, и я не могу разглядеть ничего, кроме сумеречной фигуры и тусклого блеска очков. Гарри медленно удаляется, не отворачиваясь от меня, пока не нащупывает дверную ручку.

«Я скоро вернусь», - говорит он. И уходит.

 

В какой-то момент я перестаю рыдать, уткнувшись лицом в ладони.

Я поднимаю голову; веки распухли так, что ничего не видно. Снаружи дождь превратился в снег. Огромные белые хлопья медленно опускаются на тротуар, и я надеюсь, что Гарри взял шарф. В квартире стало прохладно, и меня бьет дрожь, кожа покрылась мурашками и приобрела голубоватый оттенок; член сморщился до размеров, свойственных херувимам с расписного потолка. Я неловко поднимаюсь на ноги, все болит, словно я несколько часов играл в Квиддич, а не стоял на коленях, обливаясь такими горючими слезами, что что было страшно отнять руки от лица и увидеть на них кровь вместо соплей. 

Я тащусь в ванную и пускаю воду, наблюдая, как запотевает зеркало и искажается мое отражение. Вода горячая, слишком горячая. Я позволяю ей обжигать меня докрасна, находя успокоение в боли, в то время как разум слепо шарит в поисках чего-нибудь – чего угодно – за что можно было бы уцепиться. Лучшее, что приходит в голову - это время. Пройдут недели – если не месяцы – до того, как они будут готовы выступить против Мефодия. Время еще есть. Время ослабить его мелкими тайными вылазками. Этим, в конце концов, занимается Лонгботтом, и я уверен, что ему помогает жена, исследуя все возможности и подходы – точно так же, как Гарри заставил меня использовать все мои немалые знания Темных Искусств и защиты от них. Я принимаю решение в ближайшее время связаться с Гермионой и узнать, не рассказал ли ей Лонгботтом что-нибудь, что Гарри мог утаить от меня.

Я слышу, как открывается и закрывается дверь, потом слышу его голос. Выключаю воду и тянусь к полотенцу.

«Минутку! - В мои намерения не входит показаться на глаза Гарри с распухшим покрасневшим лицом. – Дай мне еще немного времени».

«Хорошо, - говорит он, судя по звуку, открывая холодильник. – Ты ничего не ел».

Я оставляю его замечание без ответа, вместо этого приоткрыв дверь ванной.

«Акцио палочка, - говорю я, вытянув руку. Гарри стоит на кухне, из вежливости повернувшись ко мне спиной. Я замечаю снежный налет на его плечах. Взяв палочку, наношу на лицо несколько Скрывающих заклинаний. Мерлин знает, он наверняка сразу же заметит и их, и то, что я пытаюсь замаскировать, – в конце концов, работа со Скрывающими заклинаниями скорее всего занимает отдельную главу в учебнике по борьбе с темными лордами – но я все равно это делаю. Потом надеваю свою пижаму, которая обычно хранится в его квартире, открываю дверь и тихонько иду на кухню.

Гарри снял пальто, лицо его все еще слегка влажное и порозовевшее от холода. К его коже так сладко прижиматься пересохшими губами, что я надолго замираю на месте, пока он гладит меня по спине. 

«Вот, - говорит он, выпрямляясь в кольце моих рук. – Поешь».

У меня нет сил спорить, поэтому я просто открываю рот и позволяю ему покормить меня. Он нарезал дольками яблоко и кусок сыра. Кусочек за кусочком, вместе мы съедаем два яблока, сыр и два куска плотного белого хлеба.

«Хватит?» - спрашивает он, и я киваю.

«Вообще-то, я бы попил воды», - я невольно морщусь, услышав собственный охрипший голос.

Гарри предпочитает не комментировать и достает из холодильника бутылку Сан Фаустино. Я откручиваю крышку и выпиваю содержимое практически залпом.

«Я знаю, что это может показаться тебе странным, - говорит он, пока я пью. В его голосе проскакивают нотки смущения, и в любое другое время они выглядели бы забавными и волнующими.

«Что?» - задыхаясь, спрашиваю я и вытираю рукой губы.

Он хитро улыбается.

«Все еще хочешь пить? Достать другую?»

«Нет, мне хватит, - Когда тебе разбивают сердце, сложно не испытывать жажду, хочет добавить какая-то сварливая часть меня, но, конечно, я сдерживаю этот порыв, вместо этого интересуясь, что за «странная» просьба. 

«Я хочу, чтобы ты занялся со мной любовью, - говорит Гарри. – Думаешь, получится? Ну, после всего этого?» - он машет рукой, словно пытается охватить последние три часа, а то и все три месяца.

К своему бесконечному изумлению, я чувствую, как дергается мой член под тяжелым шелком пижамы. Он замечает это, и улыбается яркой, болезненно прекрасной улыбкой, которая наполняет его взгляд радостью и благодарностью - так, что глаза начинают сверкать, как две зеленые свечки. Мимолетно я вспоминаю о светильниках в общей комнате Слизерина и десятках – нет, сотнях – минут, которые я провел, глядя на них и думая именно об этом. О глазах Гарри – влюбленного в меня, желающего только меня и никого больше. Я беру его за руку и выхожу из кухни.

Мы неторопливо раздеваемся. Меня охватывает странная стеснительность, когда я разглаживаю кожу на его ключицах, провожу вниз по рукам, словно в любой момент могу испортить все происходящее. Я наклоняюсь и целую Гарри, раздвигая его губы языком. Он обнимает меня и охватывает ладонью мой затылок, словно поддерживая во время поцелуя. Я шепчу нежности прямо ему в губы, чувствую, как он возбуждается все больше.

Наконец мы опускаемся на матрас. Я хочу попробовать Гарри на вкус, но боюсь отпустить его. Мне совсем не нравится мысль о том, что я буду внизу, у него между ног, в то время как его голова со всеми этими странными идеями будет лежать где-то там, на подушке, совсем одна. Не отпуская руку Гарри я вытягиваюсь на постели и устраиваюсь поудобнее.

«Иди сюда, поближе ко мне», - говорю я.

Он ухмыляется и опускается на колени над моим лицом, повернувшись ко мне спиной. Я раздвигаю его ягодицы, вдыхая знакомый опьяняющий запах, и жду, когда сморщенное кольцо мышц содрогнется. Когда это происходит, я целую его, вылизываю, нежно посасываю. Гарри стонет, и в этот момент я чувствую, как его теплый рот опускается на мой член, сдвигает крайнюю плоть одним долгим плавным движением. Мне так хорошо, что слезы невольно наворачиваются на глаза. Какая-то часть меня снова на грани рыданий , но я сдерживаюсь, сконцентрировавшись на вкусе Гарри. Он слегка двигается, чтобы мне было удобнее, и я аккуратно раздвигаю кончиками пальцев его анус, обводя краешек языком. Гарри слегка двигается, чтобы мне было удобнее, и жалобно постанывает, пока я погружаю язык в мягкую, удивительно нежную плоть.

Он старательно доставляет мне удовольствие, обратив все свое внимание на головку моего члена, посасывая и лаская чувствительную плоть, дразня крошечную дырочку кончиком языка именно так, как мне нравится… пока ощущения не становятся ошеломительными. Я шарю по простыням в поисках смазки, молясь, что она все еще там, где мы оставили ее в прошлый раз. Она там, и я беру тюбик, выжимаю смазку на ладонь и покрываю пальцы.

«Гарри?» - говорю я. Вообще-то, в мои привычки не входит предупреждать его перед тем, как начать трахать чем-нибудь, будь то мои пальцы, или член, или дилдо. Но нынешняя ночь какая угодно, только не привычная.

«Ммм?» - мычит он, выпуская мой член изо рта.

«Я введу в тебя палец. Хорошо?»

Гарри утыкается носом в мой пах, и я чувствую его улыбку.

«Это самый глупый вопрос из тех, что я слышал, - говорит он. – А я слышал много глупых вопросов. - Гарри ласково целует меня в пупок. – Ответ – да. Да, пожалуйста».

Я улыбаюсь и целую его. Он начинает ерзать.

«А вот это… Вот это ужасно щекотно!»

«Милый, - с любовью говорю я. – Займи-ка чем-нибудь свой рот». 

Он так и делает, а я прижимаю кончик пальца к его анусу, надавливаю и чувствую, как он сокращается, а потом расслабляется и поддается вторжению. Он снова стонет и двигает бедрами в знак поощрения. Когда палец погружается внутрь до отказа, я осторожно шевелю им, намеренно растягивая мышцы. Это нравится мне больше всего, с тех самых пор, как я впервые засунул в него кулак тем вечером у меня дома. Правда – чистая правда, без прикрас – состоит в том, что я люблю дырку Гарри, как ничто другое в этом мире. Не то чтобы я не любил его роскошный член или умопомрачительный рот, потому что я действительно люблю их. Но нет ничего лучше, я повторяю, нет ничего лучше, и ничто не сводит меня с ума так, как зрелище наших соединяющихся тел. 

«Гарри!»

«Ну что еще? Если ты собираешься попросить разрешения на еще один палец или на три пальца, считай, что я внятно и осознанно выразил свое предварительное согласие».

Я задыхаюсь от смеха.

«Я не это хотел сказать, - отвечаю я. – Но если ты не перестанешь вытворять такое ртом, я кончу, и твоя милая задница останется в одиночестве».

Гарри что-то бормочет мне в живот, похоже, соглашаясь, и оставляет повсюду нежные влажные поцелуи.

«Хорошо, - говорит он. – Я постараюсь держать свой рот на привязи, но поторопись. Я хочу тебя, Драко».

В ответ на это я вынимаю палец и готовлюсь ввести два. Он продолжает целовать меня, пока я погружаю их все глубже, находя простату и аккуратно разводя пальцы, чтобы она оказалась в развилке между ними. Гарри конвульсивно содрогается, и я чувствую, как сжимаются его внутренние мышцы. Я поднимаю голову и пускаю в дело кончик языка, очерчивая вход в его тело. Гарри вскрикивает и прижимается влажной от пота грудью к моему животу. Он готов. Я легонько шлепаю его по заднице, вынуждая повернуться.

«Как ты меня хочешь?» - спрашивает он, разрумянившийся, задыхающийся.

«На спине. Лицом ко мне, - отвечаю я и вижу в его глазах, когда он согласно кивает мне, и благодарность, и облегчение. 

 

Гарри опускается на подушки, и подтягивает колени к груди, пока я прижимаюсь к нему. Он красив и послушен. Смазывая свой член, я смотрю, как он вытягивает руки над головой. Он похож на эскиз в кьяроскуро – вся эта худощавость, крепкие мышцы, тени во впадинах за ключицами. Совершенство живой, пульсирующей, дрожащей, вздыхающей, потеющей плоти. Меня переполняют чувства, и я закрываю глаза, находя головкой члена вход в его тело и медленно, едва заметно погружаясь в это тепло.

«Драко, - шепчет он, и я проталкиваюсь еще глубже. – Посмотри на меня. Пожалуйста».

Я заставляю себя открыть глаза, прекрасно зная, что Гарри увидит стоящие в них слезы.

«Я люблю тебя, - просто говорит он, и в этом нет ничего искусственного, в его голосе нет требовательности, игры, желания услышать ответ.

«Гарри»

Он опускает голову на подушку, поглаживает свой член в такт моим движениям. Мы двигаемся сквозь удовольствие так, словно танцуем. Не просто содрогаемся и дергаемся в шумном клубе, а по-настоящему танцуем. Я думаю о том, какое доверие необходимо, чтобы позволить кому-то поднять тебя над головой, в буквальном смысле держа твой вес на ладони. Бесконечное доверие за простейшим па-де-де…

Гарри выгибается и кричит, и я чувствую, что наконец-то выбрал правильный угол и с каждым толчком задеваю его простату. Я крепко сжимаю его бедра, приподнимаю их и подтягиваю ближе. Вверх и внутрь, вверх и внутрь, снова и снова. Его глаза медленно закрываются, и я знаю, что он полностью доверяет мне. Доверяет мне довести его до сокрушающего экстаза, исполнить его желание. Я смотрю только на Гарри, не вижу ничего, кроме Гарри, читаю мельчайшие движения его тела, отвечаю на них. Он постанывает, рука скользит по возбужденной плоти, и я трахаю его так нежно и так жестоко, как только могу.

Обрушившийся на него оргазм беспощаден. Сотрясает все тело, выдавливает из него крик за криком. В его распахнутых глазах – мольба, беспомощность, и я уже не могу сдержать слез, в то время как погружаюсь в него, раз за разом и мой собственный оргазм маячит совсем рядом.

«Драко, - шепчет Гарри прерывисто и бездумно, - Драко».

Я кончаю, яростно и почти болезненно, мой член до отказа входит в его тело, и все-таки этого недостаточно. Никогда не будет достаточно, и осознание этого едва ли не разбивает меня вдребезги. Я содрогаюсь, и всхлипываю, и Гарри притягивает меня к себе, приглаживает мои волосы и целует мое лицо.

«Тише, - успокаивает он. - Тише. Все в порядке. Все в порядке. С тобой все в порядке…»

Но это не так, и мы оба знаем.

«Я люблю тебя», - слова сжимают мне горло.

Я не могу жить без тебя.

Я хочу сказать это вслух, но знаю без тени сомнения, что подобные слова никогда – никогда – не должны сходить с моих губ. Какое чудовищное понимание: спустя все эти годы нашлось что-то, в чем я не могу ему признаться.

Он нежно качает меня на руках, пока не успокаивается дыхание, и мой обмякший член выскальзывает из него с влажным звуком. Я абсолютно истощен, и на мгновение задумываюсь, можно ли на самом деле умереть от усталости.

Сквозь мутную пелену я ощущаю, как Гарри переворачивает меня на спину и мягко вытирает теплой, мокрой тканью. Я вяло бормочу слова благодарности, но не уверен, что получается. Наконец, он опускается рядом со мной и накрывает нас обоих одеялом.

«Спокойной ночи», - шепчет он, прижимая меня к своей груди.

Эти слова и беззвучно падающий снег – вот и все, что я помню, прежде чем провалиться в благословенное забытье.


	2. Chapter 2

Я просыпаюсь от того, что кто-то говорит по-русски с громкостью Соноруса, и какое-то время не могу сориентироваться в происходящем. Зыбкий свет наполняет квартиру, место на кровати рядом со мной уже успело остыть. Я сажусь и запускаю пальцы в спутанные волосы. Гарри оставил записку на подушке. 

_Доброе утро. На кухне есть кофе. Извини, что меня нет рядом. Кое-что случилось, и Невилл организовал импровизированное совещание – всё то же, все те же. Не думаю, что это затянется надолго. По крайней мере, надеюсь, что не для меня. Чувствуй себя как дома, скоро увидимся. Гарри._

Я слабо улыбаюсь, представляя, как он сидит в каком-нибудь кафе в окружении любимых сумасшедших коллег. Могу поспорить, что он не принял душ и не побрился перед тем, как аппарировать, и я практически вижу его таким – взъерошенным, с заспанными глазами, с встопорщенной черной шевелюрой. Надеюсь, он хотя бы почистил зубы и у него не пахнет моей спермой изо рта, потому что вся его компания вряд ли это оценит. С другой стороны, учитывая лошадиные дозы кофе, которые здесь принято потреблять, вряд ли они почувствуют хоть какой-то запах, кроме эспрессо и кардамона.

Принимая душ и одеваясь, я размышляю над составом его команды, вызывая в памяти лицо каждого. Некоторых я знаю многие годы – Лонгботтом, Крум, Лавгуд и ублюдок Нотт, например, - а с остальными познакомился уже после того, как они вошли в группу Гарри. Должен признаться, иногда бывает сложно не идеализировать то, чем они занимаются. С другой стороны, я знаю слишком много отвратительных деталей, чтобы обращать внимание на блестящие картинки, появляющиеся в газетах после каждой успешной миссии. Да, частенько это воодушевляет. Но читатели не догадываются о бесконечных отупляющих часах, потраченных на исследования, разведку и скучное наблюдение. Жизнь Гарри в Иркутске – ярчайший тому пример. Насколько я понял, команда проводит двадцать четыре часа в сутки, выслеживая дюжину с небольшим подчиненных Мефодия, пытаясь хоть как-то систематизировать их действия. Они снимают квартиру напротив склада, где происходит большинство этих самых действий, и проводят время попеременно то в Петербурге, то в Сибири, стараясь освоить сложные заклятия Непроницаемости и любые средства, которые могут воспрепятствовать ответной слежке. Так живут все они, кроме, конечно, Гарри – и, судя по некоторым намекам Гермионы - Лонгботтома. В свойственной ему манере Гарри взял на себя львиную долю ответственности, отказываясь бросить территорию без присмотра хотя бы на секунду. Поэтому он оставался там. Снова, и снова, и снова, и снова…

Я вздыхаю и наливаю себе кофе. Нет смысла кусать локти из-за последних трех месяцев. Что было, то было. Я возвращаюсь к матрасу и сажусь на пол, перечитывая записку Гарри. Кое-что случилось. Типичное мимолетное загадочное сообщение. Когда в последний раз «кое-что» не случалось? Я держу кружку обеими руками, согревая пальцы и вдыхая ароматный пар. Иногда мне становится известно, что именно произошло, а иногда – нет. Меня не смущает тот факт, что он скрывает от меня некоторые моменты, связанные с работой. По крайней мере, не смущал до вчерашнего дня.

Даже в свете утреннего солнца, после оргазма и крепкого сна, мне не дает покоя то, что он сказал о возможной смерти. Да, мы и раньше обсуждали подобное, даже сталкивались с этим лицом к лицу, но никогда еще голос Гарри не звучал так уверенно. Именно эта уверенность и едва уловимое смирение разрывают меня на части. Ему что-то известно. Это ясно как день. Но что именно? И почему он не скажет об этом мне, ведь именно я сейчас пытаюсь разобраться в особенном, отвратительном стиле Мефодия, который смешал традиционные европейские Темные Силы с их жестокими и загадочными сибирскими аналогами? В конце концов, это совсем не похоже на предыдущие миссии, когда Гарри сам просил меня не вмешиваться в происходящее. На этот же раз он пришел ко мне, когда все еще только начиналось, проведя в Петербурге лишь месяц. Я знаю, что подобный шаг дался ему нелегко. Он терпеть не может посвящать меня в свои дела, даже на самом примитивном уровне, хоть я до сих пор не могу понять, почему он считает, что "защищает" меня, запрещая оказывать любую посильную помощь. Неважно. Мы проходили это уже сотни раз. Но на фоне нашей общей истории эта ситуация выделяется особенно ярко. Я работал дни напролет, забыв о собственной учебе и рискуя своим положением в Международной Академии. Не то чтобы это имело значение, но факт остается фактом: я дошел до крайней степени истощения, едва не спятил, поднял все связи, наплевав на достоверность и надежность источников информации. И нельзя сказать, что не продвинулся в этом расследовании. Определенные прорывы были – но ничего, что помогло бы нам нанести упреждающий удар. По крайней мере, пока.

«Эй».

Вздрогнув от неожиданности, я отворачиваюсь от окна. Он стоит у двери, отряхивая ботинки. В волосах запутался снег, и я вспоминаю воронов из Малфой Мэнор, сдержанных и строгих посреди бушующей пурги, в то время как птицы поменьше уже давно нашли убежище.

«Привет, - говорю я. – Не слышал, как ты вошел».

«Я знаю. Зато мне было слышно, как ты думаешь, еще внизу».

Он разматывает шарф и расстегивает пальто, неуверенно улыбаясь.

«Как ты себя чувствуешь?»

Я ставлю кружку на пол и потягиваюсь так, что хрустят кости, наблюдая, как его взгляд скользит по линиям моего тела. Минутой позже я встаю и направляюсь к нему, шлепая босыми ногами по полу и оставляя на холодном паркете запотевшие следы. Гарри бросает пальто на кухонный стол.

«Я - неплохо, насколько это возможно. А ты?»

«И я». 

Веки Гарри медленно опускаются, и он целует меня. Рот его прохладен и влажен.

«Ты поел?» – спрашивает он, отпустив меня, чтобы расшнуровать ботинки.

«С каких это пор ты стал таким внимательным к моему режиму питания?» – дразнюсь я.

Он выпрямляется и снова обнимает меня, раскрасневшийся от холода и того, что долго стоял согнувшись.

«Нельзя, чтобы ты совсем отощал под моим присмотром, - отвечает он. – К тому же, у меня есть свои интересы. В кафе, которое выбрал Невилл, не было пирожков, и я чудовищно проголодался. Как насчет перекусить где-нибудь, а потом прогуляться? Снег шел всю ночь, на улице роскошно. Тебе понравится». 

Я отстраняюсь, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо, пытаясь заметить хоть что-то необычное. Он выглядит усталым, но не более того.

«Дай мне минуту - переодеться во что-нибудь потеплее», - говорю я, хоть и вижу, что он снимает носки, а значит, никуда не торопится.

«Можешь одолжить у меня все, что хочешь, - отзывается он, и я исчезаю в магически увеличенных безднах его шкафа. – Представляешь, какую коллекцию одежды для арктического климата я успел собрать за все это время на островах Фаро, и в Рейкъявике, и в Торонто, и в Хельсинки, и теперь в этой Богом проклятой Сибири? Ну хоть один из этих темных лордов мог устроиться на Фиджи? Или хотя бы на Мальтийских островах? Поневоле начинаешь думать, что для развития извращенного сознания необходимы определенные климатические условия».

Я выбираюсь из шкафа в огромной ушанке из волчьего меха.

«К твоему сведению, мой отец большую часть юности провел на дедушкиных плантациях в Шри-Ланке».

Он стоит у раковины спиной ко мне, допивая воду из стакана.

«Может, так оно и было, - говорит Гарри. - Но как насчет так называемого «коттеджа» на Гебридах, к которому он питал исключительную привязанность? Уверен, местный климат обеспечивал необходимую температуру, чтобы отморозить задницу…»

Он опускает стакан на стол, чувственно потягивается и, поворачиваясь, замечает, что я сижу на матрасе, опершись на локти. Я наблюдаю за выражением лица Гарри, когда до него доходит, что на мне его дурацкая шапка.

«О, Мерлин! - восклицает он, едва не забрызгав водой собственный свитер и торопливо зажимая рот ладонью. – Ты, кажется, обрел новый стиль, Малфой».

Он корчится от смеха, и меня переполняет облегчение. Я встаю, ухмыляясь, и иду в ванную комнату, чтобы посмотреться в зеркало.

«На Гебридах приморский климат, там часто бывает теплей, чем на материке», - бросаю я ему.

Гарри заходит в ванную и становится у меня за спиной, обняв руками за талию и опустив подбородок на мое плечо. Этот момент – такой непривычно домашний для нас обоих. Я внимательно смотрю на его лицо, почти скрытое за ушанкой, и чувствую на шее теплое дыхание, когда он раздувает мех, чтобы тот не щекотал ему нос. Мы стоим так минуту-другую, глупо улыбаясь друг другу, но в конце концов шапка одерживает верх, и он отпускает меня, чтобы оглушительно чихнуть в полотенце.

Мои волосы сейчас длинней, чем когда-либо. По какой-то непонятной причине я решил не стричься, пока он в Иркутске. Я стягиваю резинку, которой иногда пользуюсь, чтобы пряди не мешали, и встряхиваю головой. Еще месяц, и они будут касаться плеч.

«Думаю, мне идет твоя шапка», - говорю я, вертя головой из стороны в сторону.

Гарри прекращает чихать и поднимает слезящиеся глаза на мое отражение в зеркале, сморкаясь в кусок туалетной бумаги. Он рассматривает меня какое-то время, видимо, обдумывая услышанное, прежде чем покровительственно опустить руки мне на плечи.

«Мне очень жаль, - произносит он наигранно серьезным и обеспокоенным тоном. – Боюсь, я не могу позволить тебе выйти в этом на улицу. Каждый оборотень в радиусе сотни миль будет скулить, как щенок, лишенный материнского молока, и тереться о твои ноги».

Я награждаю его взглядом, преисполненным бесконечного отвращения, и снимаю ушанку; наэлектризовавшиеся волосы тянутся вслед за ней, отчего я становлюсь похож на странное подводное существо, лишенное чешуи.

«Заткнись, Поттер, - говорю я. – Ты просто завидуешь, потому что твоя шапка идет мне больше, чем тебе».

«Откуда ты знаешь? Ты же никогда не видел меня в ней. Дай-ка сюда».

Я отдаю ему ушанку, и он устраивает целое шоу, медленно пристраивая ее на голове, наклоняя вперед, а потом назад, а потом снова вперед. Наконец он опускает руки и поворачивается ко мне.

И черт бы меня побрал, но он прав.

«Ты просто не имеешь права выглядеть так возбуждающе в этом пятидесятифунтовом барсуке, которого называешь шапкой».

«Она больше подходит мне по цвету, - отвечает он. – На сером фоне ты кажешься слишком бледным. Нам нужно найти тебе ушанку из куницы».

«Никаких хорьков», - предупреждаю я.

«Хотя ты бы отлично смотрелся в белом - с порозовевшими от холода щеками. Может, заяц-беляк, а?»

«Посмотрим, - отвечаю я, стараясь сохранить равнодушный тон. – С трудом представляю себя на официальном приеме в Министерстве, когда на голове шапка размером с небольшое государство».

«А если ты наденешь мантию ручной работы, отделанную мехом? Здесь, в магическом районе, продают такие. Народ весь вечер будет подбирать челюсти с пола и ронять слюни».

Я набираю в пригоршню воды, пытаясь хоть как-то пригладить волосы. 

«Не все так влюблены в мое тело, как ты, Поттер».

«Да неужели? – отвечает он, выгибая бровь, отчего мне еще больше хочется трахнуть его в этой чертовой шапке. – Искренне сомневаюсь, что только я один готов кончить, когда ты входишь в комнату».

«Это все мои волосы, - говорю я, – хотя, глядя на меня сейчас, и не скажешь. - Я сдаюсь и засовываю голову под кран. - Немногие среди магического населения Британии могут похвастаться скандинавскими корнями».

Гарри подает мне полотенце.

«Пусть твои викинговские светлые локоны действительно ни с чем не сравнить, - говорит он, целуя меня в шею, пока я пытаюсь выжать излишки воды из волос. – Я мечтаю только о твоей заднице».

Я улыбаюсь. «Поттер, ты разрешишь отсосать тебе, пока на твоей голове эта дурацкая шапка»?

Он хмурится.

«Я думал, мы остановились на том, что эта шапка нисколько не дурацкая, а придает мне… как бы это выразиться? Да, ауру мужественной стойкости».

«Да что ты говоришь, - я веду его за руку из ванной к матрасу с ворохом дорогих простыней. – Мы так решили? - я наклоняю голову. - Хмм, с трудом припоминаю подобный разговор…»

Гарри берет меня за подбородок и жадно целует, скользя языком между зубами, будто присваивает себе мой рот. Я чувствую, как болезненно сжимается что-то в паху – такое ощущение бывает, когда резко опускаешь обмороженную руку в чан с теплой водой.

«Черт, - задыхаюсь я, отрываясь от его рта. – На этой штуке что, остался какой-то животный мускус?»

«Если и так, мне об этом ничего не известно, - говорит он. – Наверное, во всем виноват я». 

Гарри наклоняется и снова целует, глубоко, яростно, пока меня не начинает сотрясать дрожь, пока я не начинаю стонать в его губы.

«Я думаю, - мурлычет он, - все дело в том, что ты просто-напросто хочешь меня, Малфой».

«Да, - шепчу я. – Во имя всего святого, да».

Внезапно мне кажется, что нам не хватит сил сделать еще полдюжины шагов до матраса.

Я опускаюсь на колени, расстегиваю его ремень и брюки, и рот наполняется слюной в предвкушении. Он берет в руку свой член и оттягивает с головки крайнюю плоть. Пальцы скользят ниже - к основанию, и я не могу отвести взгляд от пульсирующей, сочащейся дырочки, неловко пытаясь разобраться с собственными брюками.

«Вот, - хрипло произносит Гарри. – Я сам подержу. Хочу, чтобы твои руки оставались свободными».

Я смотрю на него снизу вверх, едва дыша от переполняющей меня похоти, в ожидании дальнейших инструкций.

«Я хочу посмотреть, как ты мастурбируешь, пока делаешь мне минет, - говорит он. – Обеими руками. - Гарри смотрит на мой пах и тяжело сглатывает. - Покажи», - шепчет он.

Я сжимаю основание своего члена двумя пальцами – совсем как Гарри - и беру мошонку остальными тремя, стискивая так, что кожа, поблескивающая от пота, выступает между костяшками.

«О, Боже, - стонет он и начинает поглаживать себя, неторопливо размазывая влагу по всей длине. – О, Боже. Драко». 

Я осторожно разгибаю его пальцы и обхватываю член. Гарри начинает протестовать, но я велю ему помолчать. Я смазываю ладонь его соками, позволяя Гарри толкаться в кольцо моих пальцев, а потом отпускаю, дразня головку собственного члена влажными прикосновениями. Он жадно смотрит, как я неторопливо выгибаю спину, лениво вращая бедрами.

Я смотрю на Гарри из-под ресниц, опустив тяжелые веки. Глаза мои потемнели, и в них наверняка явственно читается желание: «возьми меня». 

«Так?»

«О, мать твою, - стонет он. – Да, так. Даже не вздумай остановиться».

«А теперь можно тебе отсосать?» – рот переполняет слюна, и мне кажется, что я умру, если немедленно не почувствую на языке эту пульсирующую вену. 

«Можно», - с нежностью говорит Гарри, гладя меня по щеке свободной рукой. Я настолько утратил способность мыслить, что не могу даже поблагодарить его за щедрость, потому что губы уже смыкаются вокруг подрагивающей горячей плоти, а глаза закрываются сами собой. Гарри тут же обхватывает рукой мой затылок, и я стараюсь приготовиться к тому моменту, когда его член проникнет глубоко в горло, держа голову настолько ровно, чтобы он мог трахнуть меня в рот. Гарри сжимает в кулаке мои волосы, легонько дергая в качестве предупреждения, и тут же буквально врывается мне в глотку.

Не будет преувеличением сказать, что делать минет Гарри – это моя специальность. Словно лучший из атлетов во время тренировки, я исключительно серьезно отношусь к своей способности принять каждый дюйм. Быстро сглатываю несколько раз подряд, сжимая мышцами горла головку его члена. Гарри стонет, не замечая, как тянет меня за волосы, как от боли у меня слезятся глаза. Я готов кончить от одного только мускусного запаха его паха, поэтому ослабляю хватку на собственном члене. Гарри пахнет ярко, насыщенно, словно старое шерри, выдержанное в дубовых бочках, и, может, это всего лишь мое воображение, но мне кажется, что я замечаю едва уловимый аромат снега….

Его член судорожно дергается, и вдруг Гарри отстраняется, тяжело дыша. Он оставляет у меня во рту лишь головку, и я вижу, как ствол блестит от густой слюны, смешанной со спермой.

«Дай мне посмотреть, - задыхается Гарри. – Минутку, пока я не успокоюсь».

Я выпускаю его изо рта и опускаюсь на пятки. На глазах от напряжения выступили слезы, и я вытираю их рукавом. Я уверен, что Гарри понимает, почему это происходит, но меня вдруг охватывает необъяснимый страх, будто он решит, что я плачу.

«Я не… - заикаюсь я. – То есть, это не то…»

Он вопросительно смотрит на меня. Обычно мне не приходится подбирать слова, и я знаю, что, не занимайся мы сексом, он бы забеспокоился или, по меньшей мере, заинтересовался, в чем дело. Вместо этого Гарри просто качает головой – в знак понимания? извинения? – и я снова начинаю мастурбировать.

В такт собственным движениям я приподнимаю бедра, пока он смотрит, не в силах отвести глаз. Он не отвлекается, даже не моргает. С нами так всегда. Желание неистощимо, неиссякаемо. Это декорации, в которых проходят наши жизни, пусть даже мы часто бываем порознь. Мерцающее пламя, которое светит нам, согревает и заставляет выползать из постелей в сером утреннем свете, гонит нас через долгие дни, пока мы не встретимся вновь. Потом оно усиливается, обжигает и ослепляет, пока не останется только пепел, пока мы, наконец, не уснем, вспотевшие, запутавшиеся в простынях. На руках друг у друга.

Гарри тянется ко мне, и я приподнимаюсь, жадно подставляя рот, посасывая и целуя основание члена, отчего мошонка сжимается еще сильнее. Я медленно провожу языком по стволу, заставляя его дергаться, Гарри стонет, и я плотно сжимаю губы вокруг головки. Он снова запускает руки в мои волосы, неторопливо, плавно проникая в мой рот, в то время как я продолжаю мастурбировать. Под моими губами его кожа кажется влажным шелком. 

Чувствуя, что он вот-вот достигнет оргазма, я сильнее сжимаю собственный член. Мне нравится кончать сразу после него, когда вкус его спермы и резкие, нервные движения бедер становятся последней каплей. Гарри снова погружается настолько глубоко, насколько возможно, но я знаю, что в нужный момент он вернется к ласке моего языка. Он знает, как я люблю его вкус, как ненавижу упускать хотя бы каплю. Сейчас он на грани и трахает меня в рот так, как если бы это была моя задница. Этот голод безграничен, яростен, он скручивает его тело и вызывает запредельные яркие ощущения. Гарри так близок к оргазму, что я чувствую болезненное биение вен на его члене, ошеломляющий запах возбуждения, который поднимается от кожи.

Неотвратимость оргазма, должно быть, застает Гарри врасплох, потому что внезапно его член дергается так резко, что полностью выскальзывает из моего рта. Мне приходится забыть о мастурбации, чтобы снова уделить ему должное внимание. Я пропускаю первое извержение, но потом опять обхватываю губами его член, сосу и сглатываю. Гарри выкрикивает мое имя, и внезапно я кончаю, хотя уже давно не прикасаюсь к себе, вцепившись обеими руками в его бедра. Должно быть, он это чувствует – потому что падает на колени и сжимает мой член, вызывая последние спазмы.

Я не могу сдержать конвульсивную дрожь. Гарри обнимает меня за плечи и притягивает к себе. Я утыкаюсь вспотевшим лицом в его шевелюру и в роскошный мех ушанки, пока он успокаивает меня, неторопливо поглаживая по спине. Я позволяю ему укачивать меня, убаюкивать, как ребенка, слушаю, как он нашептывает что-то ласковое мне на ухо. Я закрываю глаза, делаю глубокий вдох, и все равно - вопреки бешено колотящимся сердцам и пропитанной потом коже - чувствую едва уловимый запах снега.

 

Пронизывающий ледяной ветер с северо-запада уносит последние следы осени. Опустив головы, уткнувшись подбородками в шарфы, мы с Гарри идем вдоль канала Грибоедова. На протяжении последних нескольких недель в Уилтшире было тепло не по сезону. Не настолько, чтобы ходить без пальто, но близко к тому. Здесь, в Петербурге, у меня возникает ощущение, что я аппарировал не только между странами, но и между временами года.

Все мои воспоминания об этом городе состоят из ветра, и графитовых небес, и редких солнечных лучей, неизменно падающих на позолоту, или бронзу, или пастельные стены дворцов. Я знаю, что, даже родись я магглом, не смог бы не почувствовать обитающую здесь магию. Ее можно попробовать на вкус, ощутить витающий в воздухе аромат. Я смотрю на Гарри. Он поглубже засунул руки в карманы длинного угольно-серого пальто и вжал голову в плечи. Ветер запутался в его темных волосах, отметая их со лба, обнажая побагровевший шрам. Стоит ли удивляться тому, как естественно он выглядит посреди всего этого? Словно дома. Кажется, что Гарри и Санкт-Петербург созданы друг для друга, и я знаю, что он успел полюбить этот город – несмотря на притворное ворчание на тему холода, отсутствия дневного света и неизменного заливного угря в ресторанном меню.

Мы поворачиваем на Итальянскую и пробираемся сквозь толпу людей, покидающих филармонию. Это не обычные туристы, взявшие билеты на последний спектакль сезона. Это люди, у которых всегда есть абонемент на воскресные антрепризы, люди, кутающиеся в горностаевые меха, ожидающие, когда за ними подъедут блестящие черные «Роллс-Ройсы». Это люди, останавливающиеся в отелях вроде «Астории», «Невского Паласа», «Европы». Проходя мимо, я слышу разговоры на нескольких языках, и воздух благоухает духами, и туалетной водой, и изысканным мылом. 

«Лучше нам поторопиться, - говорит Гарри. – Если они все собираются на ланч в «Европу», мы не дождемся столика».

«Что там играли?» – спрашиваю я, указывая подбородком в сторону филармонии. Сквозь приоткрытые двери самого обычного вида я замечаю ослепительный блеск хрустальных люстр и теплое сияние итальянского мрамора на полу в фойе.

«Шостаковича, - отвечает Гарри. – У меня были билеты на четверг, но я отдал их Луне и Тео».

«Эти двое все еще спят вместе?»

«Сложно сказать. Но я думаю, да, - говорит он. – Тем лучше для них. В Иркутске чертовски скучно, а секс – неплохой способ скоротать время».

Я не хочу думать о том, с кем он коротает время в Иркутске, поэтому продолжаю: «Просто никогда бы не подумал, что из них получится пара, вот и все».

Гарри поворачивается ко мне и улыбается: «О нас, наверное, говорят то же самое».

«Ну, тот, кто говорит - идиот».

Гарри фыркает: «Как всегда, сама доброжелательность, Малфой. Пойдем?»

Мы стоим у входа в «Европу». Швейцар открывает дверь, и нас окутывает тепло и запах кофе, доносящийся из элегантного кафе при отеле. Я чувствую, как пощипывает кожу на щеках, когда та начинает согреваться, и замечаю, что стекла очков Гарри совсем запотели. Он снимает их и протирает рукавом свитера.

«Знаешь, я как-то видел портрет Шостаковича, - говорю я. – Он выглядел, как твой потерянный близнец».

Гарри разговаривает с метрдотелем по-русски, медленно, но четко произнося каждое слово, и она сопровождает нас к столику в дальнем углу стеклянного атриума. Мы садимся и берем меню.

«Скорее прадед, чем близнец. Разве он не родился еще до первой мировой?»

Я поднимаю на него глаза, задумавшись на минуту:

«Возможно. Я бы не удивился. Помню только, что была прямая трансляция его седьмой симфонии из филармонии во время блокады Ленинграда во вторую мировую войну».

Он улыбается мне и хитро подмигивает, прежде чем снова уткнуться в меню.

«Что?» – спрашиваю я.

«Ничего, - бодро отвечает Гарри. – Просто я иногда забываю, что ты заменял профессора Чилливизер на занятиях по маггловедению, когда она отправилась изучать древнее искусство врачевания в Индии или где там еще».

«В Новой Гвинее. Да. И мой мозг до сих пор засорен бесполезными фактами из жизни магглов, которые мне вообще никогда не были нужны, начнем с этого».

«Не знаю, - размышляет он. – Я вполне могу представить, как ты удобно устроился на постоянной должности в Хогварце и заседаешь по субботам в «Трех Метлах».

Я содрогаюсь и опускаю на стол меню.

«Никогда. Хогсмид – приторный адский уголок. Я бы спятил за считанные недели. По сути дела, если ты помнишь, это едва не произошло».

Гарри смеется, тянется к моей руке и сочувственно пожимает.

«По крайней мере, сообщение между твоими комнатами в Хогварце и моей квартирой в Белфасте было относительно безболезненным».

«Конечно, если сравнивать с дорогой от Уилтшира до Петербурга, - отвечаю я. – Хорошо, что я тренировался в аппарации на большие расстояния и успел попрактиковаться, пока ты жил в Торонто».

Он слабо улыбается, едва приподнимая уголки губ, словно просит прощения: «Извини, что это тебе всегда приходится путешествовать. Я знаю, чего это стоит…»

«Это еще не конец света», - обрываю я его. 

Об этом мы тоже говорили уже много раз.

«Гермиона рассказала мне о том…»

Я чувствую, что начинаю хмуриться: «Я знаю, что ты ее любишь. Но, черт побери, иногда она ведет себя как исключительно въедливая пизда».

Гарри кривится, но тут к столику подходит официантка. Он делает заказ, и я с бесконечным удивлением замечаю, что возбуждаюсь при звуках его низкого голоса, произносящего гортанные русские слова. Нужно будет попросить его произнести что-нибудь по-русски, когда он привяжет меня к серебряным кольцам на стене его квартиры. Даже если это будет просто «как пройти в уборную» или любая другая фраза из туристического справочника, я смогу представить, что он приказывает мне раздвинуть ноги и до основания принять в себя рукоятку хлыста, выточенную из слоновой кости.

Он заказывает нам рассольник, пельмени с рыбной начинкой и, конечно, сладкие пирожки с джемом и свежими сливками. Он так любит сладкое, мой Гарри.

«Пожалуйста, не мог бы ты воздержаться и не называть Гермиону пиздой?» – говорит он, как только официантка удаляется.

Я вздыхаю, приподнимаю крышечку чайника, чтобы посмотреть, успел ли завариться чай. Нет, даже близко.

«Хорошо».

Он откидывается на спинку кресла и кладет ногу на ногу так, что лодыжка касается колена, все это время теребя бахрому на шарфе, наматывая ее на кончики пальцев и стягивая, пока кожа не побагровеет.

«Я знаю, что на самом деле ты так не думаешь, - говорит он. – А еще я знаю, что вы с ней в последнее время довольно часто встречаетесь».

«Ну, у нас есть один общий интерес, не так ли?»

Гарри хитро улыбается.

«И кто бы это мог быть? Я и не думал, что ты питаешь какие-то чувства к Невиллу…»

Я гримасничаю: «Поттер, ради Бога. Он же отец двух девочек, которые вот-вот поступят в Хогварц».

«У нас могли быть такие же – при наличии подобных желаний. В конце концов, мы одного возраста».

«Не напоминай», - вздыхаю я. Чай, похоже, заварился, и я наливаю нам по чашке.

«Ну, как бы там ни было, Гермиона рассказала, как навестила тебя после твоего возвращения из Петербурга в июле. Она сказала…»

Я ставлю чайник на блюдце с намеренным стуком.

«Вот, именно это я имел в виду, когда назвал ее въедливой…»

«Но-но, - предупреждает Гарри. – Никаких слов на букву «п». «Въедливая» - да. «П» - нет».

«Я не собирался говорить «пизда», - возмущаюсь я. – Я хотел сказать «сука».

«Ненамного лучше, Малфой», - он сдвигает брови.

«Ладно, - говорю я. – Больше никаких нецензурных эпитетов. Но, если серьезно, - на моем лице застывает выражение, которое, я знаю, Гарри не может проигнорировать, – я бы хотел, чтобы она прекратила отчитываться перед тобой, словно я один из ее отпрысков, а ты – курица-наседка».

«Драко, честное слово. Уверяю тебя, это вряд ли вошло у нее в привычку. На самом деле, мне каждый раз приходится вытягивать из нее любую информацию о тебе. Можешь поверить, она очень серьезно относится к твоему доверию. Просто она такой человек, ты же знаешь. Всегда была…»

На какое-то мгновение Гарри выглядит слегка рассеянным, и я знаю, что он вспоминает те дни, когда все мы были детьми. А может быть, нет. Возможно, он думает о более мрачных временах в разгар Войны, когда Грейнджер была замужем за Уизли, и все они жили в доме номер 12…

«Неважно, - резко продолжает он. – Просто она беспокоилась. Сказала, что ты не мог встать с постели еще несколько дней…»

«Полтора дня».

«Плевать, сколько именно, по мне – все равно слишком долго».

«Это был необычный случай, - говорю я. – Наверное, у меня начиналась простуда или что-нибудь в этом духе».

Я смотрю за его плечо на следующий столик. Там, сжимая в руках чашки кофе, сидят две женщины средних лет с неестественно красными ртами и неестественно темными волосами, склонившись друг к другу в серьезном разговоре. На несколько минут между нами повисает молчание, и я молюсь, чтобы он поверил моему объяснению и прервал беседу. В конце концов, я почти не соврал. Я действительно считаю, что в тот момент готов был свалиться с простудой. Но есть еще кое-что. Это был третий раз за долгие годы, когда я оказался настолько близок к расщеплению. Сначала я решил, что был слишком небрежен. Но когда это произошло снова, забеспокоился, что начинаю стареть. В третий же раз я понял, что во всем этом играет важную роль мощная эмоциональная составляющая. Первые два раза я аппарировал сразу же после серьезных ссор. А в третий – последний – сразу после того, как Гарри сообщил, что отправляется в Иркутск и не хочет, чтобы я следовал за ним. Мы только что закончили заниматься любовью в лучах утреннего солнца. Не трахаться – именно заниматься любовью. Медленно и нежно, и я едва не заплакал, когда кончил, потому что это было так чертовски прекрасно, и я хотел его так чертовски сильно. Он держал меня в объятиях, целовал меня, а потом сказал это, и я почувствовал, как воздух вылетает из легких, словно от удара в солнечное сплетение.

Гарри просто смотрит на меня, и пусть наши взгляды не встречаются, я чувствую, как он сверлит меня глазами. Я собираю все свои значительные силы и способности к окклюменции и закрываю ему доступ. До меня доносится тяжелый вздох.

«Ладно, - говорит Гарри. – Ладно».

Я киваю.

«Спасибо».

Неловкое молчание снова повисает между нами, прежде чем он говорит: «Ты не можешь винить Гермиону за то, что она переживает. И меня, кстати, тоже».

«Я никого не виню. Просто я считаю, что это был единичный случай, и предпочел бы сменить тему».

Гарри кивает и тянется к моей руке через стол: «Хорошо, я уважаю твое решение». 

Он сжимает мои пальцы, и я пожимаю его в ответ. Еще несколько минут – и напряжение рассеивается.

Когда официантка приносит заказ, я внезапно понимаю, насколько проголодался. Рассольник идеален – насыщенный и сладкий, и в то же время отчетливо ощущается вкус соленых огурцов и почек. Шеф-повар украсил порции концентрическими кругами сметаны и веточкой петрушки в центре. Гарри прикрывает глаза после первой ложки, и на лице его – абсолютное блаженство. Мы опустошаем тарелки с той сосредоточенностью, которая присуща мужчинам со здоровым аппетитом.

«И что, - говорит он, промокая уголки рта салфеткой, прежде чем потянуться за рыбными пельменями. – Концерт Шостаковича действительно транслировался в прямом эфире во время блокады?»

Я киваю, прожевывая и запивая чаем, и только потом отвечаю.

«Седьмая симфония, - я пренебрежительно морщу нос. – На мой вкус, самая неудачная из его работ. Такая… о, я даже не знаю… неутонченная».

Гарри усмехается: «Что ж, это объясняет твое отношение, ты же у нас большой знаток утонченности».

«Да, - отвечаю я с иронической улыбкой. – Как удивился бы мой отец, если бы знал, каким я стал».

«Вспоминая наши школьные годы, не могу сказать, что я бы его винил».

«Вкус к утонченности приходит не сразу, - говорю я чуть хрипловато, зная, что эти интонации вызовут немедленную реакцию в его паху, напомнят о наших играх, о запахе смазанного маслом дерева и кожи, о позвякивании цепей из нержавеющей стали.

«И правда», - мурлыкает Гарри в ответ.

Я прикусываю нижнюю губу и облизываю ее кончиком языка, с невыразимым удовлетворением наблюдая, как Гарри не может отвести глаз. Я надеюсь, что он вспоминает наш первый поцелуй. Что он чувствовал. Что я отдал ему тогда, в то самое мгновение.

«Как бы там ни было, - говорю я. – Уверен, что слушателям было наплевать, тонкая это работа или нет».

Гарри поднимает на меня взгляд и тянется за пирожками с джемом.

«Да, я тоже думаю, что им было наплевать, - мрачно отвечает он. – Во время блокады в этом городе погибло более миллиона людей».

Он отворачивается к стене атриума и смотрит сквозь запотевшее стекло. Я бессознательно гляжу вслед. Снаружи снова идет снег, но не сильный. Хлопья лениво валятся с неба, опускаясь на шапки уличных продавцов, на блестящие гривы лошадей, которые стоят, согнув шеи, вдоль дороги.

«Она длилась девятьсот дней. Блокада. Ты можешь представить, каково это? Петербург в декабре – без воды, без хлеба, без топлива?»

«Только если ты не маггл», - отвечаю я.

Мы оба замолкаем и пьем чай, глядя в окно.

«Представь, что в Лондоне погибли миллионы людей, - говорит Гарри. – Не удивительно, что в этом городе такая мрачная атмосфера. И что удовольствия здесь не знают пределов».

Совсем как ты, Гарри, думаю я.

Вместо этого я говорю: «Близость смерти способствует этому, разве нет?»

Воцарившаяся тишина оглушает. Я чувствую, как мои глаза расширяются от ужаса, и – буквально – закрываю рот ладонью. Он тоже смотрит на меня во все глаза. Ошеломленный бездумностью моего замечания или в ответ на выражение моего лица – я не знаю точно.

«Большей глупости я в жизни не говорил».

«Почему же глупость?» - спрашивает Гарри. Голос его подрагивает, интонации непривычно обрывисты. – В конце концов, так и есть».

«Во имя Мерлина, Гарри, - говорю я. – Ты прекрасно знаешь, почему это глупость. Поверить не могу, что я такое ляпнул». 

«Ты ляпнул это, Драко, потому что думал об этом».

Я сглатываю и на мгновение закрываю глаза. Гарри тянется к моей руке в третий раз. Но теперь его прикосновение заставляет меня пересесть ближе – чтобы наши колени и бедра соприкасались под скатертью. На секунду он прижимает меня к себе и оставляет невесомый поцелуй на моем виске. Я расслабляюсь в мимолетном объятии и чувствую одиночество, когда Гарри отпускает меня.

«Как я оставлю тебя во вторник?» - шепчу я.

Конечно, он не знает, что ответить. На такие вопросы ответов не существует.

Мы платим по счету и выходим на продуваемую всеми ветрами улицу. Должно быть, снег выпал из-за небольшого шторма, потому что небо над нами опять приобрело цвет темного шифера и только местами просвечивает блеклая голубизна. Мы закутываемся в шарфы, застегиваем пальто.

«Хочешь прогуляться?» - спрашивает Гарри.

«Не откажусь», - отвечаю я.

«Поищем что-нибудь новое или обойдемся знакомыми местами?»

Какое-то время я думаю и, наконец, принимаю решение: «Что-нибудь новое».

Мы возвращаемся к каналу Грибоедова, но поворачиваем не налево, в сторону квартиры и Невского, а направо.

«Дойдем до набережной Мойки, а потом вернемся вдоль Фонтанки», - говорит Гарри.

«Фонтанка? Что-то знакомое».

«Она протекает мимо Михайловского замка».

«А! – вспоминаю я. – Ну что ж, это все объясняет».

Михайловский дворец входит в обширный ансамбль Русского Музея, и я провел там много часов, когда Гарри был занят со своей командой и приходилось искать развлечения самостоятельно. Но воспоминания о нем кажутся такими яркими вовсе не поэтому. Виной всему маки. Бесконечные акры оранжевых маков и то, какими темными казались на фоне цветов волосы Гарри, когда он лежал среди них. Контраст между пылающими лепестками и вороным блеском его волос был экзотичным, одуряющим, и я целовал Гарри без устали, до потери дыхания, пока группы туристов и горожан прогуливались совсем рядом, не замечая нас под маскирующими заклинаниями. Это было накануне дня моего рождения, и я помню, как кружилась голова от пьянящего вкуса его поцелуев, и как я думал, что это – именно это – все, чего я хотел, что Гарри, окруженный маками, в солнечных бликах, танцующих на стеклах очков, с зацелованным до синяков ртом был не только тем, что я хотел, но и тем, в чем я нуждался. Всем, в чем я когда-либо нуждался…

Между четырех- и пятиэтажными зданиями на западном берегу канала лежат плотные, яркие полосы света - значит, уже около трех. В середине ноября солнце в Петербурге такое насыщенное и золотое, совсем как в Шотландии из моих воспоминаний – словно оно пытается возместить краткие часы пребывания на небе яркостью палитры. Такой свет прекрасен, но практически лишен тепла. Он напоминает мне о квиддичных тренировках ранним вечером, о том, как мы стояли на берегу озера, пуская «блинчики» из гальки и обмениваясь грязными шуточками с Винсом и Греггом, пока руки не замерзли и не онемели, и нам пришлось спрятать их под мышками, чтобы хоть немного согреться.

У этих воспоминаний горько-сладкий вкус. Винс и Грегг мертвы, как и многие из тех, кто учились с нами, и смерть их была не мирной и не героической. Оба оставались в услужении у Темного Лорда до последних дней, когда его вместе с дюжиной Пожирателей загнали в угол в глухом бункере на юге Уэльса. Вольдеморт убил их своими руками до появления членов Ордена – скорее всего, в приступе мелочной злости из-за лишней ложки сахара в чае или другой бытовой ерунды. Я так и не принял Метку, но был очень близок к этому. И когда мне сообщили о гибели Грега и Винса, то не составило особого труда представить запредельный ужас и боль, которые пришлось испытать обоим, прежде чем этот проклятый безумец позволил им умереть.

Я слепо тянусь к руке Гарри, и наши пальцы переплетаются, соприкоснувшись. После тех печальных похорон в узком кругу, на которых присутствовали только матери, но не отцы – давным-давно убитые и преданные земле, - прошли долгие годы. Годы, но я знаю, что никогда не смогу простить себя за то, что избежал подобной судьбы. В конечном итоге все решил случай, не более того. Никакой перемены взглядов. Никаких моральных просветлений. Никакого внезапного осознания, что я ошибся в выборе сторон – и, судя по всему, с самого момента рождения. Если что-то и спасло меня, так это трусость. Задним числом я радуюсь этому, но стыд становится только невыносимей.

Когда мне было двадцать с небольшим, именно этот стыд довел меня до самого дна сексуальных извращений. По крайней мере, стыд был частью произошедшего, а остальное – ярость, и похоть, и недавно осознанное желание умереть, которое я принял с распростертыми объятиями, словно нежнейшего из любовников. А потом, когда я меньше всего ожидал, появился Гарри – тот, кого я меньше всего желал встретить. Конечно, сейчас, оглядываясь назад, я понимаю, что на самом-то деле ждал его. Ждал, что он появится и ткнет меня носом в мою трусость и тот фарс, которым стала моя жизнь. Я давно предполагал, еще в Хогварце, что именно Гарри – не мой отец, не Темный Лорд, а именно Гарри – будет тем, кто убьет меня, и оказался прав. Я не помню, скольким я позволил трахнуть себя той ночью в Берлине, не помню, сколько раз кончил сам, наслаждаясь собственным падением и их надругательствами. Может, этих людей было не больше дюжины, а может – пятьдесят. Я не помню сейчас и, скорее всего, не знал тогда. Но один из них трахнул меня – жестко, уверенно, а потом опустился на колени и вылизал дочиста. Чище, чем я был за несколько часов до этого, когда зашел в клуб, нетронутый и не подозревающий ни о чем. Возможно, чище, чем я когда-либо был. Я кончил под его нежными ласками, под прикосновениями его языка к моему растраханному анусу - так, что забыл, кто я и где нахожусь. И все это время он был рядом, он держал меня, принимая каждое содрогание за то, чем оно являлось – подарком. Убежищем от одиночества. Когда он, наконец, отпустил меня и собрался уходить, я сделал то, чего никогда не делал раньше – о чем и подумать не мог. Я поблагодарил его. Незнакомого мужчину, который оставил меня чище, чем я был в день рождения.

А потом он заговорил.

«На здоровье».

Я узнал этот голос. Я узнал бы его даже в день Апокалипсиса, стоя на краю пропасти. Гарри Поттер. Живое, дышащее, двигающееся, разговаривающее, а теперь, очевидно, и трахающееся воплощение всего самого благородного и лучшего. Как маггловский Иисус и его двенадцать апостолов, Спаситель магического мира преклонил колени и вымыл меня дочиста. Меня, Драко Малфоя. Сына Пожирателя Смерти, который последовал бы по стопам отца, если бы не был трусом. Я сделал все, чтобы заслужить его презрение, и ничего, за что мне бы досталась эта ошеломляющая милость. И Гарри знал это. Я прочитал в его глазах. Он ненавидел меня. Всегда ненавидел. Но теперь я принадлежал ему, и он мог выбрать, когда и каким образом избавиться от меня. Я был куплен, и за меня заплатили.

Тысячу раз после событий той ночи я хотел покончить с собой, а пару раз даже попытался. Но в конечном итоге у меня ничего не вышло – как и все остальное в моей жизни. Вместо этого я решил жить, решил, что это будет для него самой жестокой местью. Я появлялся на званых обедах, вечеринках и благотворительных мероприятиях, где, я знал, будет присутствовать Гарри, выполняя свой Героический Долг, и я делал все возможное, чтобы он видел меня. Именно в те два года я обзавелся большей частью нынешних привычек и вкусов. Избавился от кроссовок, джинсов, маек и свитеров. Раз в неделю посещал салон, где мне делали маникюр и поддерживали форму стрижки. Я начал бриться опасной бритвой и каждое утро одеваться с иголочки, даже если единственным человеком, который видел меня за завтраком, была моя стерва-жена. Любая ткань, касавшаяся моей кожи, была безупречного качества и покроя. Каждая драгоценность, каждая пара запонок – ручной работы. Именно тогда я cделал последние приобретения в свою комнату для интимных игр, ни на минуту не переставая думать о Гарри. И как-то неожиданно, незаметно для себя самого я изменился. Не только в части внешнего вида и манеры поведения. Это проникло в меня куда глубже – так же глубоко, как Гарри. Я стал спокойным, уравновешенным, сосредоточенным. Некоторые вещи, которые прежде оставались недоступными – в плане магии – внезапно оказались проще простого. Проснувшись однажды утром, спустя год после той ночи в Берлине, я осознал себя куда более сильным человеком. Сильнее, чем я когда-либо смел надеяться, и все это произошло благодаря Гарри и развившейся во мне одержимости. Я знал, что смогу отомстить, и что месть будет сладкой. Это всего лишь дело времени…

«Видишь?»

Спохватившись, поднимаю глаза. Потерявшись в собственных мыслях, я, должно быть, шел, опустив голову, глядя под ноги на тонкий слой снега, покрывающий землю.

«Что?»

Гарри останавливается и придерживает меня за плечо, другой рукой указывая, куда смотреть. Я поворачиваюсь и вижу одинокий золотой купол богато украшенной церкви – подобного мне еще не доводилось встречать. Лучи вечернего солнца отражаются от него, я оглядываюсь вокруг и понимаю, что мы стоим на сверкающем полотне золотого снега. Наши тени за спиной вытягиваются в длинные темные полосы, но впереди только свет. От этого блеска слезы наворачиваются на глаза, и я не могу отвести взгляда от храма. Картина перед нами так пронзительно прекрасна, что мне кажется, будто кто-то запустил руку мне в грудь и сжал сердце. Ноги начинают замерзать, но я не могу сдвинуться с места, даже если бы захотел.

В конце концов я поворачиваюсь к Гарри. Он смотрит на меня с непонятной яростью, а в следующее мгновение уже притягивает к себе и крепко целует – до боли, до синяков.

«Иногда… - шепчет он, покусывая мои губы. – Иногда я все еще ненавижу тебя». 

Я открываю рот, и он продолжает жадно целовать меня, собрав в горсть волосы на моем затылке. Я чувствую, как Гарри дрожит, будто не в силах сдержать все, что накопилось внутри.

«Знаю, - торопливо говорю я, когда, наконец, отрываюсь от него. – Иногда я тоже все еще ненавижу тебя».

Гарри трется лбом о мой лоб, словно в горячке. Сжимает мои плечи с такой силой, что, несмотря на рубашку, пальто и перчатки, я чувствую, как на коже проступают синяки.

«Ты… ты… - он ищет слова, хрипло, болезненно выговаривая каждое из них. – Ты так красив. Драко. Иногда мне больно просто смотреть на тебя».

А потом Гарри переходит на шепот, словно это секрет или исповедь.

«И знаешь, что еще не перестает меня изумлять? Прошли годы… годы… а я все еще помню твой вкус. Словно та ночь в Берлине была только вчера».

На мгновение я поражаюсь и задаюсь вопросом, не применил ли он легилименцию. Как еще мы оба в одно и то же время могли думать о ночи, случившейся больше десяти лет назад? Но в ту же секунду я отказываюсь от этого предположения. Я бы почувствовал что-нибудь. Он бывал в моем сознании так же часто, как в моем теле, и этому сопутствуют особенные ощущения. Я бы знал.

«Я хочу тебя, - стонет он. – Не могу поверить, что ты здесь. Что я вижу тебя, прикасаюсь к тебе, чувствую твой вкус. Я думал, что это желание убьет меня. Думал, что сойду с ума…»

Я повожу плечами, проверяя, ослабил ли Гарри хватку, обнимаю его за шею и целую в ответ с неменьшим голодом.

«Давай вернемся в квартиру», - задыхаясь, шепчу я ему в рот.

«Нет. Я хочу тебя здесь».

«Здесь в смысле здесь? Довольно прохладно…»

«Пойдем», - говорит он и хватает меня за руку.

Словно дети, мы бежим к церкви из красного кирпича с узорными пряничными колокольнями. Солнце почти зашло, но, похоже, оно слишком любит этот золотой купол, чтобы расстаться с ним. Мы оставляем глубокие, затемненные следы в позолоченном снегу. Прежде чем проскользнуть через боковой вход, Гарри произносит маскирующие заклинания, и мы торопливо проходим вдоль нефа, никем не замеченные. Лишь краем глаза я замечаю мозаику из золота и ляписа с изображениями печальных маггловских святых. Все, что я вижу – это Гарри.

Наконец мы заходим за иконостас в алтарную часть, холодными руками пытаясь расстегнуть пуговицы и пряжки. Гарри толкается в меня бедрами, и мои пальцы скользят по влажной одежде, пока я стараюсь ослабить ремень.

«Это все для меня»? – шепчу я, прижавшись ртом к его шее.

«Да, черт побери, для тебя, - рычит Гарри. Он сдается в борьбе с брюками и просто хватает меня за руку и прижимает к себе так, что пальцы проникают за пояс. – Потрогай меня, Драко. Пожалуйста, прикоснись ко мне».

От неприкрытого желания в его голосе в моем паху все сжимается. Здесь особо не развернуться, но места достаточно, чтобы я мог сжать его член. Пальцы медленно двигаются по влажному пятну на его белье, заметному даже через шерстяную ткань брюк. Гарри стонет, уткнувшись мне в макушку, и я жду, пока он поднимет голову, чтобы поцеловать меня.

Вкус его рта и ощущение его члена в моей руке доводят меня до невиданного возбуждения. Я не могу сдержаться и начинаю яростно тереться о свою руку и член Гарри. Дыхание смешивается с резкими стонами, и я смотрю, как он откидывает голову, ударяясь о мраморную колонну, на которую мы опираемся. Я покусываю его шею, вылизываю оставленные следы, а потом снова кусаю.

Наконец ему удается расстегнуть брюки, и теперь, когда больше ничего не мешает, у меня вырывается всхлип. Я прижимаю пальцы к его губам, и Гарри жадно посасывает их, добираясь до самых костяшек. Поцелуи становятся все более влажными и беспорядочными. Я убираю руку и слизываю слюну с его подбородка, а потом провожу мокрыми пальцами по расщелине между его ягодицами.

«Я хочу тебя трахнуть», - мой голос срывается на шепот.

Гарри постанывает, раздвигает ноги еще шире, открывая доступ к заднице, и я, не теряя времени даром, осторожно прикасаюсь к тесному кольцу мышц, чувствуя, как его тело с благодарностью открывается навстречу. Похоть едва ли не ослепляет, и я прижимаюсь к бедру Гарри, поглаживая его член. Мы давно понимаем друг друга без слов – и вот уже его согнутая нога упирается в колонну, чтобы мне было удобнее.

Гарри двигается вперед, к ласкающей руке, и обратно, насаживаясь на мои пальцы. Его голова безвольно качается, словно обломок дерева на морских волнах. Кажется, он не чувствует ничего, кроме моих уверенных рук. Шея его порозовела, кожа блестит от пота в рассеянном освещении храма. Он не знает – и, вероятно, никогда не сможет узнать – каким совершенным кажется мне сейчас, раскрасневшийся и забывший обо всем от возбуждения. Я не свожу с него глаз, и, наконец, Гарри умоляет позволить ему кончить. Мне приходится уступить. Я убираю все пальцы, кроме одного, погружаясь глубже и нащупывая его простату.

Громко застонав, Гарри кончает, забрызгав спермой мою рубашку и ладонь. Я продолжаю нежно поглаживать, пока не утихнет последний спазм, и даже тогда мне не хочется останавливаться. Интимность этого момента вряд ли можно с чем-то сравнить, и от одной только мысли, что через некоторое время мы уже будем сидеть в ресторане – в отдельных креслах, на противоположных концах стола, – сжимается сердце. Но воспоминаний недостаточно. Каждую минуту каждого дня мне хочется проводить в подобной близости с Гарри, доставляя ему удовольствие, что уж говорить о ночах. Если бы я мог засыпать, по-прежнему оставаясь в нем, то, уверен, мой сон был бы младенчески крепок… 

Гарри опускает руки мне на бедра, и мы меняемся местами. Я опираюсь на колонну, с облегчением чувствуя прохладу мрамора сквозь тонкую ткань рубашки. Все тело горит, я знаю, что, заглянув в зеркало, увидел бы там свои пылающие щеки. Гарри опускается на колени и расстегивает мои брюки, освобождая возбужденный член. Прикосновения его рта невероятны, и, если бы не крайняя степень возбуждения, мне стало бы стыдно за свои отчаянные стоны. Я закрываю лицо руками, чтобы не закричать, когда Гарри начинает дразнить головку члена кончиком языка, и, глубоко вдохнув, чувствую на собственных пальцах его аромат. Меня сотрясает оргазм, спина выгибается дугой. Я никак не могу остановиться, но, наконец, судороги утихают, и я бессильно опускаюсь в его руки – совсем как той ночью, в Берлине, когда Гарри едва не довел меня до безумия.

Произнеся заклинания очищения и одевшись, Гарри бросает горсть монет на бронзовое блюдо для пожертвований и зажигает две молельные свечи. Снаружи уже стемнело, и вовсю идет снег. Я запрокидываю голову и смотрю на небо. Невесомые снежинки падают на лицо и тают, едва заметно щекоча замерзшую кожу. Мы обходим Михайловский сад и возвращаемся к Мойке. Вдоль берегов вода покрыта тонкой корочкой льда, но в центре она по-прежнему течет свободно, холодная и темная, а освещенные окна домов отражаются в ней, словно множество факелов. Мы идем по набережной на восток, ступая среди теней, отбрасываемых голыми деревьями, и оранжевого света фонарей. Гарри берет меня под руку.

«Теперь им, наверное, придется переименовать храм», - негромко, будто по секрету, говорит он.

«Почему? И как он называется сейчас?»

«Спас-На-Крови».

«Ясно. Похоже, у него уже богатая история в том, что касается телесных жидкостей. Рад, что мы внесли свою лепту».

Унылый смешок срывается с губ Гарри облачком белого пара.

«Думаешь, это когда-нибудь изменится»? - я чувствую на себе его взгляд

«Что именно»? – уточняю я.

«Мы. Все это».

Я фыркаю. 

«Красноречив, как обычно, Поттер. Ты имеешь в виду то, что мы хотим друг друга так сильно, что не в состоянии подождать и минуты, чтобы не заняться сексом?»

«Да, это».

«А ты как думаешь?» – я отвечаю вопросом на вопрос. Это привычный прием беседы, и Гарри не сбивается ни на секунду.

«Я первый спросил».

«Думаю ли я, что это изменится? Нет».

«Почему? Разве все пары в итоге не устают друг от друга? – спрашивает он. – Разве это не естественно, что близость и доверие в итоге ведут к своего рода равнодушию? Нежному равнодушию, но - тем не менее?»

Из сквера доносятся печальные звуки скрипки. Я поворачиваюсь в ту сторону и вижу одинокую фигуру на небольшой площадке, окруженной скамейками и старыми фонарями. Незнакомец играет, и тень от смычка скользит по снегу, словно гигантская иголка по льняной скатерти.

Чувствуя подступающее раздражение, я снова смотрю на Гарри.

«Откуда мне знать», - говорю я, даже не пытаясь скрыть неприязнь.

«А как было у вас с Цирцеей»? – спрашивает он, и я закатываю глаза.

«Я бы не сказал, что здесь уместны такие определения, как близость и доверие. При обручении мы были едва знакомы, а концу медового месяца уже ненавидели друг друга. Когда она не жила у матери в Париже, то занимала западное крыло Малфой Мэнор, а я, в свою очередь, обитал в восточном. Мы пересекались только во время приема пищи – и то без особого удовольствия».

Гарри сжимает мою руку.

«Я слишком старался увести тебя, чтобы задуматься, насколько одинокой может быть такая жизнь».

«Для нее или для меня»?

«Для вас обоих, - вздыхает Гарри. – Интересно, мне бы понравилось»? 

«Что, брак с Цирцеей»?

«Нет, идиот. – говорит он. – Брак с тобой».

Я понятия не имею, как реагировать на это замечание: оно прозвучало шутливо, но в то же время многозначительно. Мы никогда не говорили о браке. Вначале я сам был женат. Развод растянулся на годы. А потом новая работа поглотила Гарри с головой. И меня тоже, конечно, но в другом смысле. Самый долгий период времени, который мы провели вместе за последние годы, продолжался шесть недель – именно столько прошло между двумя назначениями. И, конечно, между нами всегда существовало негласное правило, что, несмотря на духовную моногамию, сексуальные контакты не ограничивались друг другом. Особенно у Гарри, чьи эротические аппетиты иногда казались беспредельными. Когда мы вместе, он никогда не трахается с кем-то еще (если только я не наблюдаю), но порознь… Что ж. У меня не должно быть проблем с тем, чего я не знаю, верно? Полюбив Гарри, я – к бесконечному ужасу – вдруг понял, что одна только мысль о нем с кем-то другим заставляет меня сходить с ума от ревности. Это слабость, которую я сумел немного обуздать с годами, но так и не смог полностью одолеть. Гарри знает об этом и старается не вдаваться в подробности своих похождений. Но я всегда хотел узнать, прекратил бы он это, став моим мужем, разделив со мной кров раз и навсегда? Было бы ему достаточно меня одного? Страх того, что ответ будет отрицательным, являлся одной из причин, по которой я никогда не поднимал тему брака.

Но сейчас у меня странное настроение, поэтому я решаю идти напролом.

«Ну, ты всегда можешь узнать».

Гарри молчит, и я мысленно ругаю себя за глупость и решение подставиться под удар, который непременно нанесет подобный разговор. Гарри принадлежит мне больше, чем кому бы то ни было, и я знаю об этом. И этого должно быть достаточно.

Черт бы побрал это все. Этого должно быть достаточно.

Я нетерпеливо машу рукой, словно отгоняя стаю мошкары.

«Забудь, - мой голос звучит отрывисто и сухо. – Это нелепо. Ты спросил, думаю ли я, что мы однажды изменимся, будем хотеть друг друга меньше. Я сказал «нет». По крайней мере, мне так кажется, вот и все. Думай что хочешь…»

Гарри вдруг останавливается, и наши переплетенные руки, словно короткий поводок, заставляют остановиться и меня. 

«Драко. Не надо».

Я слышу боль в его голосе.

«Почему? Потому что ты не переносишь даже намека на ревность? Потому что не хочешь закрывать глаза, когда тебе отсасывает какой-нибудь светловолосый сопляк из местных, и видеть мое лицо? Потому что это помешает тебе испытать оргазм?»

«Драко. Пожалуйста».

Я замолкаю. Не потому, что Гарри попросил, а потому, что стыжусь неприкрытой мольбы в собственном голосе. Я чувствую, как горят щеки, и пытаюсь вырваться, но он не позволяет.

«Черт побери, Гарри!»

Физически он не сильнее меня, но реакция – куда быстрее. Гарри хватает меня за руку, когда я делаю первый шаг прочь, и разворачивает к себе.

«Черт бы тебя побрал, Гарри! – шепчу я сквозь стиснутые зубы. - Черт бы тебя побрал! Зачем дразнить меня предложением, которое ты никогда не сделаешь, если не для того, чтобы заставить ревновать? Тебе не нравится, когда я так себя веду, ну а что ты думал? Можешь поверить, мне самому не нравится! Мне плевать, что ты никогда не возвращаешься к одному и тому же. Я ненавижу каждого, трахался ты с ним один раз или тысячу. Я бы вырвал их сердца голыми руками».

На мгновение я замолкаю, чтобы перевести дух. Белый пар поднимается между нами, будто здесь разбушевался пожар.

«На что, ты думаешь, это похоже? Ты отказываешься, когда я хочу приехать к тебе в Иркутск, и вот он я, сижу в этом проклятом Уилтшире ночь за ночью, зная, что кто-то другой заботится о тебе вместо меня. Мать твою, я заслужил хотя бы это, разве нет? Право лежать под тобой каждую чертову ночь! Что они сделали, чтобы быть на моем месте? Ничего. Ничего!»

Гарри прижимает меня к себе изо всех сил, и я не могу понять, пытается он меня успокоить или же хочет, чтобы я замолчал. Может, и то, и другое. В ушах шумит собственное дыхание. Гарри сжимает в кулаке мои волосы, тянет, и я прикусываю щеку, чтобы сдержать рвущийся из груди крик.

«Никого не было, - злобно шипит он. – Никого, Драко. Ни в Иркутске… - он снова дергает меня за волосы, словно ставит точку в конце каждого предложения. - Ни здесь, в Петербурге, - у меня на глазах выступают слезы. - Ни в Клуж-Напоке, ни в Сьенне, ни в Белфасте, ни в Рейкъявике». На этот раз мне становится по-настоящему больно, и я резко вздыхаю, зажмуриваясь. 

«Ты слышал меня? – спрашивает он низким, угрожающим голосом. – Ты понимаешь, что я хочу сказать?»

«Сколько?» – спрашиваю я, так и не открыв глаза. Но Гарри игнорирует мой вопрос.

«Ты ни с кем не спал несколько месяцев и хочешь гребаную медаль? – рявкает он. – Так вот, я не спал ни с кем, кроме тебя и собственной руки, пять гребаных лет!»

Он отпускает меня так внезапно, что я теряю равновесие. Все еще в шоке, я смотрю, как он уходит, длинные полы пальто развеваются на ветру, а огоньки на Пантелеймоновском мосту окружают его силуэт, будто созвездие. Пройдя метров двадцать, Гарри останавливается и оглядывается на меня. Лицо у него белое, как лед у берегов реки.

«Ты понятия не имеешь, Драко, – бросает он напоследок. – Понятия не имеешь».

Он отворачивается, и теперь, когда не видно лица, его темный силуэт становится практически неразличим сквозь падающий снег. Снежинки опускаются мне на ресницы, и приходится моргнуть, чтобы они растаяли. Когда я открываю глаза, Гарри уже нет.


	3. Chapter 3

Я продолжаю идти вперед, пока не упираюсь в Фонтанку. Она шире Мойки и канала Грибоедова, лед еще не успел затянуть воду у берегов. Под мостом проплывают лодки с туристами и разодетыми театралами, я опираюсь на перила и смотрю в темную бурлящую воду. Движение потока успокаивает и завораживает, яростное течение крови в моих венах постепенно утихает. На другой стороне реки, у входа в кафе «Пурга», выстроилась очередь. Я помню, как в первый же наш вечер в Петербурге я, Гарри, О’Мэлли, Лавгуд и Лонгботтом зашли туда, но пришлось уйти буквально сразу же, потому что Лавгуд едва не спятила из-за дизайна. На потолке и стенах мы увидели множество скульптур зайцев с выпученными и до омерзения выразительными глазами. Их тела были безволосыми, почти скелетообразными, как будто кто-то освежевал их от шеи до кончиков лап и снял с костей плоть. Все это, конечно, выглядело зловеще, но общую атмосферу скотобойни компенсировал тот факт, что в «Пурге» каждый вечер считается кануном Нового года, а потому настроение и внешний вид посетителей и хозяев заведения был подобающе праздничными. На самом деле, мы тоже пришли с разноцветными колпаками и пищалками, а я даже успел попросить у официанта карту шампанского, но тут Лавгуд настояла на том, чтобы уйти, и мы, не желая оставлять ее одну в незнакомом городе, отправились в какую-то ярко освещенную забегаловку-блинную на Невском. Позже я говорил об этом с Гарри. Лавгуд всегда казалась мне темной лошадкой – никогда не знаешь, на чем сорвется. Сложно представить ситуацию, в которой от нее может быть больше пользы, чем вреда, но Гарри клянется, что в заварушке она сохраняет трезвость рассудка лучше, чем любой другой член команды.

Гарри. Я опускаю лицо в ладони и нажимаю пальцами на закрытые глаза, пытаясь выдавить воспоминание о том, как он ушел – обиженный и рассерженный. Полное понимание сказанного им отказывается оседать в сознании, скользя по поверхности, как луч солнца по воде. Пять лет. Пять чертовых лет! И все это время я думал… он позволял мне думать… Это абсурд. Если все эти пять лет на самом деле не было никого, кроме меня, почему его так расстроило мое признание? Что-то не так, что-то, о чем я еще не знаю…

Подо мной проплывает лодка, высокие борта которой украшены крохотными рождественскими гирляндами. В ней полно пятнадцати-шестнадцатилетних девчонок в платьях цвета дешевых леденцов и накидках из искусственного меха. У некоторых в крашеных волосах закреплены короны, поблескивающие в тон разноцветным огонькам. Их сопровождают трое мужчин, по виду едва старше двадцати. Я наблюдаю, как они открывают бутылки с шампанским и разливают искрящийся напиток по пластиковым стаканчикам. Одна из девушек поднимает ко мне лицо, и долгое время мы смотрим в глаза друг друга. Она красива особенной, блядской красотой, белая пудра и яркая помада делают ее похожей на куклу. Она улыбается уголком рта. Интересно, что именно заставило ее подумать, что мне необходимо это странное, интимное сочувствие незнакомого человека? Я улыбаюсь в ответ, и она стыдливо наклоняет голову, на мгновение снова превращаясь в подростка.

Я чувствую, как чьи-то руки обвивают мою талию, и чей-то лоб утыкается мне в затылок. Отпустив перила, я сжимаю эти руки в своих.

«Прости».

Мы произносим это одновременно и неловко смеемся. Я поворачиваюсь к Гарри.

«Не знаю, что на меня нашло», - шепчет он мне в волосы.

Я беру его за подбородок и разворачиваю лицом к фонарю, под которым мы стоим. Гарри выглядит измученным и уставшим. Я нежно прижимаюсь губами к его губам.

«Начнем с того, что ты, наверное, умираешь от голода, - говорю я. – А еще падаешь от усталости. Я даже не знаю, во сколько ты проснулся сегодня утром».

Он пожимает плечами и прижимается лбом к моей поднятой руке.

«Меня можно уговорить на ужин».

«Ты разве не заказал для нас столик на сегодняшний вечер?»

«Заказал, - говорит он. – Но это заведение, где обязательны смокинги, и, если ты не против, я бы не стал возвращаться домой, чтобы переодеться и снова выйти. Боюсь, зайдя в квартиру, я уже не найду сил еще раз перешагнуть через порог.”

«Не против, - отвечаю я и целую его в щеку. Похоже, Гарри не брился дня два, потому что щетина щекочет мне губы. – Я тоже не в настроении ужинать под фанфары, так что, если ты знаешь тихое и уютное место, пойдем туда». 

Гарри притягивает меня ближе, зарываясь лицом в теплое местечко между моей шеей и мягким кашемировым шарфом. Мы продолжаем стоять так еще какое-то время, и я чувствую, как он собирается с силами.

«Ты только посмотри на нас, - слабо смеется он. – Если бы десять лет назад мы услышали себя нынешних…»

Я печально усмехаюсь в ответ и отступаю на шаг, чтобы поцеловать его в кончик носа.

«Ладно, что там десять лет. Если бы мы шестнадцатилетние услышали и увидели себя нынешних».

«Интересно, что будет еще через десять лет? – Гарри берет меня за руку, и мы возвращаемся к скверу. – Чем мы могли бы заниматься, чтобы точно так же сказать: «Ого! Если бы десять лет назад мы услышали себя нынешних…»

«Вешали бы ситцевые занавески в моем поместье, не иначе».

Гарри хохочет.

«Ладно. Туше. Дикость какая!»

Я с облегчением слышу его смех и тут же замечаю, что сам улыбаюсь во весь рот.

«Ты должен признать, что это был бы прекрасный пример для изучения контрастов».

Он нарочито содрогается.

«Мы еще на виду?»

Я быстро оглядываюсь по сторонам.

«Похоже, нет. Вместе или ты дашь мне адрес?»

«Вместе. Я уже как-то раз аппарировал туда, так что вполне могу вообразить дворик возле ресторана».

Я беру Гарри под руку, он сжимает мою ладонь и опускает вместе со своей в карман пальто. Наши пальцы сплетаются.

«Готов?»

«За тобой».

В «Старой деревне» уютно и тихо, метрдотель усаживает нас за столик в дальнем углу зала, подальше от пианино. Все оформлено в духе парижской богемы, играет джаз начала века. Огонек свечи в подсвечнике из зеленого стекла успокаивающе мерцает, и я чувствую, как Гарри начинает расслабляться, закатав рукава свитера и взяв в руки меню.

«Бутылку вина?» – спрашивает он.

«Конечно. Какая здесь кухня?»

«Русско-еврейская. Еда для души».

«Хм-м-м, - я пощипываю нижнюю губу и щурюсь над картой вин. – Можно мне твои очки на минутку?»

Он смеется: «В чем дело, Малфой? Совсем ослеп, прямо как я?»

«Искренне надеюсь, что все не настолько безнадежно», - отвечаю я.

«Я бы тебе их предложил, но это не поможет. У меня близорукость, а у тебя – дальнозоркость».

«Как интересно, - надменно произношу я. – Не знал, что для зрения расстояние имеет хоть какое-то значение».

«Ты только подумай, - мурлычет он. – Вблизи я вижу все куда лучше».

Я задумчиво улыбаюсь в ответ.

«Ладно, твоя взяла. Понятия не имею, о чем ты, но это звучит крайне пошло».

Гарри смеется, и я возвращаюсь к карте вин, снова прищурившись.

«Дай сюда», - ласково говорит он. Я отдаю ему эту карту и с удовлетворением наблюдаю, как он надевает очки и наклоняется к свече, чтобы прочитать написанное.

«И кто теперь похож на старика?» – я откидываюсь назад, кладу ногу на ногу и вытягиваю руку, опустив ее на спинку соседнего стула.

«Для витиеватого шрифта не существует специальных линз, - говорит он. – На чем мы остановились? Красное?»

«Разумеется, - я смотрю, как он морщит лоб, закрывая сначала один глаз, а потом другой. – Наверное, стоило сказать официанту, чтобы он прочитал нам меню. Как любым другим пенсионерам».

Гарри смотрит на меня с притворным возмущением и возвращается к своей задаче.

«Как насчет грузинских вин? Из виноградников Ркацители, например. Может, Мукузани? Мне кажется, тебе придется по вкусу».

«Звучит прекрасно».

И вино, и еда оказываются выше всяких похвал, и мы заканчиваем ужин армянским коньяком. Официант оставляет нам полупустую бутылку и на ломаном английском сообщает, что можно никуда не торопиться. Ароматы ванили и дуба смешиваются с запахом горячего свечного воска и сырников, жарящихся на кухне. Гарри покачивает бокал с коньяком и глубоко вдыхает. Я жду, пока он сделает первый глоток и насладится вкусом, прежде чем наклониться и задать вопрос, ответ на который мне необходимо узнать до конца этого вечера.

«Почему ты мне не сказал, Гарри?»

Он устало опускает взгляд и ставит бокал на стол.

«Есть простой и сложный ответ, - он открывает глаза и внимательно смотрит на меня. – Простой – я не хотел, чтобы ты знал».

Я хмурюсь и отвожу взгляд, изучая янтарное содержимое своего бокала.

«Я думал, мы договорились не врать друг другу».

«Я не врал, - отвечает он. – Просто никогда не говорил тебе правду. Знаю –звучит по-идиотски, но разница есть. Кроме того, ты просто решил, что все осталось по-прежнему, а я не сделал ничего, чтобы тебя разубедить. Но я никогда не утверждал, будто сплю с кем-то еще, когда не делал этого».

Я снова поднимаю на него глаза.

«Я делал. В смысле, спал с другими. Еще девять месяцев назад».

«Я знаю, - ровным тоном отвечает Гарри. – И меня это устраивало».

И снова я хмурюсь, и снова отвожу взгляд.

«Не понимаю. Почему ты хочешь делить меня с кем-то еще? То есть, я могу понять необходимость терпеть это, именно так я и поступал – по крайней мере, думал, что поступал, – с тобой. Но зачем это тебе? Неужели настолько возбуждает?»

«Ага. Вот мы и добрались до сложного ответа».

«У нас еще полбутылки коньяка и вся ночь впереди».

Гарри вздыхает и тяжело откидывается на спинку кресла. Очевидно, он не в восторге от разговора.

«Возбуждает ли это меня? – риторически спрашивает он. – И да, и нет. Любая мысль о тебе в сексуальном контексте меня возбуждает. Здесь нет никаких сомнений. Даже мысль о том, как ты утром идешь в сортир».

Я закатываю глаза.

«Однажды я найду что-нибудь – какую-нибудь функцию организма – при мысли о которой у тебя не встанет».

Гарри хватается за возможность разрядить атмосферу.

«Ну, я как-то заметил, что ты ковыряешься в носу…»

«О, Мерлин! Поттер, неужели для тебя нет ничего святого? Никаких границ?»

Он смеется.

«Слушай, после того как люди мочатся друг на друга, и один из них еще и мастурбирует, границы становятся несколько расплывчатыми. Не говоря уж о том, что оба по самое запястье засовывали руки в…»

Я незаметно оглядываюсь, чтобы убедиться, что никого по соседству не хватил инфаркт.

«Ладно, я понял. Вернемся к вопросу о том, почему ты хочешь, чтобы я спал с другими людьми».

«Да, я говорил, что это меня возбуждает – мысль о том, что ты кончаешь, возбуждает меня в любой ситуации. Я бы с удовольствием посмотрел, как кто-то тебе отсасывает, при условии, что в этот момент могу тебя поцеловать. И вот здесь, похоже, возникает главная проблема. Да, меня это возбуждает, но в то же время заставляет ревновать с такой силой, что от одной только мысли я готов швыряться Авадой налево и направо».

Несколько секунд я просто смотрю на Гарри, переваривая услышанное. Он открывает бутылку и наливает нам еще.

«Значит, если я все расслышал верно, мысль о том, что я занимаюсь сексом с кем-то еще, и заводит тебя, и вынуждает сходить с ума от ревности. Правильно?»

Гарри кивает: «В общем, да».

«И ты, конечно, понимаешь, что именно это я чувствовал по отношению к тебе, и именно поэтому мы так часто ругались»?

Он снова кивает: «Хотя должен добавить, что с тех пор, как прекратил спать с другими людьми, я старался не говорить об этом напрямую. Я никогда не лгал тебе, Драко».

«Возможно, - говорю я. – Возможно, технически ты прав в этом отношении, но иногда, тем не менее, ты заставлял меня чувствовать себя редкостным ублюдком. Назойливым и бестолковым. И тут я узнаю, что ты чувствуешь то же самое. И как давно, позволь спросить?»

«Честно? – уточняет он. – С нашей второй встречи у тебя в поместье. С той ночи, когда мы впервые поцеловались. Когда я выбирал для тебя хлыст, то на мгновение представил, кому еще ты позволишь сделать это, и едва не сорвался. Вот тогда я и понял, что у меня возникли проблемы…»

Я закрываю глаза и медленно открываю их снова в попытке сконцентрироваться.

«Это было давно».

«Да, - говорит он. – Это было давно».

«Почему я узнаю об этом только сейчас? Вот что до меня не доходит - и что, честно говоря, беспокоит меня больше всего».

«Понимаю, - ровно произносит он. – На твоем месте я чувствовал бы то же самое. Но вот здесь начинается та самая сложная часть ответа, Драко, и я не совсем уверен, насколько смогу объяснить. Или насколько мне хватит сил».

Я сглатываю образовавшийся в горле комок.

«Пожалуйста, попытайся».

Гарри делает глубокий вдох.

«Хорошо. Все дело в Сириусе Блэке».

Я продолжаю смотреть на него, ничего не соображая.

«Сириус Блэк. Мой крестный. Пятый год в Хогварце. Только что он был, и тут его не стало. Он был со мной, а потом я его потерял».

Он потирает лицо, отчего челка встает дыбом и придает ему еще более рассерженный и взъерошенный вид. Я жду продолжения. Конечно, я знаю о Сириусе. И думал, что знаю, как его смерть повлияла на Гарри. Но, очевидно, я не все угадал.

«Я не раз погружался во тьму, - его голос звучит искренне, без намека на драму или жалость к себе. – Но в тот раз все было особенно страшно. Может, потому, что он оказался первым человеком, которого я любил и потерял, уже будучи взрослым. Может, потому, что он был единственной связью с моими родителями. Я не знаю. Знаю лишь то, что часть моей души погибла вместе с ним, и с тех пор я ношу в груди кусок мертвой плоти».

Он поднимает взгляд, и долгое время мы смотрим друг на друга.

«А потом были все остальные смерти – и так много. Дамблдор… - внутренне я морщусь, но Гарри, похоже, не замечает. Уже давным-давно я перестал дергаться, как побитая собака, от одного упоминания этого имени. – Рон, Шеймус, Дин, Джинни, Фред, Молли, Тонкс, Ремус».

Я киваю. У меня есть свой список имен, Гарри знает. Мы уже говорили об этом, но я терпеливо жду объяснения. Каким-то образом, по какой-то причине, список погибших на Войне имеет прямое отношение к желанию Гарри – чтобы я трахался не только с ним. Просто мне никак не удается уловить связь.

Он делает большой глоток и ставит пустой бокал на стол. Кроме нас, в ресторане остались еще две пары, и одна из них собирается уходить. Мы разглядываем друг друга сквозь мерцающее пламя свечи.

«Я знаю, каково это», - шепчет он. 

Я вижу, как перекатываются желваки у него под кожей, и внезапно понимаю, насколько близко мы подошли к самому краю. Я тянусь к его руке, но он дергается, словно я сделан из огня вместо плоти и крови.

«Я знаю, каково это – остаться в одиночестве. Я не вынесу… нет, я не могу позволить тебе испытать это».

Глаза Гарри блестят от слез, и он тяжело сглатывает, изо всех сил пытаясь их сдержать.

«Я бы тысячу раз умер самой мучительной, кровавой смертью, если бы мне пообещали, что взамен ты никогда не будешь чувствовать себя одиноким».

Я откашливаюсь и отпиваю немного воды.

«Я только хочу убедиться, что правильно тебя понял, Гарри, - говорю я, стараясь передать каждым звуком, каждым жестом бесконечную заботу и нежность. – Ты хочешь сказать, что, если я буду заниматься сексом с другими людьми, и ты вдруг умрешь, то я не испытаю одиночества»? 

Он кивает и закрывает лицо руками.

«Звучит глупо, - бормочет он. – Когда ты так это говоришь. Но ощущается совсем по-другому. Для меня это имеет смысл. Может, не абсолютный, но все-таки смысл».

Я снова тянусь к его руке, и на этот раз он позволяет к себе прикоснуться.

«Я не говорю, что это глупо. И, конечно же, не хочу сказать, что ты глуп, когда так думаешь. Я просто повторяю сказанное тобой. Хочу убедиться, что понял тебя правильно».

Гарри кивает, не отнимая рук от лица. Он не может заставить себя взглянуть на меня.

«После Войны только секс позволял мне почувствовать себя живым, - говорит он. – Только в нем оставался хоть какой-то смысл, какой-то способ почувствовать связь с другими людьми. Если бы не было этой отдушины, я бы угробил себя спустя месяц после смерти Вольдеморта».

Он поднимает голову.

«Но ты это понимаешь, - говорит он. – Всегда понимал. Потому что ты такой же, как я».

Я киваю.

«Да, за исключением незначительных отличий. В целом – да».

«Тогда ты должен понять, почему меня приводит в ужас мысль о том, что подобная форма… утешения… может стать для тебя недоступной, если… если…»

Он запинается и крепко, до боли стискивает мои пальцы. Я жду.

«А здесь мне лучше замолчать, - шепчет он. В его глазах появляется та же паника, которую я заметил прошлой ночью. – Прости меня. Пожалуйста, постарайся понять».

Сердце колотится, как сумасшедшее, и на какое-то мгновение я раздумываю, не применить ли к Гарри легилименцию. Но он бы узнал, и это стало бы непростительным нарушением доверия.

«Ты многого просишь у меня, Гарри, - произношу я. – Ты ведь понимаешь?»

«Да, - в его голосе явственно слышится извинение. – Я понимаю и прошу прощения».

Мы сидим в тишине.

«И что теперь?» – наконец спрашиваю я.

Он делает глубокий вдох, закрывая глаза.

«Я могу ответить только на вопрос, чего бы мне хотелось».

«Хорошо. Чего бы тебе хотелось?»

«Я бы хотел, чтобы мы… чтобы мы вступили в брак».

Я даже не пытаюсь скрыть изумление и скептическое отношение к сказанному.

«Понятия не имею, что на это ответить. Три часа назад я даже не знал, что мы спим только друг с другом. А теперь ты говоришь о браке. Мы даже не пытались жить вместе…»

«Ты спросил меня, чего бы мне хотелось, - огрызается он. – А не то, что должно случиться с моей точки зрения». 

На его лице явственно читается обида, и я чувствую, как все внутри сжимается от сожаления.

«Значит, ты действительно делаешь мне предложение?»

«Делаю ли я тебе предложение? – глаза Гарри наполняются болью и слезами. – Черт побери, Драко!»

«Да или нет»?

Меня пугает его тон и бесит расплывчатость формулировок. Сочетание страха и раздражения никогда не шло мне на пользу. Я сжимаю его руку, пока он не начинает морщиться.

«Ну?»

«Я не могу, - шепчет он, давая понять, чего ему стоит весь наш разговор. – Пока нет. Не сейчас».

Я отпускаю его руку и тянусь за пальто.

«Хорошо. Значит, мы вернемся к этой дискуссии несколько позже. Я хочу сказать, когда ты будешь в настроении».

«Драко. Пожалуйста, не надо”.

Я смотрю на Гарри и замираю, не успев застегнуть последние пуговицы. В его глазах – нечто такое, чего я не видел прежде никогда.

«Я прошу тебя, - говорит он. – Я тебя умоляю».

Мы в тупике. Туше. Пат. Наши взгляды встречаются. Мы идеально подходим друг другу, идеально уравновешиваем друг друга, и сейчас, как никто другой, идеально подходим для того, чтобы уничтожить друг друга одним неверным словом.

«Давай вернемся в квартиру», - наконец говорю я и опускаю глаза, признавая поражение.

«Ладно», - от усталости голос Гарри кажется хриплым.

Мы платим по счету и возвращаемся к дворику, куда аппарировали. Сердце по-прежнему бьется неровно, словно под гнетом какого-то необъяснимого ужаса. Гарри берет меня за руку.

«Подожди!» – говорю я.

Он вопросительно смотрит на меня.

«Всего лишь минуту. Нам не стоит аппарировать в таком состоянии».

Он просто кивает.

«Обними меня, - шепчу я. – Обнимешь? Пожалуйста».

Не говоря ни слова, он притягивает меня к себе, и мы утыкаемся лицами в шею друг друга. Я делаю глубокий вдох, отчаянно пытаясь успокоиться. Гарри в моих руках кажется теплым и крепким, его дыхание сладко пахнет коньяком. Сквозь редкие голые деревья я вижу ярко освещенные окна в соседних домах. Квадраты света лежат на снегу, все в узорах дешевых занавесок. У меня за спиной раздаются отзвуки русской речи и смеха, доносящиеся с улицы, но здесь, во дворике, царит только тишина падающего снега.

«Я люблю тебя».

Я чувствую, как Гарри кивает. Его голос теряется в моем воротнике.

«Я знаю».

«Хорошо, - говорю я. И повторяю еще раз. – Хорошо».

Гарри засыпает у меня на руках.

Мы оба лежим на боку лицом к огромным окнам. Я покрываю поцелуями его плечи и каждую косточку позвоночника. По спине у него рассыпались веснушки – наверное, появились совсем недавно. Когда я впервые увидел бледный изгиб его шеи, эти сильные угловатые плечи, на коже не было никаких отметин – кроме временных, тех, что он нанес сам. Но с годами все изменилось. Я веду пальцами от одной веснушки к другой, словно это азбука Брайля, и по ней можно прочитать все, что Гарри от меня скрывает.

Часть меня хотела рассмеяться над тем, что он сказал мне сегодня. Какая нелепость – думать, будто минет от незнакомца утешит сердце, разбитое его потерей. Как глупо верить, что меня успокоит безымянный секс, если постель, в которую я буду возвращаться каждую ночь, останется холодной и пустой без него. Если уже сейчас прикосновения другого мужчины причиняют боль, на что это будет похоже, когда Гарри не станет? От одной мысли становится тошно.

Но я сдержал смех. Его взгляд, его умоляющий голос остановили меня. Как бы нелепо это ни звучало, мне совершенно очевидно: Гарри надеется, что я обрету покой в чужих руках.

Если посмотреть на это со стороны, то, наверное, можно увидеть и преданность, и щедрость. Но здесь мы с Гарри расходимся во мнениях. Мысль о нем и другом мужчине приносит мне все, что угодно, кроме утешения. Наоборот, долгие годы это служило источником мучений. Но ведь я никогда и не думал всерьез о собственной смерти. С той ночи в Берлине я был одержим желанием жить – и это еще один из многих подарков Гарри…

Внезапно кровь стынет у меня в жилах. Может быть, вот оно, вот та самая последняя пропасть между нами. Гарри так и не перестал удивляться тому, что до сих пор жив. Так и не перестал считать – в глубине души – что не заслуживает жизни. Он больше не играет со смертью, как тогда, в дешевом лондонском клубе, где я нашел его бесчувственное тело. Когда его чуть было не затрахали насмерть – в буквальном смысле слова. По крайней мере, теперь все выглядит иначе. Я знаю – и знал с тех пор, как завязались наши отношения – что он не рискует во время секса. Ни ему, ни мне даже в голову не придет быть с кем-то без презерватива, не говоря уж о том, чтобы заниматься другим, чем-то более экстремальным, с чужими людьми. И я позволил себе поверить, что его заигрывания со смертью закончились - в то время, как они всего лишь обрели новую форму. Что есть его работа, если не попытка самоубийства, за которую еще и платят? В течение этих лет погибли девять членов команды. Девять человек из группы, в которую входит не более пятнадцати. Я даже не говорю о тех, кто был серьезно ранен, как и сам Гарри. После того случая ему пришлось взять шестинедельный отпуск – именно тогда мы жили вместе.

Я закрываю глаза и вдыхаю запах теплой кожи. Моя рука лежит у него на груди, приподнимаясь с каждым вдохом. Те шесть недель… ну, наверное, это был рай. Это был рай. Странно, но мы так быстро притерлись друг к другу. Я переехал в его квартиру на Кенсингтон-стрит, откуда связь с Академией по каминной сети оказалась особенно удобной и быстрой. Закончился май, начался июнь, и мы поставили на балконе маленький столик, где по утрам пили кофе и читали газеты. Каждый вечер я возвращался домой к приготовленному Гарри – пусть и не всегда съедобному – ужину. Воспоминания о тех днях пронизаны смехом. Смех Гарри, доносящийся из кухни. Мы оба – хохочущие, пытающиеся одновременно втиснуться под маленький душ. Смех наших немногочисленных, но близких друзей за бутылкой-другой Montrose и заказанным карри…

Но потом, слишком скоро, было задание в Хельсинки. За ним, подряд – Клуж-Напока и Сьенна. Я до сих пор с ужасающей четкостью помню то утро, когда он уехал. Мне не хотелось возвращаться в семейное поместье – только не тогда, когда запах Гарри еще чувствовался на простынях, когда подаренные им цветы еще стояли, свернувшись тугими бутонами. И я пожалел о своем решении, проснувшись под шорох дождя за окном рядом с остывшей половиной постели. Именно тогда я узнал, что у жизни без него есть вкус. Тяжелый и плотный. Как уголь. Как намокший пепел.

Гарри шевелится и вздыхает. Я просовываю колено между его ногами, прижимаюсь пахом к изгибу ягодиц, и его мошонка мягко покоится на моем бедре. Я веду рукой к низу его живота и пропускаю сквозь пальцы жесткие волоски в основании члена, чувствуя, как Гарри возбуждается ровно настолько, чтобы сны стали слаще. Я целую его в шею и, наконец, позволяю себе расслабиться. Словно матрас качается, как плот посреди моря, и все, что существует в мире – только мы двое. Словно нам некуда спешить.

Я просыпаюсь, когда солнце уже поднялось, и Гарри снова нет рядом.

Я вздыхаю, смирившись с неизбежным, и шарю по его подушке в поисках записки. Там лишь несколько слов: «Встреча с Невиллом. Скоро вернусь». Подобная краткость говорит об одном из двух: либо Гарри торопился, либо вышел из себя. Учитывая вчерашний разговор, я не удивлюсь, если дело в последнем.

Я принимаю душ и одеваюсь, стараясь не думать, что это наш последний день вместе, что завтра в это время он уже вернется в Иркутск, а я… Дьявол. Кто знает, где буду я? В поместье, или на Кенсингтон-стрит, или - если мне захочется в полной мере насладиться собственным мазохизмом –здесь, в этой квартире, которая будет казаться еще более опустевшей без Гарри. В конце концов, девять утра в Петербурге – это шесть утра в Англии. Слишком рано даже для самых увлеченных из моих коллег в Бодлианской библиотеке.

Я захожу на кухню. По крайней мере, Гарри заварил кофе перед уходом – верный признак того, что он не так уж и зол. Наливая себе чашку, я ухитряюсь расплескать половину по столу и теперь лениво ищу тряпку. У меня есть сомнения в ее наличии, но я все-таки продолжаю поиски, хотя бы ради того, чтобы подтвердить эти подозрения. На дальней полке одного из шкафчиков обнаруживается стопка фотографий. Чувствуя легкую вину, я достаю их и начинаю просматривать одну за другой. На большинстве из них я вижу себя. Некоторые сделаны, когда мы с Гарри были вместе, а где-то есть даже мы оба. На одной фотографии мы сидим на улице за столиком с Лонгботтомом и Грейнджер. Возле хлебной корзинки пустая бутылка вина, еще одна, с виду ополовиненная, стоит у моего локтя. Гарри откинулся на спинку стула, согнув ногу в колене, воротник рубашки расстегнут. Одной рукой он обнимает меня за плечи и смеется, запрокинув голову. Должно быть, это я что-то сказал, потому что мое изображение шевелит губами и безуспешно старается сохранить невозмутимость. Судя по нахмуренным бровям Грейнджер, шутка была непристойной. Лонгботтом же выглядит так, словно и сам едва сдерживает смех, и я смотрю, как он сжимает руку Грейнджер под прикрытием стола. За нами простираются холмы, тут и там усеянные оливковыми деревьями, сквозь которые сияет жаркое закатное солнце; на столике стоит кувшин, полный лаванды. Ага. Должно быть, это было снято в те выходные, которые мы вчетвером провели в Сан-Джиминьяно - после того, как их работа в Сьенне закончилась. Порыв ветра ерошит темные волосы Гарри и заставляет Грейнджер схватиться за бумажную салфетку, так и норовящую улететь с террасы. На фотографии резкое движение отвлекает мое внимание, и я не замечаю нежности в его глазах. Но сейчас, сидя на холодном полу квартиры в Петербурге, я отчетливо вижу это, и на меня словно снисходит прозрение. В горле встает ком, и я закрываю глаза, откидывая голову на дверцу шкафа.

Кроме фотографий, где изображен я или мы оба, есть еще около тридцати снимков команды Гарри, на каждом из которых присутствует один из погибших. Кафолла, темноволосый и лохматый, в круглых очках, совсем как те, что Гарри носил в школе, хитро подмигивает в камеру и опирается на Лонгботтома. Хупер, чьи мелкие черты лица сморщились от смеха, а светлые волосы выбились из хвоста, шутливо бьет кислого Нотта. Кахилл в замызганной растянутой футболке «Дублинских Чертей», смахивающий на потерянного одного из Уизли, злобно смотрит на фотографа, который наверняка прервал его тайные попытки задремать. Гвинн в разгаре очередного драматического повествования, одетая в сделанный на заказ костюм от Karaceni, с пижонскими золотыми запонками, яростно жестикулирует, держа в одной руке бокал портвейна, а в другой – специальное издание о черных драконах Гурка. Джонс, похожая на молодую МакГонагал, очки сдвинуты на кончик носа, рядом с уютным на вид креслом – стопка книг. Добрый, щедрый толстяк Дэвис с милой улыбкой – рубашка, как всегда, расстегнута до пупа, густые волосы на груди так и топорщатся во все стороны. Евсеев, с серьезным лицом позирующий для камеры, только изгиб брови выдает его смешливость и очевидную симпатию к фотографу. Фоули, темноволосая и зеленоглазая, сражающаяся с Гарри в шахматы. Все отмечали, что они похожи, как брат и сестра…

Я кладу фотографии на место, внезапно отчетливо понимая, почему они вообще были спрятаны. Но что здесь делают наши снимки? Я с силой прижимаю ладони к глазам и вижу пляшущие пятна света. Словно он уже вписал нас в анналы погибших. Нас – или себя.

Когда Гарри заходит в квартиру, я, опираясь на подоконник, наблюдаю, как трое мужчин внизу, увязая в снегу, пытаются затащить в дверной проем пианино.

«Семь тысяч пятьсот тридцать вторая причина, по которой я рад, что не родился магглом, - говорю я. – Иди сюда, посмотри».

Он снимает ботинки и бесшумно подходит. Его руки обнимают меня за талию, и я с облегчением понимаю, что он не сердится. Гарри зарывается носом в мои волосы и делает глубокий вдох. Но, несмотря на кажущуюся нежность объятия, его прикосновения нельзя назвать мягкими.

«М-м-м, ты хорошо пахнешь».

«Эй, - нарочито недовольным тоном отвечаю я. – Ты не смотришь, что делают эти нелепые магглы».

«Они тащат пианино».

«Откуда ты знаешь, - фыркаю я. – Ты даже не взглянул».

«Я видел их по дороге домой».

«Понятно. Значит, эти новости для тебя уже не актуальны…»

«Не знаю, как насчет новостей, - голос Гарри низкий и хриплый, каждое слово оседает теплым, влажным облачком на моей шее и посылает мелкую дрожь прямо в пах. – Но кое-что все-таки актуально».

Он прижимается ко мне бедрами – так, что я не могу не ощутить жар возбуждения сквозь ткань его джинсов и моих брюк.

Я поворачиваюсь и обвиваю руками его плечи. 

«И давно ты в таком состоянии, Поттер?»

«С тех пор как проснулся и почувствовал, что ты в таком же упираешься в меня.- говорит он, покусывая мои губы. – Малфой».

«О, мне снился дивный сон».

Мои слова – не более чем шепот в его мягкие губы, и я слышу, как вибрирует каждый звук. Гарри стонет, открывает рот, позволяя мне целовать его глубоко, влажно, и опускает руки, жадно сжимая мою задницу.

«И кто тебе снился?» – шепчет он.

«Ты, конечно. Идиот».

Гарри заразительно хохочет, запрокинув голову, почти повисая у меня на руках.

«Ты не против еще одного позднего завтрака? Или раннего ланча? У Невилла, похоже, талант выбирать кафе с выпечкой недельной давности». 

«Не против, - отвечаю я, несколько удивляясь неожиданному повороту разговора. – Только мне нужно одеться потеплее».

«Я начинаю… - он делает паузу, чтобы поцеловать меня - крепко, до синяков, - думать… что ты… - еще один поцелуй, - …специально не одеваешься как следует с утра».

Я выгибаю бровь.

«И что дальше?»

«Просто наблюдение».

Я прижимаю ладони к его груди, чувствуя, как под рубашкой напрягаются соски. Гарри выглядит красивым, взъерошенным от ветра и отчаянно нуждающимся в сексе. Я притягиваю его к себе без малейшего намерения отпустить.

Поцелуй нетороплив, и, судя по тому, как смягчаются объятия Гарри, мне удалось успокоить его – я позволяю себе в это поверить. Я ласкаю языком влажную бархатистую поверхность его рта, стараясь попробовать на вкус каждый уголок. Гарри издает низкий звук и открывает рот, слегка наклонив голову, чтобы мне было еще удобнее. Его руки лежат на изгибе моей спины, и я, полностью растворившись в поцелуе, чувствую, как пальцы проскальзывают за пояс брюк. Я приникаю к Гарри всем телом, ничего не скрывая, и когда он отстраняется, взгляд его тяжел и полон похоти.

«Может, если ты хотел переодеться во что-то потеплее, стоит…» - намекает он.

Я отступаю на шаг и расстегиваю рубашку. Он наблюдает горящими глазами, как пуговица за пуговицей выскальзывает из петель и треугольник обнаженной кожи становится все больше. Когда рубашка, наконец, оказывается распахнута, Гарри прижимает ладони к моей груди, и кончики пальцев прячутся в подмышечных впадинах. Я наклоняюсь, чтобы снова поцеловать его, ощущая, как ненасытный голод волнами перекатывается под кожей.

«Ты понимаешь? – спрашивает он охрипшим голосом. – Ты вообще понимаешь, что ты со мной делаешь?»

«Если то же, что и ты со мной, тогда понимаю».

«Хорошо», - угрожающе рыкает он, и вдруг я осознаю, что будет дальше. Каждая мышца напрягается в предвкушении, и сердце начинает биться вдвое быстрее от почти болезненного возбуждения. Я знаю, что Гарри чувствует, как я нуждаюсь в нем.

Он сбрасывает рубашку с моих плеч, и я едва успеваю расстегнуть манжеты, когда он нетерпеливо дергает пряжку ремня.

«Я хочу тебя на четвереньках, задницей кверху», - хрипло шепчет Гарри мне на ухо и кусает за мочку, перекатывая на языке серебряный гвоздик серьги.

Мое сердце подпрыгивает в груди, и я тянусь к его джинсам. Он шлепает меня по руке.

«Я не разрешал тебе меня раздевать, разве нет?» – негромко говорит Гарри. Звук его голоса отдается у меня в паху.

Он расстегивает мои брюки, я снимаю их и стою перед ним, обнаженный, в холодном сером свете. Гарри осматривает меня с ног до головы, взгляд его внимателен – как будто он уже сейчас прикидывает, какие удары нанесет позже. Мой член полностью возбужден, и под взглядом Гарри в дырочке появляется жемчужная капля, которая на мгновение повисает на головке, а потом падает на деревянный пол.

«Встань на колени и убери это», - говорит он ласково, но властно. Даже если бы мне хотелось поспорить, я знаю, что сейчас не время. Я опускаюсь на колени и тянусь за рубашкой.

«Не так, - говорит Гарри, отталкивая рубашку ногой. – Языком».

Я ухмыляюсь, как истинный Малфой, и знаю, что сейчас он вспоминает меня – двенадцатилетнего, стоящего перед ним с палочкой в руках, готового к дуэли, – потому что у Гарри вырывается низкий гортанный стон.

«Немедленно, Малфой», - рычит он.

Я знаю, что именно он почувствует, когда мой язык соприкоснется с блестящей деревянной поверхностью, поэтому делаю все мучительно неторопливо, намеренно крепко упираясь руками в пол. Во взгляде Гарри пылает настоящий пожар, и я не спускаю с него глаз, наклоняя голову и облизывая губы.

«О, черт», - стонет он, торопливо запуская руку в расстегнутые джинсы и яростно поглаживая собственный член.

Наконец я опускаю глаза и наклоняюсь, чтобы провести языком по полу, чувствуя вкус дерева, лака и горькой спермы. Я слышу, как поскрипывают доски, когда Гарри подходит ближе.

«Ничего не пропусти», - голос доносится сзади, и я знаю, что ему открывается отличный вид на расщелину между моими ягодицами. От капли не осталось и следа, но я продолжаю вылизывать это место, как он велел. Я думаю только о том, чтобы доставить Гарри удовольствие, показать ему, что он может заставить меня сделать все, что угодно, выполнить любую просьбу…

Шлепок заставляет меня вздрогнуть от неожиданности, и я ощущаю, как дергается член, оставляя на животе влажный след. Я слышу собственный вскрик, звук отдается эхом в полупустой квартире. Я поворачиваю голову, прижимаюсь пылающей щекой к прохладному влажному дереву и шире раздвигаю ноги.

«Это за то, что испачкал пол без разрешения», - ровным голосом произносит он.

Гарри не дает мне времени опомниться, прежде чем нанести очередной удар раскрытой ладонью. Бедра толкаются вперед, и я чувствую, как падает еще одна капля. Уверен, если он ударит меня еще раз столь же быстро, я кончу на месте. 

«А это за то, что я сказал Невиллу сегодня утром».

Сознание едва воспринимает эти слова – не говоря уж о том, чтобы спросить, что именно Гарри имеет в виду. Я слышу, как он тяжело опускается на колени у меня за спиной, и чувствую его руки на своем теле. Властный настрой, должно быть, внезапно прошел, потому что рычание сменил стон, едва ли не всхлип, с которым Гарри начинает лизать, посасывать, толкаться языком в мой анус. Его ласки пронизаны таким безудержным желанием, что я чувствую, как содрогается мошонка с каждым спазмом плоти. Он раздвигает мои ягодицы как можно шире, большими пальцами растягивает кольцо мышц, пока язык не начинает проникать внутрь без всякого сопротивления. Я упираюсь руками в пол, растопырив пальцы, и стараюсь найти хоть какое-то равновесие, чтобы двигаться навстречу. Я слышу только собственное тяжелое дыхание и влажные, хлюпающие звуки, которые издает Гарри. По крайней мере, сначала так и есть, но, задержав воздух в груди, я могу поклясться, что было что-то еще. Приглушенный всхлип. Я замираю.

«Гарри?» – осторожно спрашиваю я. И когда он не отвечает, но и не останавливается, повторяю:

«Гарри?»

Наконец он неохотно отстраняется и, дотянувшись до очков, надевает их с очевидным раздражением.

«Черт побери, Драко! – срывающимся голосом произносит он. – Ты что, не можешь просто позволить мне кончить? Что это, мать твою, за новообретенное любопытство?»

Я рассерженно оглядываюсь на Гарри. Он по-прежнему стоит на коленях, руки все еще лежат на моей заднице.

«Новообретенное любопытство? – рявкаю я. – А какого черта ты выдаешь, как гром среди ясного неба, такие заявления?»

«Да какое право ты имеешь предъявлять мне претензии насчет «грома среди ясного неба» после того, что сам устроил мне той ночью!»

Ох. Я вырываюсь и шлепаюсь на пол. Последние несколько минут я был на грани оргазма, и член болезненно пульсирует, зажатый между телом и неподатливыми деревянными досками.

Гарри садится и вытирает рукавом рот.

«Черт. Мне не стоило так говорить».

Он прерывисто вздыхает и упирается руками в бедра, глядя на меня. Я замечаю большое влажное пятно на его джинсах и разочарованно фыркаю.

«Обычно, если я даже и разговариваю во время секса, такого не происходит», - произносит он, указывая на себя с легким пренебрежением.

Мы оба знаем, что для нас это неизведанная территория.

Я перекатываюсь на спину, и Гарри оглядывает меня – от покрасневших пятен на груди до багровой плоти измученного члена. Знаю, что он видит, как далеко я зашел, как близок был к оргазму. Гарри поднимает глаза к моему лицу, закусив губу в безмолвной просьбе.

«Так что ты сказал Невиллу этим утром?» – спокойно спрашиваю я.

Гарри пытается избежать ответа едва ли не на физическом уровне, внезапно поднявшись на ноги и отойдя на другой конец комнаты. Он поворачивается и упрямо смотрит на меня, засунув руки в карманы, ссутулив плечи. Каждый дюйм его тела кричит о том, что он готов либо ударить, либо сбежать, но я не собираюсь снимать его с крючка. Обнаженный, лежа на спине посреди его пустой квартиры, с волосами, разметавшимися веером на темном дереве пола, я жду, пока он мне ответит.

«Драко, не надо», - стонет он и опускается на корточки, покачиваясь на пятках, спрятав лицо в ладонях так, что очки вздергиваются на лоб. Словно это поможет ему точно так же спрятаться от моих глаз. Если бы.

Я жду. Он зарывается руками в волосы. Я продолжаю ждать. Он опускает руки и возвращает очки на место, умоляюще глядя на меня.

«Ты сам начал», - говорю я.

Он разочарованно бьет себя по бедру и встает.

«Черт, черт, черт, черт, черт», - бормочет Гарри, вышагивая перед огромным мраморным камином.

Наконец он останавливается и смотрит на меня. Я не сдвинулся с места.

«Ты не замерз?» – нежно спрашивает он.

«Не пытайся меня отвлечь, Поттер».

Гарри презрительно фыркает.

«От этой затеи я отказался уже давно».

Я молчу. Я знаю, что эта притворная капитуляция – всего лишь способ втянуть меня в разговор и окольными путями достичь того, что не удалось сделать напрямую.

Он возвращается ко мне и садится рядом, скрестив ноги, наматывая на палец прядь моих волос и хмурясь, будто это исключительно сложная задача по арифмантике. Я слышу тяжелый вздох.

«Я сказал ему, что после Мефодия – все».

Время угрожающе замедляется, Гарри продолжает перебирать мои волосы, кончики пальцев цепляются за выступающие края досок.

«Что – все?» – тихо спрашиваю я.

«Это, - говорит он, обводя рукой квартиру, словно она символизирует последние десять лет его жизни. – Хватит отмораживать задницу в городах на краю Полярного круга, хватит ужинать из картонной коробки, хватит сидеть на полу каждый вечер, потому что одна только мысль о покупке кресла заставляет меня скучать по тебе так, что я задыхаюсь».

Он снимает очки и снова прячет голову в ладонях, потирая лицо и ероша волосы.

«Ты сказал ему, что уходишь из команды?»

Гарри кивает.

Я поворачиваюсь на бок и опускаю руку ему на колено.

«Почему?»

«Я только что сказал тебе, почему», - резко отвечает он, но я знаю, что злость эта направлена не на меня.

«Мороз, скудная меблировка и еда на вынос, - говорю я. – Ничего нового. Но почему именно сейчас?»

Гарри просто смотрит на меня, и я догадываюсь, что он сам наверняка не знает ответа, не говоря уж о том, чтобы произнести его вслух.

«Это из-за того, что я сказал той ночью? – спрашиваю я после неловкой паузы. – Из-за того, о чем мы говорили?»

«Нет. Да. Может быть… Да я не знаю!» – стонет он и снова закрывает лицо руками.

«Если бы я мог предположить…» - начинаю я.

«…ты бы сказал в любом случае, потому что так, черт побери, у нас заведено».

Не представляю, что на это ответить. В конце концов, Гарри прав. Я просто беру его за руку и переплетаю наши пальцы, чувствуя ответное пожатие.

«Но тебе это нравится».

Он презрительно усмехается: «О да, мне нравится часами стоять у какого-нибудь склада в сентябрьскую метель – в ожидании, когда отмерзнут яйца. И когда какой-нибудь начинающий Вольдеморт держит меня под Круцио двадцать минут, и приходится кусать себя за язык, чтобы не сболтнуть лишнего. А еще я люблю, когда друзья часами изменяют внешность, чтобы влиться в ряды зомбированной армии очередного ублюдочного садиста. О да, я просто в восторге».

Все, о чем он говорит, конечно, правда, но есть тысяча других вещей, о которых Гарри не упоминает. Например, головокружительное ощущение победы, когда застаешь врага врасплох, неподготовленного и уязвимого. Бесконечная разработка стратегий до глубокой ночи вместе с самыми умными и коварными представителями волшебного мира. Долгие часы, проведенные за едой, выпивкой, разговорами и обычным дураковалянием. Команда для Гарри стала важнее любой семьи, и подобная жизнь – пусть даже полная трудностей и опасности – позволяет ему не балансировать на бритвенно-остром краю самоубийства, где я нашел его несколько лет назад. Несмотря на заигрывание со смертью, эта работа все-таки дает ему смысл и цель.

«Ты не обязан так поступать, - говорю я, поглаживая костяшки его пальцев. – Если тебе нужно думать об этом, чтобы покончить с Мефодием – хорошо. Подобных ему еще не было, и я уверен, что Лонгботтом знает, под каким давлением ты находишься. Я уверен, что он понимает…»

«До тебя не доходит, правда? – говорит он, впиваясь в меня взглядом. – До тебя не доходит. Я не передумаю. Все. С меня хватит».

Он раздраженно выдыхает.

«Разве ты не видишь, Драко? Я не хочу больше так. – он опять машет рукой, указывая на квартиру. – Я хочу другого».

Гарри берет мою руку в свои и, выпрямляя пальцы, прижимает к сердцу. Он не спускает с меня глаз, и я чувствую, как оно бьется, уверенно и сильно.

«Разве ты не видишь, как долго я пытался убежать? – умоляюще шепчет он. – Как я устал?»

Я проглатываю комок в горле, и Гарри еще крепче стискивает мою ладонь. 

«Я не хочу ничего другого. Мне больше ничего не нужно».

Я сжимаю в кулаке его рубашку и тяну вниз, к себе, обхватываю руками его голову. Гарри смотрит на меня, не мигая, и я знаю, что он видит, чего он не может не увидеть в моих глазах. Вечность в ожидании. Ожидании, что однажды он произнесет эти простые слова.

«Мне больше ничего не нужно, - шепотом повторяет он. – Только ты».

Наши рты сталкиваются с такой силой, что я чувствую вкус крови. Гарри всхлипывает с облегчением и возвращает лихорадочный поцелуй. Я надавливаю на его плечи и перекатываю на спину так, что оказываюсь сверху, оседлав бедра. Гарри сжимает руки на моей талии, толкаясь вверх, но я никак не могу прекратить поцелуй, даже чтобы сделать глоток воздуха. Мне кажется, что, если я остановлюсь, остановится и мое сердце, просто дернется в груди и, спотыкаясь, перестанет биться. Я целую Гарри, отдавая все, что у меня есть.

«Ты мне нужен», - стонет он мне в рот.

Я стягиваю с Гарри рубашку, и статическое электричество заставляет его волосы встопорщиться, покалывает наши соприкасающиеся губы. Мы хихикаем, как дети, и я снимаю с него майку. По контрасту со светлой кожей смуглые соски кажутся еще темнее, и я на мгновение задумываюсь, что никогда еще не видел Гарри таким бледным. Я беру его запястья и прижимаю к полу над головой, замечая фарфоровую прозрачность рук и бледные голубые вены. Он никогда еще не выглядел таким прекрасным, как сейчас, и я слышу собственный судорожный вдох. В Гарри мне чудится какая-то болезненная уязвимость, и хочется укрыть его от всего мира, укачать на руках. Я наклоняюсь и оставляю цепочку поцелуев вдоль челюсти, зарываюсь носом в мягкое местечко под подбородком, и Гарри запрокидывает голову, подставляя нежный изгиб шеи.

Я хочу, чтобы он кончил. Хочу видеть эту секундную панику в его глазах, когда он балансирует на самом краю, боясь упасть – но еще больше боясь, что не упадет. Я стягиваю с него джинсы, Гарри помогает мне, приподнимая бедра, сдергивая грубую ткань. Наши взгляды пересекаются, и я вижу вопрос. Для того, что происходит сейчас, нет сценария. Нет ни верха, ни низа. Мы одинаково потерялись.

Я опускаюсь между его поднятыми коленями, и он неотрывно наблюдает за тем, как я беру в рот головку члена. Гарри испускает бесконечно долгий вздох. Я отодвигаю крайнюю плоть и собираю бусинку ароматной влаги кончиком языка. От вкуса Гарри рот переполняется слюной, струйка которой стекает вниз – на крепко сжатое кольцо моих пальцев, и я ощущаю жалобную пульсацию крупной вены под языком.

«Драко!» – задыхается Гарри, дергая меня за волосы, и я прекращаю неторопливое, размеренное скольжение, выпустив его член изо рта.

Очевидно, Гарри буквально в полушаге от оргазма, потому что он стонет, выгибая спину и содрогаясь.

«О господи, - беспомощно шепчет он. – О господи. Драко. Пожалуйста».

Я снова оседлываю его бедра, но приходится прерваться – Гарри опять едва не кончает, стоит только попытаться ввести в себя его член. Он весь влажный, и, судя по вязкости, это вовсе не моя слюна - я задумываюсь, не испытал ли Гарри один из тех незавершенных оргазмов, которые оставляют тебя еще более неудовлетворенным, чем невозможность кончить.

«О черт, прости, - шепчу я, когда он притягивает меня к себе. – Я не заметил, что ты настолько близок».

Гарри качает головой.

«Все в порядке, - тяжело выдыхает он. – Я еще не кончил. Просто дай мне минутку, ладно?»

Я смеюсь, уткнувшись ему в шею.

«Мы что-то совсем не в форме, правда? – целую краешек его уха. – Будто трахаемся в первый раз».

Он стонет.

«Ты еще поговори об этом, и я точно кончу. – Гарри сглатывает, пытаясь успокоиться. – Ради всего святого, Драко. Ты хоть знаешь, что бы я отдал за твою девственную задницу? А еще лучше – за твой член? Все до последнего галлеона с собственного счета и все, что удалось бы вымолить, одолжить или украсть. Могу поспорить, что ты пах мылом и тальком, что твои яички были маленькими, упругими – я бы, наверное, смог взять их в рот без всяких проблем. Ты, должно быть, выглядел хорошеньким, как картинка, когда хотел трахаться, а мой мизинец оказался бы так крепко сжат в твоей маленькой дырочке, что утратил бы чувствительность».

Я смеюсь.

«Я не был таким уж маленьким и нежным. Мы, кажется, наблюдаем серьезный случай исторического ревизионизма. Ты говоришь о том самом, цитирую, «мерзком хорьке», который несколько раз почти надрал тебе задницу на квиддичном поле?»

«Сублимация желания, - бормочет он. – Классический пример».

«Ты используешь многосложные слова. Значит ли это, что я уже могу потрогать твой член?» 

Гарри смеется и обнимает меня так крепко, что между нами не остается даже воздуха.

«Я так счастлив. Я никогда еще не был так счастлив…»

Он целует меня в ухо и позволяет отстраниться, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза.

«Хорошо, - я не могу сдержать улыбку. – Давно пора».

«Я был бы еще счастливее, если бы мой член находился в твоей заднице. Повернись и дай мне продолжить».

Я улыбаюсь и чмокаю его в щеку.

«Извини, нет. Я хочу продолжить с того, на чем мы закончили той ночью».

«В смысле»?

«В смысле, что не надо подготовки».

Он стонет.

«Я серьезно, Гарри. – говорю я. – Хочу, чтобы ты знал, каково это. Я не трахался больше трех месяцев. С девятнадцати лет для меня это рекорд».

Он снова стонет и закрывает рукой глаза.

«Драко…»

«Знаешь, последний раз я даже не смог ввести в себя фаллоимитатор средних размеров, - продолжаю я. – Дай мне еще неделю-другую, и получишь тот самый сжатый мизинец…»

«Драко».

Я замираю, внезапно испугавшись, что зашел слишком далеко.

«Да?»

«Почему?»

Я вздыхаю: «Честно?»

«Пожалуйста».

«Все было так, как я тебе рассказывал. Я как раз вернулся от тебя в тот первый раз, после недели в «Астории». Отправился в одно из своих обычных заведений – кажется, в Амстердаме. Ну, как бы там ни было, какой-то симпатичный голубоглазый мальчик покупал мне выпивку, и поскольку я пришел туда, чтобы кончить, то не стал жаловаться, когда он опустился под стол…»

«Но?»

«Но как только я почувствовал его пальцы на своем члене…»

Я останавливаюсь, потому что не представляю, как точно объяснить, что именно случилось в тот момент.

«Продолжай».

«Не знаю, – редко случается, что мне не хватает слов, и я вижу, что Гарри внимательно слушает. – Просто… это было как-то неправильно. И не то чтобы слегка неправильно, а очень, очень, очень неправильно. Я даже заставил его прекратить. Просто не мог вынести».

«И это как-то было связано со мной?»

«Конечно. Все связано с тобой. Я закрыл глаза и увидел твое лицо, а потом, когда он дотронулся до меня – это показалось неправильным. Его руки не были твоими».

«Прости», - говорит Гарри.

Я шутливо фыркаю: «Что мы за парочка, а? Кто еще будет просить прощения за верность?»

«Что ты собираешься делать теперь? – спрашивает Гарри. – И не обещай, что дашь обет безбрачия, потому что я все равно не поверю. Ты же ненасытен».

«Кто бы говорил. И что значит «что я собираюсь делать теперь?» – мне становится все веселей. – Буду мастурбировать, как все нормальные люди».

Он смеется.

«Нет, если мое мнение имеет хоть какое-нибудь значение».

Гарри берет смазку и увлажняет свой член.

«Что? Ты запретишь мне пользоваться рукой? – недоверчиво спрашиваю я. – Так, давай-ка разберемся: ты не возражаешь, чтобы я трахался с другими мужчинами, но имеешь что-то против моей руки»?

«Нет, идиот, - с нежностью произносит Гарри. – Я хочу сказать – если мое мнение хоть что-то значит – тебе не понадобятся ни голубоглазые мальчики, ни собственные руки, потому что я буду там, где, черт побери, мое место, и позабочусь о тебе сам».

Сердце становится поперек горла, и я наклоняюсь, чтобы поцеловать Гарри. Воспользовавшись тем, что я отвлекся, он проводит скользким пальцем по моей заднице.

«Но-но. Никаких пальцев».

«Я не хочу причинить тебе боль».

«С каких это пор?» – я ухмыляюсь.

«Я серьезно, - шепчет Гарри. – Не хочу делать тебе больно. Не сегодня».

«А те удары мне как называть? Игривыми похлопываниями?»

«Ну, это же все равно было по любви…»

«Знаю», – успокаиваю я его.

«Я расстроился, - говорит Гарри. – А теперь все в порядке».

«Ты не причинишь мне боль. По крайней мере, в том смысле, который тебя беспокоит».

«Уверен?»

«Конечно, - вздыхаю я, медленно опускаясь на горячую, напряженную головку его члена. Гарри раздвигает мои ягодицы. – Просто дай мне минутку, я привыкну. Не двигайся».

«Так медленно, как скажешь», - говорит он, и я спрашиваю себя, как бы все обернулось, если бы вместо Непростительных и Темных проклятий мы бы валялись в высокой траве на берегу озера под безоблачным синим небом.

Я закрываю глаза и позволяю силе тяжести делать свое дело. Гарри так возбужден, что влажная головка проскальзывает внутрь без сопротивления, а потом боль распускается во мне подобно цветку, рвущемуся навстречу солнцу. Это одно из самых удивительных ощущений за всю мою жизнь, и я вскрикиваю. На мгновение кажется, что я не в силах выдержать вторжения, но тело постепенно привыкает – словно вспоминая, как Гарри входил в меня раньше, - и расслабляется, облегая его член, будто перчатка, сшитая на заказ. Я ни о чем не думаю, полностью сконцентрировавшись на ощущении давления и напряженных мышц, продолжая опускаться ниже. Как странно. Одиночество души и, одновременно, тела. Нетронутое, оно уменьшилось в размерах, сжалось - как зародыш или ссохшаяся мумия, лишившись своей прежней щедрости. 

«Тебе больно?» - раздается шепот, и я открываю глаза.

«Нет», - говорю я, но это неправда. Мне действительно больно. Просто не так, как он представляет.

«Драко, - стонет Гарри. – ты такой тесный».

Слияние наших тел настолько безупречно, что я ощущаю малейшие движения его члена. Даже то, как он вздрагивает в такт дыханию.

«Ты так красив, – Гарри гладит меня по спине, по бокам, проводит ладонями по ягодицам. – Так чертовски, чертовски красив».

Я почти достиг своей цели и чувствую, как тугие завитки волос у него в паху щекочут мошонку.

«Знаешь, я вспоминаю, - шепчет Гарри. – Вспоминаю, как наблюдал за тобой как-то днем. Наверное, это было за неделю до экзаменов, потому что стояла чудесная погода, и Гермиона взяла с собой все эти проклятые учебники. Мы сидели во дворе, и я увидел тебя…»

Наконец мне просто некуда двигаться дальше. Гарри стонет и зажмуривается, чувствуя спазмы глубоко внутри меня. Так глубоко, что я готов поклясться – он прошил насквозь мои внутренности.

«…Увидел тебя. Ты сидел с однокурсниками и смеялся».

Я смотрю на него в ожидании.

«И?»

«И все».

«И все? Я смеялся?»

«Да».

Я закрываю глаза и сглатываю подступающие слезы. Как же это глупо. Как глупо, что сорокалетний мужчина оплакивает свою юность и то, что могло произойти, но не произошло. На все есть причина. Наверняка есть причина и существованию непреодолимой пропасти между теми двумя мальчишками в залитом солнцем дворике с новенькими учебниками в сумках и тающими шоколадными лягушками в карманах мантий…

«Драко».

Гарри выдыхает мое имя, возвращая меня к действительности.

Я наклоняюсь и упираюсь локтями в доски по обе стороны от его головы. Он тянется за поцелуем, но я отстраняюсь. Гарри сдается, позволяя мне следовать собственному ритму. Я аккуратно снимаю с него очки и убираю в сторону. Без преграды из стекол его глаза кажутся еще более зелеными, но в то же время непривычно уязвимыми, словно я только что убрал барьер, скрывающий его душу. Ресницы Гарри длинные и угольно-черные. В уголках глаз морщины, и я мягко целую их, чувствуя, как щекотно губам. Я провожу языком по его бровям – как же они мне нравятся. Мои собственные по сравнению с ними такие светлые, что почти незаметны. У бровей Гарри драматичный, экспрессивный рисунок, они резко контрастируют с бледной кожей, будто рамка для его яркого взгляда. Гарри не может соврать – брови выдают его. Выдают его гордость, надменность, пренебрежение. Вызов всему миру.

Бедра Гарри двигаются подо мной в ожидании разрядки. Я упираюсь руками в пол и толкаюсь навстречу так, что его член входит еще глубже. Гарри стонет, плотно закрывая глаза, и я пользуюсь моментом, чтобы рассмотреть его рот. У Гарри полные, алые губы – не тонкие и розовые, как мои. Они совершенны. Мужественные и щедрые. Непреднамеренно чувственные. Уголки рта немного опущены, но есть складки, которые появляются только от частых улыбок. Я обвожу кончиком языка изгиб верхней губы и покусываю нижнюю. Гарри задыхается, и я чувствую, как дергается его член. Губы его слаще сахара и мягче бархата, а я умираю от голода. Я втягиваю в рот нижнюю губу Гарри и скольжу языком по деснам.

«О господи, Драко, - бормочет он, проведя руками по моей спине и бережно обхватив лицо – так, что пальцы касаются ушей. – Ты… ты…»

Но что бы он ни хотел сказать, мне уже не узнать. Я открываю рот, раздвигая его губы своими, и делаю вдох. Гарри выгибает спину, отрываясь от пола, словно я вытягиваю из него душу. Он сильнее сжимает пальцы и не позволяет отстраниться. Я чувствую, как он отдается мне, наконец-то переставая сдерживаться. Принимаю это приглашение, мы сплетаемся языками, и я начинаю медленно двигаться, опускаясь и поднимаясь.

Гарри стонет, не прерывая поцелуя, открывая рот еще шире. Моя спина сильная и гибкая, поэтому сейчас, максимально выгнувшись, я двигаюсь плавно, чувственно, в размеренном ритме – так, чтобы доставить Гарри наибольшее удовольствие. Мне кажется, что можно потеряться в его поцелуе и никогда не найти дорогу обратно. Гарри близок к оргазму. Я чувствую это – потому что его тело горит, потому что его член болезненно пульсирует. Отстранившись, я вижу, как между нами повисает тоненькая ниточка слюны. Гарри смотрит на меня умоляюще, упрашивая, и я выпрямляюсь, поднимаясь на коленях, расслабив бедра, спину, живот. Я принадлежу ему, и он может воспользоваться мной, как захочет. Он чувствует смену настроения и снова берет власть в свои руки, стискивая мои бедра, оставляя синяки на туго натянутой коже.

От силы, которую я ощущаю, когда он двигается подо мной, перехватывает дыхание. Внезапно я будто заново осознаю, что между моими бедрами, погрузившись в меня до упора, лежит самый могущественный волшебник мира. Гарри придерживает меня и толкается вверх. Но, опустив глаза, я вижу в его взгляде только уважение к равному. Он пользуется мной для своего удовольствия, но это я позволил ему. Мера за меру. Движение за движение. Каждый раз я встречаю его на полпути. Так было всегда. И если мое слово имеет хоть какое-то значение, то так всегда и будет.

«Драко».

Он закатывает глаза, и на мгновение видна белизна белка в обрамлении темных ресниц. Я ощущаю его оргазм глубоко внутри – как будто Гарри пробивает насквозь мою душу. Я кричу, сжимая и поглаживая собственный член - и кончаю. Жемчужно-белая сперма стекает по пальцам. Мышцы сокращаются вокруг внушительного члена Гарри, и кажется, что я испытываю что-то невозможное. В ушах снова, и снова, и снова раздается мой собственный голос, повторяющий его имя.

«Милый мой, - благоговейно шепчет Гарри мне на ухо. Я падаю ему на грудь, и Гарри обнимает меня, неторопливо покачивая. – Любимый мой. Радость моя».

Я всхлипываю. Кажется, я разбился вдребезги, и Гарри, похоже, понимает это, потому что перекатывает меня на спину. Его член становится мягче, но все еще скользит во мне, и я обнимаю Гарри, обвиваю ногами его спину. Деревянные доски подо мной холодны и неподатливы, но мне все равно. Я чувствую только Гарри.

«Не останавливайся, - выдыхаю я. – Не надо. Гарри!»

Он обхватывает мою голову ладонями и нажимает большими пальцами на трахею Невероятно, но Гарри снова возбужден. Я все еще не могу придти в себя после недавнего оргазма, и теперь эти спазмы вновь расцветают во мне. Удовольствие вспыхивает, как будто кто-то чиркнул спичкой о шершавую поверхность. Гарри сильнее сжимает пальцы, и я начинаю терять сознание, чувствуя, как закатываются глаза – совсем как у него минутой раньше

«Падай, Драко, - умоляюще шепчет Гарри. – Падай. Я тебя подхвачу, честное слово. Обещаю. Падай».

И я повинуюсь.


	4. Chapter 4

Как и было сказано в принесенной совой записке Лонгботтом ждет нас у Вечного огня. Гарри первым замечает его в иссиня-черной ночи – грузная фигура, покатые плечи, но обманчивое ощущение слабости исчезает, стоит только обратить внимание на рост и упрямый профиль. Мы пересекаем пустое Марсово поле, придерживая поднятые воротники, чтобы спастись от пронизывающего ветра с Невы. колючего снега поземкой взмывают с пожухлой травы и серого бетона бетона советских времен. Где-то там, у нас под ногами, спят фанатичные сердца революционеров. Но здесь, наверху, у нелепой бронзовой статуи маггловского генерала в образе бога войны только пара собак то грызется, то сношается под заунывные песни ветра, запутавшегося в троллейбусных проводах.

Судя по всему, Лонгботтом дожидается нас уже довольно давно, потому что он успел завести знакомство с кучкой пьяниц и бомжей, греющих руки у Вечного огня. Когда мы с Гарри подходим ближе, один даже предлагает нам бутылку.

«Добрый вечер. Англичане?», - говорит мужчина, тыкая пальцем в Лонгботтома. Тот утвердительно кивает. 

«Русские», - бомж показывает на себя.

«Как познавательно», - тихонько бормочу я.

«Приятно с вами познакомиться», - произносит Гарри, пожимая протянутую руку. Мужчина снова предлагает бутылку, но Гарри качает головой. 

«Нет, - говорит он. – Большое спасибо».

«Он учил русский в Иркутске, - объясняет мне Лонгботтом, кивнув в сторону Гарри. – Как ты, Драко?»

Он протягивает мне руку в знак приветствия. Даже если его разозлило или расстроило утреннее заявление Гарри, по лицу ничего не скажешь.

«Неплохо. Примерно так же, как и ожидал».

Лонгботтом просто кивает в ответ.

Я смотрю на Гарри. Он присел на корточки рядом с тем, кто предлагал нам бутылку, балансируя на пятках и протянув руки к огню. Похоже, они погружены в беседу настолько, насколько позволяет позволяет сбивчивый русский Гарри, и – если бы не контраст в одежде – их было бы легко принять за братьев. Оба темноволосые, в очках. Вот только бродяга обернут бессчетным количеством слоев грязного тряпья, а на Гарри – вечерний пиджак с шелковыми лацканами, белый шейный платок и жилет. Длинное темно-серое пальто из шерсти мериноса ниспадает на черные кожаные туфли, в которых отражаются языки пламени.

«Это, наверное, выглядит довольно впечатляющим для магглов», - ради поддержания беседы говорю я, имея в виду отсутствие видимых источников огня.

 

Лонгботтом пожимает плечами.

«Если учесть флюктуации в историческом сознании и привлекательность царской России для туристов, меня вообще удивляет тот факт, что этот памятник все еще здесь». 

Он даже не смотрит на меня и - несмотря на дружелюбный тон – очевидная нейтральность его замечания вкупе с нежеланием поднять глаза говорят сами за себя. Долгое время я изучаю его, но Лонгботтом просто смотрит сквозь пламя на Гарри. Я устало вздыхаю и отхожу в сторону, кончиком ботинка счищая снег с впаянной в бетон мемориальной таблички.

«Знакомый сценарий, не правда ли?» - раздается голос у меня за спиной. Я закрываю глаза на мгновение и делаю глубокий вдох, прежде чем ответить.

«Нотт», – спокойно произношу я.

«Малфой», - его голос преисполнен саркастического уважения.

Он подходит ближе и становится рядом со мной, читая надпись на дощечке с преувеличенно серьезным выражением лица.

«В 1917 году Россию потрясли две революции: падение царского режима и формирование временного правительства, а затем – Октябрьская революция, во время которой большевики свергли временное правительство. Причины этих двух революций охватывали политическую, социальную и экономическую ситуации в России. В политическом смысле русский народ взбунтовался против автократии Николая II и коррумпированных, устаревших элементов его правительства, состоявшего из титулованных аристократов…»

Я злобно смотрю в его сторону.

«Спасибо, я в состоянии прочитать самостоятельно».

Нотт поглядывает на меня с притворным непониманием.

«Откуда такая обидчивость, Малфой? Это просто часть… древней истории, - он наклоняет голову и почесывает подбородок, прежде чем снова взглянуть на дощечку. – Ага! По крайней мере, большевики знали, как поступить с аристократией. Здесь говорится, что после многочисленных переездов из соображений безопасности царская семья наконец-то остановилась в Екатеринбурге. Это такой крупный город на Урале, - как ни в чем не бывало продолжает Нотт. – Спустя некоторое время прибыла расстрельная команда и осталась ждать приказа из Москвы. Приказ в итоге поступил, и царская семья была убита в подвале дома Ипатьевых ранним июльским утром».

Я оборачиваюсь так резко, что он делает шаг назад, изумленно вытаращив глаза.

«Ты этого хотел бы, Нотт? Чтобы кто-то отдал приказ сжечь дотла поместье Малфоев вместе с двумя его жителями?»

Какое-то время он просто смотрит на меня, но потом снова пытается взять себя в руки. В глазах поблескивает темный огонь. Внезапно я вспоминаю Северуса и ощущаю, как в груди что-то болезненно сокращается.

«Нет, - говорит Нотт, качая головой. – Нет, Малфой, ты неправ. Вообще-то, я хотел бы, чтобы никто не успел меня остановить, когда кончик моей палочки упирался тебе в горло».

Он протягивает руку и нажимает пальцем на мой кадык, вынуждая рефлекторно сглотнуть. Интересно, видит ли он синяки, которые днем оставил Гарри? Эта мысль приводит меня в ярость, будто Нотт зашел в тот момент, когда мы занимались любовью. Я отталкиваю его руку, сужая глаза в бесцветные щели – он должен помнить это еще со школьных времен.

«Что ж, полагаю, тебе не очень повезло, не так ли, Нотт? Похоже, ты упустил свой шанс. Убей ты меня сейчас – придется отвечать перед одним из лучших друзей, и я практически гарантирую, что разговор с ним тебе не понравится. Можешь спросить у Вольдеморта».

На мгновение в этих холодных глазах вспыхивает бешенство.

«Не смей даже заговаривать со мной о Вольдеморте. И не смей использовать ваши… ваши… отношения… - Нотт едва ли не выплевывает это слово мне в лицо. - …или как ты это называешь – то, что у вас с Гарри, - против меня. Ты не знаешь всего, Малфой. На самом деле, ты даже половины не знаешь…»

Этому разговору лучше закончиться, пока я не перешел к проклятиям. Причем речь идет уже не о “если”, а о “когда”.   
К счастью – для нас обоих – дальнейший диалог становится невозможным благодаря Гарри. Он обнимает меня за плечи одной рукой и протягивает вторую Нотту.

«Тео, - вежливо здоровается он. – Рад, что ты смог к нам присоединиться».

Я наблюдаю, как на лице Нотта идет борьба между отвращением к очевидной симпатии, с которой Гарри относится ко мне, и равносильным удовольствием от его слов.

«Не мог же я пропустить бесплатный ужин в “Дворянском гнезде”?» – он сжимает ладонь Гарри обеими руками, прежде чем отпустить.

«Надеюсь, я не прервал какую-нибудь важную слизеринскую беседу?» - спрашивает Гарри, целуя меня в щеку. Мы с Ноттом обмениваемся многозначительными взглядами.

«Ни в коем случае, - я поворачиваюсь к Гарри и улыбаюсь. – Ты, вроде, закончил свои дела – что бы там ни было – с тем джентльменом?» Я киваю в сторону бродяги и внезапно замечаю, что тот одет в пальто Гарри. Я закатываю глаза.

«Что? – спрашивает он, как ни в чем не бывало. – На улице холодно».

«Вот именно. И как ты собираешься греться теперь, когда отдал пальто?»

«Буду обнимать тебя, конечно», - смеется Гарри.

Он снова целует меня – на этот раз в губы. Такая демонстративность совсем не в его духе, и я вопросительно поднимаю глаза, когда он отстраняется. Гарри пожимает плечами в ответ и улыбается – по-мальчишески задорно.

К этому времени все уже прибыли – кроме Хиггльби, который, как оказалось, добровольно вызвался дежурить в Иркутске. Без сомнения, Гарри это не понравилось. Я вижу, как со стороны Троицкого моста подходят О’Мэлли и Лавгуд. Судя по обилию белого пара вокруг голов, они о чем-то бурно спорят. Как только Лавгуд замечает меня, она подбегает и бросается мне на шею. Нотт недовольно хмурится, и я ухмыляюсь над ее головой. О’Мэлли присоединяется к Лонгботтому, Уотсон и Фэйрбанксу у Вечного огня.

Последним приходит Крумм. Как обычно, он пожимает всем руки, кивая лохматой головой и назвая фамилии в качестве приветствия.

«Ну что ж, пора? – спрашивает Гарри у всех собравшихся, но я чувствую, что вопрос в основном адресован Лонгботтому, потому что тот коротко кивает.

Мы уходим с Марсова поля и двигаемся вдоль Мойки, оставляя позади квартал за кварталом строгих особняков с желобчатыми фасадными колоннами и веерообразными витражными окнами, напоминающими о стиле Тиффани. Наши голоса и шаги отдаются эхом в относительной тишине вечера. Время от времени из-под мрачных черных плащей Уотсон, О Мэлли и Лавгуд выглядывают краешки разноцветных вечерних платьев – как будто яркая вспышка крыла малиновки среди стаи скворцов.

«Ты, наверное, скучаешь по Эвансу, - говорю я О’Мэлли. – Как он?»

«Лучше. Слава Мерлину, он снова ходит. Нам повезло, что в Иркутске есть небольшое волшебное сообщество. Если бы не удалось стабилизировать его состояние до перевозки сюда, не знаю, что бы мы делали. Отправили бы в маггловскую больницу, скорее всего», – она явственно вздрагивает, представив себе подобную перспективу.

«Вам удалось что-нибудь узнать о заклинании, которым его ранило?»

«Ничего. Как будто Мефодий и его люди пользуются совершенно иной магией в отличие от нас».

«Вообще-то, так и есть, - говорю я. – Именно над этим я сейчас работаю».

Несколько минут мы идем молча. Ночь морозна и воздух достаточно чист для того, чтобы дым заводов, расположенных вдоль Невы, поднимался вверх подобно дыханию гигантов, отказываясь рассеиваться в темноте.

О’Мэлли откашливается.

«Ты знаешь, что Эд сейчас в Сент-Мунго? - шепчет она, уткнувшись в воротник и не глядя на меня. – Тебе стоит с ним поговорить».

«Нет, я не знал, - я украдкой смотрю на Гарри, который, похоже, по уши увяз в каком-то споре с Крумом. – Интересно, почему он мне ничего не сказал?»

О’Мэлли хмурится.

«В последнее время Гарри нелегко», - говорит она.

«Так я и понял. Хоть он не очень-то и щедр на подробности».

Я чувствую, как О’Мэлли напрягается, ее губы кривятся.

«Почему меня это не удивляет? Он не склонен к разговорам, твой Гарри, правда?»

«Мне что, уже пора перевернуться в могиле?»

Мы с О’Мэлли смотрим на Гарри с одинаковым выражением ужаса.

«Что? Я просто услышал свое имя, – он переводит взгляд с нее на меня. – Да ладно вам! Это такое выражение!»

Гарри берет меня под руку, и я чувствую, что его бьет дрожь.

«Согревающие заклинания использовать запрещено?»

«Любая магия запрещена, когда команда собирается вместе».

«Наверное, неплохая идея. Вот, - я останавливаюсь и снимаю пальто. – Возьми мое».

«Ты что, спятил? – говорит Гарри. – Оставь его себе. Мороз ведь».

«Тем больше причин тебе надеть его, пока мы не придем в ресторан».

Мы опять оказываемся в тупике, сердито уставившись друг на друга.

«Если ты его не наденешь, я тоже не надену, и тогда мы оба замерзнем».

«Малфой, это самая идиотская идея…»

«Бога ради, Гарри! – кричит Уотсон. – Скорее одевайся и шевели ногами. У нас сейчас задницы отвалятся на этом холоде!»

Я смотрю, как остальные сутулятся и притоптывают на месте, выдыхая в ладони облачка белого пара.

«У тебя сейчас случится мятеж, Поттер», - говорю я, надменно выгибая бровь.

Он возмущенно фыркает и резко дергает к себе мое пальто, набрасывая его на плечи, словно плащ.

«Ты что, серьезно думаешь, что обойдешься без рукавов и тебе ничего не будет?»

Гарри обреченно вздыхает и надевает пальто как следует. Я застегиваю на нем пуговицы и поправляю шарф под подбородком.

«Вот так, - покровительственно говорю я. – Разве не лучше?»

К моему удивлению, он наклоняется и неторопливо, нежно целует.

«Лучше, - шепчет Гарри. – Спасибо».

Я прижимаю ладонь к его щеке и искренне улыбаюсь.

«Пожалуйста».

Гарри улыбается в ответ и с любовью качает головой.

«Да ради всего…»

«Ладно, ладно! - кричит он. – Боже, вы, народ, какие-то сопляки! Вас послушать, так решишь, что никто не собирается провести декабрь в Сибири…»

«Даже не напоминай!» - раздается коллективный стон.

Не удивительно, что «Дворянское гнездо» находится в очередном замке. Точнее, во дворце Юсуповых.

«У меня такое чувство, будто мы в Версале», - произносит Фэйрбэнкс, когда наша компания приближается к огромному трехэтажному зданию, занимающему почти целый квартал вдоль реки. Сливочно-желтые стены и белые коринфские колонны залиты светом, который отражается в темной, подернутой льдом воде призрачными воспоминаниями о лете. Внутренняя лестница ведет наверх, к просторному беломраморному коридору с алым ковром на полу.

«Весьма любопытно, - замечает О’Мэлли, пока мы стоим в фойе и ждем, когда гардеробщик заберет верхнюю одежду, – парадные входы в эти дворцы всегда отделывались белым мрамором. Как будто владельцы не чувствовали себя по-настоящему уютно, если хоть что-нибудь не напоминало им о снеге».

«Тогда неизбежная ссылка в Сибирь могла быть вполне удобоваримой, - говорит Фэйрбэнкс и ухмыляется, наткнувшись на изумленный взгляд Уотсон. – А могла и не быть».

«Что вообще может сделать Сибирь удобоваримой?» - спрашивает та.

«Много, много водки», - равнодушно отвечает Крум.

«Чувствуется личный опыт», - фыркает Уотсон, и губы Крума дергаются в едва заметной улыбке.

Администратор сообщает, что наш стол вскоре будет готов, и приглашает подождать на втором этаже. Гарри просит карту шампанского, устраиваясь на небольшом диванчике в алькове у лестницы, я же направляюсь в салон. Его просторная округлая планировка совершенно лишена интимности – в отличие от подобных комнат в английских особняках. Это неудивительно – в конце девятнадцатого века Россия только-только поднималась из болота феодальных традиций и войн. Местные аристократы чувствовали себя недостаточно уверенно, чтобы позволить себе более уютные комнаты или мебель, на которой гость мог бы устроиться поудобнее. Я рассматриваю строгие стулья с прямыми спинками, выставленные вдоль стен, и пытаюсь представить себе посетителей cобственного поместья, вынужденных довольствоваться такими сидениями. Если подумать, есть что-то привлекательное в образе людей, держащихся начеку, коленей, тесно сжатых под официальными мантиями, и спин, разболевшихся в ожидании. Возможно, я недооценил роль мебели в создании атмосферы званого ужина…

«А, вот ты где! Ищешь новые дизайнерские идеи?» 

Я слышу легкое постукивание подошв по паркетному полу. Разносящееся эхо наполняет меня чувством удовлетворения.

«Во всем этом действительно есть что-то… царское… правда?»

«Ну, не просто так ведь говорили: «Царская Россия»?»

Я наблюдаю, как Гарри выходит в центр комнаты и медленно поворачивается, оглядывая четыре двери и четыре зеркала между ними.

«Где бы ты ни стал, тебя все равно увидят», - размышляет он.

«Вот именно. Я думаю, это сделано специально. Состоятельному князю в царской России не нужны сюрпризы».

Гарри хитро улыбается.

«А как насчет британских «князей»?» 

«Смотря какой сюрприз».

Он смеется.

«Что ж, думаю, можно с уверенностью сказать, что никакие двери, зеркала и пирожные с цианистым калием не уберегли кучку маггловских аристоратов от сюрприза в лице Темного волшебника, от которого не так-то просто было избавиться».

Кусочки паззла внезапно складываются в картинку.

«Распутин!»

Гарри кивает.

«Именно в этом доме его пытались убить. Ключевое слово, естественно, «пытались».

«Ага! И почему это не пришло мне в голову, как только я услышал имя Юсуповых?»

Внезапно меня накрывает волна воспоминаний: библиотека Малфой Мэнор, отец, расположившийся у камина в пасти огромного черного кресла – на волосах играют отблески пламени, пальцы сплетены под подбородком. Учит сына истории, о которой тот никогда не узнает в Хогварце Словно клеймом выжигает образы во впечатлительном юношеском сознании, которое прошло через годы тщательно культивируемого ужаса и желания, снисходительного равнодушия и невозможных ожиданий, беспочвенного тщеславия и абсолютной деградации.

Я тяжело сглатываю и на секунду закрываю глаза. Открыв их вновь, я вижу, что Гарри смотрит на меня с любопытством. Я деловито откашливаюсь и встречаюсь с ним взглядом.

«У тебя извращенное чувство юмора, Поттер».

Он кривит губы, стараясь разобраться в моих интонациях, прежде чем улыбка медленно расползается по его лицу.

«Ты поверишь, если я скажу, что, резервируя места, не имел обо всем этом ни малейшего понятия? Честное слово, в этом городе куда ни плюнь – непременно попадешь туда, где кто-то умер жуткой смертью».

«Ну, это не просто какая-то там «жуткая смерть». Речь идет о Григории Распутине».

Гарри покачивается с носков на пятки.

«Ты знаешь, что Мефодий возомнил себя реинкарнацией Распутина? Что с ними такое, не могу понять. Откуда эта одержимость переселением душ и бессмертием? Какой человек в здравом уме захочет жить вечно?»

Я не свожу с Гарри глаз. Он сжал руки за спиной, и тонкий шелк жилета натянулся на груди.

Я хочу, про себя произношу я. Но при одном условии – что эту вечность я проведу с тобой.

Я подхожу к нему. В зеркале напротив отражаются двое мужчин в вечерних костюмах. Светлый и темный. Позади – еще одно отражение в другом зеркале, за ним – третье… и четвертое. И еще, и еще, и еще.

«Гарри, Драко! Там все готово!»

Лавгуд проскальзывает между нами и берет под руки, глядя то на него, то на меня.

«М-м-м, - негромко произносит она. – Не я ли стану объектом всеобщей зависти, когда люди поймут, что мне достанется на десерт?» - и хищно улыбается.

«Э-э…» - мычит Гарри, и мы с Лавгуд смеемся.

«Давненько я не слышал фирменного поттеровского мычания», - говорю я.

Лавгуд с улыбкой похлопывает меня по руке, мигом перевоплощаясь из женщины-вамп в заботливую старушку.

«Оказывается, у меня отлично получается его провоцировать. Могу давать уроки, если захочешь».

«Спасибо, но я вынужден отказаться. Куда больше радости приносят связные предложения».

«Несмотря на то, что думает большинство, - фыркает Гарри, – я все еще здесь».

«Бука, бука, - бормочет Лавгуд, пряча хитрое подмигивание за простодушным выражением лица.

Оба зала ресторана расположены в бывшей комнате для чаепитий. Стены затянуты расшитым кремовым шелком, украшены зеркалами от пола до потолка и портретами прежних владельцев дворца: князь Николай Юсупов; фрейлина царицы, княгиня Татьяна Рибопье; княжна Зинаида, знаменитейшая из петербургских красавиц, и ее столь же прекрасный сын Феликс – самый известный из будущих убийц. Несмотря на то, что портреты выполнены магглами, создается ощущение, что они следят за нами, где бы мы ни были – столь же пристально, как и другие гости ресторана. Даже в этой принаряженной и эффектной толпе наша группа выделяется особой изысканностью костюмов, и я с удовольствием ощущаю на себе оценивающие взгляды, проходя через первый зал. Потому что только сейчас до меня доходит, что Гарри устроил своего рода публичный выход для нас двоих, - а он знает, что как я люблю все делать со вкусом.

Второй зал зарезервирован исключительно для нас, и я с благодарностью поглядываю на Гарри, усаживаясь рядом с ним за длинный стол, специально выбранный для нашей большой компании. Отполированное темное дерево и блестящие серебряные приборы отражают свет трех огромных люстр над нашими головами.

«Ого! – выдыхает Уотсон. – Я знала, что это пижонское местечко, но чтобы настолько…» Ее голос затихает, и она в изумлении задирает голову, чтобы рассмотреть сложные гипсовые розетки на потолке.

Нотт садится рядом с Лавгуд.

«А чего ты ожидала? Юсуповы были богаче царской семьи. – он расправляет накрахмаленную салфетку. – В девятнадцатом веке им принадлежали семьсот тысяч акров земли и около сорока тысяч крепостных. Большинство, скорее всего, умерло от голода или холода, как и прочее русское крестьянство…»

«Юсуповы прославились как выдающиеся филантропы», - говорит Крум.

«Да, и многие так называемые аристократы – тоже. Это просто еще один способ заполучить побольше власти, влияния… и незаконную амнистию», – Нотт злобно зыркает на меня, но я замечаю, что сначала он проверяет, не заметит ли этого Гарри.

«Да, но разве Феликс Юсупов не был одним из тех, кто разделались с Распутиным? – спрашивает Уотсон. – Вряд ли царь его за это похвалил».

«Да, вот уж точно готовый рецепт катастрофы, - сардонически бормочет Фэйрбэнкс. – Цари, у которых в любимцах ходят Темные волшебники…»

«…скорее, в любовниках, а не в любимцах», - перебивает Нотт.

«Похоже, это были взаимовыгодные отношения, - говорит Уотсон. – Я слышала, что Распутин был одержим сексом. Кстати, именно так, говорят, Феликс и заманил его сюда – пообещал хорошенькую свежую блондинку».

«М-м-м, - бормочет Лонгботтом, изучая меню. – Я смотрю, на разговоры в этой компании не особо влияет обстановка».

Ну, наверное, он был чертовски разочарован, - парирует Фэйрбэнкс. – Пришел в надежде потрахаться, а получил ядовитое пирожное. Хреновый обмен, вот что я вам скажу».

«Придает новый смысл выражению «на блюдечке с голубой каемочкой», правда? – игриво заявляет Уотсон, и Фэйрбэнкс закатывает глаза.

«Уотсон, мне ведь не платят за то, чтобы я выслушивал твои шуточки двадцать четыре часа в сутки семь дней в неделю. Ты в курсе?»

Гарри наклоняется и целует меня за ухом.

«Ну и как тебе?» - шепчет он.

«По-моему, ты выглядишь сногсшибательно, - говорю я. – Нам надо чаще так одеваться…»

«Я не об этом, идиот, - смеется он. – Как тебе здесь, во дворце? Потрясает, правда?»

«Да».

Я поворачиваюсь к нему, но он не отстраняется, и наши губы на секунду соприкасаются. Я резко вдыхаю, и воздух словно подпитывает угли желания, разгорающиеся внутри.

«Все еще голоден? – шепчет Гарри. – Даже после двух оргазмов?»

Я тихо постанываю, вспоминая прошедший день.

«Просто умираю».

Гарри шепчет о собственном желании мне в губы, прежде чем поцеловать – крепко, по-настоящему, придерживая рукой мою голову и сплетаясь языками. Я слышу, как разговор на заднем плане постепенно затихает. Кто-то с хлопком открывает бутылку шампанского – как раз когда мы прекращаем целоваться, и я вижу, как глаза Гарри блестят от смеха.

«И кто тут такой умник?» - спрашивает он.

«Ты не поверишь, - говорит О’Мэлли, - это все Невилл».

Лонгботтом поднимает открытую бутылку.

«Бокал, Гарри?»

Они долго смотрят друг на друга, прежде чем Гарри кивает в знак согласия, а Лонгботтом поднимается с места.

Я не часто встречаюсь с командой, но, тем не менее, чувствую, как в воздухе повисает невысказанное напряжение. Все наблюдают, как Лонгботтом подходит к нам с Гарри, не отводя от него глаз, пока тот подставляет бокал. Невилл наполняет его до краев и, наконец, поворачивается ко мне.

«Драко?»

Я киваю, ощущая странный комок поперек горла. (“странный комок в горле”)

Наполняя мне шампанского, Лонгботтом наклоняется и шепчет на ухо.

«Тебе повезло».

Прежде чем я успеваю ответить, он отворачивается.

«Минуту внимания, пожалуйста!»

Лонгботтом возвращается к себе, а Гарри встает, и все переводят взгляды на него. Свет люстр отражается в бокале шампанского, и блики падают на белый шелк жилета. Гарри откашливается.

«Несколько коротких объявлений перед тем, как начнется пиршество…»

«Ну, если говоришь ты, а не Хиггльби, то они точно будут короткими», - бормочет Фэйрбэнкс под понимающие смешки.

Гарри улыбается и кивает, очевидно, соглашаясь со сказанным.

«Наверно, еще не всем известно, но это наш последний вечер в Петербурге…»

Среди сидящих раздается приглушенный шепот, и я внимательно изучаю выражения лиц – от сдержанной тревоги до безмятежного согласия – стараясь скрыть собственное удивление и нарастающий ужас.

«Было понятно, к чему все идет, - продолжает Гарри. – Хотя события развиваются куда быстрее, чем мы рассчитывали». 

Он на мгновение замолкает и снова откашливается.

«Вы все помните, как действовать, - говорит он. – Уходите из квартир так, словно на минуту выскочили в магазин. Оставляйте все, кроме палочек».

«Ну, теперь я понимаю, к чему этот пышный ужин, - тоном знатока говорит О’Мэлли. – Сейчас нам выдадут паек из сушеной рыбы». 

Лонгботтом открывает рот, но она его опережает: «Даже не пытайся меня переубедить, Невилл! Я была с вами в Рейкъявике».

«Ну, хорошие новости заключаются в том, - продолжает Гарри, по-прежнему стоя с бокалом, – что в Иркутске все произойдет быстро. Так что не думайте, что нас ждет вторая Исландия. Если дела пойдут, как запланировано, то мы вернемся домой к Рождеству…»

Раздаются радостные крики и звяканье вилок о бокалы.

Гарри ждет, когда утихнет шум.

«Что подводит к моему следующему объявлению».

Он делает глубокий вдох, и я чувствую, как ёкает сердце.

«Ближайшая пара недель будет слегка суматошной, и у нас не получится собраться в одно время в одном месте. Я хотел сказать вам всем сейчас, пока мы здесь…» - он снова набирает в грудь воздуха. Все молчат. Приглушенные разговоры из соседнего зала и звон посуды воспринимаются как полузабытый сон, воспоминание о другой, бесследно прошедшей жизни.

«Я хотел сказать, что ухожу из команды. После Иркутска…»

Слова падают с губ Гарри торопливо, неловко, и я беру его за руку. В ответ он с благодарностью пожимает мои пальцы.

«Пришло время. Я провел с вами десять лет. Это были лучшие десять лет моей жизни. Но пришло время мне – нам… - он смотрит на меня, – начать новую жизнь. Вместе».

Последнее слово предназначено мне одному, и я слышу дрожь в голосе Гарри –будто незаданный вопрос. Наши взгляды встречаются, я поднимаюсь и беру его за другую руку. 

«Ничего этого не произошло бы – если бы не ты, - тихо говорит он, указывая подбородком на стол и ошеломленных коллег. – Я был жертвой Войны. Но ты… - глаза Гарри наполняются слезами, а вслед за ними – и мои. – Но ты спас меня. От себя самого… как сказал тогда. Как и обещал».

Я притягиваю его к себе, и он яростно сжимает объятия.

«Гарри», - шепчу я.

Он издает полусмешок-полувсхлип и отстраняется, вытирая рукавом глаза.

На другом конце стола Лонгботтом отодвигает кресло и встает.

«Мы с Гарри сражались бок о бок с пятнадцати лет, - говорит он. – Многие из вас слишком молоды, чтобы помнить, что именно он принес в жертву в войне с Вольдемортом, что он сделал для всех нас. Но вы знаете, что с тех пор он неоднократно принимал огонь на себя…»

Лонгботтом замолкает, разглядывая скатерть на столе, и я чувствую, как он пытается обуздать эмоции. Наконец он откашливается и поднимает бокал.

«Гарри, я не скажу, что твое решение не расстраивает меня, потому что это не так, - продолжает он хрипловатым голосом. – Нам будет не хватать твоего взгляда на вещи, твоей силы, твоего… бессовестного чувства юмора».

Чей-то смешок разряжает напряжение момента, и Гарри с улыбкой кивает Лонгботтому.

«Но наше дело будет продолжаться, и мы победим, потому что ты заложил основу. Драко, - он поворачивается ко мне. – Ты отнимаешь у нас близкого друга и самого верного из товарищей, но мы – все, кто действительно знал и любил Гарри все эти долгие годы – понимаем, что ты только восстанавливаешь справедливость. До сих пор он был дан нам взаймы – наверное, с того самого дня, когда мы стояли в большом зале и ждали, когда нас позовут к Сортировочной Шляпе. Вы предназначены друг другу, и ваше долгое отчуждение – еще одна дань, которую нам пришлось заплатить Войне. Будьте вместе. И будьте счастливы».

Лонгботтом в последний раз поднимает бокал, залпом выпивая содержимое, и я успеваю заметить странную грусть в его глазах, которая придает всему сказанному какой-то скрытый смысл. Взглянув на О’Мэлли, я вижу то же самое и внезапно понимаю, что они знают…

«За Гарри и Драко!»

Лавгуд салютует бокалом и нарушает воцарившуюся тишину. Сидящие за столом присоединяются к ней и вразнобой поздравляют нас. Кто-то не скрывает удивления, а кто-то – в частности, Нотт – враждебно молчит.

Гарри слабо улыбается.

«Да. Спасибо, Луна. Спасибо, Невилл. Ну, пора подумать о еде. Не знаю, как насчет вас, но я умираю от голода».

Мы садимся на свои места, и Гарри крепко сжимает мою руку под столом. Я отвечаю на его пожатие.

«И что же самый могущественный маг мира собирается делать на пенсии? - спрашивает Уотсон после того, как уходит официант, принявший заказ. – Ухаживать за садиком? Я серьезно!»

«Конечно, серьезно», - сухо отвечает Гарри.

О’Мэлли откашливается.

«Кейти, он, наверное, еще не думал об этом… правда?» - ее взгляд до сих пор полон беспокойства и печали, и Гарри отворачивается, словно обжегшись.

«Э-э, да. Точно. Еще не думал, чем займусь».

«Просто будешь рядом с любимым человеком», - говорит Уотсон, игриво улыбаясь и, очевидно, не замечая того, что произошло секундой раньше между Гарри и О’Мэли. Но, тем не менее, Гарри ощутимо расслабляется.

«Вот именно», - улыбается он и целует меня в щеку.

Внутри все переворачивается, и внезапно я чувствую настоятельную потребность глотнуть воздуха.

«Драко?» - спрашивает Гарри, когда я откладываю салфетку и отодвигаю стул, чтобы встать.

Я негромко извиняюсь перед О’Мэлли и Уотсон и торопливо – насколько позволяют приличия – выхожу из зала.

«Драко!»

Ничего не видя перед собой, я прохожу через второй зал, роняя «извините» на каждом шагу. и двигаюсь через длинную портретную галерею. Позади доносится шорох ткани и приглушенные шаги Гарри.

«Драко! Подожди! – кричит он мне в спину. – Куда ты?»

Я бы ответил, но, честно говоря, не имею ни малейшего понятия. Где-то я явно ухитрился свернуть не туда. Вместо того, чтобы выйти в фойе, я поворачиваю за угол и упираюсь в стену и лестницу, ведущую на третий этаж. Я взбегаю по ступенькам.

Поднявшись, оказываюсь в просторной прямоугольной комнате, абсолютно пустой. Стены здесь странного зеленого цвета – как в тюрьмах или больницах, нет ни окон, ни украшений. И вместо разрисованного фресками потолка – бесконечное полотно стекла. Сквозь тонкий налет снега можно разглядеть колючие искорки звезд и грациозный изгиб молодого месяца. В дальнем конце комнаты находится единственная дверь, от которой меня отделяют едва ли не акры мозаичного пола. Она закрыта, но я чувствую пульсацию магии сквозь полированное дерево и латунь. Несмотря на то, что это всего лишь магия, вкус у нее чужой. Чужой, странный и старый. Но только старина эта ассоциируется не с благоговением перед древностью, а с чем-то поношенным, потрепанным… с комками пыли.

Гарри достает палочку из внутреннего кармана пиджака и жестом велит мне сохранять тишину. Я тянусь за своей палочкой, и мы осторожно идем к двери, шагая по сложным узорам из лунного света и теней, переплетенным с не менее сложным орнаментом мозаики.

До двери остается буквально пара метров, когда мы слышим за ней негромкие голоса и слабый девичий смех. Гарри прижимает палец к губам, что совершенно излишне, и осторожно стучит. Все звуки с той стороны замолкают, но мы остаемся на месте. Гарри снова стучит.

Дрожащий голос настороженно спрашивает что-то по-русски, но слов не разобрать, и я впервые задумываюсь, не наткнулись ли мы на колонию призраков. Я вопросительно смотрю на Гарри.

«Можно войти?» - спрашивает он.

Раздается шорох, словно кто-то передвигает много жесткой, неподатливой ткани. Значит, не призраки. Наконец до нас доносится английская речь, хоть и искаженная акцентом.

«Кто там?»

«Друзья, - говорит Гарри. – Волшебники».

«Зачем вы здесь?»

«Визит вежливости. Мы недавно приехали в Россию. На отдых».

За этим следует долгое молчание, и я начинаю думать, что ответа не будет, когда снова слышу голос.

«У вас есть рекомендательные письма?»

Гарри озадаченно поворачивается ко мне и беззвучно спрашивает: «Что?»

«Нет, - говорю я. – Но я потомок Малфоев, Блэков и Розье. Возможно, вам знакомы эти имена?»

За дверью, похоже, происходит оживленный разговор. Мы с Гарри смотрим друг на друга в ожидании, еще крепче стискивая палочки в руках.

«Вы… как это сказать…? – на секунду голос замолкает. – Царь или царевич?»

Я в недоумении пожимаю плечами, глядя на Гарри, и в свою очередь беззвучно спрашиваю: «Что?»

«Лорд, - произносит Гарри. – Лорд Малфой». – Пауза затягивается. – «Царь, э-э-э… князь?»

И снова оживление.

«Не сын лорда, а сам лорд?»

«Да», - говорит Гарри, многозначительно шевеля бровями и поглядывая на меня. Я не могу сдержать ответную улыбку.

«Почему же вы сразу не сказали? Пожалуйста, заходите!»

Дверь со скрипом распахивается, и я моргаю, ослепленный блеском сотен свечей. Сначала я не вижу, кто нам открыл, но потом глаза привыкают, и я замечаю слабые очертания фигуры ростом с ребенка, которая состоит из дыма или тумана. Гарри рассматривает его, как зачарованный, но с очевидной неприязнью.

«Наверное, домовой, - шепчу я. – Что-то вроде домашнего духа».

Гарри кивает: «Его, похоже, несложно поддерживать в рабочем состоянии. Домашний эльф для аристократов со скромным бюджетом?»

Я едва сдерживаю приступ смеха.

«Вроде того. Наверное, потому они так популярны в Сибири».

Я делаю шаг вперед и оглядываюсь по сторонам. По сравнению с остальными залами дворца, которые я успел увидеть, эта комната кажется особенно маленькой из-за уймы вещей, словно собранных отовсюду. Как будто ее обитатели проводят всю свою жизнь в этих четырех стенах, лишенных окон. По крайней мере, похнет здесь соответственно. Я невольно морщу нос из-за застоявшегося запаха старого пергамента, немытых тел и чего-то, напоминающего мне о палате интенсивной терапии в Сент-Мунго. Гарри стоит рядом, и я догадываюсь, что он запоминает мельчайшие детали нашего окружения, но по лицу невозможно догадаться, о чем он думает.

Кроме полуэльфа-полудуха, здесь еще шесть человек – судя по внешнему сходству, все они родственники. Ведьма средних лет со строгими – но не жесткими – чертами лица и аристократическими манерами, а также пятеро детей разного возраста. У старшей девочки, которой, должно быть, около девятнадцати, кроткое выражение уже совсем женского лица. Следующая – едва ли на год младше сестры – старается держать себя как мать, она высокая и удивительно красивая. Еще две сестры выглядят проще, но и добрее. Младшая стеснительно смотрит себе под ноги. Самый маленький ребенок – хрупкий болезненный мальчик со светлыми волосами. Несмотря на нездоровый вид, нет никаких сомнений, что однажды он сравняется красотой со своей старшей сестрой.

Все это не показалось бы мне странным, если бы не их мантии – такие я видел только на фамильных портретах, украшающих картинные галереи чистокровных семей. Подобный покрой вышел из моды лет сто пятьдесят назад, не меньше.

«Здравствуйте», - поднимаясь, говорит старшая ведьма.

Я бросаю взгляд на Гарри, и он едва заметно кивает.

«Здравствуйте, - я галантно наклоняю голову. – Я лорд Малфой, сын покойного Люциуса Малфоя и Нарциссы Блэк Малфой. А это…»

«Гарри Поттер», - он повторяет мой жест, но чуть более небрежно.

«Мы слышали о Малфоях, - говорит женщина. – Моя мать знала лорда Абракса Малфоя… много лет назад».

«Скорее всего, это был мой дед», - отвечаю я.

«Ах, - грустно произносит она, явно не желая развивать эту тему, и указывает на детей. – А мы – семья Федоровых. Меня зовут Александра».

Ее манера говорить почему-то вызывает неприятные ощущения.

«Рад знакомству», - тем не менее, отвечаю я.

«К сожалению, мой супруг не может поприветствовать вас».

В этот момент из-под клавикорда, на котором лежат то ли мантии, то ли шторы, вылетает что-то черное и пушистое, и я замечаю крохотные следы в пыли – густой, словно снег. Никто, похоже, не обращает на это внимания.

«Он… в отъезде?» - спрашиваю я, снова собравшись с мыслями.

«Вернулся в фамильное поместье. Это мы в отъезде. Я навещаю семью сестры здесь, в Петербурге».

«Какая жалость, что он не может вас сопровождать», - вежливо улыбаюсь я.

«Где оно?»

Мы все оборачиваемся к Гарри.

«Где ваше фамильное поместье?»

Александра смотрит на меня. На ее лице привычная аристократам маска вежливости.

«Это ваш друг? – спокойно интересуется она. – Или, может быть, слуга?»

Вот это номер, думаю я, почти физически ощущая исходящее от Гарри веселье.

«Друг».

Александра снова поворачивается к нему: «Наше поместье находится в Сибири».

«Сибирь огромна», - говорит Гарри.

«Да, - соглашается Александра, и тут же я вспоминаю собственную мать с ее умением вводить собеседника в заблуждение и сбивать с толку, оставаясь безукоризненно вежливой. – Да, огромна».

Она опять смотрит на меня.

«Могу я предложить вам и вашему другу что-нибудь выпить?» -, Александра кивает старшей дочери, не дожидаясь ответа, и та послушно поднимается с места.

«Благодарю, но мы вынуждены отказаться», - судя по тому, что Гарри слегка напрягается, он предпочел бы задержаться, но удушающий запах разложения и иезуитская манера беседы потихоньку сводят меня с ума. К тому же, у мальчика на глазах выступили кровавые слезы, на которые никто не обращает внимания – в том числе и он сам.

«Мы приглашены на ужин в ресторан на первом этаже», - объясняю я.

На сей раз Александре не удается скрыть свои чувства - она резко бледнеет и выглядит оскорбленной.

«Что ж, отлично. Ваше высочество оказали нам большую честь, снизойдя до визита…»

«Это было честью – и удовольствием – для меня», - прерываю ее я. Мальчик повернулся к матери, и становится видно, что у него кровоточат даже уши…

«Не будете ли вы так любезны оставить подпись в нашей гостевой книге?»

Меня пробирает дрожь. Но отказаться вежливо, соблюдая приличия, нет никакой возможности.

«Конечно», - говорю я. Гарри, похоже, заметил неуверенность в моем голоcе, потому что наклонил голову и не сводит с меня глаз.

Александра жестом велит дочери принести книгу в кожаном переплете со стола, стоящего возле кушетки из розового дерева. Девушка останавливается рядом, вежливо потупившись, держа раскрытый фолиант на вытянутых руках, словно церковный служка. Я достаю палочку и произношу заклинание: на указательном пальце левой руки появляется тонкий надрез. Физически ощущая, как Гарри хмурится, я промокаю избыток крови платком, который мне подает вторая дочь, и прижимаю кончик пальца к пожелтевшему пергаменту. Палец отклеивается от страницы с тошнотворно липким звуком, оставляя за собой идеальный кровавый отпечаток, под которым немедленно проступает надпись: Лорд Драко Люциус Малфой, Уилтшир, Англия. Девушка быстро и осторожно уносит книгу на ближайший стол, где посыпает страницу фиксирующим порошком, сдувая излишки. Мне хочется посмеяться над собственными неприятными ощущениями, но вместо этого я поворачиваюсь к Александре.

«Спасибо за гостеприимство. Если я вновь окажусь в Петербурге, то непременно представлюсь по всем правилам», - я целую протянутую мне руку. Ее кожа пахнет целебными травами и скисшим молоком. 

Александре, должно быть, льстят мои старомодные манеры, потому что она тепло улыбается.

«Мы теперь так редко бываем в Петербурге, - сокрушается она. – А это далеко не лучшая из наших резиденций. Пожалуйста, навестите нас дома, в Иркутске».

Мне не удается сдержать изумленного возгласа, который расценивается, как неодобрение.

«Думаете, в Сибири живут одни дикари?» - холодно замечает Александра.

«Вы меня неправильно поняли, мадам, - быстро отвечаю я. – Я не хотел вас оскорбить. Просто Иркутск так… далеко».

Ее, кажется, удовлетворяет мое объяснение, и улыбка возвращается: «Тогда вы должны приехать надолго».

«Еще раз благодарю», - с поклоном отвечаю я.

Когда мы с Гарри, наконец, собираемся уходить, краем глаза я фиксирую какое-то движение: одна из младших сестер придерживает серебряную миску под подбородком мальчика. Приглушенные звуки рвоты сопровождают нас к выходу.

«Фу!» - сдавленно произношу я, очутившись под лунным светом, заливающим зеленую комнату. По сравнению с затхлой духотой помещения, которое мы только что покинули, воздух здесь кажется холодным и свежим. Я дрожу и внезапно ощущаю, что тело под рубашкой и шелковым жилетом покрыто липким потом.

«Фу! Мне срочно нужно в душ! Или очень сильное заклинание очищения!»

«Интересно…»

Гарри шагает, постукивая пальцем по губам – как обычно, когда задумается.

«Ты видел этого ребенка? – спрашиваю я. – Мерлин! Что с ним такое?»

«Я встречался с некоторыми семьями волшебников в Иркутске, - бормочет он. – Но никто никогда не упоминал… Белый Дворец… Интересно…»

«Если ты и дальше собираешься говорить загадками, которые не намерен объяснять, будь так добр, воздержись от озвучивания своих мыслей», - срываюсь я.

Гарри останавливается на полушаге и качает головой, словно пытаясь ее очистить, прежде чем обратиться ко мне.

«Что с тобой? Почему ты так внезапно ушел?»

Над нами простирается огромный стеклянный потолок, и снег, заметающий его – заметающий воспоминания о замогильной атмосфере в маленькой комнате – внезапно заставляет меня почувствовать, что мы лежим под землей, а не стоим на третьем этаже роскошного дворца.

«Мне… мне не хватало воздуха», - сбивчиво говорю я.

Гарри притягивает меня в полосу лунного света – поближе к себе. 

«Это было слишком неожиданно? Чересчур много?»

Я смеюсь, и в комнате, похожей на пещеру, отзвук этого смеха кажется более резким, чем хотелось бы.

«Ни то, ни другое, уверяю».

Когда Гарри сжимает мою руку, я резко поднимаю взгляд. Холодный свет отражается в стеклах очков, и я не вижу его глаз.

«Это правда, ты же знаешь. То, о чем сказал Невилл. Правда. Я принадлежу тебе с того дня, как впервые увидел».

Гарри наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать меня.

«Конечно, знаю.»

«Гарри, - говорю я, прижимаясь к его губам. – Зачем ты так со мной? Зачем ты усложняешь все еще больше?»

Он отстраняется, нахмурившись.

«О чем ты?»

«Ты… ты боишься, что твоя смерть меня уничтожит, но вдруг фактически делаешь предложение на глазах у лучших друзей. Друзей, которые, кстати, осведомлены гораздо лучше меня – я имею в виду те опасности, с которыми ты столкнешься уже завтра.”

Он вздыхает.

«Прости».

«Мне не нужны твои извинения, - в запальчивости продолжаю я. – Мне нужна чертова информация!»

«И что ты сделаешь, если я тебе ее дам, Драко? – рявкает он в ответ. – Что? Бросишься между мной и проклятием Мефодия? Запрешь меня и не позволишь вернуться в Иркутск? Что ты вообще можешь сделать?»

Внезапно – и совершенно неожиданно – мои глаза наполняются слезами.

«Да пошел ты, Поттер!»

«Что? Что значит «пошел ты»? Когда это я не делал то, чего от меня ожидали?»

Я злобно смотрю на него, чувствуя горячую влагу на щеках. 

«Не пудри мне мозги. Ты делаешь это, потому что тебе так хочется. Потому что какая-то часть тебя хочет умереть. Потому что ты, наверное, считаешь, что тебе незачем жить…»

Гарри хмурится.

«Так вот что ты думаешь, Драко? Ты действительно так думаешь?»

Черт побери! Я чувствую себя законченным идиотом, стоя здесь в вечернем костюме и, словно ребенок, выплакивая страх и недовольство. 

«Я не знаю! - кричу я. – Я не знаю, что думать. Мне даже не хватает информации, чтобы знать, что думать. Во имя всего святого, Гарри! У меня руки связаны!»

Он резко притягивает меня к себе и крепко обнимает.

«Драко, тише. Не плачь, - в его голосе слышна боль. – Меня убивает, когда ты плачешь».

Я стискиваю его изо всех сил.

«Вот и хорошо. Потому что меня это тоже убивает».

Он покачивает меня, целует в висок, в скулу, слизывает слезы со щек.

«Я бы сделал что угодно, - шепчет он, уткнувшись лицом мне в макушку. – Что угодно, лишь бы не возвращаться завтра, лишь бы не оставлять тебя снова».

«Что угодно, - безжизненно уточняю я. – Но не оставишь команду”.

Он долго молчит, но, наконец, вздыхает.

«Да. Что угодно, но не это».


	5. Chapter 5

На кровати рядом со мной никого нет, но если закрыть глаза и сделать глубокий вдох, еще можно почувствовать запах Гарри на простынях и в неподвижном воздухе пустой квартиры.

Лежа здесь - с ноющей задницей, пятнами засохшей спермы на животе и бедрах, опустошенный и уставший, я думаю, что все-таки ненавижу Гарри. Потому что – вопреки моим просьбам и своим обещаниям – он так и не разбудил меня перед уходом. И что в итоге? Девять утра в проклятом Петербурге, а я не могу подняться с постели, выпотрошенный до костей болью, по сравнению с которой Круцио - не более чем благословенное отдохновение.

Херувимы на потолке порхают среди вечного лета, но аспидно-серое небо за окном плюется снегом.

В квартире все именно так, как он говорил. Свежий выпуск «Международного британского мага» на кухонном столе, а в кофейнике больше кофе, чем я могу выпить за неделю – о чем Гарри, конечно, знал, когда заваривал. Посуда в раковине и небрежно исписанные огрызки бумаги на холодильнике: среда, 19/11, 17-00, встреча с К в «Садко»; связаться с Г.; купить молоко и яйца. В ванной я нахожу его бритву, на полу – нижнее белье. Стоит хотя бы на секунду позволить себе расслабиться - и легко представляется, как он переступает порог, небрежно закрывая ногой дверь, потому что руки заняты покупками. Темные волосы припорошены снегом. Поднялся ни свет, ни заря, Малфой? На тебя не похоже.

Я наливаю себе кофе и без особого энтузиазма делаю глоток, немедленно ощущая за обжигающей горечью знакомый привкус одиночества, похожий на мокрый пепел. Если бы можно было взять Хроноворот и применить его к будущему – конечно, не используя при этом темную магию. Гарри сказал, к Рождеству. При условии, что все пройдет гладко…

Но мне приходится загнать эту мысль в дальние закоулки сознания, потому что выбора нет. Или не думать об этом, или погрузиться с головой, что означает – остаться здесь, в пустой квартире – ведь любая попытка аппарировать неизбежно закончится расщеплением.

Я выливаю остатки кофе в раковину и оставляю кружку там же, вместе с тарелкой Гарри, в которой плавают остатки каши. С улицы доносится автомобильный гудок и чей-то раздраженный крик. Я захожу в ванную и раздеваюсь, роняя мантию на пол рядом с бельем Гарри. Вода нагревается мучительно долго, и я смотрю, как пар застилает мою фигуру в зеркале, скрывая сначала руку, а потом – голову. Последнее, что остается в поле зрения – небольшой круг, в котором отражается левый сосок. Наверное, именно в этом месте Гарри протирает зеркало, когда бреется. Горло перехватывает - я представляю его с маггловской бритвой, гримасничающего и сосредоточенно хмурящегося, с остатками пены на мочках ушей. Делаю шаг в сторону – так, что зеркальная поверхность не отражает ничего, кроме душевой шторки. Потому что необходимость стоять здесь и смотреть на то место, где должно быть мое сердце, просто убивает.

Я быстро принимаю душ и одеваюсь, не утруждая себя бритьем. В отличие от Гарри, чей подбородок уже к вечеру покрывает щетина, светлые волоски на моем лице становятся заметны лишь через несколько дней. К тому же, мне наплевать. Я надеваю брюки, застегиваю рубашку и достаю из шкафа элегантную синюю мантию Гарри. Пошел он к черту. Если захочет вернуть ее, пусть переживет следующую пару недель и сам попросит. Как следует. Желательно, на коленях. Я собираю дорожный чемодан, уменьшаю его и закутываюсь в плащ. За окном слабое солнце пытается пробиться сквозь неизбывную серость ноябрьского утра в Петербурге, но здесь, в квартире, тени все еще лежат по углам, словно скомканная, ненужная одежда. Не оглядываясь на постель, в которой мы занимались любовью всего несколько часов назад, я делаю глубокий вдох, закрываю глаза и готовлюсь аппарировать.

 

По какой-то необъяснимой причине мать оказывается в прихожей. Когда я внезапно появляюсь рядом, она вскрикивает от страха и роняет чашку, попутно испугав и меня едва ли не до расщепления.

«Во имя Мерлина! Драко! Милый, ты меня до смерти напугал!»

«Взаимно, - задыхаюсь я, хватаясь за бок. – И буквально».

«Боже мой! Не следует так аппарировать в дом! По крайней мере, стоило предупредить – домашние эльфы проследили бы, чтобы здесь никого не было».

«Мама, сейчас семь утра. Я и представить не мог, что в семье Малфоев хоть кто-то может подняться в такую рань. Не говоря уж о том, чтобы болтаться в холле».

«Я жду, когда Стакли подготовит экипаж. Хотела навестить Мэв…»

«В семь утра?»

Я все еще не могу разогнуться и жадно хватаю воздух. Такое ощущение, что кто-то ткнул меня в бок раскаленной кочергой. Интересно, возможно ли бескровное расщепление внутренних органов?

«Милый, ты не очень хорошо выглядишь».

«Это потому, что мне действительно не очень хорошо», - рявкаю я.

Мать берет меня под руку и ведет к дивану, куда я падаю, совершенно обессиленный. Она отводит волосы с моего лба и внимательно разглядывает меня.

«Во имя всего святого, Драко. У тебя ужасный вид». 

«Спасибо, что обратила внимание».

«Кстати, где тебя носило? Ты же знаешь, как я ненавижу эти отъезды без предупреждения…»

«Не было времени».

«И все-таки. Только не говори, что ты снова был с Поттером. О нем давно никто ничего не слышал. Я думала он… бросил тебя прошлым летом. Или ты его. Искренне надеюсь, что последнее…»

«Мама, - с максимальной строгостью говорю я. – То, что я гей, совершенно не значит, что со мной нужно носиться, как с обесчещенной девицей. И я бы предпочел не обсуждать с тобой эту конкретную тему именно в этот конкретный момент».

Мать сужает глаза, и я буквально вижу, как в ее мозгу крутятся шестеренки, заставляя избрать иную тактику.

«Альберик Кэрроу заходил в воскресенье…»

«Правда?» - я изображаю равнодушие, но знаю, что в нынешнем моем состоянии мать не купится на эту уловку.

«Правда, - ледяным тоном отвечает она. – Не хочешь ли ты рассказать мне, почему твои старые знакомые Пожиратели вдруг наносят тебе визиты?»

«Нет, не хочу».

Ее лицо становится печальным и по-матерински обеспокоенным, а рука крепко сжимает мою.

«О, Драко. Ты только скажи мне, что это неправда».

«Что? Понятия не имею, что ты себе вообразила… будто я снова практикую темную магию?»

«О, если это так, то… что ж, я не в восторге по ряду объективных причин, но…» 

«А что тогда?»

Она сжимает губы в упрямую розовую линию.

«Ах, понятно, - я устало киваю. – ты решила, что я трахаю Альберика…»

«Драко! Нет никакой необходимости в таких грубых выражениях!»

«Мама, я думаю, вполне можно называть вещи своими именами. Одному Мерлину известно, что мы живем под одной крышей, как две старые девы, уже достаточно давно, чтобы быть в курсе развлечений друг друга».

«Понятия не имею, что ты подразумеваешь под словами «друг друга», - фыркает она. – В этой семье только один человек отказывается остепениться. Мы с Элизеусом вместе вот уже пять лет…»

Я совершенно не в настроении выслушивать лекцию на предмет моего предполагаемого отказа найти партнера по всем правилам. Конечно, я ценю сдержанность матери – нелегко было смириться с тем, что невестки ей не видать. Но, тем не менее, она все еще не может похоронить надежду на некое подобие официальных отношений, приемлемых в светском обществе – желательно, с соответствующим объявлением в «Ежедневном пророке», - к каковым никак нельзя отнести связь с Кэрроу. Несмотря на то, что мои отношения с Гарри уже несколько лет являются источником слухов и предположений, мы никогда не изображали пару публично. Наоборот, прикладывали все усилия, чтобы казаться лишь случайными знакомыми, холодно обмениваясь дежурными репликами на официальных торжествах и званых обедах - в присутствии кого бы то ни было, кроме ближайших друзей.

«Госпожа, - пищит Боббин. – Экипаж подан».

«Очень хорошо, - говорит она и поднимается с дивана. – Давно пора. Драко, милый, - она прижимает ладонь к моей щеке, и, ощутив сухое тепло ее кожи, я понимаю, что моя собственная – холодная и липкая от пота. – Выпей чаю и отправляйся в постель». Мать целует меня в лоб, как в детстве, я беру ее за руку, прежде чем она уходит, и целую пальцы.

«Передай Мэв привет от меня».

«Обязательно, душа моя. А ты отдохни и вели домашним эльфам не беспокоить тебя по мелочам. В последнее время они стали ужасно нахальными».

Я смотрю, как она поправляет длинную, отделанную горностаем мантию и взмахивает палочкой. Плащ повисает в воздухе, словно кто-то держит его специально для нее. Мать кокетливо улыбается, заметив, что я наблюдаю, и посылает мне воздушный поцелуй, шевельнув затянутыми в перчатку пальцами. 

«Увидимся, милый», - говорит она и исчезает в водовороте духов и белого меха.

Я потираю лицо ладонями.

«Может, господин не откажется от чая?»

«Да. В библиотеке, пожалуйста», - отвечаю я, не поднимая головы.

«Господин хочет просмотреть корреспонденцию за последние дни?»

«А? Да. Конечно. Почему бы и нет».

«Господин хочет…»

«Боббин, - прерываю я. – Чай и почта – все, на что мне хватит сил, поэтому достаточно».

«Да, сэр», - пищит она и с хлопком исчезает.

Я поднимаюсь с тяжелым вздохом. Острая боль в боку прошла, но я все еще чувствую себя усталым и вымотавшимся. Конечно, не так, как в прошлый раз, но все-таки хуже, чем обычно. На пути в библиотеку захожу в свой кабинет - убедиться, что свитки, с которыми раньше работал, находятся в сундуке в соответствии с моими указаниями. С облегчением я нахожу их там, где следует, свернутыми и разложенными в нужном порядке. Боббин может быть надоедливой, но все-таки она одна из самых умелых эльфов в доме. Прилежание и сдержанность – вот качества, необходимые для того, чтобы остаться у меня в услужении.

Я успеваю перейти лишь ко второй чашке чая, когда Боббин появляется снова.

«К вам миссис Гермиона Грейнджер Уизли Лонгботтом, господин».

Я отвлекаюсь от последнего сообщения из адвокатской конторы.

«Проводи ее сюда».

Минуту спустя я слышу по-военному четкие шаги Грейнджер, а потом Боббин открывает дверь.

«Сэр, миссис Гермиона Грейнджер Уиз…»

«Да, спасибо, Боббин».

Уверен, Гренджер не обмануть натянутой вежливостью, но, учитывая мое самочувствие этим утром, ей повезло, что я вообще снизошел до того, чтобы учесть ее отношение к домашним эльфам. Я поднимаюсь из-за стола, когда она входит, и указываю на кресла перед камином.

«Грейнджер, какой приятный сюрприз. Пожалуйста, присаживайся».

«Малфой, - по обыкновению серьезно отвечает она. Неважно, что мы путешествовали по Тоскании и Провансу с ней и Лонгботтомом – в отсутствие Гарри она всегда обращается со мной словно с одним из своих пациентов. Но меня это не беспокоит. Так даже лучше.

«Чаю?»

«Да, пожалуйста».

Мы садимся в кресла по обе стороны от кожаного дивана. Некоторое время она расправляет свою строгую полотняную мантию, прежде чем принять из моих рук чашку и блюдце.

«Спасибо», - она делает глоток и опускает чашку на латунную подставку.

«Бисквиты?»

«Нет, спасибо. Малфой, что ты знаешь о задании в Иркутске?»

Ах, старая добрая “ближе-к-делу” Грейнджер. Подумать только, совсем недавно я считал ее неотесанной и грубой. Но этим утром я и сам не склонен к реверансам, поэтому ее деловой подход весьма уместен.

«Почти ничего. Что сказал тебе Лонгботтом?»

Она вздыхает: «Ничего».

«Они покинули Петербург этим утром. Все до одного».

«Я так и поняла. Позавчера Невилл намекнул, что дело близится к завершению».

Я делаю глубокий вдох и тоже опускаю чашку на подставку.

«Как мило с их стороны. Учитывая, что все последние месяцы мы занимаемся исследованиями для них».

«Они чего-то не договаривают…» - вслух размышляет Грейнджер, постукивая указательным пальцем по носу, совсем как в школе, во время экзаменов.

«Да неужели?» - срываюсь я.

Она не обращает на это никакого внимания.

«…проводилось ли исследование просто для отвода глаз, или они совсем недавно обнаружили, что это излишне?»

«Для отвода глаз? Чьих, супружеских? – я изображаю пальцами кавычки вокруг слова «супружеских». – Это не только до нелепости расточительно, но и жестоко». Более того, добавляю я про себя, Гарри никогда бы не поступил так со мной. Никогда.

«Не знаю, как насчет вас, но мой супруг постоянно пытается сделать вид, что его работа вовсе не опасна, - печально улыбаясь, говорит она. – Но здесь ты, наверное, прав».

Какое-то время мы сидим в тишине. Снаружи начинается дождь, слышно, как вода течет по стеклу высокого окна в дальнем конце комнаты. Чтобы унять дрожь, я поплотнее закутываюсь в мантию Гарри.

«Ты только что вернулся оттуда».

Я перевожу взгляд с окна на Грейнджер, наблюдающую за мной, и не понимаю, беспокоит ли меня такая проницательность или странным образом утешает.

«Да».

«Не очень хорошо выглядишь».

«Вы с матерью можете поговорить об этом, когда она вернется, но мне бы не хотелось обсуждать мои путешествия».

Грейнджер пожимает плечами.

«Ладно. Все равно это был последний раз, так что, полагаю, не имеет смысла вдаваться в подробности твоих проблем». 

Я чувствую, как все внутри обрывается.

«Что ты подразумеваешь под «последним разом»?” – резко спрашиваю я.

Грейнджер вздрагивает от неожиданности.

«Просто хотела сказать, что после этого задания Гарри уйдет из команды».

Я глубоко вздыхаю и с облегчением закрываю глаза. Открыв их вновь, я вижу, что Грейнджер смотрит на меня как-то странно.

«Значит, Гарри сказал тебе, да?»

«Я получила от него сову этим утром, Малфой. Почему ты вдруг так занервничал? Что, ты думал, я имею в виду?»

Я качаю головой.

«Ничего».

Грейнджер хмурится, и на долю секунды я, кажется, понимаю, как живется девочкам Грейнджер-Лонгботтом. И, наверное, самому Лонгботтому.

«Ты точно что-то скрываешь».

«Ничего, что я мог бы объяснить. По крайней мере, связно».

«Попробуй».

Я пристально рассматриваю Грейнджер. Во многом ее лицо остается по-девически серьезным – как в школьные годы. Она относится к тем людям, которые чувствуют превосходство над остальными только потому, что сами могут обходиться четырьмя часами сна в сутки, не теряя работоспособности. В ее глазах, в упрямой складке рта как будто фокусируется энергия. Но на этом сходство со школьницей из прошлого заканчивается. В ней появилась какая-то новая осторожность, сдержанность – словно теперь она догадывается, что не все проблемы можно решить и не на каждый вопрос можно дать ответ. Конечно, вряд ли стоит говорить о смирении, но в нынешней Грейнджер ощущается некая аура мудрости, а не просто знания. Необходимого и болезненного опыта. Я бы, наверное, смог ей доверять. Если бы вообще был способен доверять кому-то, кроме Гарри.

Я тяжело вздыхаю.

«Похоже, Гарри думает, что погибнет в Иркутске. В общем-то, он практически уверен».

Грейнджер молчит, но я вижу, как на виске у нее начинает биться жилка.

«На него это не похоже».

«Отсюда и мое беспокойство».

«Что он тебе сказал? Говорил, откуда такая уверенность?»

«Я не смог выжать из него ничего конкретного».

Внезапно Грейнджер поднимается и начинает вышагивать перед камином.

«Какая нелепость! Мы не можем просто сидеть здесь, ограничив себя предположениями…»

Я злобно смотрю на нее.

«Не думаешь ли ты, что именно так я предпочел бы провести ближайшие несколько дней? Бродить по поместью, как привидение, лежать, не смыкая глаз, по ночам и представлять... – я сглатываю комок в горле. – Что, по-твоему, мы должны делать?»

Так же внезапно, как вскочила, Грейнджер останавливается и резко оборачивается ко мне.

«Мы? Ты даже не собирался мне говорить. Если бы я не спросила, ты бы промолчал. Гарри мой друг, черт бы все это побрал! Мы были друзьями, еще когда ты был не более чем… чем…»

Увидев, с каким выражением я смотрю на нее, Грейнджер запинается и прячет лицо в ладонях.

«О, Господи, - бормочет она. – Пожалуйста, извини меня».

Я отворачиваюсь к окну. Дождь льется сплошным потоком, барабаня по стеклу и превращая мир снаружи в живую картину – безжизненные черные ветви на расплывчатом сером фоне.

«Малфой? – я слышу голос Грейнджер. – Дра…»

«Все в порядке, Грейнджер, - устало говорю я. – Можешь думать обо мне что угодно. Еще чаю?»

Должно быть, Грейнджер чувствует, как едва приоткрывшаяся между нами дверца закрывается снова, потому что она тяжело опускается в кресло и закрывает глаза руками. Я наполняю ее чашку.

«Ненавижу беспомощность. Никогда не умела с ней справляться».

Она опускает руку, на лице ее написаны усталость и раскаяние.

«Извини».

«Ничего».

Грейнджер горбится еще сильнее, как будто эта ледяная вежливость давит на нее, и мне становится почти стыдно. Но я точно так же истощен, и удручен, и раздражен. Ее нескрываемая тревога из-за услышанного только подчеркнула мои собственные мрачные предположения.

«Я дам тебе знать, если что-то услышу, - говорит она. – Обещаю».

Мы молча допиваем чай, и я знаю, что мы оба думаем о Гарри. Там, где он сейчас, уже наступило завтра и могло случиться все, что угодно. Тяжелая, как свинец, паника, какой я не испытывал уже долгие годы, давит на грудь. Я размеренно дышу, пытаясь найти какую-то точку опоры, взгляд падает на кованую каминную решетку, и вдруг перед глазами встает незваное, неожиданное воспоминание.

Должно быть, это Рождество, потому что пол устилает медвежья шкура, а каминная доска украшена падубом и свечами. Гарри лежит на полу, опираясь на локоть, и лениво водит вдоль решетки каминными щипцами, в которых зажата чашка с вином. С дивана мне не видно его лица, только освещенные языками пламени в камине плавная линия спины и изгиб плеч, обтянутых тонкой тканью белой рубашки.

«Ты знаешь, что кружку не обязательно держать на весу, - говорю я. – Можешь поставить на угли».

«Я не хочу глинтвейн с пеплом». 

Я смеюсь.

«Ты, невинное, взращенное магглами дитя. Для чего, по-твоему, нужны заклинания очищения?»

Гарри не отвечает, засовывая щипцы поглубже в огонь и попутно подняв сноп искр.

«Невинное, говоришь?»

Гарри перекатывается на спину и поворачивает ко мне разгоряченное лицо. Я не свожу с него глаз, пока он неторопливо расстегивает пуговицы – одну за другой – и во рту пересыхает от желания. Его волосы сливаются с блестящим медвежьим мехом так, что не отличить. Я хочу пропускать их сквозь пальцы, ощущая, как скользят тяжелые темные пряди. Хочу зарыться в них лицом и вдохнуть его запах. Хочу попробовать на вкус его жаркую кожу, почувствовать, как он выгибается в моих руках. Хочу, чтобы он узнал, как я нуждаюсь в нем, чтобы он принял эту потребность как свою собственную. Хочу разрушить его, сломать, отпустить на волю. Хочу…

«Что ж, мне, наверное, пора».

Я резко поднимаю голову в удивлении, и картинка тут же исчезает. Встретившись взглядом с Грейнджер, я чувствую, как заливаюсь краской.

«Да. Хорошо. Спасибо, что зашла», - я поднимаюсь, испытывая бесконечную благодарность за просторную мантию Гарри.

«Сюда, мадам», - пищит Боббин, появляясь с еле слышным хлопком и открывая дверь.

«Все в порядке, Боббин. Я сам провожу миссис Лонгботтом».

Мы идем по коридору в дружелюбном молчании. Яркое воспоминание успокоило меня, и я больше не сержусь на Грейнджер за ее маленькую выходку. В конце концов, естественно, что она до сих пор сомневается, гожусь ли я в спутники Гарри. Неважно. Она многого не знает обо мне. И о нас.

«У тебя очень красивый дом».

«Спасибо. Семейное поместье Лонгботтомов тоже не шутка».

Она улыбается, распознав в этом замечании оливковую ветвь примирения.

«Даже не знаю, привыкну ли я когда-нибудь к дому, в котором комнат больше, чем недель в году».

Что за перемены ей пришлось испытать, думаю я, сравнивая тесное жилище Уизли и столь же шумный дом номер 12 на площади Гриммолд с мрачными, похожими на пещеры комнатами Лонгфилд Хаус.

«Я по сути закрываю восточное и западное крыло с Нового года и до Бельтайна. В конце концов, здесь только мы с матерью, да еще иногда ее кавалер…»

Грейнджер хихикает, а при виде моего непонимающего лица начинает откровенно хохотать.

«Кавалер? Ты и Гарри так называешь в приличном обществе?»

Я чувствую, как по лицу расползается улыбка. Мы вышли в холл, где находится большой камин, через который может путешествовать до двенадцати человек одновременно, Грейнджер крепко и уверенно пожимает мне руку.

«Все будет в порядке».

Я киваю.

«Мы скоро снова поговорим. – добавляет она. – Можешь связаться со мной в любое время. Я серьезно».

Она берет щепоть порошка из оловянного горшочка, который подает Боббин, и шагает в камин. Ободряюще улыбнувшись напоследок, называет адрес и исчезает.

 

Остаток недели проходит без особых происшествий.

Я по-прежнему провожу каждое утро в архивах Бодлианской библиотеки. И, несмотря на почти полную уверенность в том, что мое исследование больше никому не нужно, здесь я занимаюсь – пусть даже косвенно – делами Гарри, а это позволяет думать, что я хоть чуть-чуть помогаю ему.

А по вечерам я ужинаю с теми, кто в прошлом отчаянно хотел вступить в ряды Пожирателей Смерти.

Некоторые раскаялись, в то время как другие просто ждут пришествия очередного Темного Лорда. Встречая в холле Альберика Кэрроу, который с энтузиазмом пожимает мне руку, я сразу же замечаю в его глазах блеск надежды. Со времен Войны он ничуть не изменился – все как на ладони.

«Хорошо, что ты зашел, Альберик».

«Мне приятно вдвойне, Драко», - он вкрадчиво улыбается.

«Не сомневаюсь, - едва слышно говорит мать, и мне приходится закусить губу, чтобы не засмеяться. Она подает Кэрроу руку для поцелуя, он склоняется над ней и бормочет: “Леди Малфой…” Пользуясь тем, что Кэрроу не видит ее лица, мать ухмыляется, и мне снова едва удается сдержать улыбку.

«Вы, конечно, понимаете, что формально я уже не «леди Малфой», поскольку мой сын унаследовал титул».

«Да. Можешь обращаться к моей матери как к вдовствующей леди Малфой», - перебиваю я и подмигиваю ей, зная, как она ненавидит это определение.

«В этом доме никто не произнесет слова «вдовствующая», - мать возмущенно поглядывает на меня. – Если вы настаиваете на официальном обращении, можете называть меня «леди Малфой» – несмотря на то, что я мать Драко, а не жена».

«Если бы я не знал правду, - льстиво говорит Кэрроу, - то легко бы поверил, что вы – невинная юная невеста Драко».

На долю секунды я возвожу очи горе.

«Фи!» - чуть слышно произносит мать, и на сей раз мне приходится прикусить губу едва ли не до крови.

«Как мило с вашей стороны, - автоматически отвечает она Кэрроу. – Что ж, джентльмены, желаю вам хорошо провести время за ужином… - она делает паузу и бросает на меня сердитый взгляд, который показался бы непосвященному легким нервным тиком. – А я опаздываю на встречу. Драко, я надеюсь, сегодня не будет никаких… экскурсий… в определенный дом в определенном приходе, название которого начинается с «А»? 

На секунду я задумываюсь о том, что для человека, не знающего всего обо мне, моя мать, тем не менее, слишком хорошо осведомлена. Но потом замечаю жадный блеск в глазах Кэрроу и стараюсь пресечь все ее догадки на корню.

«Сегодня мы с Альбериком отправимся не дальше моего кабинета, чтобы выпить после ужина».

Мать сужает глаза, изучая мое лицо.

«Хорошо, - наконец произносит она, накидывая на плечи норковую шаль и поправляя прическу украшенной драгоценностями рукой.– Я бы не хотела, чтобы кое-кто узнал об обратном».

Я удивляюсь и раздражаюсь одновременно. Как это расчетливо с ее стороны – использовать Гарри в своих целях.

«До свидания, милый, - она целует меня в щеку. – И вы, Альберик».

«Что? Мне не полагается поцелуй?» - спрашивает он.

Мать смотрит на Кэрроу с тем выражением, которое многие люди наверняка не раз видели на моем собственном лице, а затем аппарирует. Поворачиваясь к нему, я вижу, что вежливый «от ворот поворот» нисколько его не расстроил. Наоборот, он практически потирает руки в предвкушении. Я сдерживаю подступающую волну острой неприязни, словно рвоту.

«Пойдем? – цежу я сквозь сжатые зубы, указывая на дверь справа. – Ужин будет подан в малом салоне». 

Кэрроу тяжело опускается в кресло, ерзая обширной задницей по сиденью, и расправляет на коленях салфетку, словно перед ним «шведский стол». Я смотрю на него, разливая вино, и мимоходом задаюсь вопросом, почему мать такого низкого мнения о моих эстетических предпочтениях. Он берет бокал, предсказуемо предлагая выпить за старых друзей. Я вежливо улыбаюсь, но не присоединяюсь к нему, показывая движением руки, что пора подавать суп из птицы. Кэрроу вынужден выпить в одиночестве – то, что я проигнорировал его тост, вызывает у него очевидную неловкость. Затем в течение целых пяти минут он поддерживает разговор ни о чем – но все-таки срывается, интересуясь, на кого намекала мать и зачем мне отправляться в маггловское аббатство посреди ночи. Я загадочно улыбаюсь в ответ. В конце концов, его нелепая убежденность в моей связи с будущим Темным Лордом только на руку – с учетом того, что я собираюсь у него потребовать.

«Как Марилла? Я слышал, она…»

Кэрроу наклоняется вперед, вцепившись обеими руками в край стола и ухитрившись стянуть на себя скатерть. Я хватаю свой бокал, пока он не перевернулся.

«Драко, - торопливо шепчет он, оглядываясь по сторонам, будто опасаясь подслушивающих. – Можешь мне рассказать. Ты же знаешь, что можешь. Это же я, Альберик Кэрроу. Твой старый друг». 

Я доедаю суп – действительно вкусный, нужно сказать Боббин, пусть сообщит повару – откидываюсь на спинку стула и промокаю салфеткой губы, все это время ощущая на себе взглад Кэрроу – острый, почти вожделеющий в своей неприкрытой алчности. Мне ли не знать – ведь я был объектом подобного внимания большую часть жизни. Внезапно я испытываю соблазн провести рукой по груди вниз, к паху, но, подозреваю, Кэрроу хочет не отсосать мне, а cделать кое-что другое. Что-то в этом роде, но не то же самое.

Я улыбаюсь и вижу, как моментально проясняется его лицо. Никто не посмеет сказать, что я не узнаю человека, который хочет, чтобы его взяли на поводок, будто последнего пса – достаточно одного взгляда.

«Боюсь, что ты ошибся, Альберик…»

Он яростно качает головой. 

«Не надо так со мной, Драко, - шепчет он все так же торопливо. – Пожалуйста. Не поступай так со мной. Ты знаешь, сколько я ждал? Целовал задницы всем этим бюрократам и мелким чиновникам? Не торопился, выжидал пока появится кто-нибудь, у кого хватит духу, мать его! Я не становлюсь моложе, а весь этот цирк… он жизнь из меня высасывает!»

Суповые тарелки исчезают, вместо них появляется блюдо с мясом и запеченной картошкой.

«Может, бобов?» - спрашиваю я, поднимая тарелку. 

Он моргает.

«А? О! Да, конечно”.

Я смотрю, как Кэрроу прерывает свой монолог оскорбленного честолюбия, чтобы навалить целую кучу еды и утопить ее в подливке.

«Драко, - начинает он, не успев прожевать кусок йоркширского пудинга. – Ты мог бы стать могущественным. Сильнее нашего Министра-недоноска. Черт, да ты мог бы стать сильнее этого засранца Поттера. Только посмотри на него! Носится по какой-то гребаной Монголии за Темными Магами и подбадривает их заклятиями или что он там вытворяет».

Я поднимаю бокал с вином и лениво покачиваю, наслаждаясь богатством красок, багряной роскошью, отражающей огоньки свечей.

«Говорят, Поттер – очень сильный маг, - невыразительно произношу я. – Даже сильнее, чем когда-либо был Вольдеморт».

Кэрроу накалывает на вилку картофелину и тянется через стол, чтобы обмакнуть ее в горячий мясной жир, оставляя на скатерти капли цвета засохшей крови. Запихнув все это в рот, он начинает энергично жевать.

«Значит, Поттер еще больший идиот, чем я думал, - говорит он, брызгая едой во все стороны. – Так растратить подобный талант. Я же говорю, засранец».

Перед моими глазами встает Гарри - за столом, в своей кенсингтонской квартире. Челка взъерошена, из-за уха нелепо торчит перо, пока он запоминает какое-то новое заклятие, в котором хочет преуспеть с первого же раза – и без палочки. Я стискиваю зубы, чтобы не сорваться на Кэрроу, и отпиваю немного вина.

«Альберик, - наконец произношу я. – Похоже, ты делаешь определенные… предположения на мой счет, которые – безотносительно точности – являются несомненно провокационными, а в некоторых кругах – абсолютно и бесповоротно оскорбительными».

Кэрроу смотрит на меня так, словно все его заветные мечты только что исполнились, и я сдерживаю улыбку. В конце концов, я не сказал ровным счетом ничего. Он сам интерпретировал услышанное в соответствии с собственными желаниями. Тем не менее, происходящее развлекает и утомляет меня в равной степени. Как и многие другие, Кэрроу уверен в том, что значимость артефакта, которым он владеет, в полной мере компенсирует его претензии, в то время как за этим скрывается лишь плохо замаскированная похоть, жадность или неуемное, эгоистичное желание подчиниться более могущественному человеку. Подобные ему приходят ко мне постоянно, и обычно тому есть три причины: деньги, секс или власть. А иногда все вместе. Не сомневаюсь, что отец сталкивался с тем же, и, возможно, так же, как и я, потом начал испытывать к этому презрение. Но мы с ним разные люди. К тому же, у меня есть Гарри. Не думаю, что отцу повезло найти хоть кого-то, кто полюбил его черное сердце. 

«Я уверяю тебя, Драко… то есть, лорд Малфой,.. - Кэрроу опускает голову в неглубоком поклоне, который должен выразить почтительное повиновение, но в данных обстоятельствах кажется гротескной пародией на уважение. - …вы можете рассчитывать на абсолютную осмотрительность с моей стороны».

Мы закончили ужин, я – куда с меньшим энтузиазмом (и большей аккуратностью), чем Кэрроу. Тарелки исчезают, и остается только несчастная, измученная скатерть, больше всего напоминающая простыни девственницы после первой брачной ночи. Кэрроу с надеждой оглядывается, полагаю, в поисках десерта. Придется его разочаровать – я люблю сладкое, но только когда ем вместе с Гарри. 

Такая умеренность – всего лишь прихоть, возникшая после того, как мы с Гарри впервые разделили трапезу наедине. Прошла неделя с тех пор, как я пригласил его в аббатство во второй раз – неделя после первого поцелуя, после того, как я решил сообщить Цирцее о разводе, не без труда разыскав ее в лабиринтах поместья. Гарри прислал мне приглашение на ужин в своей квартире на Кенсингтон стрит. Никогда не забуду, что я чувствовал, стоя в холле поместья перед аппарацией - нервничающий и задыхающийся от того, что мне предстоит, даже не из-за секса. Все-таки мы с Гарри уже делали друг с другом то, чего никто из нас не позволял себе с другими – кроме занятий любовью лицом к лицу, на что я, конечно, рассчитывал той ночью, как и обещал Гарри. Нет, все мои переживания не имели отношения к сексу. Дело было в том, что я собирался провести с ним целый вечер за чем-то обычным и повседневным – едой, разговорами, выпивкой – всем тем, чем я занимался с огромным количеством людей до тех пор, но никогда - с Гарри Поттером. И никогда с Гарри, в которого я погружал свой кулак по самое запястье, с Гарри, который называл меня «папочкой» и умолял трахнуть. Что-то похожее на такое обычное времяпровождение было в Хогватце – хотя там даже не шла речь об элементарной взаимной вежливости – или на приемах в Министерстве и благотворительных обедах, где мы неизменно оказывались за разными столами. Что мы можем сказать друг другу, думал я. Вдруг между нами нет ничего, кроме секса, каким бы жарким и разоблачительным он ни был? 

Я аппарировал в небольшую, по-спартански обставленную, но безупречно чистую квартиру, ожидая скованного приветствия и неловкого поцелуя в щеку, а вместо этого погрузился в ядовитую вонь, оглушительное верещание маггловского пожарного детектора и брань столь изощренную, что она сделала бы честь любому морскому волку. Сначала Гарри даже не заметил меня, пытаясь разобраться с каким-то блюдом в духовке, а, увидев, просто сказал: «Ну, вот дерьмо. Надеюсь, ты не голоден». К счастью, я слишком нервничал для того, чтобы испытывать голод – к тому же, Гарри все-таки успел приготовить безупречный тирамису и откопал бутылку дешевого, но вкусного Pinot Blanc. Таким образом, мое знакомство с не-эротическими сторонами жизни Гарри началось с проветривания его квартиры. Суета и дым заставили нас принять ванну, а принятие ванны заставило открыть бутылку вина, а сочетание всего вышеперечисленного – заняться любовью с Гарри, пока вода не остыла, кончики пальцев не сморщились, как финики, а желудки не заурчали от голода. И я обнаружил – спустя три часа после аппарации из Малфой Мэнор в сшитой на заказ пашминовой мантии – что сижу в чужой майке и пижамных штанах за крохотным столом, ем самый вкусный тирамису в моей жизни прямо из миски и смотрю, как отблески свечей играют на лице Гарри. Мы говорили обо всем, словно знали друг друга целую вечность. Конечно, мы знали. Но не так. Совсем не так.

Воспоминание о той ночи рассеивается, когда я слышу покашливание Кэрроу. Он выжидательно смотрит на меня.

«Боюсь, что не могу предложить тебе десерт, - говорю я. – Может быть, все-таки пройдем в кабинет?» - я поднимаюсь и бросаю салфетку на стол. 

«Конечно. Кстати, отличный ужин. Но ничего другого я и не ожидал от хозяина этого дома».

Я внутренне ухмыляюсь этой неприкрытой хаффльпаффской лести. Учитывая его политическую неповоротливость, я удивляюсь, как Кэрроу вообще ухитрился приблизиться к получению Метки. С другой стороны, чем дольше шла Война, тем менее разборчивым становился Вольдеморт, которому отчаянно не хватало пушечного мяса – заслониться от смертельных проклятий Ордена. Впрочем, неважно. В конце концов, именно приближенность к власти позволила Кэрроу заполучить то, что мне от него нужно.

На пути в кабинет он выражает восхищение картинами в холле, большая часть которых написана волшебниками – но не все. Кэрроу задерживается перед полотном Рериха – мы с Гарри купили его прошлым летом в Петербурге. Сцепив руки за спиной, он наклоняется и рассматривает мазки кисти. Я становлюсь рядом так, что наши плечи соприкасаются.

«Весна священная» Стравинского», - говорю я, и он подпрыгивает, обнаружив, как близко я нахожусь.

«А! – отвечает Кэрроу, и я с отстраненным весельем наблюдаю, как он старается пятиться не слишком быстро.

«Эта картина была выполнена в качестве образца декораций для премьеры русской балетной труппы».

Кэрроу смотрит на меня с легкой паникой, свойственной людям, которые понятия не имеют, о чем идет речь.

«Я не большой любитель этой маггловщины, - говорит он. – Но картина красивая. Выглядит… э-э… по-весеннему. И, конечно, дорого». Теперь, отодвинувшись на безопасное расстояние, он, очевидно, чувствует себя достаточно уверенно, чтобы многозначительно подмигнуть.

Не имеет никакого значения, что заставляет Кэрроу нервничать: мой титул, моя гомосексуальность или то, что я бесконечно сильнее его в магии – важен лишь сам факт его нервозности. И Кэрроу вскоре станет моим должником – в качестве благодарности за возможность целым и невредимым покинуть этот дом.

Мы заходим в кабинет, и я разжигаю огонь в камине без помощи палочки, предварительно убедившись, что Кэрроу это видит. Точно так же, напоказ, я расстегиваю строгую мантию и роняю ее на кресло водоворотом исключительно дорогого тайского шелка ручной работы. Прямо сейчас он наверняка думает о том, что понятия не имеет, зачем я пригласил его сюда. За прошедшую неделю Кэрроу уже четвертый подобный гость – и не последний. Моя игра стала настолько безупречной, что я читаю его мысли практически без помощи легилеменции.

«Односолодовый или купаж?»

Кэрроу снова откашливается. Похоже, это нервное

«Я последую твоему примеру».

Я поджимаю губы, делая вид, что задумался.

«В каком году ты родился, Альберик?»

Он ерзает в кресле, слегка нахмурившись.

«В 1982, - короткая пауза. – А зачем тебе?»

Я поворачиваюсь к нему, выгнув бровь.

«Не то чтобы я был против такого вопроса», - запинается Кэрроу, пытаясь оправдаться. 

Я снова отворачиваюсь и открываю внушительный шкаф для хранения спиртного, построенный дедом еще до рождения моего отца. Больше гардероба, он от края до края заполнен отборным скотчем – по бутылке на год, начиная с 1971.

«Значит, 1982? Ага. Вот она. Linlithglow. Хорошая винокурня».

Я достаю бутылку и поднимаю ее к свету. Это действительно хорошая винокурня и отличный год; но меня одолевает отвращение при мысли о том, что такой напиток будет потрачен на человека, который, должно быть, пьет только огневиски, да еще и разбавленный содовой. Если бы здесь был Гарри…

«Льда? Воды?»

Кэрроу снова ерзает и поправляет воротник. Даже на этого идиота производит впечатление то, что сейчас он попробует виски, стакан которого стоит двести галлеонов.

«На твой вкус».

Мерлин! Что за послушный ягненок! Он так слаб, что мне даже неинтересно.

Я неторопливо наливаю виски, чтобы дать Кэрроу возможность хорошенько оглядеться и заметить сотни запрещенных книг по темной магии, амулеты за стеклом, Мертвые свечи, Руку Славы. Если в аббатстве я ломал людей при помощи секса, то здесь, в кабинете, все дело в сознании и силе воли. Я снимаю восковую печать с Linlithgow, вздыхая с сожалением. Конечно, скотч не испортится, если его откупорить, но уже никогда не будет прежним. Когда Гарри в последний раз приходил сюда – перед заданием в Петербурге – мы уговорили только что открытую бутылку из старейшей винокурни Mannochmore’s. Разумеется, не за одну ночь. Напиваться хорошим скотчем – настоящее богохульство. На все нам хватило четырех дней. Распечатав бутылку, я первым делом плеснул немного Гарри, заставив его подержать виски во рту, прежде чем проглотить. Так поступают профессиональные дегустаторы. Выпить залпом столь редкий и изысканный напиток было бы просто вульгарно. Главное – первый момент, взрыв ощущений – настолько сильный, что аромат и вкус сливаются воедино. Я смотрел на Гарри, сидящего в кресле, которое сейчас занимает Кэрроу, прямо у камина, в рубашке, расстегнутой так низко, что я мог бы спустить ее с одного плеча и обнажить сосок, кроваво-алый в неровных тенях от языков огня. Я смотрел, как он делал первый глоток, как глубоко вдыхал и наслаждался чувственностью ощущений. Гарри в тот момент был так красив, так развратен, а я все еще не прикоснулся к нему. Когда я, наконец, пересек комнату и оседлал его, то скрыть беспомощное, безнадежное возбуждение не было никакой возможности. А поцелуй оглушил меня вкусом жженой карамели, и торфяного дыма, и солода, и Гарри, и я кончил, сплетясь с ним языками, выпивая до дна каждый пропитанный виски стон…

Я чувствую, как жажда разгорается внизу живота, примитивная и яростная, и уже не первый раз желаю всем сердцем, чтобы у меня была возможность вызвать Гарри к себе, как я подзываю заклинанием палочку или чашку чая. Время, проведенное с ним в Петербурге, ничуть не утолило этой жажды; наоборот, она стала еще сильней. Впрочем, так происходит всегда. Мне никогда не понять, почему с каждой встречей я хочу его – нуждаюсь в нем – все больше и больше. Казалось бы, сама возможность желать его должна была истощиться или, по меньшей мере, успокоиться с годами. Но нет. И, возможно, - в конечном итоге – мне придется об этом пожалеть.

Я подаю Кэрроу стакан и вижу, как его взгляд – наверное, вопреки его же воле – скользит по черному шелку моей рубашки, в котором отражается пламя, словно я сам сделан из огня. Он делает до неприличия огромный глоток моего дорогого скотча и выглядит так, будто готов удариться в панику.

«Итак, - беспокойно говорит он. – Есть ли причина… что я могу для тебя сделать, Драко?»

Я сажусь в кресло напротив и устраиваюсь поудобнее, приготовившись наблюдать за Кэрроу как можно дольше. Сначала он смотрит мне в глаза, нервно улыбаясь. А потом опускает взгляд. Потом смотрит в огонь, и снова на меня, и его неуверенная улыбка слабеет с каждой секундой. 

«Да, - наконец произношу я. – Вообще-то, есть кое-что, что ты можешь для меня сделать».

Он смотрит на меня с ожиданием и страхом. Как собака, которая ждет удара и, может быть, даже надеется на это. Какая удача – для нас обоих – что меня больше не возбуждает власть, подобная той, что он предлагает.

«Мне нужно зеркало, - говорю я. – И ты прекрасно знаешь, какое».

Лицо Кэрроу – настоящее полотно противоречивых эмоций. Облегчение, разочарование, страх, желание и гнев пробегают по нему, как тень от облаков по снегу. Я точно знаю, что у него на самом деле есть зеркало Вольдеморта – тщательно охраняемый секрет и, возможно, последний кирпичик в фундаменте его образа неудавшегося Темного Волшебника, вынужденного целовать чужие задницы в изгнании. Если Кэрроу отдаст мне зеркало, у него не останется ничего стоящего. Ничего, что можно было бы поставить на кон, когда очередной Темный Лорд будет распределять должности в новой армии приспешников. 

Не говоря уж о том, что это крайне эффективный шантаж. Срок в Азкабане будет слишком слабым наказанием за многолетнее сознательное хранение последнего Темного артефакта времен Войны.

Я недобро улыбаюсь. У него не должно остаться никаких сомнений – я возьму именно то, о чем спросил.

«Конечно, - цедит он сквозь сжатые зубы. – Это меньшее из того, что я могу сделать, но, надеюсь, его светлость вспомнит об этом, когда придет время».

Я киваю и запоздало салютую своим стаканом.

«Великолепно. Я заеду за ним завтра».

«Хорошо. Я живу…»

«Я знаю, где ты живешь, Альберик», - он морщится, и я cнова улыбаюсь. – Полдень тебя устроит?»

Кэрроу выглядит так, словно его сейчас стошнит.

«Конечно, - говорит он и залпом допивает скотч.

 

Этой ночью мне снится Гарри

Какой-то незнакомый город, и мы идем по набережной. Это может быть Нева, или Элиоаа, или Сомесул Мик. Может быть, даже Темза. Смеркается, и свет уличных фонарей, запутавшись в тонких обнаженных ветвях, отражается в холодной темной воде, которая плещется меж гранитных берегов. В воздухе пахнет снегом, но я чувствую, что это не имеет значения, что мы направляемся туда, где тепло, много света и можно укрыться от непогоды. Я задеваю руку Гарри пальцами, и он ловит их, сжимая и переплетая со своими. Краем глаза я замечаю белое пятно и, повернувшись, обнаруживаю лебедя, плавающего возле каменных ступеней, уходящих под воду. Его черный блестящий клюв словно выточен из эбонита. Гарри тоже видит лебедя и останавливается.

«Кажется, я кое-что забыл», - он рассеянно отпускает мою руку и поворачивается к реке, к обледеневшим ступенькам. Я хватаю его за рукав.

«Мы же опоздаем!» - говорю я, хотя понятия не имею, куда мы направляемся и почему так важно успеть вовремя. На противоположном берегу светятся огни нефтеперегонного завода, издалека доносится гудок паровоза. Начинается снегопад.

«Я ненадолго, - отвечает Гарри, направляясь к лестнице. – Подожди меня здесь». Внезапно меня охватывает ужас.

«Гарри!» - кричу я, безуспешно пытаясь выглядеть раздраженным, а не испуганным. Он останавливается на верхней ступеньке и оборачивается, держась за железные перила – будто собирается окунуться в бассейн погожим июньским днем, а не в реку зимней ночью.

«Я ненадолго», - повторяет он.

Он делает шаг назад и вдруг исчезает. Я бросаюсь к перилам, но за ними ничего нет. Ни лестницы, ни лебедя. Ни Гарри. Я просыпаюсь, взмокший от пота, с комком ужаса в желудке. Я ощущаю его присутствие целый день, несмотря на покорность, с которой Кэрроу отдает зеркало, и небольшой прорыв в переводе Волховника. Целый день я чувствую: что-то не так, и сколько бы ни убеждал себя, что во всем виноват сон, беспокойство не проходит. 

И это беспокойство превращается в уверенность, когда на пороге возникает Боббин.

Эльфы прекрасно понимают, что меня лучше не беспокоить, если я только что вернулся домой. Но когда Боббин сообщает, что некий мистер Лонгботтом и миссис Гермиона Грейнджер Уизли Лонгботтом ожидают в библиотеке, я точно знаю – это не просто предчувствие. Еще немного, и все мое нутро вывернут наизнанку, неторопливо и методично, пока я буду умолять какую-то далекую и равнодушную звезду о быстрой смерти.

Я благодарю Боббин – к ее удивлению – и прошу, чтобы она предложила гостям прохладительные напитки, если до сих пор этого не сделала. Как только она аппарирует, я снимаю перчатки. Палец за пальцем. Чувствуя, как мертвая кожа расстается с живой в пародии на поцелуй. Все ощущения болезненно обострились. Я замечаю – возможно, впервые – с каким мастерством и любовью выточены аканты, украшающие колонны на входе в южный салон. Что за красота, размышляю я, полностью сконцентрировав внимание на тонких листьях и едва заметных нежных прожилках. Я снимаю пальто и расстегиваю пиджак, позволяя прохладному воздуху проникнуть сквозь тонкую ткань рубашки и коснуться горячей кожи. Наверное, это болезнь, думаю я. Легкая лихорадка, скорее всего…

Словно со стороны я вижу, как роняю пальто на спинку дивана и осторожно иду к салону, за которым находится библиотека. Меня поражает то, как волосы, которые в последнее время стали куда длинней, чем обычно, блестят на фоне темной шерсти пиджака. И тут я понимаю! Это все сон, очень долгий сон. Но вот я проснулся, и этот высокий серьезный мужчина, гордо шагающий прочь - конечно же, мой отец. Я смотрю на свои руки – какие они бледные, гладкие и нежные. Почти лишенные линий. Руки ребенка. Руки того, чьи бесконечные потери еще впереди.

Когда моя рука и рука этого серьезного мужчины одновременно берутся за ручку двери в библиотеку, две реальности сталкиваются с ослепительной вспышкой. Первый приступ тошноты поднимается к горлу, но я сдерживаюсь изо всех сил. Не знаю, что сделаю, что произойдет, когда я зайду в эту комнату. Комнату, которая всегда служила мне убежищем. Какое тревожное чувство. Я редко умудряюсь застать самого себя врасплох, и обычно во всем виноват…

Лонгботтом стоит у камина, опираясь рукой на полку и опустив голову. Когда я вхожу, он поворачивается ко мне. Я смотрю на него так пристально, что все остальное темнеет, превращается в пепел, словно края пергамента - пока передо мной не остается только это бледное, печальное лицо. Я чувствую – будто издалека, сквозь непреодолимое расстояние и время – что Грейнджер поднимается и протягивает ко мне руку.

Я мотаю головой, и это, наверное, похоже на смешные капризы ребенка, которому велели отправляться в постель, когда ему не хочется. Комната начинает вращаться, и я вдруг вижу ее со всех сторон сразу. Должно быть, я поскользнулся, потому что Лонгботтом внезапно оказывается совсем рядом, вцепившись в мое плечо. Он тянет меня к дивану, но с моими ногами что-то не так. Я продолжаю спотыкаться. Еще немного - и упаду…

«Драко».

Никогда еще я не испытывал такой всепоглощающей ненависти к звукам собственного имени, как в тот момент, когда Грейнджер, наконец, открывает рот.

«Как?»

Слово покидает мой рот, словно острие бритвы. Странно, что вслед за ним не хлынули потоки крови и ошметки плоти.

Тишина и голос Лонгботтома.

«Мы не знаем».

Вот он, момент, которого я ждал. Ярость рвется из груди со стремительностью человека, которого утащили на дно ледяного озера и отпустили, милостиво позволив подняться к едва заметной точке света.

«Ты. Не. Знаешь?»

Я давлюсь словами, делая вдох перед каждым. «Ты не знаешь? Как. Такое Может. Быть?» - я едва замечаю, что несколько панелей высокого французского окна в дальнем конце библиотеки превращаются в мерцающую стеклянную взвесь.

Лонгботтом и Грейнджер обмениваются обеспокоенными взглядами, и я чуть ли не смеюсь в голос. Неожиданно мы снова оказываемся в школе, и эти феноменально тупые гриффиндорцы не могут связать двух слов. Я жду, что в любой момент ввалится Уизли со своими обычными воплями – хоть он вот уже пятнадцать лет как погиб. А потом еще кто-нибудь из их своры, а за ними МакГоннагал, а там и Дамблдор, а потом, стоит только подождать еще немного, чертов Гарри Поттер, собственной персоной, зайдет так, словно он царь и бог, и…

Я пытаюсь сделать вдох, но воздух похож на ледяное лезвие. Меня тошнит, и вот теперь, без тени сомнения, я понимаю, что наступил момент истины. Осознания того, что Гарри мертв. Лезвие, которое я вдохнул, опускается по горлу и начинает тыкаться во все стороны. Я чувствую – оно ищет мое сердце. И если существует то, что магглы называют Богом, и если он милостив, то, как только лезвие найдет и пронзит эту измученную мышцу, кровь хлынет без конца и края и не остановится, пока я тоже не умру.

Я ощущаю на себе чужие руки. Они повсюду, словно толпа людей вошла в библиотеку, и все пытаются дотронуться до меня одновременно. Эти руки опускают меня на пол и развязывают галстук. Расстегивают воротник рубашки и поворачивают меня на бок, когда я начинаю кашлять, давиться рвотой и кричать. А потом, когда в желудке уже ничего не осталось, руки вытирают мой рот прохладной влажной тканью, убирают мокрые от пота волосы со лба. Если бы я не был до сих пор жив и не испытывал невыразимой горечи по этому поводу, я был бы благодарен. Нежные руки приподнимают мне голову и подносят стакан к губам. Нежные руки заставляют весь мир умолкнуть. И погрузиться во мрак.


	6. Chapter 6

Утро. Я стою посреди безлюдного парка в незнакомом и странном городе. Через трещины на тротуаре там и тут пробиваются пучки травы, за которые цепляется мусор, прежде чем отправиться дальше в бесконечное воздушное путешествие. Забытая кем-то газета трепещет на ветру, словно крылья раненой птицы. Желтоватое небо между серыми высотками пересекают телефонные провода – рваный шов, соединяющий день и ночь. Кровоточащая рана. Все это настолько прекрасно, что у меня перехватывает дыхание. Огромная стая неприметных коричневых скворцов внезапно поднимается в воздух – грациозно, непредсказуемо, словно полотно, подхваченное ветром.

Осознание того, что никогда еще я не оставался один, приходит лишь сейчас. 

Кто-то обнимает меня за талию и притягивает к теплому, крепкому телу. Я опускаю взгляд и вижу руки над пряжкой ремня. На левом безымянном пальце – гладкое кольцо из чистейшего серебра.

«Это был всего лишь сон».

Голос Гарри.

«Но теперь он закончился».

Волна горя и непонятного облегчения накрывает меня с головой. Эти слова – самый точный, самый нежный из нанесенных им ударов.

«Когда я отпущу тебя, ты сможешь выстоять, – говорит он. – Тебе больше не нужна будет моя поддержка».

Я закрываю глаза. Солнце уже почти полностью поднялось из-за дрожащей линии горизонта. Его лучи отражаются в осколках разбитых бутылок, и кажется, что кто-то рассыпал по мостовой бриллианты, будто зерна на бесплодной почве. Слишком ярко. Слишком пронзительно. Слишком много. Я зажмуриваюсь еще сильнее.

«Но я не готов», - шепчу я.

«Готов, - отвечает он, и теплое дыхание касается моего уха. – Ты сильнее, чем кажешься. И всегда был».

Вдруг меня начинает сотрясать дрожь, я чувствую, как с каждым вдохом раздуваются ноздри. Я знаю, к чему ведет его нежная ласка, и жду этого.

«Пожалуйста, - шепотом. – Пожалуйста, не надо».

Он вздыхает.

«Мы оба знаем, что ты хочешь этого, Драко. Что ты готовился к этому всю свою жизнь. Не сопротивляйся».

«Нет, - прошу я. – За последние годы все изменилось. Не делай мне больно».

Гарри целует меня в шею с таким неприкрытым благоговением, что сердце словно сжимается в кулак, задыхаясь от недостатка крови и воздуха – чтобы потом раскрыться подобно розе. Я открываю глаза: передо мной пылает взошедшее солнце и невозможный новый день.

«Ты готов умолять, правда?» – негромкий голос Гарри обманчиво добр, но повелительные интонации не спрячешь.

«Да, - отчетливо произношу я. – Да».

Рука с кольцом медленно скользит по моей груди, и Гарри обхватывает мой подбородок кончиками пальцев с какой-то жестокой нежностью, словно я невообразимо хрупок. Словно я – драгоценный камень в оправе его руки.

«Скажи, - выдыхает он мне в шею. – Скажи: «Пожалуйста, не делай мне больно, Гарри».

Я зажмуриваюсь, и сердце бешено колотится от ужаса, желания и предстоящей боли.

«…рри…» - задыхаюсь я.

«Я не расслышал», - говорит он, придерживая мою голову так, что мне приходится смотреть на него, отвечая.

В конце концов, нервно сглатывая, тяжело дыша и глядя ему прямо в глаза, я говорю самым почтительным тоном: «Пожалуйста, Гарри».

Он искренне улыбается мне без малейшего притворства. И я повторяю, на этот раз куда уверенней:

«Пожалуйста, не делай мне больно, Гарри. Пожалуйста».

Я слышу громкий звук удара – как грянувший вблизи гром или шум аппарировавшей одновременно толпы – но ничего не чувствую. Абсолютно ничего.

Резко открываю глаза, но по-прежнему - ничего. Ни желания. Ни боли. Только ощущение отсутствия – пропасть настолько обширная и глубокая, что не поддается измерению.

Я лежу в собственной постели. Мама сидит в кресле у камина, погрузившись в один из своих дамских романов в переплете из телячьей кожи. Позолоченный обрез страниц безжизненно блестит в неярком свете. Услышав, что я зашевелился, мама поворачивается и улыбается – тускло, печально и так знакомо. Внезапно я вспоминаю те бесконечные месяцы, которые нам пришлось провести пленниками в собственном доме – когда я наблюдал за угасанием ее царственной красоты.

Мама медленно поднимается, положив книгу на подставку для чайника. Наверно, она здесь уже давно, потому что выглядит усталой, напряженной и – в кои-то веки – на все свои годы. Она присаживается на кровать и прижимает ладонь к моей щеке. Я чувствую, как прогибается матрас. Если бы не морщинки и та усталость, которую оставляют во взгляде только долгие годы, переживания и смерть, я мог бы поклясться, что она снова стала молодой женщиной, а я – ребенком. Может, я свалился с лихорадкой и отчаянно жду ее обнадеживающей ласки.

«Как ты?» - спрашивает она.

Я просто лежу, уставившись на ее лицо, на легкие пряди светлых волос, выскользнувших из нефритовых заколок, на бледный лоб в беспокойных складках.

«Лонгботтом и Грейнджер еще здесь?» - хрипло произношу я, и собственный голос кажется незнакомым и скрипучим, как ржавые петли на старых дверях.

«Нет, но… Гермиона… сказала, что вернется чуть позже».

Мне почти смешно. Сколько усилий ей пришлось приложить, чтобы назвать Грейнджер по имени! И одно только это как нельзя лучше подчеркивает необратимость случившегося – даже если бы я все еще сомневался. Интересно, что они ей сказали? Сказали, что любовник ее единственного сына – cмысл всей его жизни – погиб в одиночестве, в затерянном городе, так далеко, что даже самые могущественные маги не могут аппарировать туда в один заход? Сказали, как ее сын умолял о смерти? Как рыдал – словно осужденный на пожизненное заключение – когда они отказали ему в этой просьбе? 

«Тебе нужно поесть», - говорит мама.

Я молча киваю. Судя по тревоге, мелькнувшей в ее глазах, она не ожидала, что я соглашусь. И это говорит матери об истинной мере моей утраты больше, чем измученный вид или сорванный, охрипший от горя голос. Если она когда-то и думала, что знает своего сына, то теперь наверняка понимает, как заблуждалась. Если бы у меня еще оставались слезы, я бы плакал о ней.

Мама отворачивается так, что мне виден лишь ее профиль.

«Ты любил его».

Это не вопрос, но я в любом случае не смог бы ответить. Никакие слова не в состоянии передать все, что я испытывал к Гарри. Все, что случилось между нами.

«В полдень будут проводить официальную церемонию прощания. Очередная помпезная затея Министерства - и целый батальон желающих высказаться. Включая этого невыносимого болвана Министра…»

Ее голос постепенно затихает. Мы оба знаем, что я не пойду. Огонь успокаивающе потрескивает, и часы на каминной полке почему-то продолжают отсчитывать тяжелые секунды – несмотря на то, что миру пришел конец. По крайней мере, моему миру. И вдруг я осознаю, что это – еще один смертельный удар, который наносит нам горе. Оно отрезает нас от остальных людей одним-единственным взмахом сияющего лезвия, острого, как скальпель, и столь же немилосердного. По всему миру люди садятся обедать или работать, смеются и переживают по поводу карьеры и детей, любовников и денег. Но не я. Не я. Мне повезет, если я смогу хотя бы вспомнить, как сделать глоток воды. Как наполнить легкие воздухом. Потому что даже это причиняет больше боли, чем я когда-либо испытывал. Чем я мог вообразить.

«Драко, - наконец произносит мама, снова повернувшись ко мне и взяв за руку. – Тело не нашли».

Мое собственное тело инстинктивно реагирует на ее слова. Я перекатываюсь на бок и поджимаю ноги, чтобы защитить от них мягкий живот, словно это не звук, а физический удар. Тело Гарри. Вот о чем она говорит. Не Гарри, но его тело, словно они случайно разошлись в толпе. Словно тело – это что-то, что Гарри мог потерять, оставить где-то и забыть. Меня оглушает эта жестокая семантика смерти, ее способность разделять неразделимое. Отделить Гарри от его тела. В конце концов, я должен был знать. Кому знать, как не мне.

«Послушай, - резко шепчет она, схватив меня за подбородок и подняв лицо так, что мне приходится взглянуть ей в глаза. – Послушай, Драко Люциус Малфой. Никогда еще за всю историю нашей семьи никто из твоих предков не оплакивал ни супруга, ни ребенка, если не было тела. Никогда».

Я вспоминаю, как в Петербурге разговаривал с Гарри о Сириусе Блэке.

«Если только от них не отказались», - с горечью говорю я.

«При всех своих недостатках – и поверь, я не пытаюсь их преуменьшить – Малфои не похожи на Блэков. К худшему или к лучшему. А я говорю о семье твоего отца».

Мама опускает руку и отводит волосы с моего лба. На ее глазах выступают слезы.

«Драко, милый мой, мальчик мой… пообещай мне… - ее голос срывается, и она прячет лицо. – Обещай мне, что подумаешь, станет ли это причиной твоей смерти, только после того, как ты найдешь его. Обещай мне не торопиться».

Всего дважды за всю жизнь я видел, как плачет мама, и оба случая клеймом выжжены в моей памяти. После всего, что нам пришлось пережить вместе, я должен ей хотя бы такую малость. Я беру ее за руку.

«Хорошо, - едва слышно говорю я. – Хорошо».

Мама вытирает глаза и сидит, слепо уставившись в огонь.

«Спасибо, - она сжимает мои пальцы. – Я попрошу повара приготовить плотный завтрак. Никаких тостов с чаем. В конце концов, тебе понадобятся силы для поездки в Сибирь».

Грейнджер появляется во время завтрака, и Боббин сопровождает ее в салон без лишних церемоний. Похоже, мать предупредила эльфов, что заговаривать со мной можно лишь в крайнем случае.

Мать встает, чтобы поприветствовать Грейнджер, и на уставшем лице той на мгновение отражается удивление, прежде чем оно вновь превращается в застывшую невыразительную маску.

«Не хотите ли присоединиться к нам, миссис Лонгботтом? Завтрак получился довольно поздним, я уверена, что вы уже поели, но, пожалуйста, не стесняйтесь. Скоро полдень, возможно, я могу предложить вам сэндвичи? Салат?»

«Спасибо, я не голодна, - отвечает Грейнджер. – Но не отказалась бы от чашечки чая, если вас это не затруднит».

«Конечно, - говорит мать. – Я сама за всем прослежу».

Учитывая, что на столе находится полный чайник – а если бы его и не было, Боббин позаботилась бы об этом в мгновение ока – предложение матери свидетельствует о том, что она хочет оставить нас наедине. Я выдавливаю из себя скупую благодарную улыбку, и мама на секунду сжимает мое плечо перед тем, как бесшумно выскользнуть из комнаты.

Поздний утренний свет, тусклый и безрадостный, похожий на водянистое молоко, падает на покрасневшие, опухшие глаза Грейнджер, подчеркивая глубокие горестные складки на лице. Судя по ее ответному взгляду, я выгляжу немногим лучше. Убедиться в этом нет никакой возможности - я уничтожил все зеркала в доме (кроме полученного от Кэрроу), поскольку одна только мысль о том, что придется столкнуться с собственным отражением, делала пробуждение невыполнимой задачей. В течение десяти лет я считал свое лицо полотном, рисунком, который ожил и, возможно, стал красивым - благодаря присутствию Гарри в моей жизни. Он был скульптором моего счастья, его руки cтановились орудием каменотеса, придавая холодному мрамору форму живого, полнокровного человеческого тела. Но теперь, когда творца не стало…

Грейнджер все еще стоит в дверях, олицетворяя всем своим видом страдание и неловкость. Я жестом приглашаю ее присесть напротив, и на столе тут же появляется фарфоровая чашка из бабушкиного сервиза. Грейнжер смотрит на хрупкую чашечку и до прозрачности тонкое блюдце с рассеянностью человека, который давно не спал, и теперь самые обыденные вещи кажутся ему невообразимой загадкой.

«Невилл отправился обратно утром, - наконец произносит она. – В Петербург».

Я киваю, и некоторое время мы сидим в тягостном молчании.

«Я так понимаю, ты не пойдешь сегодня…»

«Нет. И ты, я полагаю, тоже».

Мой голос, звучащий громко и уверенно, заставляет Грейнджер вздрогнуть и распахнуть глаза, которые, впрочем, тут же сужаются.

«Что ты задумал?» - c подозрением спрашивает она.

Сначала я подумываю над тем, чтобы притвориться непонимающим, но у меня нет сил на эти игры. Особенно с Грейнджер, которая – несмотря ни на что – должна была убедиться за все эти годы, как много Гарри значил для меня, на что я готов был пойти ради него.

«Я собираюсь в Иркутск».

«Когда?»

«Чем скорее, тем лучше».

«Зачем?»

«А ты как думаешь?»

Грейнджер неотрывно смотрит на меня. На столе появляется чайник свежезаваренного чая, и она тихонько наполняет свою чашку.

«Команда не захочет твоего присутствия».

«Без обид, но команда может идти на хуй».

Грейнджер морщится, но не выговаривает мне за грубость.

«С чего ты взял, что поездка в Иркутск – это хорошая затея? Я имею в виду, чего ты хочешь этим добиться? Если смерти Мефодия, то это всего лишь продублирует действия команды. Потому что у них, поверь, руки чешутся пустить ему кровь. Никому даже в голову не придет вернуться, пока Мефодий жив».

«Мне наплевать на Мефодия, - отвечаю я. – Я еду за Гарри».

Грейнджер хмурится и печально качает головой.

«Гарри мертв, Драко».

«Ты говорила, - я чувствую, как голос дрожит на бритвенно-острой грани между бешенством и ослепляющим горем. – Но я должен кое-что ему отдать и не успокоюсь, пока не сделаю этого».

Грейнджер смотрит на меня так, словно я потерял рассудок, зачарованно наблюдая, как я достаю из кармана мантии небольшую шкатулку черного дерева и с громким стуком ставлю ее на стол.

«Драко… - взволнованно говорит она, и глаза ее наполняются слезами. – Пожалуйста, не делай этого с собой».

«Давай же, - равнодушно отвечаю я. Буря эмоций в ее глазах почему-то успокаивает меня. Делает одиночество не таким невыносимым. – Взгляни».

Она молча качает головой, и слезы начинают стекать по щекам. Я делаю вид, что не заметил отказа.

«Я сделал его сам, веришь? – невесело улыбаюсь я. – Могу поспорить, ты не знала, что ювелирное мастерство входит в число моих скрытых талантов? Так вот, веришь или нет, ты многого обо мне не знаешь. Хотя в данном конкретном случае ты была бы недалека от истины – в конце концов, я сделал это не самым традиционным способом…»

«Драко… – Грейнджер откровенно рыдает, пряча лицо в ладонях, плечи трясутся под простой мантией, дыхание сбивается. – Пожалуйста, не надо…» - голос ее приглушен, но мольба очевидна.

«Посмотри на меня, Грейнджер».

Она неохотно поднимает голову и будто в трансе смотрит, как я расстегиваю мантию и рубашку.

«Видишь?» – говорю я, срывая повязку и показывая открытую рану над левым соском, достаточно глубокую, чтобы обнажить мышцы - место, откуда я вырезал трехдюймовую полоску плоти шириной в палец. Грейнджер вздрагивает, когда кровь начинает беспрепятственно стекать вниз по моей груди, и не отводит глаз от багряной струи, впитывающейся в хлопок рубашки, словно пролитое вино.

«Вот кольцо, которое украсит мертвую холодную руку Гарри, когда я положу его в могилу, - говорю я негромко, размеренно и зло. – Вот кольцо, которое я, набравшись смелости, должен был подарить ему много лет назад, в котором его похоронят, даже если это будет последнее, что я сделаю в этой жизни, Грейнджер. Может, так и будет. Очень может быть, черт побери».

Я наклоняюсь и открываю шкатулку, окровавленные пальцы скользят по полированному дереву. Внутри, на белом атласе, лежит кольцо из чистейшего серебра. Я слышу возглас Грейнджер.

«Трансфигурация человеческой плоти считается Темной Магией, Драко!»

«Ты думаешь, меня это волнует, Гермиона?» – я выплевываю ее имя – впервые за всю жизнь, и она снова начитает плакать.

«Может, ты ошибочно принимала меня за хорошего человека все это время? – цежу я сквозь стиснутые зубы. – За того, кто следует правилам и не жалуется? А может, все было наоборот, и ты всегда видела меня настоящего. Но теперь это не имеет значения. Потому что, в конечном итоге, у всех нас есть темные закоулки души, и однажды, если придется, мы перейдем любые границы, не моргнув и глазом. Я могу быть кем угодно – в том числе и трусом – но я не лицемер. Гарри наденет мое кольцо. А я, Грейнджер, надену его. Кольцо Гарри».

Я равнодушно смотрю, как смертельно бледная Грейнджер отодвигает кресло и, пошатываясь, встает, прежде чем отвернуться и извергнуть содержимое желудка в подставленные ладони. Размеренно, не торопясь, я застегиваю рубашку, не утруждая себя свежей перевязкой, и кровь расцветает на ткани, словно роза, - как раз на том месте, где должно быть мое сердце.

Внести изменения в завещание не составляет особого труда. Все отходит матери до конца ее дней, а после этого – Лонгботтому и Грейнджер-Уизли-Лонгботтом, а также их наследникам, с одним условием: сжечь родовое поместье Малфоев, предварительно очистив его от всего, что представляет какую-то ценность. Мне наплевать, что станет с имуществом семьи, но будь я проклят, если кто-то, кроме Малфоев (или Поттера), назовет это место своим домом. В случае отказа недвижимость перейдет во владение Хогварца с соблюдением тех же требований 

«Это очень… необычно», - говорит Барнабас, прежде чем подуть на чернила. Засвидетельствовав наши подписи, он выпроваживает помощников вежливым «увидимся в офисе». 

«Что? Завещать все предателю крови, грязнокровке и их потомству? Или потребовать сожжения поместья раньше, чем им достанется хотя бы пенни?»

«Я полагаю, и то, и другое».

Барнабас откидывается на спинку кресла и пристально разглядывает меня.

«Я подтвердил, что ты находишься в здравом уме и твердой памяти, Драко, но это заставляет меня усомниться. Не хочешь ли рассказать, зачем ты вызвал меня по якобы неотложному делу – чтобы просто переписать завещание мужчины тридцати восьми лет, который, по моим последним данным, абсолютно здоров?»

Барнабас не зря стал моим поверенным. Я замечаю, что он не упомянул об удалении из завещания имени Гарри. Не то чтобы существовал закон, позволяющий оставить все мертвецу, и я не сомневаюсь, что Барнабас в курсе гибели Гарри Поттера, но все-таки ему должно быть интересно, почему я изначально завещал все Гарри без всяких условий. Наверняка он подозревал, что мы были любовниками, а теперь уж и точно не узнает. Менее… сдержанный человек мог бы пожертвовать тактом и профессионализмом, чтобы удовлетворить любопытство, но только не старик Барнабас. Я мог бы убить человека и закопать его в розовых кустах, а Барнабас и бровью бы не повел. Он действительно юрист, которого можно оценить на вес золота.

«Можешь поднять свой процент до двадцати, - внезапно говорю я. – Черт с ним, бери все двадцать пять, если захочешь. Ты хороший человек, Барнабас. Не откажешься от стакана виски? Позавчера открыл бутылку Linlithgow 1982 года ради гребаного Кэрроу, и ей грош цена, если мы не допьем».

Он кивает, расстегивая жилет. Я встаю и подхожу к шкафу, концентрируясь на каждом сделанном шаге, на том, чтобы не выронить из дрожащих рук бутылку, и неаккуратно расплескиваю виски по стаканам.

«Лед? Вода?»

«Ничего, - отвечает он. – Зачем портить отличный виски?»

Я не то смеюсь, не то всхлипываю, и он делает вид, что ничего не заметил.

«Можешь забрать и мой чертов скотч впридачу, - говорю я. – Наслаждайся им в полной мере – ты, скользкий изворотливый ублюдок. Твое здоровье».

Я подаю ему стакан, и мы делаем первый глоток.

«Насколько я понимаю, ты собираешься в какое-то… экзотическое место”, - говорит он чуть позже.

«Далекое, да. Но не назвал бы его экзотическим. Конечно, все зависит от того, что ты подразумеваешь под «экзотикой».

«Возьми с собой теплое белье», - говорит Барнабас, не изменившись в лице ни на йоту.

«Барнабас, как тебя вообще распределили в Хаффльпаф?»

«Ну, я же юрист, верно? А большинство юристов – хороших, по крайней мере – выходит из Хаффльпафа. Не стоит недооценивать верность, Драко. И добрый совет».

Я залпом допиваю скотч и говорю, уставившись в дно опустевшего стакана: «Ты присмотришь за матерью». И это не вопрос.

«Конечно, - отвечает он. – Ты же знаешь».

Горло перехватывает, и только через несколько секунд я нахожу в себе силы поблагодарить.

Барнабас встает и застегивает жилет. Я помогаю ему набросить плащ.

«Было приятно иметь с тобой дело, Драко, - говорит он, протягивая мне руку. – Впрочем, как всегда».

Но не успеваю я заверить его во взаимности этих чувств, как он исчезает.

 

Этим же вечером я методично сжигаю всю свою одежду.

Вообще-то, я не планировал провести последнюю ночь в Уилтшире, уничтожая содержимое гардероба, но, с другой стороны, я не планировал вообще ничего, кроме как накачаться опиумом под завязку и заснуть без сновидений. Но именно сейчас, когда я сижу в последних черных брюках и смотрю, как языки пламени лижут густую тьму, на меня снисходит озарение. В команде не хватает одного человека, и я – очевидная замена. Кто знает больше о Мефодии и тамошней магии? Кто еще готов бросить все и сей же час сорваться в Иркутск? Кому наплевать, что сибирская миссия – чистой воды самоубийство? Меня разбирает самый настоящий смех. Почему это раньше не пришло мне в голову? Конечно, божественное просветление не впервые поднялось сладким дымом по чубуку из слоновой кости, но подобный вариант и без того лежал на поверхности. Я ломал голову, как мне подобраться поближе к Мефодию, а ответ все время был у меня под носом.

Я поднимаюсь слишком быстро, тут же падая на колени от головокружения и тошноты. Ночь, светлые ветви голых деревьев и танцующие тени вращаются вокруг, словно мы с огнем находимся в центре огромной воронки. Я завороженно смотрю, как обрывки ткани поднимаются к небу, пытаясь избежать опьяняющего зова пламени. Ночь прохладна, но я покрыт потом и пеплом. Внезапно воспоминания о том, как мы с Гарри занимались любовью у костра в ночь летнего солнцестояния, встают между мной и всем этим хаосом. Я зажмуриваюсь изо всех сил, но все равно, словно в Мыслесливе, вижу нас, обнаженных, на молодой траве. Гарри – покрасневший, испачканный пеплом - совсем как я, но по совершенно другой причине. Его кожа разрумянилась из-за попыток сдержать приливную волну оргазма до полуночи. Сквозь пелену опиума и горя я вижу, как он сжимает мои бедра и поднимает меня на колени. Я наблюдаю за своими стараниями раздвинуть ноги еще шире, выгибая спину и запрокидывая голову с каждым толчком. Я забыл обо всем, и Гарри почти с мукой смотрит, как я отвечаю на его движения. В волосах у нас застряли травинки, трава прилипла к вспотевшим телам, и костры по обе стороны – единственные свидетели тому, как мы распадаемся на части в руках друг друга. Кончая, Гарри выходит из меня и заливает спермой мою спину и ягодицы, притягивая к себе, скользя членом по мокрой коже. Все это время он повторяет одно и то же: «Драко». Снова и снова, как заклинание или молитву, и это бьет меня, словно проклятие, словно Сектумсемпра прямо в сердце – я никогда… никогда больше не услышу, как Гарри произносит мое имя.

В это мгновение последняя частица человечности покидает мое тело, будто призрак. Будто сон – позабытый и позаброшенный – в момент пробуждения.

Прощай.

 

Тео поднял глаза на Невилла, вошедшего в комнату, и в очередной раз подумал, что никогда за все годы, проведенные вместе, не видел его таким обескураженным, потерпевшим столь сокрушительное поражение. На его лице с беспощадной четкостью проступили веснушки, а под глазами залегли глубокие тени. Глядя, как Невилл по-стариковски осторожно опускается в кресло, Тео захотелось сжать его руку, сказать что-нибудь утешительное или хотя бы нейтральное. Вместо этого он просто произнес: «Какого черта хочет от нас Малфой?»

Невилл вздохнул, устало потирая лицо: «Он хочет войти в команду».

Тео уставился на Невилла: «Простите, не расслышал?»

«Я сказал, Малфой хочет войти в команду».

«Да, это понятно. Непонятно, как ему вообще в голову могло прийти, что мы примем кого-то вроде него. Это же Темный Лорд в зародыше!»

«Я уже в курсе твоего мнения на этот счет, Тео, так что, если ты не против, мы пропустим очередное перечисление теорий, касающихся Драко Малфоя. Я устал и хочу выспаться».

«Так ты сказал Малфою, чтобы он вернулся в свою нору и не высовывался?»

Невилл встал и потянулся за пальто.

«Нет, я сказал, что обговорю это с остальными членами команды и дам ему знать».

«Что?»

Тео было подскочил, но Невилл уже стоял в дверях.

«Невилл, куда ты собрался?»

«На прогулку, - ответил тот. – Спокойной ночи».

«Что это было?» - спросила Элизабет из кресла в углу, опустив книгу на широкий подлокотник обложкой вверх.

Тео ошарашенно обернулся к ней.

«Невилл говорит, что Малфой хочет войти в команду, и даже всерьез раздумывает над этой возможностью!»

«М-м. Любопытно», - ответила она.

«Что именно? То, что задумал Малфой, или то, что Невилл сразу не послал его подальше?»

«Вообще-то, первое. Последнее меня совершенно не удивляет. Ситуация сейчас слишком сложна и деликатна, чтобы Невилл просто отмахнулся от Малфоя. К тому же, это не в его духе. Он ничего не делает по наитию».

На какое-то время между ними повисло молчание, и Тео почувствовал, что они оба думали об одном и том же: как сильно Невилл отличался от Гарри, и как хорошо они дополняли друг друга.

«Ну, так что тебе показалось таким «любопытным» в затее Малфоя?»

Элизабет встала и подошла к столу, где сидел Тео. Он собирал паззл с изображением Зимнего дворца, и она рассеянно попыталась подобрать пару деталей.

«Даже не начинай, - проворчал Тео. – Я думаю, в наборе специально не хватает одного фрагмента, чтобы купивший спятил – медленно, но верно».

«Всегда можно трансфигурировать что-нибудь вместо отсутствующего кусочка», - предложила она.

«Если я так сделаю, то нет никакой гарантии, что не повторю это в будущем, когда опять застряну на чем-то. Это чертовски скользкая дорожка, О’Мэлли. Стоит только начать мухлевать в паззлах, и назад пути не будет».

Элизабет устало улыбнулась.

«Как всегда философствуешь, Тео. Но разве нельзя схитрить хотя бы раз? В самом крайнем случае? И разбираться с тем, как все сложится дальше, по мере необходимости?»

Тео фыркнул, примеряя и отбрасывая в сторону очередную не подошедшую деталь.

«Ты говоришь так, будто люди и без того не могут убедить себя в чем угодно. Должны существовать какие-то правила, Лиззи. Должна быть черта, за которую нельзя заходить, что бы ни происходило».

«И ты считаешь, что для Малфоя нет такой черты?»

Тео рассерженно уставился на нее: «Не припоминаю, чтобы мы говорили о чем-то, кроме этого проклятого паззла».

Элизабет отодвинула стул и присела.

«Я не дурочка, Тео. И слишком хорошо тебя знаю».

Тео откинулся на спинку и скрестил руки на груди в защитном жесте.

«Малфой нам не нужен, - сказал он. – А я, если уж на то пошло, вообще не хочу его видеть. В лучшем случае, он трус. В худшем – угроза всем нам. По меньшей мере, слабое звено, а мы сейчас никак не можем позволить себе слабое звено. Невилл уже говорил, что Министр подумывает, не стоит ли вообще отозвать команду с этого задания. Похоже, британское магическое сообщество не считает таинственного сибирского мага достаточно важным, чтобы тратить на него британскую кровь и британскую же казну».

«Не стоит удивляться такой реакции, - сказала Элизабет. – В конце концов, Гарри был…»

Тео внезапно спрятал лицо в ладонях.

«Пожалуйста, Лиззи. Пожалуйста, не говори о нем в прошедшем времени. По крайней мере, дай мне сначала выспаться».

«Извини, - сказала она, и Тео почувствовал прикосновение к своему плечу. – Иногда я забываю, насколько вы были близки».

«Ты знаешь, это ведь Гарри, - Тео услышал, как устало – и в то же время уверенно – прозвучал его собственный голос. – Гарри убедил меня отколоться от армии Вольдеморта и Пожирателей Смерти». 

Скорее всего, Элизабет уже в курсе этой истории, но сейчас ему необходимо заговорить об этом снова. Будто имя Гарри, произнесенное вслух, способно его вернуть – как свеча в окне приманивает охотника, заплутавшего в сумрачном лесу, обещанием света, тепла и домашнего уюта…

«Продолжай», - мягко сказала она, на мгновение сжав его руку.

«Ты знаешь, что мой отец был Пожирателем Смерти – с самого начала, еще до того, как этот надменный мудак Люциус Малфой стал правой рукой Вольдеморта. Меня воспитывали в преклонении перед всеми его идеями, а служба отца казалась чем-то благородным и величественным. То, что я был наивным идиотом, еще мягко сказано. Но когда умерла мама…»

Тео почувствовал, как сжалось горло. Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как он в последний раз думал о ней? С тех пор, как он вспоминал ее спокойное сосредоточенное лицо, когда она шинковала овощи ножом подобно собственной магглорожденной матери? Должно быть, смерть Гарри заставила всплыть на поверхность все остальные потери в его жизни. Элизабет почувствовала волнение Тео и снова погладила его по плечу.

«В общем, неважно, - хрипло произнес Тео. – После смерти мамы единственным, что составляло смысл и цель моей жизни, было стремление стать Пожирателем. Эта смерть придала мне сил вступить в Младшую Лигу, где я немедленно начал подниматься все выше и выше. – Он мрачно усмехнулся и продолжил: – Обо мне заговорили, и, когда я стал самым молодым из тех магов, кто получил Метку, моему восторгу не было предела. Кто знает, что бы я натворил, если бы остался в услужении у Вольдеморта. Кажется, я был способен на все. Но, к счастью, меня взяли в плен члены Ордена, и вот тогда Гарри мне рассказал. Мама умерла не в результате несчастного случая, как говорил отец. Нет, ее очень долго держали под Круциатусом. И кто? Ее собственный муж, ни больше, ни меньше. По приказанию самого Люциуса Малфоя. Похоже, что Малфой-старший дал отцу выбор: запытать свою жену-полукровку до смерти или лишиться высокого поста в рядах Пожирателей. И знаешь, что он сделал потом? Я имею в виду Гарри. Он меня отпустил. Этот ненормальный сукин сын отпустил меня, известного Пожирателя и убийцу – на свободу. И на прощание сказал только одно: помни.”

Внезапно лицо Гарри возникло у Тео перед глазами, заслонив все остальное. Он стоял в ярко освещенном дверном проеме, высокий черный силуэт, словно вырезанный из бумаги, на фоне карт, и заваленных таблицами столов, и потрепанных кресел, и тарелок с остатками еды, и полусгоревших свечей.

«Почему ты это делаешь?» - спросил Тео вопреки внутреннему голосу, который орал как резаный, что дареному коню в зубы не смотрят.

«Может быть, потому, что мне не верится в твою окончательную испорченность – и это несмотря на далеко не лучшую репутацию. Ты запуган, но не испорчен».

«Все равно, не разумней ли было бы держать меня взаперти?»

«Возможно, - сказал Гарри. – Но тогда я лишил бы себя удовольствия видеть, как ты уходишь и возвращаешься к нам. Потому что ты вернешься, Нотт».

Несмотря на уверенные слова, Гарри не выглядел надменным. Тео хорошо знал, что такое надменность. В конце концов, он шесть лет жил в одной комнате с Драко Малфоем и тренировался бок о бок с ним же еще два с половиной года. Нет, Гарри не был надменным. Скорее, он просто был прав.

«Не могу обещать, Поттер, что поступлю так же, окажись ты на моем месте».

«Возможно, - повторил Гарри. – Но, опять же, у меня есть преимущество уже совершенных ошибок и заученных уроков. Был… один человек… которого я мог бы спасти когда-то. Но я даже не попытался. Считай, что ты его заменил, и оставим этот разговор. Помни».

И не произнеся больше ни единого слова, он закрыл за собой дверь, оставив Нотта в темноте - раздумывать над следующим шагом.

Тео уронил голову на скрещенные руки и позволил себе заплакать – впервые за два дня с тех пор, как Невилл сообщил о том, что Гарри пропал без вести. Судорожные рыдания сотрясали его тело. Тео едва ли слышал, как скрипнула ножка стула, когда Элизабет поднялась и обняла его сзади, уткнувшись лбом в затылок. Абсолютно несчастный и потерянный, он был благодарен за ее тихое утешение, и внезапно почувствовал присутствие остальных – Луну, гладящую его по голове и что-то нашептывающую, руку Крума на плече, а потом – руку Хиггльби.

«Не переживай, Нотт, - сказала Фэйрбэнкс откуда-то сзади. – Кто-нибудь заплатит. В этом можешь быть уверен».

 

Тео проснулся от негромкого, но настойчивого стука. Не успев прийти в себя, он автоматически выхватил из-под подушки палочку и направил ее на дверь.

«Кто там?»

«Кто еще может попасть в эту квартиру, чтобы не сработала дюжина уничтожающих барьеров? Твой сосед, придурок».

Тео шепнул «Люмос» и попытался подняться.

«Невилл? Какого черта? Ты еще только возвращаешься с прогулки? Заходи! Сколько времени? Черт бы побрал эту Россию и ее вечные сумерки!»

Невилл открыл дверь и прошел к столу у окна. Фонари все еще освещали улицу оранжевым светом, но Тео слышал звуки проезжающих машин и чьи-то голоса. Наверное, было уже не меньше восьми утра. Невилл тяжело опустился во вращающееся офисное кресло, и оно протестующе заскрипело.

«Осторожно, это не стул, а кусок дерьма», - сказал Тео, когда Невилл попытался откинуться на спинку, и та выгнулась слишком сильно.

«Я вернулся сразу за тобой, - объяснил Невилл. – Ты, кстати, снова оставил тостер включенным. Эти твои полуночные приступы голода когда-нибудь убьют нас обоих».

«Извини, - пробормотал Тео. – По крайней мере, на этот раз я достал из него тост».

«Да, это не может не обнадеживать».

Они обменялись невеселыми кривыми ухмылками. В конце концов, это уже случалось – делать вид, что жизнь идет своим чередом и после гибели члена команды. Конечно, смерть Гарри нельзя было сравнить… Но подобная рутина утешала, и Тео не хотелось с ней расставаться. После вчерашнего срыва на глазах у Элизабет и Луны ему понадобилось несколько часов, чтобы обрести хотя бы подобие душевного равновесия. Время погоревать еще придет, но сейчас Тео нужна была ясность мысли. Безжалостная ясность.

«Послушай, Тео, - заговорил Невилл после недолгого молчания, лишь изредка прерываемого уличным шумом. – Нам нужно поговорить о смене руководства, а потом – о Малфое. Начнем сейчас, или ты хочешь для начала одеться и сварить кофе?»

В животе у Тео все неприятно сжалось. Он предвидел этот разговор, но теперь, когда настало время, ему вдруг расхотелось слушать Невилла – любые слова только лишний раз подтвердили бы и потерю Гарри, и все, что c ней связано.

«Лучше сейчас», - твердо сказал он.

«Хорошо», - Невилл глубоко вздохнул и уперся ладонями в колени, широко растопырив пальцы – словно пытаясь к чему-то подготовиться. Тео почувствовал, как сердце забилось еще быстрее.

«Ты знаешь о моем возвращении в Англию после того, как мы потеряли связь с Гарри. Я решил, что должен сообщить Министру о случившемся, пусть даже мы сами не знали толком, что именно произошло. Впрочем, неважно. Мы с Министром обсудили вопросы командования, и он выразил следующее мнение: я должен занять место Гарри, а ты, соответственно, - мое. Конечно, при условии, что ты согласен».

Тео позволил сказанному осесть в сознании. Конечно, он ожидал чего-то подобного, но, тем не менее, это сообщение было крайне важным – и, несомненно, судьбоносным.

«Есть еще кое-что, что тебе следует знать о своем новом статусе, если ты решишь согласиться. Мы с Гарри… - Невилл на мгновение умолк, отвернувшись к окну, кадык конвульсивно дернулся – Тео видел, как его товарищ пытается сохранить ровные интонации. Наконец Невилл снова взглянул на собеседника. – Мы с Гарри всегда принимали решения вместе, и у каждого из нас было право наложить вето на решение другого – так что любой план или стратегия утверждались только по обоюдному согласию. Я хотел бы, чтобы мы с тобой работали по тому же принципу».

Тео кивнул: «Конечно, Невилл…»

Но тот предупреждающе поднял руку.

«Боюсь, что наше предполагаемое сотрудничество немедленно столкнется с весьма cерьезным препятствием», - продолжил он.

«Малфой».

Невилл кивнул.

«Черт, - рявкнул Тео, нетерпеливо ударив кулаком в ладонь. – Чертов ублюдок!»

Он поднял блестящие глаза на Невилла.

«Назови мне хотя бы один хороший повод, на основании которого ты готов позволить ему присоединиться к нам? И я ставлю ударение на слово «хороший», так как не думаю, что помочь ему разыграть мстительного любовника – это причина». 

«Тео, послушай. Мал… Драко не так плох, как тебе кажется».

«При всем моем уважении, Невилл, я знаю Малфоя куда лучше».

«Я, конечно, не знал Драко, с которым ты был знаком в Хогварце и на службе у Вольдеморта, но зато я знаю того, кем он стал теперь. Мы вчетвером – я имею в виду нас с Гермионой, Драко и Гарри – за последние годы провели вместе достаточно много времени. Мы путешествовали вместе, делили пищу и кров…»

«Бога ради, Невилл! Избавь меня от подробностей! Не хочешь же ты сказать, что не веришь, будто Малфой способен вести себя безупречно, когда это ему на руку? Я тебя люблю, ты знаешь. Но все, что связано с Гарри Поттером, всегда было твоим слабым местом. Я восхищался им не меньше твоего, но никогда не закрывал глаза на его недостатки, а их было немало…»

Неустойчивое кресло закачалось и ударилось о стену, когда Невилл резко встал. Его лицо побагровело от гнева.

«Я не вижу повода переходить на личности, Тео», - ровно произнес он, но Нотт явственно уловил возмущение и гнев в обманчиво спокойном тоне. Он жил с Невиллом в семи разных городах, и до сих пор самыми важными поводами для ссоры были тостер и музыкальные вкусы Лонгботтома. Тео не хотел причинять ему боль – не говоря уж о том, чтобы оскорблять память общего друга – но здесь проходила одна из тех границ, о которых он вчера говорил О’Мэлли. Драко Малфой мог вступить в команду только через его, Тео, труп. Он готов был заставить их выбирать между ним и Малфоем, если того потребуют обстоятельства, и знал, что, поставь он вопрос ребром, перевес окажется на его стороне.

«Невилл, я просто хочу, чтобы ты меня выслушал. После того, как я расскажу тебе то, что знаю о Малфое, ты сам решишь, по-прежнему ли готов принять его в команду – и почему, а потом мы будем думать дальше. Договорились?»

Невилл снова сел в кресло, но на самый край, будто готовясь сорваться с места в любой момент.

«Пусть все отсылки к Гарри будут краткими и уважительными», - сказал он, и Тео кивнул.

«Я любил Гарри, и ты это знаешь».

Невилл кивнул в ответ.

«Кто знает, может, Гарри и думал, что любит Малфоя. Но ты ведь никогда не видел их вместе, правда? Не видел, чтобы они хотя бы притворялись обычной парой, если уж на то пошло. У Гарри были определенные… наклонности, Невилл, и Малфой оказался достаточно извращенным, чтобы их удовлетворить. Если тебе нужно мое мнение на этот счет, так я скажу: для него это был единственный способ контролировать Гарри, наконец-то достать его, ведь он носился с этой идеей с самого детства. Всю жизнь «Гарри Поттер то, Гарри Поттер се». Малфой был одержим – и не в лучшем смысле этого слова, я тебе говорю. Поэтому, когда он понял, что может в буквальном смысле водить Гарри за член…»

Невилл побледнел и снова начал подниматься, но Тео его остановил.

«Пожалуйста, Невилл. Дослушай меня. Я знаю о Малфое то, чего не знают остальные. Когда-то он был куда менее осмотрительным, чем теперь. Их поместье до отказа набито Темными артефактами и запрещенными книгами. Малфой просто тянет время, пока не накопит достаточно сил, чтобы баллотироваться на пост Министра Магии. А месть за гибель Гарри Поттера во имя любви станет для него самым удачным политическим ходом. С тем же успехом он может просто назваться Министром, и что потом? Представь себе Вольдеморта без сопротивления со стороны Министерства… или команды».

Губы Невилл сжались в тонкую бескровную линию.

«И ты ждешь, что я поверю в эту теорию заговора, Тео? Ради Бога! Прежде чем Гарри… убили, он собирался уйти из группы, чтобы жить с Драко. Как, по-твоему, это вписывается в коварные планы по захвату мира? Сомневаюсь, что Гарри стоял бы в стороне и смотрел, как его партнер примеряет мантию Вольдеморта».

Но Тео не собирался отступать.

«Ты видел, как шокирован был Малфой той ночью. Это не похоже на реакцию безумно влюбленного – только вспомни, с каким виноватым видом он выскользнул за дверь. Так мог отреагировать лишь человек, которого поставили перед немедленным выбором: сейчас или никогда. Он же лишался той свободы, которую предоставляли ему постоянные отлучки Гарри, и вдобавок опасался, что, переехав к нему, тот быстро раскроет все гнусные маленькие тайны. Ну нет, Малфоя это не устраивало. Все шло так, как ему хотелось – Гарри в извращенном сексуальном рабстве, но в то же время где-то далеко. Мерзавец сидел на двух стульях сразу, но тут все начало рушиться…»

Тео замолчал, заметив, что начал задыхаться и срываться на крик – хотя собеседник находился всего в паре метров. Невилл вызывающе уставился на Тео, и тот вздохнул.

«Слушай, - устало произнес он. – Я их видел как-то раз. В Рейкъявике. Это был день рождения Гарри, и он с самого утра твердил, что Малфой приготовил ему сюрприз, но не признавался, какой именно. А представляя, на что способен Малфой… ну, я занервничал и отправился к нему домой, чтобы убедиться… ну, может, чтобы застать Малфоя на месте преступления. Понятия не имею… я просто беспокоился за Гарри. В конце концов, я совсем недавно узнал, что он «встречается» с Малфоем или как там он это называл, и никак не мог прийти в себя. В общем, Гарри, наверное, ожидал Малфоя в течение дня, потому что снял защитные заклинания с квартиры, и я смог пробраться туда незамеченным. Я взял плащ-невидимку и спрятался в углу, решив, что все объясню, если Гарри меня поймает.”

«Ты круглый дурак, Тео, если думаешь, что Гарри сказал бы «ну ладно», - прервал его Невилл. – Знай он, что ты там сидишь, шею бы тебе свернул».

«Наверное, - согласился Нотт. – Слушай, я не говорю, что поступил правильно. Просто хочу рассказать тебе, что я увидел…»

«А я не уверен, что хочу знать, - отрезал Невилл. – Неважно, что там произошло. Ты ведь не скажешь, что Драко связал Гарри и…»

«И что? Пустил ему кровь? Заставил его кричать? Умолять? Может, теперь ты передумаешь? А если я расскажу тебе, как Гарри поклялся, что Малфой может получить что угодно, сделать что угодно, даже убить Гарри во время оргазма…»

«Достаточно, Тео!»

«Речь идет не о невинных шалостях, Невилл. Речь идет о девиантном, опасном и, скорее всего, незаконном поведении. Я клянусь тебе: Гарри, которого я видел той ночью - когда мог заставить себя смотреть – не имел ничего общего с Гарри, которого мы с тобой знали – или думали, что знали. Он был просто марионеткой Малфоя. Его сломанной игрушкой! И вот что еще: ублюдок от этого просто с ума сходил – еще был, самый могущественный маг в мире плачет и вылизывает ему сапоги, как последний пес!»

«Хватит!» - прогремел Невилл, вскакивая с кресла. Но Тео видел, что тот потрясен, что этот новый образ Гарри совершенно не совпадал с тем привычным, созданным еще в детстве, когда Невилл был всего-навсего восхищенным мальчишкой, отчаянно нуждавшимся в герое.

«Люциус, может, и мертв, и похоронен, но склонность к чистому незамутненному садизму продолжает жить в его сыне. После каникул Малфой возвращался в школу со следами от порки на бедрах и уже через час заставлял какого-нибудь первоклашку пресмыкаться и размазывать сопли, выполняя его приказания. Может, в детстве он и был всего лишь нахальным засранцем, но, став мужчиной, Малфой вплотную приблизился к тому, чтобы выстроить магглов в шеренгу и запустить в них Круциатусом – просто чтобы приятнее дрочилось. Это ненормальный извращенец, куда более могущественный, чем он сам предполагает, и будь я проклят, если мы поможем ему подняться еще выше. Команда существует для того, чтобы уничтожать Темных магов, а не вынашивать их, черт бы все это побрал!»

Невилл рухнул обратно в кресло, прикрыв глаза дрожащей рукой - будто его внезапно оставили последние силы.

 

«Хочешь знать, что сказал мне сам Малфой неделю назад? – мягко произнес Нотт, понимая, что наносит последний удар. – Прямо перед ужином, где Гарри сделал свое «трогательное» заявление насчет решения уйти из команды и жить долго и счастливо с лордом Вылижи-мои-сапоги Малфоем? Он сказал, что я зря не убил его, когда у меня была такая возможность, потому что, цитирую «тронь меня сейчас, и будешь отвечать перед лучшим другом, а я гарантирую, что этот разговор тебе не понравится. Спроси Вольдеморта». Разве так будет говорить человек, который не собирается использовать смерть Гарри в своих целях?»

Долгое время после этого они молчали.

Тео заметил, что сидит в неестественно напряженной позе, и затекшая спина уже начинает болеть. Он откинулся на спинку кровати, подтянув колени повыше и плотнее закутавшись в одеяло. Вдруг ему показалось, что он вернулся в Хогварц и находится в спальне факультета, одетый в пижаму и поедающий ворованную выпечку. За окном воскресное утро, где-то рядом монотонно переругиваются Крэбб с Гойлом, или Забини опять хвастается своими сексуальными подвигами, или Малфой что-то замышляет против Поттера. Тео уронил голову на руки. Что случилось со всеми этими мальчишками с их мелочными обидами, подростковыми пунктиками и слепой беззаботной преданностью? Даже те, кто остался в живых, кажутся давным-давно похороненными…

«Ладно, - наконец сказал Невилл. – Я поставлю чайник. Просто чтобы ты был в курсе: Малфой придет к десяти».

Тео заметил переход к «Малфою» и едва заметно улыбнулся. Он выиграл, даже не прибегая к капризному ультиматуму «я или Малфой». Тео кивнул, и Невилл неторопливо поднялся, обернувшись уже у самой двери.

«Мы возвращаемся в Иркутск завтра с утра».

«Хорошо, – ответил Тео и, дождавшись примирительной улыбки Невилла, повторил. – Хорошо. Я жду с нетерпением».

Они как раз уселись позавтракать, когда раздался стук в дверь.

Тео и Невилл на мгновение замерли, уставившись друг на друга: один - привстав со стула, а второй – с тостом во рту.

«Говорить буду я, Тео, - умоляюще зашептал Невилл. – Ты только все усложнишь».

Тео кивнул, и Невилл неспешно пошел к двери. Перед тем, как взяться за ручку, он вытер ладони о брюки – жест, который не ускользнул от внимания Нотта.

Тео поднялся из кресла, как только Малфой шагнул в комнату, стягивая кожаные перчатки и снимая на ходу длинный плащ. Узнав узор из кельтских крестов, вышитый черными нитками на серой шерсти, Тео подумал, что Малфой, должно быть, остановился в квартире Гарри. Это заставило его сжать кулаки, впиваясь ногтями в ладони и едва удерживаясь от того, чтобы не рвануться через стол и выдернуть плащ из рук Малфоя.

Когда тот, наконец, избавился от верхней одежды, Тео увидел, что Малфой с ног до головы в черном. Черные сапоги, черные бриджи, черная рубашка, черная мантия и черные перчатки. Бледность его кожи столь резко контрастировала с этим фоном, что казалась почти непристойной. Светлые, словно выцветшие волосы были перехвачены сзади черной лентой. Малфой выглядел как Темный Лорд с иллюстрации в учебнике по истории, и Тео, подумав об этом, с трудом сдержал полуистерический смешок.

«Лонгботтом. Нотт», - сказал Малфой, и его голос так поразил Тео, что тот еле кивнул в ответ. Вместо повелительных интонаций, сдержанной аристократической артикуляции, презрительной, скучающей протяжности, которую Малфой довел до совершенства, в нем слышалось угрожающее хриплое рычание, полное горя - темное и неспокойное, словно морские волны под разлитой нефтью. Тео заметил, как побледнел Невилл, и насторожился, намереваясь вступить в разговор, если решимость его друга пошатнется хотя бы на мгновение.

«Драко, - поздоровался Невилл. – Могу я предложить тебе завтрак? Может, чаю?»

«Нет, спасибо. И если ты не против, я предпочел бы постоять».

Невилл нахмурился, кивнув, но Тео незаметно потянулся за палочкой.

«Я постараюсь не давать тебе повода напасть на меня, Нотт».

Тео покраснел. Отбросив всякое притворство, он достал палочку из складок мантии и положил на стол – так, чтобы она была видна всем и чтобы ее легко можно было схватить в случае необходимости. Невилл печально покачал головой, а Малфой – вот ублюдок – невесело засмеялся.

«Я уже предвижу, в каком направлении будет развиваться этот разговор», - сказал он, подходя к окну и упираясь в деревянный переплет - сначала раскрытой ладонью, а потом и лбом. Некоторое время казалось, что он рассматривает улицу внизу. В конце концов Невилл, неловко поерзав в кресле, встал и оперся на кухонный стол, Тео же с вызывающим видом остался сидеть. Если Малфой не собирался соблюдать правила приличия, пошел он к черту. Это не значит, что Тео позволит ему задавать тон встрече.

«Извини, Малфой, но команде не нужна твоя помощь».

Тео сначала удивился внезапной категоричности Невилла, но потом упрекнул себя за то, что вообще усомнился в нем. Невилл был по-настоящему добрым и мягким человеком, но когда приходило время действовать, всегда проявлял исключительную твердость и даже безжалостность. Наверное, думал Тео, тот факт, что даже Невилл, от природы склонный к состраданию и милосердию, был вынужден проявить жесткость и решительность, более всего остального свидетельствовал о том, чем пришлось пожертвовать на Войне.

Малфой не отвернулся от окна, но, наблюдая за его отражением в темном стекле, Тео заметил, как тот устало прикрыл глаза - словно ожидал подобного ответа, хотя и испытывал сожаление.

«Значит, мы вернулись к «Малфою»?»

Невилл пожал плечами.

«Ты никогда не называл меня по имени – всегда «Лонгботтом», а Гермиону – «Грейнджер», - безмятежно ответил он.

Малфой вздохнул и выпрямился.

«Полагаю, ты прав».

Невилл оттолкнулся от стола и потянулся было к плечу Малфоя – но рука упала, будто наткнувшись на невидимую преграду. Нотт задумался, была ли это природная сдержанность либо Невилл вспомнил их утренний разговор. Так или иначе, это не имело значения, потому что результат оказался одинаковым. Видя, как оскорблено, враждебно окаменела спина Малфоя, когда тот заметил отразившийся в оконном стекле прерванный жест Невилла, Тео начал предупреждающе постукивать палочкой по стакану.

«Могу ли я узнать причину?»

Малфой, наконец, отвернулся от окна и сел на подоконник, вытянув перед собой длинные ноги в элегантных брюках для верховой езды и высоких сапогах. Тео не стал сдерживать ухмылку, подумав, что теперь Невилл точно представит описанную накануне картину – как Малфой сломал Гарри, словно палочку о колено. С возрастающим удовлетворением он наблюдал, как Невилл взглянул на сапоги Малфоя, едва сумев сдержать гримасу.

«Я думаю, что любая причина покажется тебе неубедительной - сказал Невилл. – Послушай, Малфой, я знаю, что ты тоже хочешь найти убийцу Гарри…»

Малфой взмахнул палочкой, оборвав Невилла на полуслове какой-то разновидностью беззвучного заклинания – судя по всему, недоброй, потому что Невилл начал задыхаться и багроветь. Нотт вскочил на ноги, направив собственную палочку в сердце Малфою.

Тот уставился на Тео, обрывая действие заклинания. Невилл начал хватать ртом воздух, потирая горло, но Малфой продолжал невозмутимо смотреть на дрожащую руку Тео.

«Лучше бы тебе быть уверенней – и быстрее – когда встретишь Мефодия, Нотт, - сказал он, прежде чем повернуться к Невиллу. – Прошу прощения, - продолжил Малфой бесцветным тоном. – Мне следовало с самого начала озвучить свои условия беседы. Понимаете, я не выношу, когда звучит его имя».

Это признание прозвучало так прямо и холодно, что, казалось, высосало из комнаты весь воздух, оставив абсолютный вакуум чувств. Тео ощутил, как к горлу подкатывает что-то вроде тошноты. Он уже слышал подобные заявления – на поле боя, в палатах интенсивной терапии, где кровь лужами скапливалась на полу – потому что стоки были забиты рваными повязками и ошметками простыней, в сумеречных камерах, перед тем, как их обитателей находили свисающими с труб, подобно диковинным вытянутым плодам на безжизненных деревьях…

…А потом ярость ударила его, словно несущийся навстречу локомотив, и Тео почувствовал как сила, которая приходит только с праведной целью, укрепила его руку, уничтожив и дрожь, и трепет перед лицом горя и смерти. 

«Не смей, - прошипел он, – не смей запрещать нам произносить имя Гарри. Он был нашим другом. Братом. И единственное, что радует нас в этой ситуации – то, что он не дожил до дня, когда ты проявил свое истинное лицо, Малфой. Ты слышал, что сказал Невилл. А теперь убирайся».

«Тео!» - голос Невилла был полон боли и разочарования, но Тео не мог отвести взгляда от Малфоя. После этих слов намек на надежду исчез из заледеневших глаз – и то, что пришло на смену, пробрало Тео до самых костей. 

Малфой медленно поднялся, насмешливо разводя руками в знак притворной капитуляции.

«Не смею более занимать ваше драгоценное время», - сказал он. Презрительные тягучие интонации вернулись в его голос, но хрипотца, которая заставляла вспомнить о наждачной бумаге, трущейся о персиковую кожицу, никуда не делась. Это сочетание, по меньшей мере, сбивало с толку, и Тео почувствовал, как тонкие волоски на затылке поднимаются дыбом.

Малфой неторопливо подошел к стулу, на котором оставил плащ, стуча подбитыми железом каблуками по деревянному полу. Тео и Невилл смотрели, как он надевает сначала одну перчатку, а потом вторую.

«Малфой… Драко… - умоляющие нотки в голосе Невилла были очевидны, но по невыразительной маске, в которую превратилось лицо Малфоя, Тео мог сказать, что тот не собирался ничего слушать. – Пожалуйста, не будем расставаться на этой ноте. Зайди к Луне чуть позже, она спрашивала о тебе…»

Cейчас, набрасывая на плечи плащ Гарри, Малфой был красив как никогда – жестокой, надменной красотой, которой так славилась его семья. Никогда еще он не был так похож на своего отца, подумал Тео, покрепче стиснув палочку. Он ничего не знал о существовании других Малфоев и сомневался в том, что противоестественная похоть их последнего представителя – даже в сочетании с сексуальной прожорливостью – когда-нибудь заставит его задуматься о продолжении рода. Он мог бы убить его сейчас, покончив не только с одним человеком, но и со всем, что воплощало его имя. Поколения бездушных лордов, мелочных подхалимов – и тайных садистов – мертвы, уничтожены одной-единственной Авада Кедаврой. Тео почти ощутил во рту горячее железо – вкус запекшейся крови и грядущей смерти. Он пожалел бы лишь об одном – что не почувствовал эту бледную кожу под своими пальцами, впивающимися в хрупкое горло. Сглотнув кровавую слюну, Тео снова поднял палочку, и в этот момент Малфой посмотрел прямо на него. Одно бесконечное мгновение – глаза в глаза – и Тео замер от ужаса, когда взгляд Малфоя скользнул в его сознание скальпелем, безжалостно вскрывающим опухоли похоти, которые взрывались от малейшего прикосновения, как перезрелые нарывы. С невыразимым отвращением он почувствовал прилив крови в паху.

Малфой улыбнулся – жестокой улыбкой человека, который узнавал боль и страх с первого взгляда. И получал от этого удовольствие.

«Рыбак рыбака, Нотт», - сказал он.

И с оглушительным хлопком исчез.


	7. Chapter 7

Я стою на коленях перед унитазом в петербургской квартире Гарри и блюю кровью, когда в памяти внезапно возникает он – бледный, болезненный мальчик из дворца Юсуповых.

Я, конечно, знал, что аппарация была сущим идиотизмом, но в тот момент мне просто хотелось оказаться подальше. Еще слово со стороны Нотта, еще одна гримаса Лонгботтома - и я бы сделал что-нибудь, достойное сожаления. И если бы один из них еще раз произнес имя Гарри… Мерлин, спаси нас всех…

Рот cнова наполняется рвотой и кровью, и меня сотрясает очередной спазм. В нормальной ситуации я бы заволновался. Уверен, что при аппарации я ухитрился что-то расщепить. Но нынешние обстоятельства нельзя назвать нормальными, и я не имею ничего против того, чтобы умереть прямо здесь, опустив голову на край унитаза, в этой пустой квартире. Впрочем, жизненно важные органы и артерии, очевидно, не пострадали – случись такое, я бы немедленно потерял сознание и умер бы, не приходя в себя. Надеюсь, что расщепилось что-нибудь не слишком важное, скажем, аппендикс. Или сердце. Я начинаю смеяться, и это провоцирует очередной приступ рвоты. Ванная комната провоняла потом, медью и блевотиной, и я в тысячный раз думаю, что лучше бы я не проснулся четыре часа назад, лучше бы я умер.

Аппарации на большие расстояния я учился у Гаррота МакФаддена, лучшего британского специалиста в этом вопросе, и, прежде чем он позволил мне переместиться хотя бы на сотню миль, пришлось выучить состав всех зелий от Расщепления, известных команде по ликвидации последствий случайной магии, и еще нескольких сверх того. Во время обучения я расщеплялся дважды, и симптомы были такими же, как сейчас – боль в животе, тошнота, кровь из носа. Нужно было всего лишь произнести заклинание для свертывания крови и смешать относительно простое зелье, ингредиенты для которого, я знаю, Гарри хранил как раз для таких случаев. Но со времени обучения у МакФаддена прошло уже девять лет… и до сих пор ничего подобного не происходило. Слова заклинания и особенности приготовления зелья превратились в смутные воспоминания. Более того, я истощен. И болен. И…

Меня снова тошнит, и вместе с ожидаемым потоком горячей крови из носа выходят какие-то сгустки. Голова идет кругом, как будто какая-то часть ее все еще болтается где-то между этой квартирой и жилищем Лонгботтома. Происходящее не сулит ничего хорошего. Если я потеряю сознание, то могу захлебнуться. Или истечь кровью. И кто тогда найдет тело Гарри? Кто проследит за тем, чтобы он был похоронен как должно – рядом со мной, чтобы наши руки с одинаковыми серебряными кольцами были соединены погребальным жгутом?

Я отталкиваюсь от унитаза и падаю на спину к шкафчику под раковиной, ощупывая мантию в поисках палочки. Руки дрожат от слабости, так что я достаю ее с большим трудом, сдерживая очередной спазм и сглатывая кровь, наполняющую рот. Зажмуриваю глаза и пытаюсь вспомнить. Инвернесс, сентябрь. Темные вересковые холмы и тени нависающих над головой туч. МакФадден в развевающейся на ветру мантии, его встрепанная рыжая шевелюра, строгие губы складываются в безмолвное…

«Congelo Sangue», - шепчу я.

МакФадден ухмыляется, помогает мне встать и отряхнуть грязь и травинки с плаща.

«Исцеляющие заклинания у тебя получаются, и это хорошо. Но только попробуй еще раз расщепиться, и мы начнем сначала, и не видать тебе путешествия в Копенгаген на этой неделе. А теперь насчет того зелья, которое я тебе показывал в прошлый раз…»

Я открываю глаза, моргая от яркого света в ванной, пока холмы Шотландии постепенно превращаются в плитку, забрызганную кровью и рвотой. Медленно заваливаюсь набок. Ведь ничего страшного не случится, если на минутку закрыть глаза? Просто я так устал. Так… устал.

«Ты болен?»

Голос принадлежит ребенку, и одно только это должно подсказать мне, что он мне мерещится. Но как бы там ни было, вопрос прозвучал, и не ответить на него было бы невежливо.

«Нет, - шепчу я и чувствую, как загустевающая струйка крови вытекает из уголка рта по щеке прямо в волосы. – Просто устал».

«Я иногда болею. Правда, мама говорит, что мне скоро станет лучше».

«Я не болен». Но этот протест мне самому кажется слабым и неубедительным.

«А выглядишь так, как будто болен. Хочешь, я принесу тебе молока? Мама говорит, что больным полезно пить молоко».

Молоко.

Я упираюсь руками в холодный кафельный пол и из последних сил стараюсь подняться. Основой зелья от внутреннего расщепления – как и любого другого зелья для внутреннего применения – является молоко. Я цепляюсь за шкафчик и подтягиваюсь вверх, нависая над раковиной. Сплевываю в отверстие водостока кровь, но замечаю, что рвота прекратилась. Заклинание временного свертывания, должно быть, сработало.

Направляюсь на кухню, еле передвигая ноги, перечисляя про себя список ингредиентов, внезапно возникший в памяти с необычайной четкостью: толченые зерна ятрышника, щепоть гипса, ложка камеди китайской корицы, зерна Нирмали…

Я достаю из холодильника бутылку молока и вытаскиваю из раковины тарелку, на секунду проклиная упрямое нежелание Гарри покупать соответствующую посуду. Слава Мерлину, ингредиенты зелья находятся на первой же попавшейся на глаза полке. Они уже порезаны, истолчены, отмерены и сложены в герметичные склянки. Всхлипы застревают в горле, пока я ставлю их на стол дрожащими руками. Похоже, это сделал Гарри. Я узнаю его неразборчивый почерк на этикетках. Открывая толченый ятрышник, я чувствую насыщенный запах коры, масла и чего-то цитрусового. Нет никаких сомнений, что все они свежие – приготовлены не больше пары недель назад. Сдавленное поскуливание вырывается из груди, когда я представляю Гарри. Гарри – который ненавидел зельеварение в Хогварце и постоянно жаловался, когда приходилось что-то готовить – очищающего белые зерна от шкурки и толкущего их в ступке. Гарри - с закатанными по локоть рукавами, крошащего кусочек гипса. Гарри, тыльной стороной ладони смахивающего челку с глаз, с багровыми пятнами сока на пальцах, методично вынимающего черные зерна Нирмали из гладких ягод…

Слезы стекают по лицу и капают в миску, пока я перемешиваю ингредиенты, приготовленные с такой любовью. Должно быть, он делал это перед каждым моим визитом, чтобы они не успели испортиться и потерять силу. Каждый раз. В течение десяти лет. Наверное, он знал рецепт наизусть, до мельчайших подробностей – в то время как я с трудом пытаюсь вызвать в памяти грубый голос МакФаддена, чтобы понять, что идет первым: камедь или ятрышник.   
Каждый раз. Мой Гарри. Любовь моя.

Я подношу миску к губам и жадно, проливая половину на себя, выпиваю зелье, надеясь, что мои слезы его не испортили. Посудина выскальзывает из рук и падает на пол, разлетаясь на куски, а комната начинает бешено вращаться. Я хватаюсь за край шкафчика и наклоняюсь над раковиной в полной уверенности, что сейчас меня снова стошнит – и на этом все закончится. Если я не смогу удержать зелье в желудке, у меня не хватит сил – или составляющих – чтобы приготовить его снова. Но рвоты нет, и, несмотря на то, что мир крутится вокруг меня во все стороны, я больше не чувствую характерного головокружения. Я соскальзываю на пол, но перед этим успеваю еще раз взглянуть на полку, откуда брал ингредиенты, и заметить – за секунду до того, как в глазах темнеет – что там лежат еще четыре пластиковых маггловских пакета, в каждом из которых по четыре пузырька. Гарри приготовил столько, что хватило бы на пять порций. Просто на всякий случай.

Просто потому, что любил меня.

Я прихожу в себя перед наступлением сумерек. Оттуда, где я упал, хорошо видно, как последний закатный луч медленно и неотвратимо сползает по стене на пол. Кажется, что он надолго задерживается на шве между стеной и полом, освещая место, где белая краска встречается с темным деревом. Но, наконец, окончательно покидает стену и еле-еле передвигается по полу – словно против воли, словно не желая оставлять меня одного в темноте. Я протягиваю к нему руку, чтобы прикоснуться. Попросить его остаться. Но он в шести футах от меня, и даже будь я ближе, солнечный луч все равно просочился бы сквозь пальцы. Такова природа неосязаемых вещей.

Когда я нахожу в себе силы сесть, за окном уже темно. Мутный оранжевый свет фонарей пришел на смену закату, но шум, голоса и хлопанье дверей, доносящиеся с улицы, говорит мне о том, что сейчас едва ли больше пяти часов. Усталая женщина, живущая через две квартиры от нас, возвращается домой. Я слышу, как яростно тявкают ее терьеры, а она уговаривает их, и ласковые русские слова звучат так знакомо. Напротив, через коридор, кто-то стучит в дверь, в ответ раздается детский смех. Снаружи грохочет проезжающий трамвай, и слышны какие-то выкрики.

Я заставляю себя съесть немного черствого хлеба, сыра и допиваю бутылку Сан Фаустино, стараясь не думать о руках Гарри, которые отламывали кусочки от этой самой булки и кормили меня – всего лишь неделю назад, а не целую жизнь, как кажется теперь. Когда становится понятно, что этот жалкий обед останется на своем месте, я возвращаюсь в ванную, чтобы принять душ. Неподвижно стоя под струями воды, пытаюсь собраться с мыслями. Совершенно очевидно, что аппарация в Иркутск мне не светит. И перелет тоже. Учитывая то, в каком состоянии я нахожусь, на это уйдет не меньше недели. 

Перед тем, как потерять сознание, я успел о чем-то подумать. О чем именно? Я возвращаюсь на несколько часов назад – к тому моменту, когда, дисаппарировав из квартиры Лонгботтома, ощутил пронзительную боль. Но даже не будь ее, я все равно понял бы – что-то не так. Звук, с которым я аппарировал, скорее напоминал раскат грома или удар хлыста, нежели обычный хлопок. Очутившись в квартире Гарри, я упал на колени и ползком добрался в ванну, где немедленно начал выблевывать внутренности. В прямом смысле этого слова. На полу до сих пор пятна крови. Кровь на унитазе, и в раковине, и на…

Мальчик из дворца Юсуповых.

Вот что я хотел вспомнить. В бреду, мучаясь от боли, я даже слышал его голос, хотя, кажется, той ночью он не произнес ни слова…

Я закрываю кран и тянусь за полотенцем. Руки все еще дрожат – похоже, я потерял больше крови, чем предполагал. К счастью, у Гарри всегда найдется Бодрящее зелье. Я рассеянно вытираюсь и выхожу из душа, обходя белье Гарри, до сих пор лежащее на полу, стараясь даже не смотреть на него. На запотевшем зеркале все еще заметно то самое чистое место. На какое-то мгновение я замираю, рассматривая свое отражение. Щеки ввалились и будто бы пожелтели, губы бледней обычного. В общем, я больше похож на труп, чем на очаровательного аристократа, британского мага, который вот-вот появится во дворце Юсуповых и предложит леди сопровождать ее с детьми домой, в Сибирь.

 

Администратор узнает меня с первого взгляда.

«Добро пожаловать, месье, - говорит он, принимая пальто. – Вы ждете кого-нибудь к ужину?»

Я отворачиваюсь, делая вид, что ищу что-то в кармане брюк, и сглатываю внезапно подступившие слезы.

«Нет, - хрипло произношу я, откашливаясь и надеясь, что он примет это за легкую простуду. – Нет, сегодня я… никого не жду».

Он вежливо улыбается, и я напоминаю себе, что это ресторан, и администратор каждый день видит десятки посетителей. Может, он и вспомнил меня… но это не значит, что он вспомнит и высокого темноволосого мужчину в пальто с чужого плеча, который взял меня за локоть, когда мы шагнули через порог, и улыбнулся – нежно, словно храня какой-то секрет, который я шепнул ему на ухо…

Администратор провожает меня в первый – боже милостивый, спасибо хотя бы за это – зал и указывает на столик для двоих у окна. Я уверен, что не смог бы сидеть во втором зале, прислушиваясь к эху слов Гарри. Ничего этого не произошло бы – если бы не ты. Я был жертвой Войны. Но ты спас меня. От себя самого… как и обещал. Невозможно. Я и так цепляюсь за жизнь из чистого упрямства, и еще одно напоминание об утраченном – еще один намек на одиночество, ожидающее меня впереди – и мне конец.

 

Я сажусь, и администратор быстро убирает лишние столовые приборы. То, что подразумевает этот жест, почти вызывает у меня смех. Словно пустое кресло напротив – это что-то непристойное, и он не хочет оскорбить меня, привлекая внимание к моему одиночеству. Словно отсутствие компании на вечер приравнивается к проказе. Словно тяжелая утрата заразна, и одинокие должны быть помещены в карантин. Я улыбаюсь – вежливо, но без тени доброты, и он отвечает тем же, отворачиваясь и уже оглядывая холл, заполненный только что вошедшими смеющимися театралами.

«Ну, что же, Гарри, - негромко произношу я, со скукой рассматривая меню. – Что заказать? Может, твои любимые пирожки? Нет? Не в настроении? Как насчет запеченного мяса? Помнишь, как мы его пробовали в первый раз? На улице, возле того кафе на Малой Морской? Ты знаешь, о чем я – там еще ошивался старый слепой пес, который имел обыкновение мочиться на посетителей. Помнишь? Ты еще сказал, что он как-то раз нагадил на ногу Нотту…» - я улыбаюсь и закрываю меню, когда к столику подходит официант.

Он наполняет мой бокал водой.

«Вы англичанин?»

«Да», - отвечаю я, и он улыбается.

«Хотите что-нибудь уточнить по меню?»

Он говорит с сильным акцентом, незнакомым и экзотическим.

«Нет. Я хочу котлеты по-киевски», - отвечаю я, слегка запинаясь на незнакомых словах.

«Ах, очень характерный выбор для англичанина», - в его голосе отчетливо слышны нотки флирта.

Я возвращаю ему меню. И улыбку.

«Может быть, привлекательный английский джентльмен не откажется от бутылки вина?»

«Да, пожалуйста, - я не свожу с него глаз. – Красное. Выберите за меня».

Бледнокожий, темноволосый, синеглазый, эффектный. Несомненно, заигрывает с моим очевидным одиночеством и гомосексуальностью в надежде на щедрые чаевые. Он улыбается и вежливо кивает, по-прежнему глядя мне в глаза, а затем уходит, и я провожаю его взглядом.

«Итак, Гарри, на чем я остановился? Ах, да, пес помочился на Нотта… кстати, ты обратил внимание на нашего очаровательного официанта? Я полагаю, ты подразумевал кого-то в этом духе для меня, разве нет? Я мог бы пригласить его в твою квартиру. Сделать с ним что угодно. Трахнуть его на твоем матрасе. Могу поспорить, если поставить его на колени и прижать голову к подушке, он будет похож на тебя. Вы ведь с ним почти одинакового роста и комплекции, правда? Конечно, он моложе, но и ты был не намного старше той ночью в Берлине. Чертовски жаль, что ты мертв, Гарри. Иначе смог бы посмотреть, как я его трахну. Тебе же нравилось наблюдать, как они давятся моим членом, верно? Сколько раз ты спускал в брюки от этого, а? Чертов извращенец».

Я улыбаюсь собственному отражению в окне.

«Пользуясь твоими же словами, рыбак рыбака, любовь моя. Черт бы тебя побрал, Гарри. Если ты хотя бы на одну гребаную минуту мог подумать, что я вынесу еще чьи-нибудь прикосновения, то, наверное, никогда не знал меня. Никогда не знал меня по-настоящему».

Мой официант возвращается и устраивает небольшое представление, открывая бутылку сира Le Sol 2004 года. Я замечаю его сильные, грубоватые руки – руки рабочего. Такие руки всегда ласкали мою аристократическую прозрачную кожу трепетно, благоговея, словно мое тело воплощало в себе всю ту роскошь – все надежды и мечты – которых они были лишены с рождения.

Он наливает немного вина в бокал и внимательно смотрит, как я поднимаю его к свету и покачиваю.

«Необычно темный цвет для сира, - говорю я и отпиваю. – И необычно яркий вкус».

Он улыбается, не скрывая более своих намерений.

«Вот почему я выбрал его для вас, месье».

Я cтавлю бокал на стол и киваю, чтобы он наполнил его до конца.

«Ваш ужин будет готов с минуты на минуту, - говорит он. – Что-нибудь еще?»

Я сдерживаю инстинктивное желание провести рукой по шву на его брюках с внутренней стороны бедра. Как бы мне ни хотелось прикоснуться – потеряться в чужом теле – я знаю, что не хочу ответных касаний, и боюсь… боюсь того, что мог бы сделать, если бы он дотронулся до меня хотя бы пальцем. В конце концов, этот юноша – всего лишь маггл и вряд ли знает, что делать, попав под Круциатус.

Когда я вновь поднимаю на него взгляд, я вижу, что он понял все без слов – по отчужденному выражению моих глаз.

«Нет, спасибо», - спокойно – и уверенно – говорю я.

Скрыв разочарование и удивление с достойным восхищения апломбом, официант сдержанно кивает и уходит.

Я оставляю на столе пустую бутылку сира, почти нетронутую еду и три тысячи чаевых под вазой с алой розой. Он вспомнит обо мне завтра, хоть и не по той причине, по которой предполагал – и, возможно, даже надеялся.

Удивительно, как легко оказывается пройти тем же путем, что и тогда. Я практически слышу шаги Гарри за спиной, двигаясь по коридорам, устланным коврами, вдоль стен, на которых висят семейные портреты и чучела животных. Наконец я оказываюсь у подножия узкой деревянной лестницы. Затхлый запах старой магии доносится даже сюда.

Комната с застекленным потолком выглядит точно так же, как и той ночью, когда я выплакивал в объятиях Гарри снедавшие меня страх и беспокойство. Вот только сегодня куда темней. Я поднимаю голову и вижу, что с того дня потолок полностью занесло снегом. И луна сошла на нет.

Вынимаю палочку и шепчу «Люмос». Дверь на другом конце комнаты по-прежнему закрыта. Я замираю с поднятой рукой. Действительно, я не продумал план действий до мельчайших подробностей. На такую роскошь у меня нет времени, и, к тому же, не хватает здравого смысла, чтобы просчитать все возможные варианты развития событий и их последствия. Время сыпется сквозь пальцы. Мне необходимо добраться до Иркутска и найти Мефодия раньше, чем это сделает команда. Потому что они убьют его и только потом будут задавать вопросы, а еще потому, что, кроме поисков тела Гарри и выяснения причины его смерти, у меня есть еще одна цель. Я решил, что никто другой не имеет права убить Мефодия – медленно, вырывая у него мольбу за мольбой, крик за криком. Я не просто убью его – это было бы слишком легко. Нет, сначала я заставлю его желать смерти более всего остального – будь то мечта или реальность – и, в конце концов, я заставлю его умолять о ней. Как последнего пса.

Я стучу в тяжелую дубовую дверь, и этот звук заполняет пустоту вокруг меня, отражаясь от стекол, дерева, каменных стен.

«Пожалуйста, входите, лорд Малфой, - доносится голос Александры. – Мы ожидали вас».

 

Когда я возвращаюсь в квартиру Гарри, Грейнджер уже ждет меня там. Точнее, ее голова. Не успев закрыть входную дверь, я слышу, как она требовательно зовет меня из камина.

«Драко? Это ты? Слава Богу! Где тебя носило? Я думала, ты никогда не появишься!»

Я снимаю пальто и опускаюсь на корточки перед камином, чтобы ей было видно мое лицо.

«Извини, Грейнджер, - вежливо говорю я. – Мы что, назначили встречу, о которой я почему-то забыл?»

«Со мной связался Невилл, - она, как всегда, не обращает внимания на мою презрительную вежливость. – Он с ума сходит от волнения. Сказал, что заходил к Гарри, но тебя там не было».

«Прошу прощения. Мне как-то не пришло в голову, что у твоего мужа есть ко мне какие-то вопросы, иначе я бы откликнулся по первому зову».

«Хватит паясничать, Малфой! Невилл расстроился. Я еще ни разу не видела его в таком состоянии! Что ты натворил?»

«Что я натворил? Позвольте, я что-то не расслышал. Это твой муж велел мне катиться ко всем чертям. Это Невилл обращался со мной, словно я никто, словно я не имею права получить информацию…»

«Невилл сказал, что ты хотел вступить в команду, Малфой. Это не просто «получить информацию». Я предупреждала, что им это не понравится!»

«Нет, Грейнджер, ты не предупреждала. Ты сказала, что это плохая затея, и мне не следует ввязываться, потому что я… как там было? «Продублирую усилия» или еще какая-то чушь в том же духе. Ты не говорила, что Невиллу это не понравится!»

Грейнджер возмущенно фыркает, и я буквально слышу, как она топает ногой там, в Тоттенхеме: «Ты специально делаешь вид, что ничего не понимаешь! Я пытаюсь тебе помочь, Малфой!»

«Криком? Спасибо. Я ценю твои старания. А теперь, если ты просто хотела удостовериться, что я жив – вот он я. И можешь катиться ко всем чертям!»

«Где ты был?» - подозрительным тоном спрашивает она, и светящиеся, как угольки, глаза словно сужаются.

«Не твое дело», - рявкаю я.

Она вздыхает.

«Черт! Совсем не так я представляла себе этот разговор».

«И снова прошу прощения, - повторяю я. – А теперь, если ты не против…»

«Драко, послушай. Извини меня, ладно? Просто я действительно переживала, и тебя не было, а твоя мать сказала, что ты все еще в Петербурге, и я вышла на связь по каминной сети, а тебя все равно не было, и я ждала, ждала…»

«Грейнджер, - устало произношу я. – Что тебе нужно?»

«Я хочу помочь, - отвечает она. – Я хочу помочь тебе найти Гарри».

Между нами повисает долгое молчание. Откуда-то доносится сирена скорой помощи и «Реквием» Моцарта. Лакримоза. Я слишком вымотался, чтобы спорить с Грейнджер.

«Я хотел вступить в команду, - говорю я. – Думал, что Невилл поймет. Мне нужно попасть в Иркутск… Подожди-ка! Откуда ты знаешь, что я этим занимался?»

«Твоя мать мне рассказала».

«Я так и подумал».

И снова молчание.

«Послушай, - говорит она. – Министр, скорее всего, отзовет команду из Сибири еще до Рождества. Его осаждают люди, возмущенные тем, что какой-то неизвестный Темный Маг с другого конца света убил величайшего героя последней Войны. Вообще-то, он уже потребовал, чтобы половина группы вернулась до первого декабря. Невиллу придется отправить восвояси людей, которые все свои силы, все сердца и души отдавали этому делу. Он не может просто так отослать их по домам и взять вместо них бывшего Пожирателя Смерти…»

«Я никогда не был Пожирателем», - прерываю ее я.

«Не время заниматься казуистикой, Малфой. По сути, ты был Пожирателем, и лишь немногие об этом забыли. Или простили».

«Понятно, - с горечью произношу я. – Значит, помимо процветающей психиатрической практики, статуса вдовы Святого Уизли и жены Святого Лонгботтома, матери двух самых юных студентов за всю историю Хогварца, ты теперь еще и читаешь в сердцах людей и решила стать совестью чертового Министерства Магии? Поздравляю, Грейнджер. День за днем ты становишься все гениальней, мать твою. Будь так любезна, поделись с нами, простыми смертными, как тебе удается?»

«Малфой, - низким угрожающим голосом отвечает она. – Заткнись на минуту и послушай. Все понимают, что вы с матерью откупились от обвинений. Я не в курсе, чем именно ты занимался – или не занимался – во время Войны, но совершенно точно знаю, что ты заложил или продал всю недвижимость за границей и опустошил все оффшорные счета своей семьи, чтобы дать взятки всем, кому необходимо. А те, кого не удалось подкупить, таинственно исчезли. Я не хочу сказать, будто ты их убил, поскольку верю: ты обо всем рассказал Гарри, и он никогда бы не остался с тобой, если бы считал, что у тебя руки в крови невинных людей. Я хорошо знаю Гарри и достаточно хорошо знаю тебя, чтобы понимать – ему бы ты не солгал. Даже не умолчал бы ни о чем подобном».

Она замолкает, и я замечаю, что мы оба тяжело дышим. Приходится постараться, чтобы взять себя в руки и продолжить разговор.

«На что ты намекаешь, Грейнджер? – хрипло говорю я. – Просто скажи, как есть».

«Я хочу сказать, Драко, что ты был на волосок от принятия Метки. Что ты, в лучшем случае, опытный манипулятор, а в худшем – бессовестный преступник. Но ты любил моего самого близкого друга. Человека, которого и я любила, которым восхищалась больше, чем остальными, и старалась оберегать. И - что куда важнее – он отвечал тебе взаимностью. Ты был радостью всей его жизни, Малфой. Чертовой радостью всей его жизни».

Только уткнувшись лбом в пол, я осознаю, что сдвинулся с места. Дышать не получается, словно в груди что-то застряло. Я стараюсь выдохнуть, вытолкнуть эту тяжесть, чтобы получить хотя бы глоток кислорода, но вместо воздуха изо рта вырывается какой-то чудовищный замогильный крик, который, казалось бы, не может принадлежать живому существу.

Я не знаю, сколько времени проходит, пока я валяюсь там, на полу, в безжалостных тисках своего горя, но, наконец, до меня доносится голос Грейнджер.

«Драко».

Она говорит осторожно. С добротой.

«Позволь мне помочь».

«Почему? – сквозь слезы выдавливаю я, не в силах поднять голову и посмотреть на нее. – Почему ты хочешь мне помочь? Я тебе даже не нравлюсь. И мне не нужна твоя жалость. Ни твоя, ни Лонгботтома».

Она вздыхает.

«Если бы ты избавился от своей гордости и проклятого эгоизма хотя бы на пару секунд, то понял бы, что я делаю это ради Гарри. Не знаю, веришь ли ты в жизнь после смерти, Драко, но если существует хотя бы малейший шанс увидеть его еще раз, я должна убедиться в том, что сделала все, чтобы тебе помочь. Он никогда не простил бы меня, если бы я просто стояла в стороне и смотрела, как ты медленно истекаешь кровью. Я не могу этим рисковать. И если ты в состоянии понять хоть что-нибудь обо мне, Драко – я никогда не сделала бы ничего, чтобы причинить ему боль. Ни на том свете, ни на этом. В прошлый раз ты говорил о черте, которую мы переступаем, не моргнув и глазом. Так вот, Гарри и есть то, что заставляло меня переступать каждую черту в своей жизни. И его смерть ничего не меняет»

Вдруг – пока я сижу, свернувшись в клубок и спрятав лицо в ладонях, а мои волосы перемешались на полу с пеплом от камина – меня настигает воспоминание. Гарри, Грейнджер и Уизли, сгрудившиеся у входа в кабинет Заклинаний. Я нахожусь недостаточно близко, чтобы услышать, о чем разговор, но по активной жестикуляции и серьезным лицам понимаю, что о чем-то важном. Гарри выглядит разъяренным, на скулах выступили яркие алые пятна. Опустив руки ему на плечи и глядя в глаза, Грейнджер что-то говорит - и я вижу, как от этих слов, от уверенного взгляда дикое выражение его лица смягчается, пропадает лихорадочный румянец. Он ничего не отвечает – по крайней мере, я не слышу – но абсолютное доверие между ними невозможно не заметить. Я чувствую, как меня накрывает с головой волна какого-то непонятного чувства – теперь понятно, что это была зависть, но тогда все казалось отчаянной, невразумительной злостью. Проходя мимо в сопровождении Грега и Винса, я толкаю Грейнджер плечом так, что она падает на Гарри, и они оба вжимаются в стену.

«Найдите-ка себе местечко поукромней, - сплевываю я. – Никто не хочет видеть, как вы тут размазываете сопли».

Грейнджер заливается краской, а удивление на лице Гарри сменяется отвращением, как только он видит меня.

«Отвали, Малфой».

Как обычно, когда дело касается Гарри, мое поле зрения сужается до размеров игольного ушка, словно я смотрю в телескоп не с той стороны. Передо мной нет ничего, кроме его злого бледного лица, блестящих глаз и неизменно нахмуренных бровей. Гарри отталкивается от стены и тянется за палочкой.

«Как романтично, - с издевкой, презрительно говорю я. – Потти собирается защищать честь своей маленькой грязнокровки».

Внезапно, куда быстрей, чем я мог предположить, кончик его палочки оказывается у меня под подбородком – теперь я стою, прижавшись спиной к стене, касаясь затылком твердого шершавого камня. Шея открыта и уязвима, и я со стыдом чувствую, как конвульсивно сглатываю слюну. Я знаю – Гарри видит мой дергающийся кадык, потому что слышу его резкий, недобрый смех.

«Проклинать тебя – ниже моего достоинства, ты жалкий трус, но если я еще раз услышу, как ты оскорбляешь Гермиону, то использую тебя в качестве тренировочного манекена, пока не появится противник подостойней».

«Драко?»

Сделав глубокий вдох, я поднимаю голову и смотрю Грейнджер в глаза.

«Завтра я отправляюсь в Иркутск, - медленно произношу я без тени лжи и презрения. – Аппарирование исключается, потому что я расщепился сегодня утром после разговора с Ноттом и Лонг… Невиллом. – Я поднимаю руку, когда вижу, что она хочет что-то сказать, озабоченно хмурясь. – Со мной все в порядке. Просто устал… и не думаю, что получится аппарировать хотя бы на милю. Есть поезд. По сути, магическая версия Транссибирского экспресса. На нем можно добраться до Иркутска за три дня. Я поеду с русской ведьмой и ее детьми – это семья местных чистокровных магов. Подозреваю, что либо они сами, либо кто-то из их круга знает Мефодия. Остановлюсь у них. Адреса не знаю».

«Господи, Драко! – восклицает она. – Ты что, окончательно спятил? Ты хоть понимаешь, как это опасно?»

«Да. Конечно. Но я не вижу другого выхода».

«Есть тут кое-что… - наконец говорит Грейнджер после долгого молчания. – Я думала об этом. И когда заговорила с Невиллом, то поняла, что это та тема, которую он не мог – или не хотел – со мной обсуждать. По нему легко догадаться». Грейнджер улыбается – грустно, с любовью, и я жду, пока она продолжит. Я чувствую, что она собирается пересечь черту, и не хочу подталкивать ее в спину.

«Помнишь Эда Эванса?»

Я киваю.

«Помнишь, что он пропал без вести в Иркутске, и Гарри отправился на поиски самостоятельно?»

Я снова киваю.

«Так вот, Невилл говорил мне, что когда Гарри нашел Эда, тот был абсолютно опустошен – физически и магически. Словно его высосал до дна какой-то метафизический вампир. Невилл cказал, что даже сейчас, несколько месяцев спустя, Эд не может использовать магию. По сути, он стал сквибом».

Ни с того, ни с сего в памяти всплывают слова О’Мэлли по дороге от Марсова поля ко дворцу Юсуповых. Она сказала, что Эд в Сент-Мунго…

Грейнджер продолжает. 

«Именно после того, как Гарри нашел Эда, команда попросила нас заняться исследованиями. Ты должен был изучать Темные артефакты с функциями переноса, а я – долгосрочные последствия заклинаний, действующих на силу воли, вроде Империуса, только не на разум человека, находившегося под контролем, а на его магические способности. Когда ты сказал мне, что Гарри был уверен, что скоро умрет, я задумалась. А вдруг он поменялся местами с Эдом?»

Я просто качаю головой. 

«Не уверен, что понимаю…»

«Что если Гарри нашел Эда в плену и предложил себя вместо него?»

«Но это же нелепо, - возражаю я. – Зачем Гарри торговаться, ведь он мог просто убить или захватить противника?»

«Этот же вопрос я задала Невиллу».

«Так, значит, ты рассказала ему свою… теорию? О том, что Гарри якобы поменялся местами с Эвансом?»

«Да. И в ответ получила обычное - «мне не стоит обсуждать с тобой подобные вещи, Гермиона». Вряд ли Невилл замечает это, но каждый раз, когда я близка к сути, он говорит одно и то же, - она печально улыбается, а потом снова становится серьезной. – Послушай, Драко. Не думаю, что тебе нужно претворять в жизнь свой план. Команда слишком многого не понимает…»

«Прошу прощения за откровенность, - произношу я. – Но команда, при всех своих достоинствах, является в первую очередь военной организацией с определенным стилем мышления и работы. Иногда они действуют с тонкостью батальона вооруженных до зубов солдат. Их сильной стороной всегда был захват, а не сбор информации. А теперь все еще хуже… теперь они хотят отомстить».

«А ты не хочешь?» - с сомнением спрашивает она.

«Только после того, как получу необходимые сведения».

Грейнджер молчит, и я понимаю, что она старается не представлять, как может выглядеть месть в духе Малфоев.

«Я поеду с тобой», - наконец говорит она.

Я ни на секунду не задумываюсь над ее предложением, прежде чем ответить.

«Никуда ты не поедешь».

«Не пытайся меня защищать, Малфой. Это чертово снисхождение… особенно от тебя…»

«Если тебе от этого полегчает, Грейнджер, то я и не пытаюсь. Ты уже говорила о дублировании действий. Отправившись в Иркутск вместе, мы добьемся именно этого. Оставайся в Англии, но только сделай мне одолжение. Перед тем, как Гарри… перед тем, как Гарри умер, О’Мэлли сказала мне, что Эванса перевели в Сент-Мунго. Иди к нему. Делай все, что сможешь. Но узнай, что ему известно, и постарайся сообщить мне об этом. Я остановлюсь в семье Федоровых». 

Я смотрю, как она делает глубокий вдох и закрывает глаза.

«Хорошо, - обещает она. – Хорошо, я так и поступлю». 

«И еще, Гермиона».

Даже сквозь угли видно удивление на ее лице, когда она слышит свое имя, произнесенное без иронии и язвительности, привычных с моей стороны. 

«Да?»

«Никому не говори. Даже Невиллу… Особенно Невиллу».

Она кивает. 

«Ладно».

Между нами повисает неловкое молчание. Наконец я откашливаюсь.

«Возможно, мы больше не увидимся».

«Я догадываюсь».

«Я просто… хочу, чтобы ты знала. Я понимаю, что не заслуживал его».

 

«Я не верю, - вздыхает Грейнджер. – Никогда не верила. Послушай, Драко. Я знала Гарри лучше, чем тебе может показаться. Да, я любила его, восхищалась им, уважала. Но я никогда не закрывала глаза на его… темную сторону. Все шло к тому, что он умрет в какой-нибудь вонючей аллее со спущенными штанами. Или покончит с собой. Гарри свихнулся на саморазрушении, и я ничего не могла поделать. А потом появился ты. И пускай сначала я действительно думала, что ты усугубляешь ситуацию, поддерживая – как мне казалось – его склонности, это уже давно в прошлом. Гарри не нужно было мое порицание – как, впрочем, и жалость. Ему нужен был кто-то такой же, как и он сам. Кто-то, кто не осуждал бы, не требовал того, что Гарри не в состоянии был дать. Кто не шарахался бы от тьмы и голода в нем. Ему нужен был партнер, а не просто друг. Партнер, любовник… и достойный противник, который не боялся бы причинить ему боль, если так было нужно. Я не говорю, что одобряю. Но и не критикую. И подозреваю, что Гарри возвращал сторицей все, что ты мог сделать для него. Вы изменились после встречи. Вы теперь… вы были лучше. Оба. И стоили друг друга. В хорошем смысле или плохом».

Я опускаю голову. Это единственный ответ, на который я способен.

«Я сообщу тебе все, что узнаю от Эда».

Я не меняю позы, и она вновь вздыхает. Откуда-то доносятся первые ноты Agnus Dei.

«Удачи, - говорит она. – А если нет, то… прощай».

Когда я нахожу в себе силы поднять глаза, Грейнджер уже давным-давно исчезла, и пламя погасло, оставив только угли – холодные, безмолвные и потемневшие.


	8. Chapter 8

Я встречаюсь с Александрой и детьми в кондитерской на Московском вокзале.

«Муж очень доволен, что вы будете сопровождать нас», - говорит она после того, как я целую ее в щеку и усаживаюсь в кресло напротив, услужливо подставленное двумя бестелесными домовыми. Небольшая комната, освещаемая лишь тусклыми лампами, утопает в полумраке, и какое-то время уходит на то, чтобы глаза привыкли. Сегодня, когда я проснулся, за окном было безоблачное небо, и солнечный свет поблескивал на сосульках, свисающих с карниза соседнего здания, но здесь, в этой крохотной кондитерской, глубоко в недрах многолюдного вокзала, невозможно определить, день сейчас – или ночь.

«Рад слышать, - отвечаю я, расстегнув воротник мантии и взяв со стола чашку. – Я очень благодарен вам за приглашение. Не терпится увидеть ваш чудесный город».

«Он совсем не чудесный!»

Я поворачиваюсь. Слабый, но капризный голосок доносится как будто прямо из груды серой шерсти на одном из кресел.

«Он страшный, и я его ненавижу!»

«Алеша!» - возмущается одна из сестер… Ольга? Татьяна?

Я улыбаюсь, замечая на этом бледном лице кислое выражение, столь характерное для всех недовольных детей – неважно, магглы они или чистокровные маги, русские или англичане. Мальчик отвечает злобным взглядом.

«Боюсь, наш Алеша разочарован, - объясняет Александра. – Он надеялся встретить Рождество в Петербурге, с кузенами».

Мальчик пинает хрупкий на вид столик, отчего чашки с дребезжанием подпрыгивают на блюдцах.

«Это нечестно!» - говорит он, прежде чем плавно перейти к куда более многословной жалобе на русском.

Воспользовавшись устроенной им суматохой, я рассматриваю Алешу и замечаю, насколько он изменился с нашей первой встречи. Несмотря на бледность и болезненный вид, он больше не выглядит так, словно одной ногой стоит в могиле. Из глаз, снова ясных, исчезло отсутствующее выражение, кожа уже не покрыта пленкой пота. Что бы там ни было – возможно, лихорадка? – похоже, что Алеша идет на поправку. Я эгоистично радуюсь собственному везению – меня ничуть не прельщала перспектива провести трое суток в купе с ребенком, у которого отовсюду течет кровь.

«Это ты виноват, что мы уезжаем, - говорит он по-английски, не успев прожевать булочку с джемом. – Я решил, что ты мне не нравишься».

Алеша снова буравит меня злобным взглядом, и сестры налетают на него, словно стайка голубоглазых скворцов. Но, взглянув на Александру, я не вижу на ее лице ничего, кроме облегчения – и радости.

«Он так сильно болел, - говорит она чуть слышно, словно разговаривая сама с собой. – Я уже потеряла надежду».

На мгновение ее взгляд затуманивается. Александра качает головой, и невесомая каштановая прядь выскальзывает из плена шпилек, удерживающих на затылке густые волосы. Когда она снова смотрит на меня, ее глаза сияют, как у юной девушки.

«Мне не следовало сомневаться в нем. Это было слабостью… усомниться в таком, как он».

Что-то – инстинкт, интуиция – просыпается во мне, и я чувствую азарт, но не подаю вида, что мне интересно услышанное. 

«И правда, Алеша выглядит куда лучше, - вежливо замечаю я. – Может быть, заказать еще чаю?»

Александра смотрит на часы, и я тут же обращаю внимание на то, что люди вокруг зашевелились и начали собирать вещи.

«Не думаю, что мы успеем, - говорит она. – Поезд прибудет с минуты на минуту».

Пока я роюсь в бумажнике, пытаясь найти среди валюты разных стран разноцветные кусочки бумаги – рубли русского магического сообщества – повисает неловкая пауза. Александра делает вид, что ничего не замечает, и слабо улыбается, когда я, наконец, расплачиваюсь с официантом.

Мы поднимаемся и начинаем собираться. Для меня это несложно, потому что я взял всего лишь кейс и небольшой сундук, который уменьшил и положил в карман пальто, выходя из квартиры. Но у Федоровых багажа больше, чем у цирка-шапито. Десять сундуков обычных маггловских размеров на вид, но, судя по весу, их тоже успели уменьшить. Помогая отнести поклажу к платформе, я задаюсь вопросом, насколько же они велики на самом деле.

«Спасибо», - Александра протягивает мне платок.

«Даже не хочу спрашивать, как вы умудрились доставить их сюда», - я вытираю пот со лба.

«У меня много племянников», - отвечает она и многозначительно улыбается дочерям, которые заливаются краской.

Дивно, думаю я, и едва сдерживаю ухмылку, представив, что сказал бы на сей счет Гарри, будь он здесь. Наверняка что-нибудь вроде «конечно, этим юным леди светит глубокое погружение в собственный генофонд» – или другое, не менее непристойное замечание. Я делаю глубокий вдох и закрываю глаза, готовясь к потрясению, которое приходит с каждой мыслью о Гарри. Но впервые воспоминания о нем – его лице, его голосе – приносят больше удовольствия, нежели боли. Я стараюсь удержать это теплое ощущение как можно дольше, потому что знаю, что оно пройдет – не может не пройти.

Дорога в Москву занимает немногим больше времени, чем путешествие с вокзала Кингс-Кросс в Хогварц. Мы прибываем на Московский железнодорожный терминал чуть позже пяти, и я уже начинаю мечтать о своей полке в Транссибирском экспрессе. Те усилия, которые пришлось приложить, чтобы соблюсти все правила этикета, поддерживая беседу ни о чем, вымотали меня куда больше, чем можно было предположить. Особенно нелегко дался милосердно короткий, хотя и все-таки болезненный разговор с Татьяной о «симпатичном темноволосом мужчине в очках», который сопровождал меня тем вечером. Я вежливо улыбнулся, сказав ей, что «мистер Поттер – знакомый еще со школы, и мы встретились совершенно случайно во время моего визита в Санкт-Петербург». Она хотела знать, есть ли у него состояние, и чистокровный ли он маг, и «выглядит ли он в мантии так же элегантно, как в смокинге». Я еще раз дружелюбно улыбнулся, но фраза «откуда мне знать» успешно прекратила нашу беседу. Чему я был очень рад. Несказанно рад.

Мы пьем чай в очередной сумрачной кондитерской на вокзале. Разница лишь в том, что в Петербурге она была переполнена ведьмами и детьми, а здесь преобладают маги в маггловских костюмах. Они собираются вокруг небольшого, но обширного бара и, прислонив кейсы к стульям, опрокидывают стопки с медовухой и водкой. Время от времени до нас доносятся взрывы смеха, которые заглушают мягкие, тихие голоса Александры и детей, вынуждая меня наклоняться, чтобы расслышать их слова.

Примерно в районе Новгорода Алеша решил, что я ему нравлюсь – несмотря на то, что испортил праздники – и стал откровенно фамильярничать. Это свойственно всем избалованным детям, чьи родители склонны к чрезмерному потаканию – кому знать, как не мне, ведь я сам был таким. При других обстоятельствах я был бы тронут и развлекался бы его попытками свести меня с сестрами или заплести мне косу своими липкими от джема пальчиками. 

«У тебя девчачьи волосы», - заявляет он, пока я наливаю ему очередную чашку чая.

«Мне говорили, - отвечаю я. – Но у тебя почти такие же. Получается, тоже девчачьи?»

Алеша кривится, будто надкусил что-то горькое

«Нет, я мальчик», - говорит он так, словно это все объясняет.

«Я тоже».

Он смотрит на меня, как на сумасшедшего.

«Нет, ты не мальчик. Ты англичанин».

Я удивленно улыбаюсь и качаю головой. У меня нет никакого желания объяснять ему связь – или отсутствие таковой – между гендером, национальностью и отличительными чертами мужчины вне зависимости от языка и культурного наследия. К счастью, он отвлекается на очередной всплеск хохота, доносящегося от барной стойки.

«Папа иногда носит костюм под мантией, - сообщает мне Алеша. – А наш старец никогда так не делает. Говорит, что волшебники не должны одеваться, как обычные люди».

Я отпиваю чай и поглядываю в сторону бара.

«Ваш старец?»

«Волшебник, который меня лечит».

«Как у него это получается?»

Алеша пожимает плечами. 

«Я не знаю. Но он пообещал маме и папе, что мне станет лучше к Рождеству. А сестры уже поправились».

«Похоже, он хороший человек и могущественный маг, - говорю я. – Как его зовут?»

Алеша снова пожимает плечами и тянется за бутербродом.

«Не знаю. Мы с сестрами зовем его просто «батюшка».

«Он живет с вами?» - я понижаю голос почти до шепота. 

«Временами, - мальчик кивает, набив рот хлебом. - Мама говорит, что иногда он уходит, чтобы найти мне лекарство. Но он возвращается. А Оля говорит, что всегда знает, когда он вернется, потому что начинается снегопад».

«Ему нравится снег?»

Но Алеше уже неинтересен наш разговор.

«Давай еще раз сыграем, - он достает колоду волшебных карт из бархатного мешочка на поясе. – И на этот раз, чур, не мухлевать!»

Мы берем билеты в купе первого класса, и я с облегчением вздыхаю, когда проводник говорит, что позаботится о багаже. Вид купе тоже успокаивает – по крайней мере, мы не будем нависать друг над другом. Оно занимает почти полвагона и состоит из гостиной, небольшой кухни, на удивление просторной ванной и четырех двухъярусных полок. 

Алеша объявляет, что будет спать со мной – будто кто-то мог предположить, что я расположусь по соседству с его матерью. Он настаивает на верхней полке, и я с радостью уступаю, но тут Александра отводит меня в сторону.

«Пожалуйста, не давайте ему забираться так высоко, - говорит она, стараясь подобрать нужные слова на английском, чтобы передать смысл. – Я боюсь, что он упадет».

«Конечно, - отвечаю я. – Хотя на полках есть перила. Не думаю, что Алеша перекатится через них во сне».

«Вы не понимаете, - настаивает Александра, еще сильнее понизив голос. – Он может пораниться на лестнице».

Должно быть, с выражением моего лица что-то не так, потому что она вздыхает и шепчет: «Алеша… как и все мои дети… не совсем здоров. Все они могут истечь кровью, даже если чуть-чуть поранятся. А еще их магия… она совсем слабая. По крайней мере, пока».

«Простите. Я обязательно присмотрю за ним».

Она накрывает мою руку своей. Кожа у нее теплая, сухая, и прикосновение успокаивает, но я едва сдерживаюсь, чтобы не дернуться от неожиданности.

«Вы так добры, - говорит Александра. – Я увидела это в ваших глазах, когда мы впервые встретились. А вот ваш… друг… ему следовало бы уделить больше внимания манерам».

Я знаю, что упоминание о Гарри должно пронзить меня насквозь, словно копьем, знаю, что следовало бы оскорбиться, но вместо этого чувствую тепло и веселье, представив себе возмущенный ответ Гарри…

«Вы правы. Он никогда не отличался хорошим воспитанием».

Она похлопывает меня по руке и отстраняется.

«Я действительно рада, что вы смогли приехать так скоро – да еще и на праздники. Наш город невелик, но очень красив, особенно зимой. И это будет первый год, когда на Рождество все дети здоровы. Наконец-то дом будет наполнен смехом, а не печалью – благодаря нашему старцу».

В знак глубокого почтения она касается лба жестом, который у меня всегда ассоциировался с магглами и их Богом. 

«Да, Алеша упоминал в разговоре вашего… старца. Это родственник?»

«Нет. Он маг, очень умный и одаренный волшебник из небольшой деревушки на севере. В мире таких остались единицы. Нам повезло, что он появился в нужный момент, и он стоит тех денег, что мы платим, даже сверх того. Я умоляю его принять большее вознаграждение, но он всегда отказывается. Говорит, что любит детей и будет лечить их даже за пропитание и крышу над головой. Но я не позволю ему покинуть наш дом с пустыми карманами».

«Так, значит, он целитель?»

Александра качает головой.

«У нас в Сибири нет такого строгого разделения, как у вас, на Западе. Он учился знахарству, поэтому – да, можно сказать, что целитель, но это далеко не все. Он занимается экзорцизмом, ритуалами очищения, убивает вампиров и снимает сглаз. Он… как это по-вашему? Может, «ученый-воин»? Старец помогает нам бороться с порчей – темной силой, из-за которой умирают волшебники в Сибири».

Я хмурюсь.

«Не совсем понимаю. Что за темная сила?»

Прежде чем ответить, Александра оглядывается вокруг с целью убедиться, что никто из детей не подслушивает. Что-то в ее поведении подсказывает мне, что это давняя – и мучительная – привычка.

«Болезнь, которой подвержены наши дети. Из-за нее пострадали все великие чистокровные семьи – в Омске, Воркуте, Чите и Якутске. Она распространилась повсюду».

Я смотрю на нее, ошеломленный, и до меня постепенно доходит, о чем идет речь. Александра описывает не какую-то загадочную «темную силу», а всего лишь ограниченный, крайне истощенный генофонд и врожденное расстройство, передающееся по наследству! За месяцы исследований я узнал, что сотни русских магов казнили или отправляли в сибирские лагеря умирать рядом со своими товарищами-магглами в течение нескольких революций, следовавших одна за другой. В отличие от европейских волшебников, русские никогда не дистанцировались от магглов, а, наоборот, принимали активное участие в их политической и культурной жизни. Многие декабристы – и революционеры 1917 года – были волшебниками. За что и погибали – толпами. И это, естественно, изрядно сократило их ряды. Добавь сюда бесконечные расстояния в этой огромной стране, изолированность и непомерную гордыню любого чистокровного рода… В таких условиях браки между двоюродными братьями и сестрами становятся нормой…

Должно быть, Александра принимает мой шок за страх, потому что снова ободряюще пожимает мне руку.

«Не переживайте, - говорит она. – Чем бы ни была эта порча, она не опасна англичанам. Муж говорил, что несколько ваших соотечественников живут в Иркутске с начала августа, и никто из них не пострадал. Был один несчастный случай, но это не болезнь, потому что она поражает только детей».

Я слышу в ее голосе возмущение силой, жертвами которой становятся беззащитные малыши, но кое-что из сказанного не дает мне покоя – и неважно, насколько подозрительным может показаться мое любопытство.

«Вы сказали, был несчастный случай, - говорю я. – Какой именно?»

«О, не стоит беспокоиться. С нами вы будете в безопасности».

Я качаю головой.

«Да, конечно, уверен, что мне ничего не грозит. Просто… интересно, что случилось, вот и все».

«Мужу об этом рассказал наш старец. Когда он проводил ритуал исцеления, один из англичан попытался его прервать и пострадал при этом».

Внезапно я чувствую, что сейчас потеряю сознание, и Александра подзывает дочерей, когда я оседаю на ближайшую скамейку, дрожащий и побледневший. Анна подносит мне стакан воды и влажный компресс. Я вижу, как спокойно ее лицо, и подозреваю, что неожиданная слабость и приступы – совсем не редкость в ее недолгой жизни. Ее голубые глаза – такие же, как у всех в семье Федоровых – печальны, но взгляд полон доброты и нежности.

«Лорд Малфой, вам нехорошо, - с беспокойством говорит Александра. – Мне кого-нибудь позвать?»

Я поднимаю руку и отрицательно качаю головой, сдерживая тошноту и внезапно нахлынувшую усталость.

«Пожалуйста, - задыхаясь, произношу я. – Пожалуйста, зовите меня Драко».

Я снова перестаю нравиться Алеше, как только тот узнает, что верхняя полка ему все-таки не достанется. В приступе сильнейшего гнева он разбрасывает по полу игрушки и книжки, и его сестры тут же заполняют наш небольшой закуток, словно волны прилива – маленькую бухту. Я лежу на спине, закрыв лицо рукой, и проклинаю собственную слабость, пока они по-русски шепчут Алеше слова утешения. Мягкое покачивание поезда и эти тихие голоса кажутся бездонным морем, на поверхности которого я едва двигаюсь. 

Наверное, я засыпаю, потому что голос Алеши, произносящий мое имя, будит меня. Я опускаю руку, поворачиваюсь и вижу его круглое лицо, похожее на крохотную луну, совсем рядом, в нескольких дюймах от себя.

«Что ты делаешь? – хрипло говорю я. – Тебе же нельзя подниматься по лестнице».

Он не обращает внимания на мои слова.

«Ты болен?»

Меня охватывает сильнейшее чувство дежа вю. Будь я склонен к суевериям – чего не наблюдается – я бы встревожился, а может, наоборот, утешился странной цикличностью вселенной.

«Нет, просто устал», - отвечаю я.

Он серьезно кивает.

«Когда я болею, мама мне читает. Хочешь, я почитаю тебе что-нибудь?»

«Не особенно, - отвечаю я. – Думаю, тебе лучше пойти спать. Да и пора уже, знаешь ли. Поздно».

Алеша снова не обращает никакого внимания на мои слова и спускается вниз. Я слышу, как он роется в одном из сундуков.

«Я прочитаю тебе историю о принце и лебеде», - заявляет он.

Я тяжело вздыхаю.

«Ладно. Только оставайся на своем месте».

Невероятно много времени уходит на то, чтобы он устроился поудобнее, и все это сопровождается бесконечным потоком щебетания на двух языках. К счастью, от меня, похоже, не требуется реакции, и я снова начинаю дремать.

«Мне читать по-русски или по-английски?»

«По-русски», - отвечаю я. Этот детский голос, говорящий на чужом языке, с тем же успехом может быть звуком журчащей воды или стуком колес, потому что я не понимаю ровным счетом ничего. И меня это успокаивает. Человеческая речь, лишенная знакомых слов – маленьких шипов смысла, цепляющихся за мое сердце, как крючок за рыбьи жабры.

«Но ты же не понимаешь по-русски», - подозрительно говорит Алеша.

«Ничего, - шепчу я. – Я научусь. Ты меня научишь».

Похоже, его устраивает мой ответ, потому что он начинает читать. Я закрываю глаза и слушаю, полностью опустошив сознание. Конечно, я понятия не имею, о чем эта история, но гипертрофированная выразительность Алеши дает мне знать, когда начинается диалог, а не простое повествование. Время от времени он замолкает, стараясь выговорить незнакомое слово, и тогда я практически вижу его – наморщенный лоб, маленький палец, водящий по строчкам, – словно смысл можно распознать при помощи прикосновения, как азбуку Брайля.

«Что это значит?» – внезапно спрашивает он по-английски, вырывая меня из успокаивающего ступора.

«Что именно?»

Он читает отрывок на русском.

«Понятия не имею. Я же не знаю русского, помнишь? Переведи мне на английский».

Он надолго замолкает, стараясь разобраться в тексте.

«Принц хочет застрелить лебедя из лука, но тот говорит: «Не стреляй, или несчастья будут преследовать тебя до конца твоих дней». Что это значит?»

Я открываю глаза, уставившись в потолок. Он находится буквально в двух с половиной футах от кончика моего носа. Слишком низко, чтобы выпрямиться, сев на полке, поэтому мне приходится наклонить голову, будто невидимая могучая рука давит на меня, требуя повиновения. Чуть раньше я уже ощутил дискомфорт, пытаясь раздеться у себя наверху. и это напомнило о первых месяцах в Хогварце, когда я стыдился показываться соседям по спальне и торопливо снимал одежду в полумраке за задернутым пологом кровати.

«Ну?»

Этот повелительный детский голос, даже звуча в тесном сумрачном закутке, передает всю беззаботную надменность тысячелетней чистокровной аристократии.

«Это значит: «Не делай мне больно, потому что иначе твоя жизнь будет полна горя и печали, пока ты не умрешь», - говорю я.

Алеша надолго замолкает, и я уже начинаю думать, что мальчик уснул, когда он снова заговаривает.

«Иногда это можно», - тихонько произносит он.

Я задерживаю дыхание.

«Сделать кому-то больно, - продолжает Алеша. – Если на то есть важная причина».

Я лежу, уставившись во тьму.

«Это сказал тебе старец?»

Сердце колотится в груди, как бешеное. Стук отдается в ушах так громко, что, мне кажется, мальчик тоже может его услышать. 

«Да», - говорит он.

Я поворачиваюсь на бок и cжимаюсь в комок вокруг зерна боли, засевшего в моем сердце, словно драконий зуб. 

«Пора спать, Алеша, - говорю я. – Спокойной ночи».

Сибирь оказывается плоской, бесконечной и неосязаемой, словно сон. Совсем не то, чего я ожидал, и это столкновение реальности с иллюзией постоянно выбивает меня из колеи. Не знаю, что именно я рассчитывал увидеть: может, горы, и, конечно, снег. Но за Уралом – за его бетонными городами и нескончаемыми заводами, застывшими на земле, будто серые корки на едва подживших ранах – горы уступили место необъятной равнине. Два дня, пока мы пили чай и играли в карты, она простиралась за окнами неторопливо разворачивающейся историей без начала и конца. Иногда вокруг была только трава. В слабом полуденном свете она казалась почти бесцветной, будто земля лишилась всякой надежды на возвращение весны. Но на рассвете и на закате равнина, казалось, начинала шевелиться и оживать. В эти краткие мгновения я замечал оттенки, о существовании которых даже не подозревал – умбра, медь, охра. В тенях скользящих облаков сумрачные степи были похожи на кусок ткани, которой вытирает кисточку великий мастер в конце тяжелого дня, и я разрывался между бурной радостью и отчаянием. Радостью от того, что нечто столь прекрасное может существовать в мире, оскверненном смертью, страданиями, и отчаянием – потому что знал, как мало людей видели это. И лишь немногие из увидевших прочитали скрытое здесь послание неослабевающей надежды.

Алеша и Анна настаивают, что, если долго вглядываться в колыхающуюся траву, можно увидеть тигра. А может, даже и слонов. Алеша опрометчиво заявил, что по Сибири бродят огромные стада жирафов, но это, похоже, оказалось слишком даже для буйного воображения его сестры.

«Жирафам нужны деревья, Леша, - серьезно говорит она, и на мгновение в ее славянских чертах мне чудится Гермиона – такая же серьезная. – А мы со вчерашнего дня не видели ни единого деревца.” 

Алеша выглядит так, словно хочет поспорить, но мудро решает не начинать, вместо этого нагло передвигая своего ферзя вопреки всем правилам, что и кладет конец нашей недолгой игре в шахматы.

«Я победил!» - провозглашает он, триумфально улыбаясь и выставляя напоказ новую щель между зубами. Мы провели целое утро в попытках унять кровотечение. Все наши полотенца порозовели от крови, и даже самое сильное исцеляющее заклинание из моего арсенала всего лишь превратило поток, казавшийся бесконечным, в слабую струйку. Когда все закончилось, губы Алеши были серыми, а на лице, абсолютно безжизненном, выделялись только дикие от страха глаза. Мать напоила его Бодрящим зельем, а я отнес на полку. Но еще несколько часов остальные дети сидели притихшие, а Александра тихонько плакала, уткнувшись в платок.

«Как же это жестоко, - прошептала она, когда я сел рядом и осторожно взял ее за руку. – Подумать только, что ребенок может умереть из-за того, что выпал молочный зуб».

Третью ночь я провожу, уставившись в окно, пока остальные спят. Завтра мы прибываем в Иркутск. Исходя из услышанного за последние несколько дней, мне, очевидно, нужно узнать побольше об этом старце и пострадавшем «англичанине». Я практически уверен, что речь идет об Эвансе. В конце концов, сколько может быть британских магов в Иркутске? А если это был Эванс… Чему именно он помешал… и почему в ответ на него напали и ранили? Совершенно точно понятно - кто-то не хотел, чтобы посторонние узнали о происходящем. Но что именно происходило? И каким образом это связано – если вообще связано – с Мефодием?.. или Гарри?

Должно быть, я засыпаю далеко за полночь, потому что, стряхнув легкую дрему, вижу, что трава за окном сменилась порослью ели, пихты и лиственницы. Я встречаю свой третий рассвет, глядя сквозь густые ветви деревьев, обвисших под тяжестью снега. Сначала нет ничего, разве что крохотная точка света виднеется среди бесконечных стволов – простой костер, ничуть не похожий на царственное светило, пылающее на пути к своей гибели. А потом костер разгорается – медленно, но верно, превращая линию горизонта в огненную нить. Я смотрю, как новый свет запускает свои пурпурные пальцы в самое сердце леса, и представляю, как бы сам ощущал это. Сибирское солнце поражает меня. Его присутствие на небе так коротко, так мимолетно, но, кажется, весь мир задерживает дыхание в ожидании его появления. Словно приглашенная знаменитость, которая приходит под конец скучной вечеринки и ослепляет присутствующих так, что те забывают о скуке. Я сонно улыбаюсь сравнению и утомленно сдаюсь перед натиском еще одного воспоминания о Гарри…

Отель Лэндмарк. Ежегодный благотворительный обед для организации с забавным сокращением LUST (Лондонский филиал Всемирного Сообщества Трансфигураторов) или, как любил говаривать Гарри, Всемирного Сообщества Тупиц. Я всегда получаю приглашения – и потому, что являюсь членом академии, и потому, что богаче Мидаса – и постоянно хожу туда. Пусть даже это – самое тоскливое и банальное мероприятие из тех, где я считаю нужным бывать.

Приходит время кофе и десерта, и сейчас начнутся речи. Я чувствую, как сознание постепенно отключается от скуки. Все возможные темы разговора с соседями по столику уже исчерпаны, и теперь я молюсь о чем-то неожиданном – по возможности, о катастрофе – только чтобы избежать наступающего уныния.

Внезапно нестройный хор тихих, но возбужденных голосов в зале заставляет меня проснуться.

«Не могу поверить! – едва слышно произносит ведьма рядом со мной. – Организаторы говорили, что он может появиться, но мне и в голову не приходило. Кажется, в газетах писали, что он сейчас в Исландии или Финляндии? Или где-то еще?»

Каждый нерв в моем теле оживает, когда я понимаю, что - да, приглашенная знаменитость LUST действительно решила явиться на вечер в этом году. Это на самом деле неожиданно, потому что он должен быть в Исландии – более того, он поклялся, что скорее поцелует Хиггльби, чем окажется здесь. Несколько человек за моим столом рефлекторно встают, а восторженный шепот перерастает в шум, когда дверь, наконец, открывается.

Я поворачиваюсь на стуле вместе со всеми, когда Гарри Поттер входит в зал.

Он двигается как всегда: с какой-то одному ему ведомой целью и бессознательной стремительной грацией, останавливаясь тут и там по дороге к подиуму, чтобы похлопать кого-то по плечу, пожать протянутую руку. Кажется, будто Гарри чувствует себя, как рыба в воде, и я на секунду сомневаюсь в том, что больше всего на свете он ненавидит публичные выступления. Ведьма рядом со мной приветственно машет ему рукой, и он задерживается, чтобы переброситься с ней парой слов. Между нами не более трех футов, и, когда Гарри наклоняется, чтобы расслышать ее задыхающийся голосок, я замечаю то местечко у него на затылке, где темные волосы переходят в бледную кожу. Мое тело немедленно реагирует на эту картинку, на его близость. Я чувствую, как учащается пульс, поднимается температура, и все ощущения просыпаются, словно водяные лилии под лучами солнца. «Рад снова увидеть вас», - говорит он ведьме и выпрямляется, улыбаясь остальным тепло, но безлико. И когда он отворачивается, я вижу это – едва заметный намек на подмигивание. Едва дернувшееся веко, но я вижу, и мой член дергается в ответ.

Он поднимается на подиум и терпеливо ждет, пока утихнут голоса и вспышки камер. Я пользуюсь этой возможностью, чтобы насладиться его видом – его новой стрижкой, более короткой, чем обычно, его плечами под дорогой тканью мантии. Он поразительно красив, и я в очередной раз удивляюсь тому, что это я могу заставить его рыдать и умолять, что это мое имя он выкрикивает, когда кончает.

Краткой речи достаточно, чтобы голос вызвал в памяти рычащие приказы, заставляющие меня подставлять полотно собственного тела под мазки его хлыста. Сегодня я позволю Гарри все. Чего бы он ни захотел. С последней поездки в аббатство прошли месяцы, и все это время я представлял себе множество разных вещей – то, что он должен будет сделать со мной, и то, что он должен заставить сделать меня.

Гарри завершает речь и спускается с подиума, чтобы поговорить с другими выступающими. Неожиданность его появления определенно нарушила расписание вечера. Люди встают со своих мест в попытке пообщаться с ним, прежде чем он уйдет. Вряд ли организаторам удастся взять происходящее под контроль. Я прячу улыбку за чашкой чая и, подняв на Гарри глаза, вижу, как он едва заметно кивает. Это наш знак. Я поднимаюсь из-за стола, окружающие вежливо желают мне приятного вечера и прощаются. Не глядя на Гарри, я выхожу из зала. С каждым шагом я чувствую его взгляд на себе и задаюсь вопросом, знает ли он, что со мной сделал. Чертовски хорошо, что сегодня я решил надеть брюки.

Вскоре он находит меня в одной из абсурдно роскошных кабинок мужской уборной Лэндмарка. Моя мантия расстегнута, а одна рука уже в этих самых брюках.

«Что-то мне это напоминает, - презрительно растягивая слова, говорит Гарри. – Ты хоть понимаешь, что я тебя насквозь вижу, Малфой?»   
«Да, Поттер, я понимаю. Даже сквиб заметит заклинание тишины на расстоянии двадцати шагов, - я опускаю руку еще ниже, чтобы обхватить мошонку. – Может, я хотел, чтобы меня поймали».

Гарри ухмыляется.

«Похоже, тебя нужно спасать от самого себя, - говорит он. – Снова».

Я улыбаюсь ему, и тут он сокращает расстояние между нами, и прижимается ртом к моей щеке, и опускает свою руку поверх моей, и его пальцы впиваются в мои костяшки даже сквозь шелк и шесть брючной ткани. Я ускоряю движения и еще сильнее сжимаю член. Гарри повторяет мои действия. Он так близко. Ощущение его присутствия переполняет меня – жар его тела, аромат кожи. Гарри сосредоточенно следит за тем, как ласкает меня, cмотрит так серьезно, словно довести меня до оргазма – самое важное занятие на этом свете. Когда он поднимает взгляд, я едва не кончаю сразу же, но сдерживаюсь на самом краешке и замираю, уткнувшись лбом в его лоб, задыхаясь от возбуждения. Нас окружает абсолютная тишина. Гарри наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать меня, прижимается бедром к собственной руке, а, значит, и к моей. Яростно содрогнувшись, я кончаю, не в силах остановиться.

«Черт, Драко!» - едва слышно восклицает он, убирая мою руку от истекающего спермой члена и падая на колени. Он принимает меня в рот, и последние капли стекают прямиком ему в горло.

Я опускаюсь на пол так, словно во мне не осталось ни единой косточки.

«Черт, - повторяет он, и голос его пронизан тем, что можно назвать только восхищением. – Это было невероятно, Драко».

«Стоило того, чтобы произнести это вслух?»

«И даже больше».

Гарри ласково целует мой вспотевший лоб.

«Что ты здесь делаешь? – спрашиваю я. – Мне казалось, ты ненавидишь такие события».

«Так и есть. Просто я заявился в поместье, чтобы сделать тебе сюрприз, а тут Нарцисса заявила, что ты отправился на обед Сообщества Тупиц – в очередной раз. Зачем ты сюда ходишь?»

«Наверное, во всем виновата склонность к мазохизму», - отвечаю я.

«Наверное».

«И если ты так все это ненавидишь, что все-таки делаешь здесь?»

«Устал пить твой скотч в одиночестве».

«Ты, мерзавец. Ты не посмел открыть очередную бутылку!»

«Открыл и прикончил».

«Нет».

«Да».

«Мерзавец».

«Тупица».

«Гад».

«Подлец».

Я смеюсь и целую его.

«Черт бы тебя побрал, Гарри, я соскучился».

«И я».

Он обхватывает ладонями мое лицо, взгляд становится неожиданно серьезным и проницательным.

«Хочешь правду? Правду, почему я на самом деле сюда пришел?» - спрашивает он.

Я киваю. Гарри гладит меня по щеке. Кажется, что он впитывает каждую деталь, каждую черточку.

«Я и секунды больше не мог вытерпеть без тебя, - говорит он, и его голос почему-то становится хриплым. – Ни секунды, Драко. И эта речь, и полчаса лизоблюдства после стоили того, если я мог увидеть тебя хоть на пять минут раньше».

Он целует меня – долго, глубоко, жадно. Я чувствую вкус собственной спермы. Гарри отстраняется и облизывает нижнюю губу. Веки его отяжелели, глаза потемнели. Я поднимаюсь и долго смотрю на него сверху вниз, смотрю на это покрасневшее лицо, на голодный взгляд.

«Пойдем со мной», - говорю я и протягиваю руку…

Когда солнце, наконец, соскальзывает за горизонт, я зажмуриваюсь. Его свет бесконечно преломляется в слезах – словно слабые вспышки подмигивают мне из-за темных деревьев, пока поезд мчится мимо. Я судорожно втягиваю воздух и утираю рукавом лицо. Воспоминания о прикосновениях и поцелуях Гарри, едва слышный шепот его дыхания у меня на щеке… я так возбужден. Это не займет много времени. Я мог бы притвориться, что читаю, прижать корешок книги к члену и кончить. Ольга не спит, но она сейчас готовит завтрак на небольшой кухоньке. Она не узнает… я закрываю глаза, представляя Гарри – как он смотрел на меня, пока я мастурбировал…

Какое-то шестое чувство подсказывает, что мне понадобится уединение – и немедленно. Я встаю, отправляюсь в уборную и запираю за собой дверь. Я давно не занимался этим – с тех пор, как Невилл и Гермиона появились в библиотеке, чтобы сообщить о том, что мой мир рухнул. Может, для кого-то это не такой большой срок, но я привык каждый день испытывать, как минимум, один оргазм - еще с тех пор, как был подростком. Для меня это такая же необходимая функция организма, как любая другая – и, может быть, даже важнее других, если учесть, в какую развалину я превращаюсь, если долго не мастурбирую. Напряженный, раздраженный, нервный, я ощущаю, как голод дергает за краешек сознания, не давая сконцентрироваться, и распускает его, как плохо сотканное полотно…

Я расстегиваю мантию и прижимаю руку к паху, чувствуя ненасытную пульсацию члена. Со злостью сжимаю пальцы, словно именно он – без всякой поддержки со стороны разума - виноват в моем неописуемом прегрешении. Я не хочу прикасаться к себе. Я не хочу этого оргазма. Не сейчас, пока тело Гарри еще не найдено, не погребено… Черт! Только не в отсутствие Гарри. Если бы от этого что-то изменилось – прекратился бы этот безумный голод, который преследует меня, кажется, с самого рождения – я бы избавился от собственного члена и покончил с этим…

Я вот-вот кончу. Чувствую, как оргазм запускает когти в низ живота, тянет за мошонку, переполняет пах жаром. И это бесит меня еще сильнее, потому что я знаю: он будет сильным, умопомрачительным, уничтожающим. И неправильным. На мгновение мне покажется, что я поднялся на небеса, лишь для того, чтобы очутиться еще глубже в аду, когда все закончится…

Я пытаюсь расстегнуть ремень, внезапно желая почувствовать живое прикосновение, пусть даже свое собственное. Стягиваю брюки и сжимаю член. Пальцы скользят, но недостаточно сильно. И совсем не так влажно, как рот Гарри или его анус после долгих минут римминга…

«Акцио бритва», - задыхаюсь я. 

Легкого поцелуя прохладной стали там, где бьется пульс, хватает, чтобы толкнуть меня через край, но я сдерживаю оргазм усилием воли и провожу острием по запястью. Боль великолепна, изысканна, и нужна мне сейчас больше воздуха. Я быстро надрезаю кожу на другом запястье и бросаю лезвие в медную раковину. На зеркале остаются брызги крови.

Я закрываю глаза и откидываю голову на стену, толкаясь во влажный жар собственных рук и представляя, что это Гарри. Тяжелое дыхание эхом отдается в замкнутом пространстве, смешиваясь с равномерным постукиванием колес поезда, и мне начинает казаться, что я не один, что он здесь, со мной…

Драко! – стонет он, растерянно, развратно.

Я конвульсивно сжимаю головку между большим и указательным пальцами – словно вхожу в Гарри, неподготовленного и нервного, как жеребенок, и мышцы его подергиваются в нетерпении…

Драко!

Я оттрахаю его изо всех сил. К тому времени, как я с ним покончу, он даже имени своего не вспомнит. Не вспомнит, что он Гарри, мать его, Поттер, чертов Мальчик, Который Выжил, но Мужчина, Который Не Сумел. Не вспомнит, что должен быть где-то еще, кроме как подо мной, принимая толчок за толчком – превратившись в объект моей неудержимой похоти…

Становится слишком жарко и слишком влажно, и мир начинает бешено вращаться. Но все это не имеет никакого значения, потому что я трахаю Гарри, и он сквозь слезы снова и снова произносит мое имя. Я ощущаю его тело. Я чувствую его запах. Его вкус… я прижимаюсь ртом к открытой ране на запястье. Его вкус. И, кончая в долгих мучительных спазмах, я думаю: «Конечно, конечно, ты чувствуешь его вкус, идиот. Это же Гарри. Он у тебя на кончике языка. Он – сон, от которого ты никогда не проснешься. Он у тебя в крови…»

…у тебя в крови…

Я соскальзываю на пол, наблюдая, как под ладонями начинают растекаться две лужицы, когда до меня, наконец, доходит. Если я не найду Гарри в ближайшее время, то именно так… так… и погибну. И я ненавижу себя за это, ведь за стеной есть ребенок, который готов пойти на что угодно, лишь бы остановилось кровотечение, в то время как мне, кажется, все мало…

Почувствовав на щеке холодную влагу, Тео со злостью глянул в ночное небо. Он уже насмотрелся на снег – хватит до самой смерти. 

Его детство прошло в Блэкпуле, и там даже мысли о снегопаде зачастую казались удивительными. За всю зиму, бывало, раз или два припорошит землю - и только изредка, ночью, откуда ни возьмись, налетала настоящая метель, так что поутру все просыпались в каком-то незнакомом мире: белом, чистом, сверкающем. Даже старая полусгнившая башня на берегу как будто возникала из сказки. К тому же, несколько жалких дюймов снега успевали растаять к полудню, укрепляя ощущение мимолетности и загадочности. А потом Тео отправился в Хогварц, где бушующие морозные ветра приходили из-за озера, завывая, будто белокрылые баньши, а грязные сугробы упорно не поддавались слабому шотландскому солнцу.

Но чертова Сибирь стала последней каплей.

Снег в Иркутске выпал в сентябре. Тео отчетливо запомнил этот момент просто потому, что не мог в него поверить - ведь утро было теплым, залитым золотым солнечным светом. Когда Гарри ввалился в квартиру их команды, шумно топая ногами, смеясь и тряся головой, он даже на секунду подумал, что тот вернулся с какой-нибудь вечеринки, где разбрасывали много белого конфетти.

«О, Мерлин всемогущий, - застонала Элизабет, увидев Гарри. – Скажите, что это не то, о чем я подумала. Снегопад в гребаном сентябре? Мы что, снова в Исландии?»

Кейти оторвалась от груды таблиц и списков.

«Похоже, придется упаковать бикини обратно».

Но Гарри просто улыбнулся в ответ на их нытье, и Тео вспомнил собственную радость – вопреки причине этого веселья. В конце концов, Гарри был сам не свой последние дни – с тех пор, как явился с безжизненно обмякшим телом Эда на руках…

«Сикль за твои мысли».

Дернувшись от неожиданности, Тео обернулся и через узкую щель между шарфом и низко надвинутой шапкой разглядел подошедшую Луну.

«Ты когда успела появиться?» - спросил он, не в силах скрыть раздражение.

«Только что, - мило, но понимающе улыбнулась она. – Не переживай, Тео. Я за тобой не слежу».

«Я и не думал», - пробурчал он, хоть и понял, что его подловили на паранойе и мнительности. В очередной раз. 

Вздохнув, она потрепала его по руке, надежно укрытой рубашкой, свитером и пальто – и Тео внезапно решил, что этот жест наиболее точно олицетворял их отношения.

«Тебе стоит поразмыслить об отпуске после того, как мы закончим здесь, - теплое дыхание вырывалось изо рта Луны белым паром в неподвижном вечернем воздухе. – Ты не отдыхал с Хельсинки».

«Гарри никогда не уходил в отпуск», - излишне торопливо ответил он.

Луна устало зажмурилась. Когда она открыла глаза, ее взгляд показался Тео еще более печальным и отрешенным, чем обычно.

«Да. Вот именно». 

Словно это все объясняло.

Несколько минут они стояли в дружелюбном молчании, наблюдая за прохожими, которые закутались потеплее в попытке защититься от ночных морозов.

«Так ты скажешь, о чем думаешь, или нет?» - наконец спросила Луна.

«Я думал, до какой степени мне осточертел этот снег».

«Что ты здесь делаешь в таком случае?»

Тео невесело фыркнул.

«Туше. Вообще-то, вышел покурить. Извини, если тебе это не по душе, но ты сама спросила».

«У тебя сорок пять минут уходит на одну сигарету или «покурить» в последнее время означает целую пачку?»

Тео долго и упрямо молчал, глядя куда-то вдаль прищуренными глазами.

«Там я не могу сосредоточиться». 

«Слишком шумно?»

«Слишком, мать его, тихо. Вот так, скорее».

«Да, - сказала она. – Я понимаю, о чем ты».

Тео почувствовал, как что-то глубоко в груди начинает потихоньку оттаивать, и сумел обнять и притянуть к себе Луну - до того, как его почти парализовало от ужаса.

«Спасибо, - хрипло произнес он. – Я знал, что ты сможешь понять».

На ней снова была эта дурацкая пушистая розовая шапка, и когда он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать девушку, мех защекотал ему нос.

«Ты вышла, чтобы найти меня?» - спросил Тео.

«В частности. Еще хотела прогуляться, пока не стемнело окончательно».

«Составить тебе компанию?»

Она отстранилась и заглянула ему в лицо.

«Ты же знаешь, что я не против. Вопрос только в тебе».

Он грустно улыбнулся, прекрасно понимая, почему Луна это сказала. Но когда на ее лице мелькнуло сомнение, Тео понял, что его улыбка, скрытая шарфом, очевидно, не достигла глаз. Иначе Луна увидела бы и поняла. Он вздохнул. Вот и еще один повод ненавидеть холод и снег.

«Хочу», - сказал он, и ее глаза заблестели – голубые, словно вода в Байкале в безоблачный день. Тео почувствовал, как потеплело на сердце, и взял Луну за руку.

«Ну что, - осведомился он. – Куда направимся?»

 

Они прошлись по улице Чехова мимо скромных продуктовых магазинов, универмагов с безрукими манекенами, наряженными в мешковатые халаты, мимо кафе с запотевшими витринами. Тео достал из кармана пачку сигарет и взял одну в зубы.

«Думаешь, с неполным комплектом конечностей они дешевле?»

Тео остановился, чтобы прикурить, прикрывая ладонями жалкий огонек маггловской спички, и, глубоко затянувшись, щелчком отбросил ее в сторону.

«Не сомневаюсь, что этот вопрос кажется тебе предельно логичным в данный момент», - заметил он.

Луна захихикала: «Я о манекенах, болван».

Тео повернулся и кивнул на ближайший универмаг.

«Понятия не имею. Может, у них в клиентах инвалиды. В таком случае манекены, сделанные под специальный заказ, будут стоить дороже обычных».

Группа подростков в черных хлопковых куртках и джинсах, едва держащихся на тощих бедрах, расступилась перед ними, словно угрюмое море. Тео проследил взглядом, как они прошли по улице и свернули к дверям какого-то клуба. На мгновение заснеженный тротуар окрасился сотнями разноцветных огней, а ночной воздух зазвенел от тяжелого электронного бита. Потом дверь захлопнулась, и вокруг снова стало темно и тихо.

Тео фыркнул.

«Кто бы мог подумать, что хогвартский стиль Гарри станет последним писком моды среди маггловских сопляков по всему миру».

Луна улыбнулась – по-доброму, хоть и с грустью.

«И не говори. Из-за этой мешковатой одежды Гарри все время сверкал полуголой задницей».

«Скажи спасибо, что тебе не приходилось смотреть, как Крэбб и Гойл по утрам влезают в свои тесные брюки. Удивительно, что во время завтрака у меня сохранялся аппетит».

«У Винсента была милая улыбка», - задумчиво сказала Луна, но Тео только невнятно промычал что-то в ответ.

«Милая улыбка в целом? Или милая улыбка для такой отвратительной маленькой жабы?»

«В целом», - и Тео показалось, что Луна поглубже засунула руки в карманы и ссутулилась. 

«Ты замерзла?» - спросил он.

«Нет», - она больше ничего не добавила.

Какое-то время они шли молча. Центральный рынок уже закрывался, большинство торговцев упаковали свои товары. Некоторые все еще стояли у пустых прилавков, радостно хохоча и распивая водку из пластиковых стаканчиков.

«Я считаю, что вы с Невиллом были неправы», - неожиданно и резко произнесла Луна.

Тео остановился, выплюнул сигарету и раздавил окурок ботинком. Несмотря на ее привычку перескакивать с одной темы на другую без всякой логики, он заподозрил, что на сей раз знает, о чем идет речь. 

«И в чем же, не изволишь ли сообщить?» 

«Драко, - сказала она. – Зря вы запретили ему присоединиться к команде». 

Тео предполагал, что именно услышит, но все равно почувствовал подступающую волну раздражения.

«Не мы одни, - защищаясь, сказал он. – Хиггльби и Фэйрбэнкс тоже посчитали это плохой идеей. Только потому, что вы с Элизабет от него без ума…» 

«О, Тео, - устало произнесла она. – Какой бред. Извини за прямоту, но, честное слово - все, у кого есть голова на плечах, уже давно поняли, от кого я без ума. Уж точно не от Драко Малфоя».

Тео густо покраснел и отвернулся. Он знал, чертовски хорошо знал, о ком речь, но уже несколько месяцев избегал этого разговора и не видел повода начинать его сейчас.

К этому времени они уже дошли до пересечения Чехова и Тимирязева. С момента их прибытия Тео бывал здесь несколько раз, но обычно выбирал другой маршрут – вдоль реки, мимо канализационных установок и бесконечных ветхих складов. Он ненавидел Иркутск. Ненавидел изо всех сил - и предпочитал самые грязные закоулки, потому что так было легче притвориться, что в городе никто не живет, никто не считает эту дыру у черта на куличках своим домом. Но здесь, на перекрестке этих двух улиц, притвориться было намного сложнее.

Здесь жили люди. Улица Тимирязева словно шов разделяла деловой и жилой районы города, и здесь можно было услышать, как смеются дети, возвращаясь из школы. Здесь в дверях стояли женщины, разговаривая со знакомыми, и за их спинами, в темных дверных проемах не составляло труда разглядеть пестрые обои и мерцание телевизионных экранов.

Здесь жили люди.

Еще до того, как они потеряли Гарри, это казалось Тео личным оскорблением. Теперь же, когда Гарри не стало… Иногда Тео боялся убедить себя в том, что все жители Иркутска, будь то волшебники или магглы, несут за это ответственность. Он боялся, что выбить эти двери и разнести вдребезги телевизоры покажется ему разумным решением или даже принесет облегчение.

«Ты проходил мимо особняков на Советской?»

Тео достал еще одну сигарету и прикурил.

«Может, пора возвращаться? – спросил он. – Хочется есть».

Луна сморщила носик.

«Фейрбэнкс приготовил чили… снова. Я надеялась, что мы зайдем в кафе».

Тео сделал глубокую затяжку, на мгновение задержав дым, прежде чем выдохнуть. 

«Как скажешь. Тогда нам, наверное, стоит вернуться в центр. Уже почти шесть, а ты знаешь, как тут непросто ориентироваться в темноте».

«Давай пройдемся еще немного, - попросила она. – Мне так нравится смотреть, как эти люди в роскошных особняках садятся ужинать. Нравится представлять, что это я там, внутри - с мужем, детьми, с нормальной жизнью», - Луна засмеялась, но каким-то печальным, презрительным смехом.

«Да ладно, Лавгуд. Можно подумать, ты хоть раз хотела от этой жизни чего-то нормального, - Тео опустил руку ей на плечо и мягко притянул к себе, снова уткнувшись носом в пушистую шапку. – Между прочим, я делаю тебе комплимент».

«М-м-м», - ответила она, и – как всегда – Тео понятия не имел, что под этим подразумевалось. Тем не менее, Луна немного отстранилась, чтобы поцеловать его в холодную щеку.

«Хорошо, - сказал он. – Пойдем дальше. Веди».

Они шли мимо деревянных домов с узорной резьбой. От старых зданий у Тео всегда бежали мурашки по спине, но ночью сочетание гниющего дерева в темных пятнах и разноцветной отделки казалось особенно жутким. Дома теснились на улице, как бродяги у костра – или ярко размалеванные старые шлюхи. Здесь жили многие из ссыльных декабристов, и Тео иногда представлял их себе – особенно сейчас, когда зима обрушилась на город, словно кулак тирана на стол. В начале девятнадцатого века Иркутск был обычным городком на краю земли, где каменные мостовые украшали лишь часть центральных улиц, и только охотники из окрестных лесов появлялись здесь раз в месяц, чтобы купить водки, сходить в баню и нанести грязи в холлы борделей и забегаловок. Должно быть, это выглядело странным в глазах увлекающихся игрой на клавесине и балетом высокородных аристократов, их капризных жен и чахлых детей. Cтранным и сбивающим с толку – после петербургской жизни, наполненной плотскими и интеллектуальными удовольствиями. Каждый раз, когда команда перемещалась между этими двумя городами, Тео ощущал, что все лучше понимает беды давно умерших людей и чувствует какое-то необъяснимое родство с ними. Идя с Луной мимо освещенных окон, он не смог сдержать дрожь, представляя задумчивые лица, купающиеся в свете свечей и подернутых дымкой воспоминаниях о жизни, которую революция и война в корне изменили за одну ночь. 

Вскоре небольшие деревянные домики сменились каменными особняками, некогда принадлежащими промышленным гигантам – в промежутках между революциями они возникали как грибы после дождя. Кованые чугунные ворота отбрасывали тени на заснеженные дворы, где, казалось, маршировали бесконечные полки копьеносцев. Как и повсюду в Иркутске, большинство оконных проемов закрывалось ставнями, позволяющими спастись от ледяных сквозняков, но здесь – в отличие от домов победнее – окна первого этажа были открыты взгляду и бросали прямоугольники света на темные улицы. Этот контраст создавал еще более гнетущее впечатление. Поблизости не было ни фонарей, ни неоновых вывесок. Только звездный и лунный свет, только свет из окон, за которыми, скрытая от всех, протекала чья-то исполненная достоинства жизнь.

Скрип снега под ногами внезапно показался Тео неприлично громким.

Они остановились, и Тео следовало бы спросить у Луны, думает ли она продолжить прогулку или вернуться назад. Но ему не хотелось смотреть на нее, признавать то, что повисло между ними грузом невысказанных слов, и, к тому же, он вдруг почувствовал себя проснувшимся и внимательным до боли. Взгляд заметался от деревьев на заснеженных лужайках к припаркованным автомобилям – глубокие озера теней растеклись под ними, как машинное масло. Рука дернулась, рефлекторно потянувшись к палочке, и Тео только хотел упрекнуть себя в необоснованной паранойе, как вдруг заметил кое-что - словно легкий блик на краю сна.

Мягкая серебристая волна светлых волос.

Малфой.


	9. Chapter 9

Сова удивительно красива. Судя по выступающим кисточкам на ушах, это представитель какого-то местного вида, а не одна из тех, что выращивают в Йоркшире, в неволе. Птица ухала за окном с самого заката, но стоило ей увидеть меня в дверях кухни, как воцарилось молчание. Именно так я понял, кого она разыскивала.

Я кутаюсь в плащ, прячась от морозного, пронизанного звездным светом воздуха, и пересекаю лужайку по направлению к огромной старой лиственнице. Сова не спускает с меня сияющих янтарных глаз.

\- Привет, - стоя под веткой, на которой она восседает, я чувствую себя на аудиенции у особы королевской крови. – Тебе нужен Драко Малфой?

Щелкнув клювом, сова вытягивает лапу вперед. На то, чтобы распутать заиндевевший кожаный ремешок, уходит уйма времени, и я замечаю, что бормочу извинения. Но она терпеливо ждет, пока я освобождаю ее от груза.

\- Спасибо, - я достаю из кармана булочку, которую прихватил на кухне. Сова разглядывает ее, а потом, срываясь с ветки, выхватывает подношение из моих рук и улетает, скользя, словно тень, над соседними крышами. Я разворачиваю пергамент окоченевшими пальцами. Как и предполагалось, он чист, и мне приходится перепробовать несколько проявляющих заклинаний, прежде чем на нем проступает знакомый почерк.

_Надеюсь, это письмо дойдет без опозданий. Расстояние слишком велико, и я полагаюсь на международную систему почтовых сов, которая, хотя и несовершенна, все же привлекает меньше внимания, чем каминная связь. Постараюсь быть краткой. Сегодня я навещала Э. Состояние его нельзя назвать стабильным, но он в сознании. Он не хотел со мной разговаривать, так что пришлось прибегнуть к некоторым способам убеждения, которых, конечно, хотелось бы избежать. Боюсь, узнай об этом мой муж, нашему браку пришел бы конец, но я разберусь с последствиями по мере возникновения. У меня самой есть что предъявить Невиллу. И всем им, если уж на то пошло.  
Э. сказал, что наблюдал за одним из складов, когда его оглушили. Сначала он думал, что похититель собирается убить его, а потом понял, что его оставили в живых с определенной целью. Он не знает, зачем – и что именно с ним сделали, потому что потерял сознание перед началом ритуала, а очнулся уже на квартире команды несколько дней спустя. Он был не в состоянии ни двигаться, ни разговаривать, но понял, что Г. каким-то образом спас его. А еще понял, что Г. согласился занять его место в том ритуале. Но это единственное, о чем он может говорить с уверенностью. Все остальное – не более чем домыслы, включая подозрение, что волшебник, похитивший его, – именно М.  
Следует, конечно, рассказать, какие еще предположения озвучил Э., но сначала я должна предупредить тебя. Он знает не намного больше нашего, и вероятность ошибки крайне велика. Но я решила, что ты все равно должен знать. Э. не верит, что Г. мертв. А еще он считает, что команде это точно известно. Я надеюсь и молюсь, что первое верно – но если верно и второе, то мой муж будет не единственным человеком в этом браке, который подаст на развод._

_Сегодня я проводила кое-какие исследования. Удалось узнать немногое, но будь Г. на самом деле жив, мы должны действовать как можно быстрее. Я думаю, есть вероятность, что ритуал М. зависит от живой магии другого волшебника. Именно поэтому Э. выжил, но, по сути, стал сквибом. Полагаю, его использовали в качестве магической батарейки, чтобы чего-то добиться. Лишь Мерлину известно, чего именно, и меня трясет от одной только мысли об этом. Если Г. занял его место, то он, возможно, жив до сих пор, но истощен, уязвим и - по большому счету - беспомощен._

_Понимаю, что этой информации мало. Прости. Но я хотела рассказать тебе все, что узнала, как можно быстрее. И буду проклинать себя после, если надежда окажется ложной. Но потеря Рона, по крайней мере, научила меня сначала действовать и лишь потом задавать вопросы. Именно так я и поступаю, хотя это и противоречит моим убеждениям. Я буду писать обо всем, что узнаю. Ты же береги себя._

Подписи нет, но я, конечно, узнаю Гермиону. Взгляд возвращается к строчке, заставившей сердце затрепетать, и я перечитываю ее снова. И снова.

_Э. не верит, что Г. мертв._

Я чувствую, как голову кружат самые разнообразные эмоции – в том числе и злость на самого себя. Как я мог исключить этот вариант? Но Гарри был так уверен в своей скорой смерти… и когда Невилл сообщил, что его сигнал больше не идентифицируется, оставалось прийти к одному-единственному выводу…

Все еще ощущая биение сердца где-то в горле, я прячу пергамент во внутренний карман мантии и возвращаюсь к дому. Под сапогами хрустит замерзший, спрессованный ветром снег. Алеша ждет меня, стоя в дверном проеме – крохотный темный силуэт на фоне прямоугольника света. За его спиной суетятся повара, занятые приготовлением ужина. Запах нарезанного лука и свинины плывет по воздуху, cмешиваясь с указаниями шеф-повара и бесконечным потоком Алешиных вопросов.

\- Где ты был? – требовательно спрашивает он. – Что там такое? Ты разговаривал с совой? Что ей было нужно? Что ты спрятал в карман?

Внезапно я чувствую какое-то лихорадочное счастье, и это ощущение едва не сбивает с ног, как прежде – горе. Если бы Гермиона была рядом, я бы несомненно схватил ее и поцеловал. Вместо этого приходится довольствоваться обществом моего маленького сибирского хозяина.

\- Фу! Прекрати! – пищит Алеша, когда я наклоняюсь, чтобы поцеловать круглую щеку. Но его лицо сияет, и это недовольство сложно воспринимать всерьез. Мальчик хватает меня за руку и тянет в дом.

Мы проходим через огромную кухню, где с закопченных балок свисают бесчисленные медные кастрюльки. “На ужин будут пельмени”, - говорит мне Алеша и тут же, судя по интонациям, отдает по-русски какой-то приказ, на что повара снисходительно улыбаются.

Хорошо, что он пришел за мной, а иначе я мог и не найти дорогу в столовую вовремя. Хотя снаружи этот дом выглядит меньше наших обычных английских особняков, внутри семейное гнездо Федоровых при помощи магии увеличено до такой степени, что мне сложно представить его истинные размеры. Николай, муж Александры, провел меня по дому в день приезда, и я насчитал больше сотни комнат, прежде чем мы прервались на чаепитие. У каждого помещения есть своя история – веселая или грустная – и я нисколько не удивился тому, что в них так или иначе фигурируют дети.

\- В Сибири дети – величайшее благословение для семьи, - сказал мне Николай с сильным акцентом, делающим его речь почти неразборчивой. – Вот почему у нас их так много. Не из-за того, что перед нашими женами невозможно устоять. Только не говорите об этом Александре, – и он хитро подмигнул.

\- А, вот вы где! – восклицает Николай, когда мы с Алешей буквально влетаем в огромную столовую с высоким потолком. – Лешенька сказал, что вы, должно быть, заблудились, и настоял на том, чтобы отыскать вас самостоятельно.

\- Я бы действительно заблудился, если бы он не нашел меня, - задыхаясь, произношу я, чувствуя, как горят щеки из-за резкого контраста между ледяным ночным воздухом и хорошо натопленными комнатами. – Прошу прощения за опоздание. Надеюсь, вы не очень долго ждали.

\- Нет-нет, - говорит Александра, поднимаясь. – Пожалуйста, садитесь напротив - как наш почетный гость.

Я склоняю голову в знак благодарности и прохожу вдоль стола к креслу, стоящему у окна. Алеша с чрезвычайно самодовольным видом садится по правую руку от меня. Я полагаю, он победил в схватке за это место, потому что Анна кисло смотрит на брата, пока тот демонстративно устраивается поудобней.

Идет второй день моего пребывания в Иркутске, но прошлым вечером мы ужинали неформально, в одной из малых столовых. Александра с детьми устали после долгой дороги – к тому же переволновались за Алешу, когда у того выпал зуб, и потому все внимание сконцентрировалось на встрече с главой семейства. Судя по их репликам, Александра и дети провели в Петербурге несколько месяцев. Что частично – если не полностью – объясняет количество вещей, которые они везли с собой.

Но сегодня все по-другому, и я задаюсь вопросом: норма ли это или прием специально в мою честь. Кроме Николая, Александры и пятерых отпрысков, за столом сидят еще несколько ведьм и волшебников, а напротив, прямо посередине между детьми Федоровых – пустое место с приборами и одинокой белой розой на тарелке.

\- Разрешите представить вам лорда Драко Люциуса Малфоя, Уилтшир, Англия, - говорит Николай, поднимаясь с кресла за противоположным концом стола. Вслед за этим заявлением следует несколько фраз на русском, предназначенных, я полагаю, для тех, кто не говорит по-английски. Затем Николай представляет остальных гостей, и те по очереди поднимаются, чтобы поклониться мне. О том, для кого оставлено свободное место, пока никто не упоминает.

Один из волшебников оказывается патроном местной маггловской балетной труппы, и он подробно расспрашивает меня о cпектаклях Мариинского балета, которые я видел в Петербурге. Как мне понравились их декорации? А костюмы? Имел ли я удовольствие наблюдать танец Ульяны Лопаткиной? Я снова и снова мысленно благодарю Гермиону за то, что дала мне надежду – потому что иначе не дотянул бы и до первого блюда. Каждый его вопрос вызывает в памяти Гарри. Пока он жил в Петербурге, мы посещали Мариинку трижды, и я помню все до мельчайших подробностей - вплоть до того, какие на нем были запонки… 

\- Вы обязательно должны побывать на выступлениях красноярской балетной труппы, прежде чем покинете Иркутск, - сообщает мне собеседник. – Возможно, она не так хороша, как мариинская…

\- Но, с другой стороны, кто вообще может соперничать с Мариинкой? – прерывает его жена.

\- … и все-таки красноярский коллектив очень неплох.

\- С большим удовольствием, - говорю я, стараясь сдержать улыбку при виде того, как Алеша пытается наколоть на вилку один из пельменей с моей тарелки. – Они сейчас выступают?

\- С «Лебединым озером», - он улыбается, извиняясь. - Я знаю, это клише, но выбор стоит между ним и «Щелкунчиком». И я уже говорил, что готов выдержать еще одну постановку этого ужасного балета, только если они будут танцевать голышом, а иначе мои рубли останутся при мне.

Его жена одобряюще прищелкивает языком.

\- «Лебединое озеро» - мой любимый балет, - объявляет Алеша.

\- Ты других-то и не видел, - отвечает на это Анна.

Алеша злобно смотрит на сестру.

\- Я не виноват, что заболел, когда вы ходили на «Щелкунчика» в прошлом году. И без меня, – дуется он.

\- Итак, - говорю я, поворачиваясь к Анне и указывая на пустующее кресло рядом с ней. – Для кого это? У вас есть еще один младший брат, которого вы где-то прячете?

Она хихикает.

\- Нет. Это место нашего старца.

\- Правда? Означает ли это, что он присоединится к нам сегодня?

Анна пожимает плечами.

\- Не знаю, - говорит она. – Все может быть. Мы никогда не знаем, когда он решит прийти.

Ольга случайно слышит, о чем мы беседуем.

\- Мама хочет, чтобы он знал: за нашим столом для него всегда найдется место, - объясняет она. – Как и в наших сердцах. Она даже заказала для него место в нашей ложе на «Лебединое озеро», если он успеет вовремя.

\- Ах! Замечательно! Значит, у вас уже есть билеты, - говорит волшебник, с которым мы недавно беседовали. – Я собирался предложить свою ложу, но должен признаться, что в этом году она не так хороша, как обычно. Александра забронировала место и для лорда Малфоя?

\- Да, сегодня утром, когда мы были в городе. Надеюсь, вас это устроит, - Ольга, смущаясь, поворачивается ко мне. – Мы бы спросили заранее, но вы все еще были у себя в комнате.

Я чувствую, как на лице проступает румянец. Вчера, когда все разошлись по комнатам, я выскользнул из дома и обошел все улицы по эту сторону реки. В поисках Гарри, говорил я себе – хоть и знал, что это была всего лишь попытка не уснуть. С той самой ночи в поезде Гарри снился мне постоянно. Это были хорошие сны. Счастливые. Сны, от которых мою душу переполняло тепло, а тело – возбуждение. Но в момент пробуждения реальность обрушивалась на меня, словно физический удар, снова погружая в раскаленную лаву боли – пока я не начинал буквально извиваться на тонких простынях, пока на теле от неудовлетворенного желания и обжигающей боли не выступал пот. Прошлой ночью я так вымотался, что, вернувшись в дом на рассвете, погрузился в милосердный беспробудный сон без сновидений и проснулся лишь к полудню.

\- Ничего, все в порядке, - успокаиваю я девушку. – Спасибо, что подумали обо мне.

Она радостно улыбается и, покраснев, опускает взгляд в тарелку.

Ужин протекает неторопливо и приятно, и я постепенно начинаю балансировать на грани между полным расслаблением и острым беспокойством. Несколько раз, спохватываясь, я замечаю, что изо всех сил стискиваю подлокотники кресла, дрожа от сдерживаемой энергии. Если Гарри жив, то меньше всего на свете мне хочется дегустировать борщ и болтать о балете. И в то же время я знаю, что сейчас для меня нет места лучше, чем здесь – за этим столом, в компании этих иркутских незнакомцев. Терпение, говорю я себе. Потерпи немного сейчас, и будешь вознагражден в итоге. Но это непросто, учитывая то, как колотится сердце. В попытке успокоить его и успокоиться самому, я начинаю тихонько повторять про себя мантру, звучащую контрапунктом неровному пульсу. Я найду тебя. Я найду тебя. Я найду тебя.

Я так сконцентрировался на том, чтобы производить нужное впечатление, что последующие события застают меня врасплох. На стол как раз подают главное блюдо, когда я внезапно чувствую укол ни с чем не сравнимой могущественной магии, от которой начинает пощипывать кожу головы и волоски на шее встают дыбом. Похожее чувство возникает при приближении сильного шторма. Раньше я приписывал это каким-то бесконтрольным вспышкам магической энергии, но теперь знаю, что источник в другом. Например, в могущественных волшебниках или ведьмах. Кому знать, как не мне. Это ощущение возникает каждый раз, когда я нахожусь в сотне ярдов от Гарри. Сердце спотыкается в груди, и я как можно незаметней тянусь за палочкой. 

Оглядываясь по сторонам, я вижу, что остальные тоже что-то почувствовали. Но в то время, как я встревожен, лица Федоровых и их гостей выражают лишь радостное удивление.

– Неужели… - Александра поднимается с кресла, и ее рука взлетает в воздух, словно маленькая нервная птичка. Двери открываются, и в столовую входит самый поразительный из всех виденных мною мужчин.

\- Наш старец! – объявляет Николай. – Наконец вы появились!

Сказать, что дыхание вылетает из моей груди, будто от удара бладжером, значит – не сказать ничего. Это просто не передаст, что произошло со мной в тот момент, когда весь мир, казалось, встал на место, как потерянная деталь головоломки, и одновременно уменьшился до размеров блика на бриллианте, на кончике иглы – лишенный воздуха и сжатый до предела, замерший на мгновение перед взрывом. Я смотрю в лицо этого мужчины, а он смотрит на меня, благодушно улыбаясь и протягивая руки в знак приветствия. 

\- Друзья мои, - акцент его еще сильней, чем у Николая, голос звучный и богатый, словно теплый мед, а взгляд светлых глаз не отрывается от моих. – Мы находимся в присутствии великого волхва. К тому же – англичанина. Какое любопытное… совпадение.

\- Сукин сын!

Луна встревожено взглянула на него.

\- Что-то не так?

Тео отвел взгляд от знакомого силуэта. Даже издалека, несмотря на недостаток света, Драко Малфоя невозможно было с кем-то спутать.

\- Нет, - пробормотал он. – Извини. Просто вспомнил одно важное дело, вот и все.

Луна сжала губы, но ничего не сказала.

\- Ты не будешь против, если мы вернемся? – спросил Тео, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. У него не было ни малейшего желания сталкиваться с Малфоем лицом к лицу после того, что произошло между ними несколько дней назад. По крайней мере, не на темной улице без плана отступления, если все пойдет коту под хвост. К тому же – хотя Тео чудовищно не хотелось это признавать – он был бы не прочь убить Малфоя под предлогом самозащиты, но присутствие Луны лишало его такой возможности.

\- Конечно. Давай вернемся, - без особого энтузиазма ответила она.

Тео направился в обратную сторону, даже не оглянувшись, чтобы удостовериться, идет ли Луна следом. Все это время он старался не упускать Малфоя из виду. Похоже, тот целенаправленно шел к большому дереву, и Тео готов был поклясться, что минуту назад оттуда доносилось уханье большой совы. От кого этот ублюдок ждал письма тут, в Сибири?

\- Сукин сын! – снова пробормотал он.

\- Тео, что-то не так? – Луна торопливо догнала Тео, стараясь успеть за его широкими, размашистыми шагами.

\- Я же сказал – ничего! – рявкнул он.

Луна замолчала, уткнувшись подбородком в воротник пальто.

\- Черт, - со злобой произнес Тео. – Я засранец. Прости.

Но она ничего не ответила.

По крайней мере, с этим Луна не станет спорить, подумал он, хотя сердце все равно болезненно сжалось. Возможно, будь Тео другим – лучшим – человеком, он протянул бы руку и погладил нежный изгиб ее шеи. Но он им не был. И потому ничего не сделал.

Грёбаный Малфой! Что он здесь забыл, да и вообще, кем он, мать твою, себя возомнил? Тео достал из кармана пачку сигарет, вытряхнул одну и прикурил от быстрого Incendio. Одна только мысль о том, чтобы неуклюже возиться с этими чертовыми маггловскими спичками, едва не вывела его из себя сейчас, когда воспоминание о последней встрече с Малфоем всплыло в сознании. О, Мерлин! Какая феноменальная, чудовищная наглость! Применить Легилименцию без согласия объекта! Вот оно – то, что Тео старался донести до Невилла. Вот тот Драко Малфой, с которым он был знаком в Хогварце. Гребаный жадный до власти мерзавец, заставивший их всех вступить в армию подхалимов Амбридж! Проклятый эгоист, всегда требовавший лучшего: лучшее кресло в общей комнате, лучший кусок мяса за ужином, лучшее место на трибуне во время квиддичного матча! Что уж говорить о бесконечных мелких унижениях, на которые Малфой был способен! Если ты страдал поносом, он обязательно заявлял об этом во всеуслышание. Если ты мастурбировал в душе, он находил тебя и срывал занавеску. Если тебе нравилась какая-то девушка, он непременно сообщал ей об этом. Если ты сдавал экзамен лучше, чем он, Малфой ныл и доставал профессоров до тех пор, пока ему не ставили другую оценку. И все это до шестого курса, когда подростковые шалости сменились откровенным садизмом. Тео стал ненавидеть его и бояться, потому что чувствовал – у Малфоя нет пределов, нет границ, которые он не смог бы перейти, будь на то достаточно веская причина. Но позже – после того, как Тео сам нарушил определенные границы – его отвращение и ненависть к Малфою только возросли. Ибо в то время, как Тео причинял людям боль по необходимости, Малфой, казалось, делал это ради удовольствия. Ради возбуждения от каждого нового крика, вызванного очередным изощренным заклинанием. Когда дело доходило до «искусства убеждения», как это именовал их инструктор, МакНейр, Малфою не нужно было ныть, чтобы добиться высоких баллов. Здесь он зарабатывал их честно.

\- Мне сюда, - донесся из-за спины голос Луны. Тео обернулся и увидел, что она стоит на пороге блинной, взявшись за дверную ручку. Кажется, в городе существовала целая сеть таких заведений – одна из немногих здесь, так далеко на востоке. Тео был уверен, что ее название переводилось как-то вроде «Блины у Боба». После сумрачных улиц, которыми они шли, яркие огни и мигающие неоновые вывески вызвали у него головную боль. Он заметил, что слова Луны не прозвучали как приглашение. Хоть и являлись им по сути.

\- Хорошо, - он в очередной раз испытал прилив ненависти к самому себе. – Увидимся на квартире.

Конечно, нельзя было сказать наверняка, но у Тео возникло четкое ощущение, что воспоминание о лице Луны в этот момент с годами станет одним из самых болезненных. Прежде чем повернуться, она взглянула на него широко раскрытыми голубыми глазами, и Тео почувствовал, что Луна не столько заходит в кафе, сколько ускользает из его жизни.

Дверь за ней захлопнулась с легким щелчком.

Тео долго стоял посреди обледеневшего тротуара, стараясь не принимать случившееся близко к сердцу. Удивительно, как же удивительно. Как все может пойти наперекосяк за доли секунды. Из-за пары фраз. Люди склонны думать, что чудовищные, переворачивающие жизнь события сопровождаются драматическими декорациями. Хрустом костей и лязгом металла. Летящим навстречу зеленым светом смертельного проклятия. Влажным от пота сплетением тел и простыней, когда ты застаешь своего партнера с любовником. Но Тео давно заметил, что большинство моментов, изменивших его жизнь, выглядели на удивление обыденными. Тепло маминой ладони на лбу ранним утром и пряди ее волос на щеке, когда она наклонилась и шепнула, что его любимая бабушка умерла во сне. Сухие интонации отцовского письма, в котором тот сообщил, что мама «погибла в результате несчастного случая». Прозаичный тон Гарри, рассказывающего Тео, как на самом деле погибла миссис Нотт, и столь же прозаичный жест, с которым Гарри вернул ему маску Пожирателя Смерти. То, как просто и легко погас крохотный огонек, так похожий на вспышку маггловской спички…

Гарри.

Он отвернулся от Гарри той ночью так же, как от Луны минуту назад. И обстоятельства были схожими. Наступил вечер. Тео плюхнул в миску пару ложек чили, приготовленного Фэйрбэнкс, и вернулся в свою комнату, словно капризничающий подросток. Проходя через столовую, он чувствовал на себе взгляды остальных. Для полноты картины не хватало только хлопнуть дверью, но, к счастью, Тео сдержался. Десять минут спустя раздался долгожданный стук.

\- _Луна или Элизабет, уйдите_ , - сказал он. – _Я не в настроении, цитирую, «говорить о чувствах»_.

\- _Как насчет прогулки, в таком случае?_

Голос Гарри.

\- _Спасибо, не надо_ , - ответил Тео, опустив миску с недоеденным чили на пол, и потянулся за книгой.

\- _Тео, не делай этого._

\- _Чего «этого»? Не отказываться от прогулки сквозь очередную гребаную метель? Ты прости, конечно, но это не самое соблазнительное предложение в моей жизни._

\- _Там нет метели_ , - парировал Гарри. – _По крайней мере, пока нет_.

Оба замолчали на какое-то время.

\- _Слушай, Тео, я знаю, что ты на меня злишься. Ты и словом со мной не перемолвился с тех пор, как мы вернулись из Петербурга._

Тео сверлил взглядом дверь, будто Гарри мог увидеть его сквозь деревянную панель. Говорить на эту тему сейчас очень не хотелось.

\- _Понятия не имею, о чем ты, Поттер. Я просто сказал, что не хочу никуда идти. Ты в девчонку превращаешься, честное слово._

К его удивлению, Гарри расхохотался.

\- _Ладно, Нотт_ , - сказал он, делая ударение на фамилии Тео. – _Открывай._

\- _Отвали_ , - буркнул Тео, но все-таки поднялся и распахнул дверь, за которой обнаружился слегка ошеломленный Гарри Поттер, который, впрочем, быстро пришел в себя и шагнул в комнату. Он сел на пол напротив кровати Тео, прислонившись к стене и подтянув колени к груди.

\- _Ну, по крайней мере, я девчонка, а не капризный злобный карапуз_ , - с ухмылкой сказал Гарри. – _Хватит, Тео. Давай не будем ссориться. Я не хочу заканчивать все на этой ноте._

Тео потер лицо ладонями.

\- _Ты не умрешь, Гарри. Мы тебе не позволим_ , - устало сказал он, не поднимая глаз.

\- _Ну, если так – а я надеюсь, что именно так – то мне тем более не хотелось бы расставаться с командой, не помирившись с тобой. Как тебе такой вариант?_

Тео поднял голову и сердито уставился на Гарри, надеясь, что на сей раз тот это заметит.

\- _Ладно тебе, Тео. Что тебя так взбесило? То, что я ухожу?_

\- _Как насчет п р и ч и н ы, по которой ты уходишь!_ – заорал он, не успев задуматься о смысле слов.

Онемев, Тео наблюдал, как глаза Гарри из удивленно округлившихся становятся гневно прищуренными.

\- _Скажи мне_ , - медленно и нарочито четко произнес он, - _что это не имеет никакого отношения к Драко. Если это не так, Тео, хочу предупредить тебя: я не позволю никому, действительно – никому… говорить о нем плохо в моем присутствии. Поэтому, если ты намерен что-то сказать, будь готов к последствиям. И, возможно, ты захочешь поразмышлять об этом, прежде чем озвучить то, что ты там надумал._

Тео с дрожью вспомнил убийственно серьезный тон Гарри, вспомнил тысячи яростных ответов, пришедших ему на ум в то мгновение. Он хотел встряхнуть Гарри и закричать: _Что он сделал с тобой?!_ Потому что как, как мог Малфой обрести такую власть над Гарри Поттером – именно над ним среди всех – если не при помощи Империо? Тогда осознание обрушилось на Тео подобно удару в живот – полтора с лишним десятка лет дружбы исчезнут за доли секунды, стоит ему высказать хотя бы половину того, что он думает о Драко Малфое. Эта перспектива – жизнь без дружбы Гарри – выглядела настолько чудовищной, что даже думать об этом не хотелось, поэтому вместо всех обвинений в адрес ненавистного Малфоя Тео просто пробормотал:

\- _Я не понимаю, Гарри._

И это, очевидно, было правильным решением, потому что Гарри сразу же расслабился и успокоился.

\- _Ну, давай_ , - он поднялся с пола. – _Пойдем, прогуляемся. Моя очередь наблюдать за этими чертовыми складами. Если выйдем сейчас, то вернемся до начала пурги_.

Возбуждение после едва не случившейся катастрофы потихоньку начало спадать, и Тео, к собственному стыду, почувствовал, как на глазах выступают слезы. Он знал, что во всем следует винить стресс. Недели тяжелой работы по определению могущественного призывного заклятия, наложенного на Гарри, всеобщее истощение – в том числе и Поттера, который превратился в канат между ними и Мефодием. Но сейчас, оглядываясь назад, Тео понял, что дело было не только в нервном напряжении. Дело было еще и в осознании – последнем доказательстве – того, что он в любом случае потеряет Гарри. Неважно, выживет тот или умрет. Потому что, выживи Гарри, они все равно не смогли бы остаться друзьями. Только не тогда, когда Гарри мог любить кого-то вроде Малфоя.

\- _Нет_ , - ответил он, покачав головой и выговаривая слова столь же медленно и отчетливо, как Гарри минутой раньше. – _Нет. Я не хочу._

Гарри стоял, не сводя с Тео выразительного взгляда, в котором отчетливо читались обида и злость.

\- _Ладно_ , - ледяным тоном произнес он. – _Как хочешь_. – И ушел. Сначала из комнаты Тео, потом из квартиры, а позже, вечером, из их жизней. Тео дремал с книжкой на груди, не выключив ночник, пока внезапно раздавшийся шум не заставил его стряхнуть остатки сна и выбежать из комнаты с палочкой в руках и проклятием на языке.

\- _Что случилось?!_ – крикнул он. – _Что происходит?!_

И тут Элизабет схватила его за руку и потащила к маленьким фиалам с кровью, заколдованным так, чтобы отслеживать признаки жизни каждого из членов команды. Тео понял, чей это был сосуд, в тот же момент, когда исчез парящий над ним огонек.

Гарри.

Гарри погиб.

И Тео даже не успел попрощаться.

Заморгав от неожиданно выступивших слез, Тео расправил плечи под тяжелым пальто и, даже не продумав плана действий, размашисто зашагал обратно. Он заставит заплатить не только Мефодия. О, нет. У него есть еще один должок, по которому необходимо рассчитаться, прежде чем свалить из этой дыры. И Тео намеревался насладиться местью в полной мере. Каждой минутой.

 

Я не замечаю, что поднялся к кресла, до тех пор, пока все не отвлекаются от мужчины в дверях и поворачиваются ко мне.

\- Мефодий, - хрипло произношу я, и мой бокал взрывается миллионом ослепительных осколков и капель кларета. Капли попадают на бледное лицо Алеши и его белоснежную мантию, что создает обманчивое впечатление кровотечения. Краем уха я слышу, как тихо вскрикивает Александра.

Я знаю, что он удивился, услышав свое имя и став свидетелем неконтролируемого всплеска магической энергии, потому что глаза Мефодия на секунду расширяются. Но он быстро берет себя в руки.

\- Так меня зовут, - говорит он. – Откуда вы знаете это, друг мой?

\- Я… я слышал раньше, - запинаюсь я и немедленно понимаю, что он видит мою ложь насквозь.

\- И правда, - негромко замечает он. – Ну, вероятно, это не так уж и cтранно, потому что и я знаю твое имя, Драко Малфой.

Мефодий смеется, видя мое изумленное лицо. Но смех его нельзя назвать неприятным.

\- Мир тесен. А нас так мало, - он примирительно протягивает руки ладонями вверх и разводит их в стороны, словно охватывая всех присутствующих, и вместе с тем – весь магический мир. – Разве мы уже не знаем друг друга в глубине души? В крови? Разве мы все не братья? – Мефодий замолкает и подносит к губам дрожащие пальцы Александры.

\- Лорд Малфой, с вами все в порядке?

Я поворачиваюсь к своему соседу – дружелюбному филантропу, с которым мы беседовали раньше. С другой стороны стола Алешины сестры стирают вино с его серьезного лица и пытаются очистить мантию, украдкой поглядывая на меня. Алеша не может похвастаться подобной сдержанностью, всем своим видом выражая неодобрение в мой адрес.

\- Зачем ты это сделал? – требовательно спрашивает он.

Я качаю головой, пытаясь немного сориентироваться в происходящем. Жив Гарри или нет, но этот темноволосый мужчина, который только что снял плащ, а теперь целует Александру в щеку и пожимает руку Николаю, знает, где он. Все – все – зависит от того, как пройдут следующие несколько часов.

Сердце опять как будто подступает к горлу, и я абсолютно уверен, что его лихорадочную пульсацию под тонкой кожей невозможно скрыть. Мефодий останавливается, чтобы поцеловать детей по дороге к своему месту, где белоснежная роза, по-прежнему лежащая на тарелке, теперь украшена россыпью винных капель. Он снова смотрит на меня.

\- Пожалуйста, садитесь. Я чувствую себя неловко при мысли о том, что причинил неудобство гостю Николая и Александры. Не говоря уж о волшебнике вашего статуса и силы.

Он склоняет голову в знак уважения и смирения, и мне на ум внезапно приходит ужин с Альбериком Кэрроу – то, с каким энтузиазмом он готов был склониться передо мной, подчиниться новому Темному Лорду. Но вспомнилось это не из-за схожести Кэрроу и волшебника, которого я вижу сейчас, скорее, наоборот – из-за их невероятного отличия друг от друга. Там, где поклон Кэрроу был раболепным, подобострастным и позволяющим видеть его насквозь, как через прозрачное стекло, поклон Мефодия элегентен, ироничен и выполнен без малейшего намека на низкопоклонство. Это потрясает меня куда больше, чем все остальное. Я не могу заговорить, опасаясь дрожи в голосе, а потому просто опускаюсь в кресло.

Александра хлопает в ладоши, и меня тут же окружают эти газообразные домовые, которые убирают пролитое вино и осколки бокала, а также приносят новую тарелку. Тем временем я стараюсь успокоиться и собраться с силами, краем глаза замечая, что Алеша продолжает переводить взгляд с меня на Мефодия и обратно. Он выглядит взволнованным.

\- Расскажите нам о своих путешествиях, отец, - просит Татьяна. – Вы успели на Оймякон до того, как река замерзла?

Мефодий с улыбкой поворачивается к ней. Секундой раньше он смотрел на меня настолько сосредоточенно и внимательно, словно что-то искал, и мне казалось, что любые вопросы окружающих вызовут у него раздражение - или, по меньшей мере, отвлекут. Как бы там ни было, по его лицу – спокойному и чистому, будто океан в утреннем тумане – невозможно судить. Все внимание Мефодия сейчас уделено Татьяне – в то время как остальные, похоже, перестают существовать, а взгляд девушки, прикованный к нему, заставляет вспомнить о птице, смотрящей в глаза кобре. Я не понимаю, что именно он говорит, потому что эти слова адресованы только ей, но до меня доносится нежная ласка голоса, звучащего то громче, то тише.

\- Вы пришли в себя?

Я с усилием отвожу взгляд от Мефодия, что удается мне куда хуже, чем ему несколько минут назад, и поворачиваюсь к соседу по столу и его супруге.

\- Да, спасибо, - отвечаю с максимальным спокойствием. Понятно, что они ждут какого-то объяснения моему поведению, но мне нечего сказать.

\- Я уверена, что вы слишком долго пробыли в дороге… - говорит супруга.

\- Да-да, - добавляет муж. – К тому же - это всегда так скучно. Все эти бесконечные степи… 

Киваю, не вслушиваясь, и возвращаюсь к Мефодию.

 _Где Гарри, сукин ты сын?_ – молча требую я. – _Потому что я все равно узнаю, и когда это произойдет…_

Моя рука, все еще прижатая к груди, подергивается, пальцы проскальзывают между серебряными застежками мантии и касаются теплого дерева палочки. В ту же секунду Мефодий резко переводит взгляд с Татьяны на меня. В нем нет ни страха, ни враждебности, но и удивления тоже нет.

\- Извини, милая, - мягко произносит он. – Но мне нужно кое-что сделать. Мы продолжим беседу позже, за чашкой кофе. Хорошо?

\- Прошу прощения за то, что нарушаю вашу трапезу, - Мефодий поворачивается к Александре и Николаю. – Но нам с лордом Малфоем необходимо удалиться на минуту. Полагаю… мы должны кое-что выяснить, прежде чем сможем чувствовать себя комфортно в обществе друг друга.

Александра неуверенно кивает и хмурится, глядя то на меня, то на Мефодия. В этот момент она очень похожа на своего младшего сына.

\- Все ли в порядке?

Хотя вопрос касается нас обоих, он явно адресован мне. Я открываю рот – еще не зная, что ответить, но Мефодий успевает первым. 

\- Конечно, - его голос успокаивает, и одного лишь тембра достаточно, чтобы лицо Александры разгладилось. – Просто у нас… есть общий знакомый, и было бы правильней сначала обсудить отношения с ним, прежде чем продолжить наше общение.

Услышав это, я резко ощетиниваюсь, и он, должно быть, замечает, потому что быстро выходит из-за стола, впрочем, не теряя прежней элегантности. 

\- Пойдемте, лорд Малфой, - Мефодий обращается ко мне, а затем к Александре и Николаю. – Мы ненадолго. 

Я отодвигаю кресло от стола и медленно поднимаюсь. Мир вокруг вдруг приобретает некую сюрреалистичность, словно я сплю наяву, движения становятся медленными и тяжелыми, будто воздух плотнее воды. Распрямив плечи, я выхожу вслед за Мефодием. Он поворачивается, чтобы с тихим щелчком закрыть массивные узорчатые двери, и внезапно мы оказываемся наедине в тишине тускло освещенного холла. 

В это мгновение я понимаю, насколько отвык реагировать на происходящее. По сути, я не позволяю взволновать себя никому, кроме Гарри. Это дело дисциплины – и привычки. Если ты сын Люциуса Малфоя, подобными навыками овладеваешь в самом нежном возрасте. Пусть собеседник всегда чувствует себя неловко, пусть догадывается, ничего не зная наверняка. Не позволяй никому предугадать твой следующий шаг. Пусть они ерзают и извиваются в собственной коже, словно змея на сковородке…

Мефодий переводит на меня взгляд, заставляя вздрогнуть от тысячи сложных и противоречивых ощущений. Я чувствую, как ускоряется биение сердца, а глаза сужаются в гневе и подозрении, чувствую, как дергается член. Мефодий опускает глаза, оглядывая меня с головы до ног, и я ощущаю этот взгляд на своей коже, словно чьи-то жадные руки. Словно я раздет догола, совершенно обнажен. Мой член снова дергается и наливается кровью – неожиданно и болезненно.

\- Ах, - негромко говорит Мефодий. – Совсем как твой Гарри.

У меня темнеет в глазах от ярости, ненависти и возбуждения. Я хватаю палочку, и за доли секунды та оказывается прижата к мягко пульсирующей артерии у него под подбородком. 

Мефодий улыбается, но улыбка лишена злобы – как и его смех прежде. Впрочем, это совершенно неважно, потому что первые слоги Круциатуса уже сорвались с моих губ.

Последний слог так и остается непроизнесенным, и у меня уходит полминуты на то, чтобы понять – мне нечем дышать. Пальцы, стискивающие палочку, слабеют и разжимаются. Мефодий неторопливо вынимает ее из моих беспомощных рук и прячет в складках мантии. И едва я начинаю паниковать из-за нехватки кислорода, как он встряхивает пальцами, словно избавляясь от капель воды, и заклятие немоты спадает. Я хватаюсь за горло, жадно заглатывая воздух.

\- Прошу прощения, - я изумляюсь тому, что голос Мефодия звучит совершенно искренне. – Я не желаю вам зла, но не терплю Круциатус. Это слишком по-варварски. 

\- Гарри, - задыхаюсь я, все еще держась за горло. – Что ты с ним сделал?

 

\- Давайте продолжим эту беседу в салоне, - после долгой паузы предлагает Мефодий, словно мы обсуждаем какой-то светский скандал, а не жизнь и смерть моего любовника. – Я верну вам палочку, когда мы закончим, и тогда вы решите, хотите ли убить меня.

Он поворачивается и уверенно шагает по длинному коридору, cтены которого обшиты темным деревом, а пол покрыт пурпурным ковром. Я следую за ним, стараясь не думать о непроходящем возбуждении и том факте, что со спины Мефодия можно принять за близнеца Гарри.

Очевидно, он хорошо знает этот дом, потому что ни разу не задерживается на пересечениях коридоров, не останавливается в поисках нужной комнаты перед каждой приоткрытой дверью. С такой уверенностью и легкостью, как он себя ведет, его можно принять скорее за хозяина, нежели за гостя. Я продолжаю идти следом, и эта вынужденная покорность раздражает все сильнее. Конечно, он могущественный волшебник, но и я – тоже, и сложно представить, что Мефодий видел хотя бы половину того, с чем мне пришлось столкнуться за свою жизнь. Это он должен покрываться потом, стоя передо мной, а не наоборот.

Наконец Мефодий сворачивает налево, заходя в какую-то комнату. Я следую за ним, и он закрывает дверь.

\- Я попросил бы вас чувствовать себя, как дома, - говорит Мефодий, - но сомневаюсь, что в данных обстоятельствах это возможно.

Я сглатываю, пытаясь успокоить колотящееся сердце, и быстро оглядываюсь по сторонам. Мы находимся в одном из бесконечных салонов, которые мне успел показать Николай. Стены здесь тускло-красные, а темный деревянный пол кажется черным в мерцающем свете камина, выложенного известняком. Когда мы вошли, Мефодий взмахом руки зажег камин, но огонь пылает так ярко, словно горит уже несколько часов. Это единственный источник света в комнате, и отражение языков пламени в темном стекле высоких окон – единственное видимое движение.

Мефодий садится в одно из обшитых кожей кресел черного дерева, удобно откидываясь на спинку и вытягивая длинные ноги. Одет он просто, но элегантно, и только сапоги выдают плебейское происхождение. С толстыми подошвами, изношенные, они, очевидно, предназначены для долгой ходьбы и поездок верхом, а уж никак не для балов. Один удар ногой в такой обуви – и человеческие ребра хрустнут, как тонкие веточки. Мефодий заводит руку за голову, излучая ленивое спокойствие, но при этом продолжает буравить меня взглядом.

\- Ты знаешь Гарри, - говорю я наконец. – И ты знаешь, где он.

Мефодий серьезно кивает.

Комната угрожающе покачивается, и я хватаюсь за спинку пустого кресла в поисках опоры.

\- Он жив?

Я доставил ему удовольствие. Я читаю это в его глазах.

\- Ты не разочаровал меня, Драко Малфой, - говорит он. - А я привык к разочарованиям.

Мефодий наклоняется и берет меня за подбородок, поглаживая щеку большим пальцем. Я не вздрагиваю, не пытаюсь отстраниться от прикосновений. Наконец он дотрагивается до моего рта, обводит губы. У него жесткие пальцы, а кожа пахнет холодом, снегом и непроходимыми лесами. Я не отрываю от него взгляда. 

\- Да, - шепчет он, резко хватая меня за подбородок и притягивая к себе. - Гарри жив.

Чувства, которые захлестывают меня при этих словах, настолько ошеломляющи, что комната снова плывет перед глазами. Но на этот раз не возвращается на место, и я обмякаю у Мефодия на руках. Лишь краем сознания я замечаю, что он хватает меня за плечи, не давая упасть и удариться головой о край камина, и опускает на пол с бесконечной нежностью и заботой. 

Мефодий быстро расстегивает мою мантию и воротник рубашки, все время приговаривая что-то по-русски, и я не пытаюсь его остановить, даже когда он видит серебряное кольцо на цепочке и ласкает кожу вокруг него.

\- Это для твоего Гарри? – спрашивает Мефодий, и я киваю.

\- Связующее Кольцо из живой плоти. Очень опасно, Драко, - негромко говорит он. – Очень опасно. Я думал, такое колдовство запрещено там, откуда ты родом.

\- Так и есть, - шепчу я.

\- Но ты все равно использовал его, - я слышу нотки восхищения в его голосе. – Тебя не пугают слабые люди. 

Я не отвечаю.

\- Скажи мне, - Мефодий проводит пальцами от кольца до неровного шрама над сердцем – там, откуда оно было вырезано. – Чего бы ты не сделал, чтобы вернуть Гарри?

\- Ничего, - я задыхаюсь, зажмурившись и сглатывая комок тошноты и страха. – Нет ничего, что я бы не сделал.

Он молчит, обводя мой шрам и задевая сосок.

\- Ты спрашиваешь себя, делал ли я то же самое с твоим Гарри.

Я не отвечаю вслух, но ослабляю барьеры сознания. Раз ему необходимо увидеть мое подчинение, то другого способа нет. Я чувствую, как он мягко проскальзывает в мои мысли. Больше похоже на ласку, нежели на вторжение, и я понимаю, что Мефодий это умеет. Лучше, чем я. Легилимент от рождения, если такие вообще бывают. Он мог бы проникать в чужое сознание постоянно, и никто бы не догадался.

\- Я так и думал, - шепчет Мефодий. – Тебе и правда интересно. Тебя это возбуждает. Мысль о том, что я касался его. Доставлял ему удовольствие. Хотел бы я знать, как он отреагирует на что-то подобное.

Я распахиваю глаза.

\- Драко, - в голосе Мефодия отчетливо слышится упрек. – Скажи, что ты не собирался, – он делает паузу, чтобы неторопливо поцеловать мой сосок, – держать это в тайне от Гарри?

Я догадываюсь, что Мефодию не нравится непонимание, которое – я чувствую – отражается на моем лице. Но мне необходимо знать, чего он хочет. 

\- Я сделаю все, что угодно, - говорю я. – Все, что пожелаешь. Просто скажи, что именно.

Он смотрит на меня сквозь угольно-черные пряди волос и улыбается.

\- А ведь он сказал то же самое. Твой Гарри сказал то же самое, слово в слово.

Внезапно меня скручивает одновременно боль, ужас и едва подавляемое возбуждение.

\- Ах, - шепчет Мефодий, касаясь губами моей шеи. – Это было больно, да?

\- Неправда, - задыхаюсь я. – Я не верю тебе. Гарри сильнее. Сильнее меня. Это я слаб…

\- Готовность пожертвовать собой во имя любви никак нельзя назвать слабостью, Драко, - строго говорит Мефодий.

\- Ты меня запутал! – я подавляю рыдание.

\- Тише, - негромко произносит он, с нежностью отводя волосы с моего лба. Я в шоке – в абсолютном шоке – от того, что вижу в его глазах. Мефодий улыбается.

\- Вот именно, - утешающе бормочет он. – Я не сделаю тебе больно.

Я не моргаю, и слезы по вискам стекают в волосы. 

\- Почему нет? – выплевываю я. – Почему нет?

\- Все просто. Я целитель. Я не хочу причинять боль – лишь избавлять от нее.

Я поворачиваюсь на бок, свернувшись вокруг него и содрогаясь от рыданий. 

\- Что такое, Драко? – в голосе Мефодия отчетливо сквозит недоумение. – Разве тебе не легче от этого?

На то, чтобы собраться с мыслями, у меня уходит немало времени, но Мефодий, кажется, никуда не торопится. Он просто медленно, спокойно гладит меня по спине.

\- Потому что, - задыхаюсь я, - потому что мне больше нечего тебе дать.

Он надолго замолкает, и мое дыхание постепенно успокаивается. Я неуклюже вытираю нос тыльной стороной ладони, но тут Мефодий хватает меня за запястье, поворачивая его так, что видны шрамы.

\- Ты сделал это, - говорит он. – Ты сделал это с собой.

Я киваю.

\- Потому что веришь, что не сможешь жить без него.

Я снова киваю.

Мефодий поднимается – одним плавным движением – и уходит на другую сторону комнаты. Не оборачиваясь ко мне, он опирается о стену рукой и устало опускает голову.

\- Ты считаешь меня злом, - произносит он.

Приподнявшись с пола, я опираюсь на кресло, в котором сидел Мефодий. 

\- Я не знаю, что думать, - отвечаю я совершенно искренне.

\- Но я отнял у тебя того, кого ты любишь больше всех на свете, любишь больше собственной жизни.

Я ничего не говорю, надеясь, что молчание станет единственным ответом, который я в состоянии дать на подобный вопрос.

\- Будешь ли ты удивлен, узнав, что мне это знакомо – любить кого-то больше жизни?

\- Нет, - шепчу я, и на мгновение поражаюсь не только собственным словам, но и тому, что верю в сказанное.

Мефодий поворачивается ко мне и улыбается – печально, но искренне.

\- Так и есть, - произносит он. – Все, что я делаю – все, что я когда-либо делал – только ради…

Мефодий останавливается на полуслове, пристально глядя на меня. 

\- Я причинил тебе великую боль во имя любви, - наконец говорит он, и в его голосе слышится одновременно понимание и поражение.

Понятия не имею, что заставляет меня встать и подойти к нему, на долю секунды задумавшись, не в Imperio ли дело, но так же быстро отказавшись от этой мысли. Я бывал под воздействием Империуса и знаю, что это такое. Сейчас действует моя собственная воля. Мои глубочайшие инстинкты и интуиция. Я приближаюсь, и Мефодий не сводит с меня взгляда светлых глаз – еще более светлых, чем мои. Не сводит даже в тот момент, когда мы оказываемся лицом к лицу, и я опускаю ладони ему на грудь. Он не отвечает мне тем же, но я чувствую, что мои прикосновения приятны. Медленно, осторожно я расстегиваю мантию незнакомого покроя.

\- Позволь мне заняться любовью с тобой, - ровным голосом произносит он. – Отдайся мне так, как отдался бы ему. Я хочу знать, каково это. Когда тебя желают с такой силой.

У меня начинают дрожать руки, и Мефодий сжимает их в своих. Сжимает сильно, до боли. Я снова смотрю на него – и ощущаю волну подступающего страха, еще более сильного, чем прежде. 

\- Потому что, - продолжает он, - если я верну тебе твою любовь, это убьет мою. Так же, как если бы я сам вонзил нож ей в сердце. Ты должен мне хотя бы это. Я никогда не был с ней. Она никогда не предназначалась мне. Ты должен мне это знание. Это знание и одну ночь.

Его глаза сверкают, но я не ощущаю злобы.

\- Ты знал, что я приду, - едва слышно произношу я.

Мефодий кивает.

\- Едва заглянув в его сознание, я понял, что мне придется встретиться с тобой. Что ты не сможешь отпустить его.

\- Почему ты не убил меня?

Мефодий печально улыбается.

\- Ты все еще не понимаешь, - вздыхает он. – Возможно, ты просто не можешь. Возможно, не сможешь никогда. В твоем сердце – бесконечный источник печали. Бесконечная болезнь. Вы с Гарри делите ее. Может, именно поэтому вы нашли друг друга в этом огромном мире. Я не знаю. Но я не убил тебя потому, Драко, что никогда не буду палачом любви. Это зло. Убить одну великую любовь ради другой.

Я хмурюсь, чувствуя, как сердце болезненно бухает в груди.

\- Но именно так я собираюсь поступить, - говорю я. – Вернув Гарри, я каким-то образом убью женщину, которую ты любишь. Убью ее и, наверное, тебя. Разве это не то, о чем ты говоришь? Не убийство одной великой любви ради другой?

\- Все очень… непросто, - Мефодий притягивает меня к себе. – Но таков мой выбор. Если, конечно, ты принимаешь условия сделки.

И, снова действуя по наитию, я беру его руку и прижимаю ее к своему животу, медленно опуская вниз, к возбужденному члену. Его теплая ладонь сжимается с благоговением.

\- Принимаю, - шепчу я. А потом, тяжело сглотнув, добавляю. – И не только ради Гарри, но и ради себя. Возьми меня. Я твой.

Другой рукой он проводит по моей спине и мягко обхватывает затылок, продолжая поглаживать мой член. Когда я обнимаю Мефодия за плечи и толкаюсь бедрами навстречу, он начинает шептать что-то по-русски. Огонь в камине разгорается ярче, а за темными окнами начинает идти долгожданный снег.

Тео поглубже засунул руки в карманы и разразился проклятиями в адрес небес. Конечно, снег не мог не пойти. По обе стороны улицы каменные особняки словно спрятались за полупрозрачной пеленой, а собственное дыхание отдавалось в ушах резко и оглушительно громко – по сравнению с тяжелым снежным молчанием вокруг. Таких снегопадов не было с той ночи, как погиб Гарри.

Малфой. Это имя углем перекатывалось у него во рту, прожигая насквозь. Краем сознания Тео понимал, что все происходящее – классический пример того, что в психологии называют переносом, но ему было плевать. Если Министр отзовет их прежде, чем они найдут Мефодия, Тео с Невиллом покинут команду и сделают все сами. Это не подвергалось сомнениям. Вопрос лишь в том, когда именно. Мефодий не показывался уже несколько недель, но тем временем в городе появился Драко Малфой. Появился и спрятался в одном из этих пижонских домов, совсем как в Англии. Не то чтобы Тео особенно удивился. В конце концов, все титулованные суки одинаковы, неважно – британцы или русские. Один огромный, мать его, международный клуб, вступить в который люди, подобные Тео, не смогли бы и пару веков назад. 

Чтобы найти нужный дом, пришлось потратить уйму времени и не раз возвращаться обратно. Тео не переставал удивляться тому, насколько снег меняет все вокруг. То, что днем, под голубыми небесами, выглядело привычным, казалось совершенно незнакомым в заснеженной темноте. Но, наконец, он нашел особняк, где они с Луной заметили Малфоя. Тео перешел на другую сторону, шагнув поглубже в тень и потушив сигарету с едва слышным шипением. Дом явно принадлежал семье волшебников, хотя его и не было среди тех, что команда обнаружила, приехав в Иркутск. Малфой никогда не остановился бы у кучки магглов. Представив себе это зрелище, Тео едва не захихикал.

Из осторожности Тео держался подальше от прямоугольников света и возможных охранных заклинаний. Заглянув в первое окно, он увидел большую комнату с высоким потолком, в которой за столом сидело около дюжины волшебников и ведьм в парадных мантиях. Тео стоял в тени, наблюдая, как они смеялись и разговаривали, пили и ели. Но Малфоя там не оказалось – только два пустых кресла и две нетронутые тарелки.

Тео почувствовал, как поднимается знакомая волна адреналина и просыпается охотничий азарт. Он опустился на корточки и прополз вдоль стены. Заклинаний охраны не было. Владельцы дома, должно быть, изменили или сняли их, ожидая гостей. С помощью палочки Тео стирал один за другим остающиеся за ним глубокие следы в снегу. Не то чтобы это было так уж необходимо – к утру сильный снегопад все равно бы не оставил и намека на его присутствие здесь.

Впереди, на снегу, он увидел слабый красноватый отблеск – словно в одной из комнат был разожжен камин. Тео прокрался дальше, держа палочку наготове, и встал у окна. Он сомневался, что кто-то заметит его из освещенной комнаты, но на всякий случай прошептал заклинание невидимости, прежде чем заглянуть внутрь. Запотевшее стекло частично закрывало обзор, и на то, чтобы толком рассмотреть обстановку, у Тео ушло несколько минут. Похоже, это была библиотека или какой-то салон – с камином, двумя креслами и большим книжным шкафом у дальней стены. Свечи и лампы не горели, и помещение освещал лишь огонь в камине. Тео выдохнул, поняв, наконец, что Малфоя ему не найти. Что он вообще здесь делал? В темноте. На холоде. Он спятил. Невилл предупреждал его, что такое может быть, еще сегодня утром предупреждал. Он умолял Тео поспать хотя бы несколько часов. Он даже заговорил о том, чего они решили не упоминать по молчаливому обоюдному согласию – Тео не стоило винить себя в случившемся. Он не был виноват в смерти Гарри, и следовало прекратить наказывать себя. В ответ Тео лишь хлопнул дверью с такой силой, что в доме задребезжали все стекла.

Тео вздохнул, почувствовав, как адреналин понемногу испаряется. Было уже поздно - позже, чем он думал, и одежда перестала защищать от холода. Надо бы вернуться на квартиру и попробовать поговорить с Луной. По меньшей мере, попытаться уснуть. Снег, сорвавшийся с крыши, упал прямиком на голову Тео. Тот выругался, стряхивая его с шапки, и вдруг заметил какое-то движение. Снова прижавшись к стене, он вытянул шею и заглянул в комнату. И на этот раз увидел их. Двух мужчин, стоящих у дальней стены - светловолосого и темноволосого. Оба были одеты лишь в брюки и черные сапоги до колена. Они сжимали друг друга в объятиях.

За какую-то секунду радость Тео сменилась горем – и яростью. Блондина он узнал, конечно, узнал. Но второй… Сначала Тео готов был поклясться, что это Гарри – и то, как Малфой целовал его, лишь подтвердило первое впечатление. Тео даже не сдержал радостного оклика. Гарри! Но в тот же момент осознание того, что Гарри обнимал Малфоя, пронзило Тео, словно ледяной нож. Больше всего на свете ему захотелось немедленно швырнуть в Малфоя Авадой Кедаврой и… и что? Занять его место? 

Прежде чем эта мысль успела окончательно оформиться в сознании Тео, Малфой отстранился, потянувшись к ремню другого мужчины, и Тео понял, что ошибся. Темноволосый мужчина не был Гарри.

О, нет. Он совершенно точно не был Гарри.


	10. Chapter 10

Тео ошеломленно опустился на колени в снег.

Никогда. Никогда, даже в самых безумных снах, ему бы не пришло в голову, что Малфой был в сговоре с Мефодием - и это кое о чем говорило. В конце концов, каких только предположений он не строил. Думал, что Малфой контролировал Гарри с помощью Темной магии. Думал, что Малфой контролировал Гарри, чтобы захватить власть и занять место Вольдеморта. Со временем, несмотря на долгие бессонные ночи после смерти Гарри, Тео даже начал предполагать, будто Малфой убил того сам – из опасений, что после ухода из команды Гарри скоро разузнает обо всех его гнусных делишках…

Но никогда ему в голову не приходило ничего подобного.

Тео стиснул палочку, и отвращение захлестнуло его с головой - там же, на месте, в холодном мокром снегу. Если когда-то он и сомневался, сможет ли убить Драко Малфоя, то теперь сомнения остались в прошлом. Малфой умрет. Этой же ночью. И его Темный Лорд… и любовник – вместе с ним.

Тео поднялся на ноги. Вокруг дома не было защитных заклинаний. Если окна поддавались проклятиям, то он смог бы пробраться, разбив стекло. Так получилось бы даже лучше – красочно и с кровью. Просто представив себе эту картину, Тео задышал чаще. Он подумал о взрыве Авада Кедавры, в которую вложит всю ненависть, до последней капли, выжав ее из самого нутра. Подумал о том, как тридцать шесть панелей заиндевевшего стекла разлетятся острыми осколками – с такой силой, что вопьются в стены… и в гладкую обнаженную плоть тех, кого он увидел – не подозревающих о своей судьбе, сплетенных в извращенной похоти…

Желание, более сильное, чем он когда-либо испытывал, заставило Тео содрогнуться. Оттолкнувшись от стены, он повернулся к окну с палочкой наготове и направил ее туда, где должны были стоять эти двое – нагие, купающиеся в отблесках пламени…

\- Авада Ке…!

Тео моргнул.

В комнате было темно, пламя в камине потухло, как будто никто сюда и не заходил.

Темно. И пусто.

\- О, во имя Мерлина, - простонал Тео вслух и опустил дрожащую руку. – Я схожу с ума!

 

Мы идем в комнату Мефодия.

Странно, но это не одна из роскошных спален на втором этаже - вроде той, что досталась мне. Больше похоже на обиталище прислуги – низкие потолки, узкие окна. Если стоять не в центре - под самой высокой балкой - приходится сутулиться или наклонять голову. Это комната гувернантки… скорее, даже домового эльфа. Все случаи, когда мне приходилось бывать в подобных местах, можно пересчитать по пальцам одной руки.

Он смеется над моим очевидным недоумением.

\- Я вижу, ты ожидал чего-то другого.

Мефодий садится на край узкой кровати и поворачивается ко мне. Уходя из салона, он лишь накинул на плечи незастегнутую мантию - и сейчас наблюдает за тем, как я перевожу взгляд с его лица на полоску бледной кожи, ведущей от горла к брючному ремню.

\- Я никогда еще не был с мужчиной, - честно признается Мефодий.

Я снова смотрю ему в глаза.

\- Нет, даже с твоим Гарри, - улыбается он. – Хотя у меня и возник такой соблазн после того, как я увидел его воспоминания. То, как вы занимались любовью. Это было словно… - он умолкает. – Я могу сказать это только по-русски… Словно нет таких понятий – «женщина» или «мужчина», «любовь» или «ненависть», «боль» или «удовольствие».

Мефодий пожимает плечами.

\- Но это всего лишь слова. Ничто перед лицом опыта.

Так неловко и скованно я не чувствовал себя уже много лет. Собственное тело кажется мне слишком большим, неуклюжим, а пространство – тесным. Я как слон в посудной лавке. Привыкнув, наконец, к тусклому свету свечей, я оцениваю спартанскую обстановку комнаты. Простой сосновый шкаф, полка с книгами в кожаных переплетах, тумбочка с умывальником и кувшином да еще треногий стол у камина – вот и все, что здесь есть помимо кровати. Ничего общего с моей спальней двумя этажами ниже – ни письменного стола, ни шкафа с изысканной отделкой, ни кресел в мягкой обивке. Не говоря уже об огромном ложе. На койке Мефодия, кажется, не поместится и один человек, что уж говорить о двух. Я нерешительно топчусь на месте.

\- Может, нам стоит спуститься в мою спальню…

\- Мне бы не хотелось, - Мефодий пододвигается, освобождая место рядом. Я впервые замечаю, что плед, которым накрыта кровать, далеко не новый – он будто сшит вручную из разноцветных лоскутов и очень мягок. – Те спальни кажутся мне… холодными. Пустыми.

Он опускает руку на мое колено – невинно, почти стыдливо. Я всматриваюсь в его лицо в попытке найти хоть какую-нибудь – любую – подсказку, как быть дальше. В голове копошатся сотни вопросов, и главный из них – где Гарри? Но я ощущаю, как Мефодий скользит по поверхности моих мыслей – совсем как Алеша читает, водя пальцем по строчкам, - и спрашивать было бы пустой тратой времени… к тому же, это неосмотрительно. Я не чувствую враждебности со стороны Мефодия, но расслабляться глупо – передо мной, несомненно, один из самых могущественных магов, которых только доводилось встречать. И я дрожу от страха… и желания.

\- Это возбуждает тебя, - шепчет он, поглаживая мое бедро, проводя пальцем по брючному шву. Ощущения настолько сильны, что мне кажется, будто Мефодий касается не ткани, а нервов, ведущих прямиком к члену. – Могущество возбуждает тебя? Поэтому ты и отдал себя Гарри?... И своему отцу? Поэтому ты отдаешься мне?

Уязвленный, я с криком вскакиваю с кровати и едва не вышибаю себе мозги о низкий потолок.

\- Нет… я никогда… - заикаюсь я. В нескольких простых словах Мефодия заключено столько обвинений, что я даже не знаю, с чего начать…

\- Что «никогда»? Никогда не отдавал себя отцу? Не продавался за власть? Не продавался власти? Или никогда не отдавался Гарри? Так что же именно, Драко? Или все перечисленное?

Меня трясет от дикой смеси ярости, отвращения и желания. Ясно, что я связался с человеком, который вовсе не ровня. Он превосходит меня. Превосходит во всем. Он мог бы подчинить меня целиком и полностью, если бы только пожелал.

\- Что я могу дать тебе? – спрашиваю я. – Того, чего у тебя до сих пор нет? Что ты не смог бы взять, просто захотев?

Мефодий смеется и хлопает по кровати рядом с собой.

\- Иди сюда, Драко.

Но я качаю головой. Он долго рассматривает меня и, наконец, тяжело вздыхает.

\- Ты всегда торгуешься?

\- Прошу прощения, но, на мой взгляд, именно на этом и основаны наши отношения, - отвечаю я. – Я даю тебе все, что ты пожелаешь, в обмен на то единственное… 

\- …чего ты хочешь больше всего на свете, - подхватывает Мефодий. – Ставки высоки. Но скажи мне, Драко. Что ты предложил своему отцу? Что отдал тот маленький мальчик много лет назад? Может, если ты найдешь это снова, то перестанешь, наконец, искать.

Что-то во мне ломается от этих слов – ломается с хрустом, словно сухая веточка.

\- Ты действительно хочешь знать? – почти шиплю я. – Тебе и правда так любопытно? Какая тебе разница? Или это все часть игры, которую мы тут затеяли?..

Я задыхаюсь и судорожно закрываю рот ладонью, будто могу удержать слова невысказанными. Они еще не успели сорваться с языка – а уже хочется вернуть их обратно. Я тяжело сглатываю… и вдруг ощущаю чудовищный ужас. 

\- Прости. О, боги, прости меня. Прости меня, пожалуйста.

Перед глазами мелькает образ Гарри, и я снова слышу слова Гермионы: «возможно, он еще жив, но истощен, уязвим и абсолютно беспомощен». И я вижу его – связанного, с кляпом во рту. Замерзшего, одинокого. Рыдания душат меня, заставляя упасть на колени.

\- Я буду вести себя хорошо, обещаю. Я сделаю все, что понадобится. Все. Расскажу тебе все. Сделаю все, что угодно. Позволю тебе все…

Мефодий опускается на колени подле меня – так, что наши лица оказываются вровень. 

\- Это оно и есть? – он приподнимает мой подбородок, чтобы мы могли смотреть друг другу в глаза.

\- Что? – переспрашиваю я, испуганный, запутавшийся и усталый.

\- То, что ты отдал ему. Тому гениальному и опасному мужчине, который называл тебя сыном. Ты отдал ему полное и беспрекословное подчинение. А теперь скажи мне, Драко. Раз уж ты так любишь торговаться. Оно того стоило? Что бы он ни дал тебе взамен, оно того стоило?

Я не отвожу взгляд, едва замечая, как по щекам стекают слезы. Мефодий пробирается туда, где никто – даже Гарри – еще не бывал. В уголок столь глубокий и темный, куда почти не проникает солнечный свет, а бесформенные и слепые мысли ворочаются под бесконечными ментальными замками, большую часть которых я уже и сам забыл, как снять.

Он касается моего сознания так легко, словно эти древние воспоминания – еще свежие раны. Я смотрю на него, не в силах пошевелиться, заговорить или даже моргнуть. Наконец Мефодий медленно покидает мой разум. Остатки темных мыслей тянутся вслед за ним, будто слизь, и я внезапно вспоминаю, как в детстве поймал пчелу простым призывающим заклинанием. То был жаркий летний полдень, и я лежал на одной из лужаек у дома – одинокий, скучающий, как будто застывший в безвоздушном пространстве той пропасти между скалами ужаса, из которых состояло мое детство. Тогда контролировать магию было нелегко – и на то, чтобы призвать пчелу, отчаянно сопротивлявшуюся невидимой силе, ушла уйма времени. Наконец она оказалась достаточно близко. Я мог бы убить ее, если бы вздумалось, но не желал этого. Я хотел, чтобы она жила - зная, что сейчас произойдет. Я перекатился на живот и аккуратно прижал пчелу кончиком палочки, а потом медленно, намеренно вытянул из нее жало. Источник жизни и силы. И я заметил, что пчела не сдалась без боя. Несмотря на то, что ее оглушили, я чувствовал, как сопротивляется крохотный огонек ее жизненной энергии. И когда жало, наконец, было вырвано, вместе с ним наружу вылезли внутренности, которые пришлось сбросить ногтем большого пальца. Зачарованный, я ощутил себя в полной изоляции от мира и впервые в жизни забыл обо всем. Забыл даже собственное имя, когда снял оглушающее заклинание и наблюдал, как медленно и неотвратимо умирает пчела.

Мефодий смотрит на меня, что-то бормоча по-русски. Этот низкий шепот напоминает ручеек воды, текущий сквозь тающие льды. Продолжая говорить, он гладит меня по щеке костяшками пальцев. Я понемногу возвращаюсь из прошлого - оттуда, куда он увел меня и откуда, как я боялся, никогда не удастся сбежать. Или – и того хуже - бежать будет некуда…

\- Он один, - произносит Мефодий уже по-английски. Только моргнув и встретив взгляд его бледно-голубых глаз, я понимаю, что сам сидел, зажмурившись. – Твой Гарри один, но не связан. Ему не холодно и не больно. Он просто спит.

\- Он видит сны? – дрожащим голосом спрашиваю я.

\- Нет. Он спокоен.

Я облегченно выдыхаю.

\- Все… - голос снова дрожит и ломается, словно волна о коралловый риф. – Все хорошее в моей жизни – все, что истинно, а не мечта – пришло от него.

\- Даже кровь? – спрашивает Мефодий. – Даже боль?

Я киваю.

\- Особенно кровь и боль.

\- Что ты думал? Что он снова сделает тебя чистым? Душой и телом? После всего, что ты натворил, Драко?

Я снова киваю.

Он хмурится.

\- И ему удалось?

Я долго смотрю на него, прежде чем заговорить – стараясь убедиться, что это правильное решение. Что я на сто процентов прав.

\- Да, – наконец произношу я. – Да, удалось. И я могу сделать то же для тебя. Даже после всего, что ты натворил, Мефодий.

 

Тео пошел вдоль особняка, спотыкаясь и пошатываясь, как пьяный. Он опирался на грубую гранитную стену одной рукой, другая сжимала палочку. В заснеженной тишине раздавался лишь звук хриплого дыхания. Здесь должен был быть еще один вход, кроме парадного и черного. Обычно в таких огромных домах множество дверей.

Тео ощущал, что голова идет кругом. Подобной истерии – безумия – он не чувствовал со времен последней битвы с Вольдемортом. Он знал, что истощен, измучен, на грани сумасшествия, но в то же время догадывался, что увиденное – правда. Тео знал, что это были Малфой и Мефодий, и знал, что они вцепились друг в друга вовсе не в борьбе за палочку. Нет уж. Тео знал, как выглядит Малфой, когда целует кого-то. В конце концов, он видел его в похожей ситуации, таким же полураздетым – той ночью, когда пробрался в квартиру Гарри. Он смотрел, как руки Малфоя медленно скользили от запястий Гарри к его плечам. Смотрел, как Гарри обнимал Малфоя за талию, как Малфой наклонился, повернув голову – и Тео почти полностью видел лицо Гарри, когда тот закрыл глаза, отвечая на поцелуй. Они стояли так целую вечность, на расстоянии целых шести дюймов, соприкасаясь лишь руками и ртами. И целовались, целовались, целовались, пока Тео не захотелось кричать. Было бы проще, если бы эти двое просто набросились друг на друга, лапая, толкаясь, трахаясь. Но этот поцелуй выглядел куда интимней любого сексуального акта. Они казались настолько сосредоточенными на шести точках соприкосновения, словно заново узнавали друг друга на вкус. Тео подозревал, что даже завопи он от раздражения, никто бы не заметил. Или просто не обратил внимания. 

Он поскользнулся и оперся о стену дома рукой, в которой сжимал палочку. Обойдя особняк с востока, Тео заметил, что усилившийся ветер начал сдувать снег с соседних крыш и деревьев, швыряя его в воздух – колючий, словно песок. До этого Тео, наверное, защищало здание, но теперь холод пронизывал насквозь, забираясь под пальто и все многочисленные слои одежды. Он пробормотал согревающее заклинание - впрочем, без особого эффекта.

Наконец он нашел каменную лестницу, узкую и обледеневшую, которая вела вниз, к фундаменту дома. Медленно нагнувшись, Тео остановился в поисках чар, но ничего не обнаружил. Чего-то в этом духе и стоило ожидать. Охранные заклинания, казалось, были европейским изобретением. Те немногие волшебники и ведьмы, которых Тео встречал в России, предпочитали древние обереги, позволяющие свободно входить и выходить из дома, но зато реагировавшие на определенную злую магию или попытки сглазить кого-то из членов семьи. Такое отношение к защите было крайне интригующим, и однажды за ужином Тео, Невилл и Гарри даже поспорили, почему в Англии практиковались изгоняющие заклинания, а в России - стране с куда более кровавой историей - использовались едва заметные природные амулеты, частенько изготовленные из обычных камней и местных трав. Невилл и Гарри утверждали, что русские проще относились к своей собственности, но, по мнению Тео, это было связано не столько с защитой от воровства, сколько с трудноуловимым для англичан принципом состава семейства. Когда друзья, соседи и слуги считались частью «семьи», вероятность случайных травм от изгоняющих заклинаний резко повышалась.

Тео толкнул тяжелую деревянную дверь плечом, однако та не поддалась. И на ней не обнаружилось ни ручки, ни замка. К счастью, Тео был специалистом по взлому, способным забраться практически куда угодно с помощью верной комбинации заклинаний. Он испробовал несколько вариантов – ничего не сработало, а потом обвел контуры палочкой и прошептал заклинание собственного изобретения. О нем знали лишь Невилл и Гарри, и использовалось оно только в крайних случаях, поскольку оставляло четкую магическую подпись, которую можно было легко отследить. Но Тео не зря добрался сюда, едва не отморозив яйца, чтобы сдаться перед какой-то дверью. Глубоко вдохнув, он навалился на нее изо всех сил, и та с грохотом упала.

Несколько минут Тео лежал неподвижно, пытаясь успокоиться и привыкнуть к темноте. Судя по ощущению холодного камня и запаху земли, он попал в какой-то подвал – и вряд ли это был погреб для вина или съестных припасов. Тео снял перчатки и ощупал пол. То, что под пальцами оказалась утоптанная земля, не удивило. Удивило то, что земля эта была сухой. Подвал, очевидно, строился на совесть и поддерживался в хорошем состоянии, хоть и простаивал пустым.

Тео поднялся и как можно аккуратнее приладил на место выбитую дверь. Теперь, отдышавшись, он заметил, какая здесь стояла тишина. Над головой не было слышно шагов или голосов, и Тео подумал, что каменные – или даже мраморные - полы наверху вдобавок застелены паркетом и устланы коврами. Он задержал дыхание. Ничего не двигалось, не скрипело, не стонало. Будь это маггловское жилище, слышалось бы гудение электричества или угрожающее пыхтение отопительной системы. Но дом принадлежал не магглам, и здесь не было даже труб, булькающих и журчащих, словно кишки огромного тролля. Лишь абсолютная тишина, и на мгновение Тео забыл, что вместе с ним здесь находилось по меньшей мере тридцать человек и духов, в том числе - два могущественных темных волшебника. Все казалось тихим и мирным, надежно укрытым от завывавшей снаружи метели.

Тео прошептал: «Люмос» и медленно пошел вдоль стены, стараясь ни на что не наткнуться. Он уже успел нашуметь, когда вышибал дверь. Если кто-то заметил его присутствие, то мог насторожиться, и Тео не хотел давать им лишний повод.

Тео встряхнулся, пытаясь отвлечься от этих мыслей. Мрачный подвал буквально под ногами у Малфоя и Мефодия определенно не мог сойти за подходящее место для самокопания. Тео хлопнул себя по щекам. Решение забраться сюда было совершенно идиотским, с какой стороны ни посмотреть. Узнай об этом Невилл – даже без упоминания Малфоя - Тео был бы уволен в мгновение ока. Он понимал, что нужно держать себя в руках и никуда не торопиться. Нужно найти Мефодия и Малфоя - и убить обоих. А потом вернуться на квартиру как можно быстрее и никогда – никогда – никому – ничего об этом не говорить. Когда пойдут слухи о внезапной кончине Мефодия, придется разыграть искреннее удивление.  
Крадясь вперед, Тео невольно задался вопросом, насколько вообще огромным может быть этот гребаный подвал. В темноте, в тишине, запутавшись в собственных мыслях, он окончательно потерял счет времени. Может, прошел час, а может - и двадцать минут. Черт разберет. Остановившись, Тео стянул шапку и яростно заскреб голову под спутанными волосами. В этой проклятой ушанке он проходил уже полдня, а тут, мать твою, внезапно стало жарковато. Тео вытер лоб рукавом. Давненько он так не потел. С лета, наверное - и уж точно ни разу после того, как приехал в эту морозную глушь. Расстегнув пальто, он пригнулся и продолжил путь. Где-то здесь должна была прятаться лестница, ведущая в дом. Не могла же дверь служить единственным входом в подвал, верно?  
Тео уже готов был сделать _Люмос_ поярче, как вдруг в самом углу огромного зала, через который пробирался, заметил низкую деревянную кровать - простую, но надежную и удобную на вид. Он замер от неожиданности: ведь казалось, в этом бесконечном пространстве не было ничего, кроме воздуха.  
Медленно, осторожно он подобрался ближе, максимально приглушив свет, исходящий из палочки, но не позволяя тому окончательно погаснуть. Сначала Тео подумал, что на кровати нет ничего, кроме кучи подушек и одеял. Но потом, заметив тусклый блеск волос, понял, что видит затылок лежащего человека.  
По спине пробежала дрожь, и Тео покрепче сжал палочку.

– Эй, – шепотом окликнул он, хоть и сомневался, что человек мог его услышать. А если бы и мог, вряд ли понял бы хоть слово по-английски. – Ты не спишь?

Но тело на кровати не шевельнулось, и Тео пришлось надолго задуматься. Стоит ли рисковать и выдавать свое присутствие в доме? Может, проще будет вернуться к поискам лестницы? В итоге любопытство победило, и, шагнув вперед с колотящимся сердцем, он взял лежащего за плечо и перевернул на спину. 

Прошло много времени - целая вечность, прежде чем Тео осмыслил увиденное. Он почти ожидал обнаружить труп и даже заранее прикрыл нос и рот шарфом. Но это был просто мужчина, погруженный в глубокий, крепкий сон.

Тео вскрикнул, упал на колени и, подтащив его к себе, прижал к груди. Ни звука, ни движения в ответ – но Тео все равно начал шептать ему на ухо. Одно и то же. Снова и снова одно и то же – качая спящего на руках. 

_Гарри,_ \- бормотал он. - _Гарри, все в порядке. Все в порядке. Это я, Тео. Все будет в порядке. Все будет в порядке. Я здесь. Я нашел тебя. Я здесь. Гарри. Гарри. Гарри_.

 

Он смотрит, как я раздеваюсь, и глаза его блестят, будто тлеющие угли. Я не спешу. Ему не нужно ничего говорить: я все знаю сам. С тех пор, как в последний раз мне попадался гетеросексуал, прошло порядочно времени, но в этом промежутке было бесконечно много мужчин. Я сумею соблазнить любого – и мне не помешают его сексуальные предпочтения. В этой сфере я настоящий эксперт.  
Мефодий сидит на узкой кровати, прислонившись к грубой побеленной стене и обхватив руками колени. Мантия по-прежнему нараспашку, и я – чтобы не смотреть ему в глаза – изучаю эту полоску бледной кожи. Конечно, мне нужно оставаться возбужденным, и я даже готов представить на его месте Гарри, но, расстегивая рубашку, понимаю – к своему облегчению и глубочайшему стыду - этого не понадобится. Мефодий и сам возбуждает меня.  
Сбросив мантию и расстегнув рубашку, я поднимаю руки и, наклонив голову, развязываю черную ленту, сдерживающую волосы. Снова взглянув на Мефодия, я вижу, что он убрал руку с колена и прижал ее к паху. Я понимаю, что непроизвольно облизнул губы, только услышав его тихий стон. Первое неопровержимое доказательство желания с его стороны.

\- Когда придет время, - голос Мефодия звучит ниже, грубее, чем прежде. - Как это будет?

Я улыбаюсь и стягиваю рубашку сначала с одного плеча, потом с другого.

\- Мне казалось, ты говорил, что видел, как мы с Гарри занимаемся любовью.

Он улыбается в ответ.

\- Так и есть.

\- Ну, тогда великой тайны в этом нет, - отвечаю я. - Просто скажешь, как ты меня хочешь - со спины или лицом к лицу, а потом - твой член в моей заднице.

\- Слишком много английских слов, - смеется Мефодий. - Но я понимаю.

Внезапно он становится серьезным.

\- Я хочу тебя на коленях, - говорит он.

 _Все натуралы хотят именно этого,_ \- думаю я, но продолжаю улыбаться.

\- Конечно. Как пожелаешь.

\- Да, но ведь важно не то, чего хочется мне, - говорит Мефодий. - Важно то, чего хочешь ты. Сегодня ты отдаешься мне, словно я – Гарри. Ты не сможешь представить его на моем месте, если будешь смотреть на меня.

Я сажусь на низкую скамеечку у камина и медленно снимаю сапоги, упираясь лодыжкой в колено. На то, чтобы стянуть плотно прилегающие голенища, уходит немало времени. Можно было бы обойтись простым _Эванеско,_ но я вижу, что Мефодию нравится наблюдать за игрой моих мускулов, за сосредоточенным выражением лица. Если он похож на большинство моих бывших партнеров, то сейчас наверняка представляет, как я буду медленно и намеренно подводить его к оргазму с той же сосредоточенностью. Наконец, полуобнаженный и босой, я встаю и тянусь к ремню в брюках.

\- Позволь мне. 

Когда я вижу, что он не собирается двигаться с места, то сам подхожу к краю кровати.

\- Ближе, - шепчет Мефодий, и я встаю между его раздвинутыми ногами.

Он кладет руки мне на колени, а потом ведет вверх, по внешней стороне бедер, крепко, уверенно сжимая их. Глаза его как раз на уровне моего возбужденного члена. Он наклоняется, все еще стискивая мои бедра, и глубоко вдыхает, прижимаясь лицом к влажному пятну на ткани, где головка члена зажата между моим телом и грубой шерстью брюк. Не в силах сдержаться, я постанываю и опускаю руки на его голову.

\- Ты пахнешь мужчиной, - просто говорит Мефодий, поднимая голову после нескольких глубоких вдохов. Я смотрю вниз, удивленно вздернув бровь.

\- Хотелось бы надеяться. Тебя это отвращает?

Он качает головой.

\- Тебя это возбуждает? - шепчу я низким, хрипловатым голосом.

\- _Ты_ возбуждаешь меня, - отвечает Мефодий.

От его слов перехватывает дыхание, и я снова разрываюсь от бесконечных противоречивых эмоций. Удовольствие и удовлетворение от того, что этот мужчина - самый красивый и могущественный из всех, кто мне когда-либо встречался - так остро реагирует на меня, но в то же время отвращение и ненависть к себе за то, что я вообще испытываю подобные чувства к человеку, навредившему Гарри. И неважно, по каким причинам.

Глаза Мефодия блестят, отвлекая меня от тяжких мыслей. 

\- Не думай об этом, - рычит он. - Сегодня ты принадлежишь мне. Сегодня я - это он. Это не измена.

Наконец я неровно выдыхаю. У меня не получится скрыть от него ни единой мысли, и будет просто глупо притворяться, что это не так.

\- Да, я хочу тебя, - просто отвечаю я. - И не потому, что представляю на твоем месте Гарри. Да простит меня Мерлин, но я хочу тебя так, как уже давно не желал ни одного мужчину – с тех пор, как я с Гарри. Я бы позволил тебе трахнуть меня, даже если бы ты ничего не предложил взамен, ибо ты видел сам – перед лицом могущества я превращаюсь в шлюху, будучи не в силах совладать с собственной похотью. Я предлагаю тебе себя целиком и полностью. На одну ночь. Но ты должен кое-что знать. Что бы ты ни увидел тогда в сознании Гарри – что бы ни почувствовал – это невозможно повторить. И дело не в силе воли, не в желании. Такова реальность. Наша с Гарри совместная история длится уже три десятилетия. К худу ли, к добру ли, но все эти годы я был одержим только им одним. Если он солнце, то я – звезды, если он луна – то я океан. Все, что он говорит, делает, думает или чувствует, находит отклик в сокровенных глубинах моего сердца. Когда я отдался ему, чтобы он сломал меня - или сохранил - по собственному желанию, то отдался навсегда. И прежде чем ты решишь, что я всего лишь заменил им отца, будь уверен: Люциусу Малфою принадлежало мое абсолютное и беспрекословное повиновение - как ты и говорил. Но я, я сам, никогда не принадлежал ему. Всю жизнь я что-то терял. Я расставался с бесчисленными частицами себя – слой за слоем – но сохранил сердце. Сохранил его в неприкосновенности до тех пор, пока не отдал Гарри, одному только Гарри - полюбить или растоптать. Выбор был за ним, и мне, по большому счету, было все равно, что он решит, лишь бы это было _его_ решение...   
Я опускаюсь на колени и беру лицо Мефодия в ладони.

\- ... и оказалось, что он выбрал любовь, и лишь после того, как ты отнял его у меня, я осознал это до конца... - слезы застилают глаза. - Нынешней ночью ты получишь мое тело, Мефодий. Я отдаю его тебе по собственной воле – потому что хочу, чтобы ты его взял. Но Гарри единственный, кто владел - и будет владеть - моим сердцем. И то, как я занимаюсь любовью, когда мое тело и сердце едины, знает лишь он. Иначе просто нельзя, и ты должен это принять. Иначе нельзя.

Мефодий долго не отводит взгляда, и я усилием воли сдерживаю страх. Вряд ли я нарушил наш договор, будучи честным.

\- Я чувствую то же самое, - шепчет он. – Пусть даже она ничего не знает. Мне часто казалось, что, займись мы любовью, я бы умер от счастья. Но этому не бывать.

Он наклоняется ко мне и глубоко целует. Я сдаюсь на его милость, позволяя удовольствию и желанию превратить мое сознание в бесконечное поле, пустое и сверкающее под ослепительным холодным солнцем, занесенное белым-белым снегом. Спустя некоторое время Мефодий отстраняется.

\- Твои слова растрогали меня, Драко. Таких, как я, в Сибири называют странниками. Я бывал в разных странах. Встречал множество людей. И, как ты сказал, совершил много дел, великих и малых, хороших и плохих. Я видел много страданий и боли, и в юности верил, что магия может исцелить все. Но подобные мысли покинули меня уже давно. Теперь я знаю – лишь любовь может исцелить страдания. Только любовь сможет унять любую боль. Любовь не только к другому, но и к себе самому. И потому ты, Драко Малфой, никогда не познаешь истинного покоя и счастья. Даже в объятиях своего возлюбленного. И когда смерть придет за тобой, ты будешь гореть в аду, который создал своими руками, и твой отец составит тебе компанию. Потому что он ненавидит себя за то, что сделал с собственным сыном, не меньше, чем сын ненавидит себя самого за то, что позволил это отцу. Я отчетливо вижу все это. И после того, как я изолью в тебя свое семя, я буду плакать о тебе. 

Потрясенный, я вскрикиваю и пытаюсь вырваться, но Мефодий дергает за цепочку на шее, где я ношу кольцо – кольцо Гарри – и притягивает меня к себе, словно собаку, заставляя застежку врезаться в кожу. Он целует меня беспощадно, словно берет силой, и я чувствую возбуждение, струящееся по его телу, горячее и густое, будто кровь. Мое желание почти угасло от всего услышанного, член обмяк – и я отчаянно боюсь, что Мефодий это заметит. Если на протяжении сегодняшнего вечера я хоть раз и владел ситуацией, то теперь контроль окончательно утрачен. 

\- Я сказал, что твои слова растрогали меня, - рычит Мефодий мне в рот. – Но и разозлили в равной степени. Это было глупо, Драко. Глупо говорить мне, что я не могу чего-то получить. Снова ты ведешь себя, как твой Гарри. Он тоже сказал, что я не могу забрать его друга. Или любого другого британского волшебника. Только через его труп, если я верно припоминаю его слова. Мы могли бы обсудить это. Я знал, что он могущественный маг. Самый сильный из тех, кого мне приходилось встречать. Я знал, если бы мы только поговорили – как мужчина с мужчиной, как волшебник с волшебником – он бы понял меня, и мы смогли бы придти к согласию. Тем не менее, Гарри предпочел начать сражение, прежде чем я успел произнести хотя бы слово. Но я не убил его. Не смог уничтожить это великолепное воплощение волшебства. Вместо этого я вернул ему друга, но захотел кое-что взамен – как бы поступил и ты, с твоей склонностью к сделкам. Я забирал душу Гарри по кусочкам – каждый день, каждый раз, когда дул ветер и падал снег – пока, наконец, тело его не было вынуждено пойти следом.

Мефодий замолкает на мгновение, словно размышляя о чем-то.

\- Если вдуматься, я дал ему то, о чем он просил, - продолжает он с улыбкой. – В конце концов, я не тронул его друзей даже пальцем. Они продолжают свои поиски, пусть и бесплодные. И теперь, когда у меня есть Гарри, остальные мне уже не нужны. Как ты сказал, Гарри силен. Достаточно силен, чтобы мне больше никогда не пришлось убивать других магов – и это облегчает мою ношу.

Внезапно я понимаю, что меня колотит дрожь. Тяжело сглатывая, я шепчу:

\- Но ты же отпустишь его. Ты вернешь его…

\- Ты изменил условия нашего соглашения, Драко. Более того, ты разочаровал меня. Я приму решение утром. А сейчас, если я не ошибаюсь, ты, кажется, собирался раздеться…

Связанный по рукам и ногам, я только теперь понимаю, что никогда не смог бы выполнить условия нашего "соглашения" – и Мефодий с самого начала знал об этом. Подавив рыдание, я медленно расстегиваю ремень. Не потому, что хочу выглядеть соблазнительно, нет. Просто пытаюсь выиграть еще хотя бы чуть-чуть времени, пытаюсь нащупать почву под ногами и молюсь, чтобы возбуждение снова вернулось ко мне. Потому что понимаю яснее ясного – любая попытка лишить Мефодия еще чего бы то ни было подпишет Гарри смертный приговор. А мое равнодушие будет воспринято именно как такая попытка.

\- Позволь мне дотронуться до тебя, - я не скрываю мольбы во взгляде и голосе. 

Должно быть, Мефодий читает что-то – одному Мерлину известно, что именно – на моем лице, потому что кивает в ответ и опускается на кровать, опираясь на локти.  
Я продолжаю стоять на коленях – хочу, чтобы моя поза выражала максимальное смирение, хотя в этот момент я снова владею ситуацией. Кладу ладони на его бедра – так, что большие пальцы едва касаются мошонки. Мефодий пристально смотрит, как я наклоняюсь и зарываюсь лицом в его распахнутую мантию, целую бледную кожу на животе и груди. Он пахнет глубокой ледяной рекой и бескрайним зимним лесом. Я чуть прикусываю сосок, чувствуя, как он немедленно твердеет, и ласкаю его языком – чтобы Мефодий ощутил это почти болезненное, эфемерное, как взмах крыльев мотылька, удовольствие. Он стонет, прижимает мою голову к груди, как бы провоцируя на более жесткое обращение, и я, подчиняясь, кусаю и терзаю уже в полную силу. 

Он сжимает мои соски в ответ – вероятно, инстинктивно. Тело рефлекторно реагирует на прикосновения, и я вдруг с кристальной ясностью вспоминаю, почему когда-то принял решение , что никто, кроме Гарри, не должен дотрагиваться до меня. Такая пропасть между сознанием и плотью вызывает ужас и отвращение, и я ощущаю себя головоломкой, цельной лишь на первый взгляд… и легко распадающейся на части, стоит только нажать хитрый рычажок. Если бы я только мог сделать свое тело столь же равнодушным, как и сердце… но это невозможно, и, чтобы не испытывать себя, я решил – отныне все мое удовольствие и наслаждение связано только с Гарри. Странно, что для осознания такой простой и очевидной вещи понадобилось так много времени…

Впрочем, все к лучшему. Мое тело до сих пор откликается – хотя слова пробивают сильнее любого клинка – и реакция будет лишь острее в ответ на физическую боль.   
Уткнувшись Мефодию в грудь, я шепчу – “Сильнее”. Он стискивает мои соски. Машинально подаюсь навстречу – теперь мы так близко, что наши члены соприкасаются сквозь одежду… но лишь едва-едва. Мефодий снова щиплет меня, вызывая еще одно движение моих бедер вперед. Смеясь, он отстраняется, чтобы оценить мои бесплодные попытки.

\- Ты похож на волчицу, которая забирается на самца… хотя это он возьмет ее, а не наоборот.

Мне с трудом удается сдержать стон, где недовольство соседствует с унижением.

\- То, что ты трахнешь меня, совершенно не означает, что я не могу трахнуть тебя в ответ, - говорю я, поражаясь собственному нахальству.

\- В тебе столько силы, столько борьбы, - Мефодий вновь смеется. – Вы с Гарри подходите друг другу. 

Но я не хочу, чтобы он снова говорил о Гарри. Я расстегиваю его брюки, и через секунду член Мефодия уже у меня во рту.

Как любой мужчина, которому никогда не делали настоящий минет, Мефодий сразу же вскидывает бедра, но я успеваю придержать его, пока он не вбил член еще глубже. Я скольжу языком то вверх, то вниз, не забывая ласкать крохотное отверстие на головке – и всякий раз слышу, как Мефодий произносит что-то по-русски, называя меня по имени.

Если его оргазм окажется сильнее, чем когда бы то ни было, я буду удовлетворен в полной степени. Маленькая месть. Я сжимаю губы, одновременно раздвигая ноги Мефодия пошире, чтобы доставить максимальное удовольствие. Его прерывистое дыхание то и дело перемежается какими-то резкими русскими словами – будто натыкаешься на острые камушки посреди песчаного пляжа. Несмотря на то, что я ослабил хватку, Мефодий уже не рвется вперед – но его легкие, непрерывные толчки явно свидетельствуют о приближающейся разрядке. Я отстраняюсь и облизываю его член. Мефодий рычит, сжимая в кулаке мои волосы. Взглянув на него, я с удивлением обнаруживаю, что Мефодий не сводит с меня глаз. Обычно гетеросексуальные мужчины так не делают, но он – исключение. Наши взгляды скрещиваются над его багровым возбужденным членом, и зрачки Мефодия расширяются.

\- Сейчас, - требует он. – Я хочу тебя немедленно. Раздевайся и вставай на колени.

От страха, смешанного с возбуждением, предсказуемо сводит живот. Мефодий не знает, как подготовить меня к тому, что вот-вот произойдет, и мне будет больно. Очень больно. Одна мысль об этом заставляет член наливаться кровью. 

Я встаю, расстегиваю брюки и аккуратно снимаю их. Мефодий смотрит на меня, и я на секунду задумываюсь, приходилось ли ему видеть другого мужчину возбужденным и полностью готовым к сексу. Конечно, за исключением того, что он заметил в сознании Гарри. Я неторопливо поглаживаю себя ладонью – от яичек до самой головки, выступающей из-за крайней плоти. 

Мефодий пододвигается, чтобы освободить для меня место на кровати, и я ползу вперед на четвереньках, пока не касаюсь локтями подушки. Впервые с подросткового возраста я чувствую себя абсолютно глупо, лежа задницей кверху. Если бы все зависело от меня, прелюдия длилась бы гораздо дольше. Мефодий хочет меня – это очевидно, но он еще бесконечно далек от того, чтобы я заставил его умолять. Теперь никто, кроме Гарри, не может приказать мне встать на колени. Раз уж я позволю какому-то мужчине трахнуть себя, ему придется пресмыкаться. Я должен знать, что он хочет этого больше чего бы то ни было. Должен знать, что он готов сделать что угодно – ужасное, немыслимое – пока я позволю ему коснуться себя хотя бы пальцем. Трахнуть меня? Не раньше, чем он согласится изнасиловать и убить собственную мать.

Я чувствую, как Мефодий раздвигает мои ягодицы, проводя между ними влажным членом. И - то ли из-за полной потери контроля над происходящим, то ли благодаря воспоминаниям, которые Мефодий недавно потревожил - внезапно возвращаюсь в прошлое. В другую темную комнату, на другую узкую кровать, где я лежал, подставив свою девственную задницу, и думал, что член, лихорадочно толкающийся в мой анус, вот-вот порвет меня надвое. Я вскрикиваю, когда головка проходит через слишком тесное кольцо мыщц, и этот вскрик может принадлежать девятнадцатилетнему мальчику, а не мужчине тридцати восьми лет. Зажмуриваюсь, стараясь не зажиматься слишком сильно в ожидании обжигающей боли от первого полноценного толчка. Но ничего не происходит. Вместо этого я чувствую, как Мефодий отстраняется, и матрас подо мной прогибается, когда он встает с кровати.

Я лежу, затаив дыхание, в попытке понять, что случилось только что и может случиться потом. Я его разозлил? Или Мефодия оскорбило мысленное сравнение с мужчиной, столь бесцеремонно овладевшим мной много лет назад? Я слышу, как он застегивает ремень, и медленно, осторожно поворачиваюсь на спину. Мефодий ходит по комнате, торопливо одеваясь. Он явно расстроен. Но головка его возбужденного члена по-прежнему торчит из брюк – а это значит, что Мефодий уж точно не испытал отвращения к происходящему. 

Он замечает, что я наблюдаю за ним.

\- Алеша, - коротко произносит Мефодий, и я вижу, как напряжено его лицо, как резко обозначились морщины вокруг глаз и рта. 

\- С ним что-то случилось? Откуда ты знаешь?

Натянув сапоги, Мефодий задирает рукав мантии, демонстрируя широкий серебряный браслет на правом запястье.

\- Этот браслет связан с ним, - торопливо объясняет Мефодий. – Он теплеет, случись Алеше заболеть, и становится совсем горячим, когда ему грозит смертельная опасность.

Я хмурюсь.

\- Сейчас горячий? 

\- Очень теплый, - отвечает Мефодий. – Я должен идти к нему. Алекс… его мать наверняка в ужасе…

\- Я пойду с тобой, - я встаю с кровати. – Может, смогу помочь…

Он замирает в полушаге от двери и поворачивается ко мне. Я снова чувствую, как на мне концентрируется все его внимание. - Ты переживаешь за Алешу.

Я внезапно понимаю, что так и есть. И просто киваю.

Отпустив дверную ручку, Мефодий подходит ко мне. Он полностью одет – в то время как я стою перед ним абсолютно нагой.

\- Я позабочусь, чтобы с ним все было в порядке, - Мефодий мягко берет меня за руку и подносит ее к губам.

\- Пожалуйста, не уходи, - он целомудренно целует костяшки моих пальцев. Что-то в выражении его лица подсказывает мне – на большую мольбу этот человек не способен. И, возможно, никогда не был так близок к мольбе.

Я снова киваю, и он отпускает мою ладонь. Медленно идет спиной к двери, не отводя от меня глаз, и на ощупь ищет ручку. Сначала мне кажется, что Мефодий просто не хочет поворачиваться спиной, но потом я замечаю в его глазах чистое желание.

\- Ты очень красив, - говорит он. – В Сибири есть такая поговорка. Будто лунный свет на снегу.

Мефодий улыбается.

\- Я скоро вернусь. Подожди меня здесь.

 

Едва притворив тяжелую дверь собственной спальни, я достаю из гардероба маленький дубовый ларец. От нетерпения у меня не сразу получается четко выговорить все отпирающие заклинания – но, наконец, крышка поддается, открывая бархатный сверток внутри. Мои руки дрожат, когда я извлекаю оттуда узорчатое зеркало – и прижимаю его к груди, прямо под колотящимся сердцем. 

Зеркало Вольдеморта. Темный артефакт, который я "конфисковал" у Альберика Кэрроу несколько недель назад. Теперь кажется, что прошла целая вечность. Я опускаю руки, всматриваясь в темное стекло, в котором не отражается ничего. Словно бездонное озеро беззвёздной ночью.

Сегодня я уже совершил множество ошибок, и попытка использовать зеркало может стать худшей из них – вплоть до того, что мы с Гарри погибнем. Но я не настолько глуп, чтобы поверить, будто одной моей силы или хитрости – или задницы, если уж на то пошло – окажется достаточно.

Глубоко вдохнув, я подхожу к одному из окон, откуда открывается вид на что-то вроде летнего садика на заднем дворе. Пока мы были в келье Мефодия, снегопад превратился в настоящую бурю. Черные ветки, до странности похожие на кости, пляшут за окном. Я поднимаю зеркало. Я знал, что оно существует на самом деле, изучал историю его создания и даже прикидывал способы применения, когда писал доклад на ежегодном академическом симпозиуме по современным Темным Искусствам. Я давно мечтал держать его в руках, как сейчас. Не использовать, а просто владеть. Хранить его. Глядя на зеркало, я чувствую, как сердце начинает биться быстрее. Применял ли его Вольдеморт хотя бы раз? Или к тому времени, как Гарри до него добрался, уже не оставалось ни сил, ни возможности? Или пытался использовать зеркало против Гарри, но ничего не вышло? При этой мысли я содрогаюсь от ужаса. Ведь если зеркало не сработало тогда, то оно не причинит вреда и Мефодию.

– Ты паникуешь, - убеждаю я сам себя. Случись Вольдеморту прибегнуть к помощи зеркала в схватке с Гарри – и потерпеть неудачу, - тот бы уничтожил его немедленно. Нет, зеркала не могло быть там во время смерти Темного Лорда. Тем более, что Орден конфисковал сотни запрещенных артефактов у тех Пожирателей Смерти, которые жались в углу бункера, внезапно оставшись без предводителя. Нет, по-видимому, к тому времени Вольдеморт уже передал зеркало на хранение Кэрроу, как я сразу и предположил. Возможно, его еще никто никогда не использовал. В таком случае, потенциал никому не известен… и никем не испытан. При мысли об этом я ощущаю прилив адреналина и, кажется, начинаю вновь контролировать происходящее – впервые с того момента, как Мефодий появился в обеденном зале.

В то же мгновение я замечаю какое-то движение во тьме за окном. Быстро прошептав Nox, я приглушаю свет в спальне, чтобы разглядеть происходящее. Даже сквозь снежные вихри видно, что кто-то пытается взломать подвальную дверь в восточном крыле дома. Инстинктивно я поднимаю зеркало, шепча в темное стекло простое определяющее заклинание, и - как только дверь поддается - мне открывается невидимая магическая подпись. Я будто вновь оказываюсь в Хогвартсе, где частенько взламывал охранные чары одноклассников, подделывая их автографы. О да, мне знаком этот почерк. 

Теодор Нотт.

Гнев и паника в равной мере захлестывают мое сознание. Что здесь делает этот идиот? Обнаружив его, Мефодий непременно решит, что мы заодно, и я выступаю в роли дешевой шлюхи, отвлекая на себя внимание, пока Нотт обшаривает особняк. По другой причине два британских мага едва ли могут одновременно оказаться в Сибири, в одном и том же доме, одной и той же ночью, да еще и в метель. Все – все – чего я хотел добиться сегодня, пойдет коту под хвост в считанные секунды.  
Я надеваю плащ и кладу зеркало во внутренний карман мантии. С третьего этажа, где находятся хозяйские покои, слышны тихие голоса, но на первом, кажется, все спокойно. Должно быть, гости ушли, когда Алеше стало плохо. Выходя из спальни, я приглушаю свет в коридоре и быстро, бесшумно двигаюсь к лестнице. 

Удостоверившись, что остался незамеченным, я сжимаю в ладони палочку, которую обнаружил на аккуратной стопке своей одежды после ухода Мефодия. 

\- Отведи меня, - шепчу я, - к Теодору Нотту.

\- Гарри, все в порядке. Все будет в порядке.

В гнетущей тишине подвала голос казался слишком громким, и внезапно до Тео дошло, насколько неподвижен мужчина у него на руках. Тео проклял собственную глупость. Он так обрадовался, что нашел Гарри живым, что забыл применить хотя бы элементарное диагностическое заклинание. Осторожно – осторожнее, чем когда-либо в своей жизни – Тео опустил Гарри на кровать и потянулся за палочкой, все еще излучающей свет.

\- Потерпи, Поттер, - он стянул с Гарри тяжелые одеяла, улыбнувшись ложной бодрости в собственных словах. Когда все это закончится и Гарри будет в целости и сохранности в штаб-квартире команды, а еще лучше – дома, в Лондоне – вот тогда они посмеются над тем, какая из Тео хреновая сиделка…  
Не успел Тео справиться с непривычными застежками на поттеровской мантии, как скрип открывшейся двери заставил его замереть. Он прошипел Nox, прислушиваясь, не приближаются ли чьи-то шаги в кромешной темноте. Тео сидел не дыша, прикрывая руками обнаженную, уязвимую грудь Гарри – словно в попытке защитить. Все мысли о том, чтобы найти Малфоя и Мефодия, испарились. Он хотел лишь убедиться, что Гарри выберется отсюда живым и относительно здоровым – и как можно быстрее.

Тео выждал несколько секунд, но ничего не услышал.

\- Твою мать, я чуть не обделался со страха, - он громко выдохнул, едва не хихикая от абсурдной попытки поговорить с Гарри и головокружительной легкости, которая пришла на смену страху. – Я становлюсь стар для всего этого дерьма. Так и кондратий хватит, того гляди. Надеюсь, у Министерства адекватные пособия по инвалидности

Быстро прошептав: "Люмос", Тео распахнул мантию Гарри и расстегнул его брюки. Первое заклинание, направленное на голову и грудь, не выявило никаких увечий, и Тео просто ощупывал тело Гарри, когда почувствовал то, что ни с чем не спутаешь – кончик палочки, прижатый к затылку. Он замер, не отнимая рук, по-прежнему касаясь пальцами жестких волосков за брючным поясом Поттера.

\- Экспеллиармус, - раздался негромкий голос, и Тео почувствовал, как ужас тонкой струйкой потек по шее, словно палочка была ножом, взрезавшим кожу. Его собственная палочка, которая лежала на кровати неподалеку, метнулась в воздухе и легла в невидимую руку.

\- Теодор Нотт.

Тео услышал знакомый низкий голос, хриплый от горя. Но теперь он дрожал и от других эмоций. Сначала ему показалось, что от страха, и Тео едва не засмеялся – потому что, в конце концов, это он сидел здесь безоружный и беспомощный. Но наконец до него дошло. Голос Малфоя дрожал от ненависти. От ярости. Ярости, от которой смертельные заклинания расцветают повсюду, как нарциссы на церковных грядках. В это мгновение Тео перестал сдерживать истерический смех и уткнулся лицом в бледный, гладкий живот Гарри, в искусственном свете отливающий синевой.

\- Малфой, - задыхаясь, произнес он. – Все вовсе не так, как кажется. Хотя можешь все равно меня убить, ненормальный ублюдок.

Малфой присоединился к веселью, но в этом не было ничего хорошего. От звука его смеха на Тео вновь нахлынул ужас. 

\- О, нет, Тео, - произнес тот. – Я не убью тебя. Это было бы слишком быстро. Слишком безболезненно. Значит, Гермиона оказалась права. Ты, и Лонгботтом, и остальные – все вы знали, что Гарри жив…

\- Что ты несешь, Малфой? – рявкнул Тео. – Я только что…

\- Заткнись! – прошипел Малфой. – Закрой свою поганую пасть, Нотт. Ты понятия не имеешь – никакого, мать твою, понятия не имеешь – на что я сейчас способен, и если ты вякнешь еще хоть слово, я вырежу твою печень и съем ее на завтрак. И заставлю тебя смотреть. Может, я так и поступлю. Потому что, если я узнаю, что ты приходил сюда, пока он… Что ты трогал его… Что ты и Лонгботтом позволили мне поверить…

Тео почувствовал, как Малфоя затрясло крупной дрожью, палочка на мгновение отодвинулась, и, не успев даже подумать, он развернулся, чтобы схватить противника за шею.

Но Малфой когда-то был Ловцом – и все еще оставался им. И потому оказался быстрее на доли секунды.

\- Petrificus Totalus! – крикнул он, и каждая мышца в теле Тео застыла, как лед, мгновенно покрывающий поверхность пруда при ускоренной съемке. Он с грохотом упал на пол у кровати. Секундой спустя Малфой просто перешагнул через него, чтобы дотянуться до Гарри, захлебываясь слезами и повторяя его имя.

Тео лежал на спине, глядя в тускло освещенный потолок, слушая, как где-то над ним Драко Малфой надрывается от рыданий, и представляя, как тот покрывает лицо Гарри поцелуями. Все, что случится дальше, будет лишь делом времени, думал он. Лишь делом времени – рано или поздно кто-нибудь из членов команды взглянет на пузырьки с кровью и поймет, что Тео в опасности. И когда это произойдет, кое-кто заплатит по всем счетам.

Не будь он парализован, Тео засмеялся бы снова.


	11. Chapter 11

\- Гарри, все в порядке. Все будет в порядке.

В гнетущей тишине подвала голос казался слишком громким, и внезапно до Тео дошло, насколько неподвижен мужчина у него на руках. Тео проклял собственную глупость. Он так обрадовался, что нашел Гарри живым, что забыл применить хотя бы элементарное диагностическое заклинание. Осторожно – осторожнее, чем когда-либо в своей жизни – Тео опустил Гарри на кровать и потянулся за палочкой, все еще излучающей свет.

\- Потерпи, Поттер, - он стянул с Гарри тяжелые одеяла, улыбнувшись ложной бодрости в собственных словах. Когда все это закончится и Гарри будет в целости и сохранности в штаб-квартире команды, а еще лучше – дома, в Лондоне – вот тогда они посмеются над тем, какая из Тео хреновая сиделка…  
Не успел Тео справиться с непривычными застежками на поттеровской мантии, как скрип открывшейся двери заставил его замереть. Он прошипел Nox, прислушиваясь, не приближаются ли чьи-то шаги в кромешной темноте. Тео сидел не дыша, прикрывая руками обнаженную, уязвимую грудь Гарри – словно в попытке защитить. Все мысли о том, чтобы найти Малфоя и Мефодия, испарились. Он хотел лишь убедиться, что Гарри выберется отсюда живым и относительно здоровым – и как можно быстрее.

Тео выждал несколько секунд, но ничего не услышал.

\- Твою мать, я чуть не обделался со страха, - он громко выдохнул, едва не хихикая от абсурдной попытки поговорить с Гарри и головокружительной легкости, которая пришла на смену страху. – Я становлюсь стар для всего этого дерьма. Так и кондратий хватит, того гляди. Надеюсь, у Министерства адекватные пособия по инвалидности

Быстро прошептав: "Люмос", Тео распахнул мантию Гарри и расстегнул его брюки. Первое заклинание, направленное на голову и грудь, не выявило никаких увечий, и Тео просто ощупывал тело Гарри, когда почувствовал то, что ни с чем не спутаешь – кончик палочки, прижатый к затылку. Он замер, не отнимая рук, по-прежнему касаясь пальцами жестких волосков за брючным поясом Поттера.

\- Экспеллиармус, - раздался негромкий голос, и Тео почувствовал, как ужас тонкой струйкой потек по шее, словно палочка была ножом, взрезавшим кожу. Его собственная палочка, которая лежала на кровати неподалеку, метнулась в воздухе и легла в невидимую руку.

\- Теодор Нотт.

Тео услышал знакомый низкий голос, хриплый от горя. Но теперь он дрожал и от других эмоций. Сначала ему показалось, что от страха, и Тео едва не засмеялся – потому что, в конце концов, это он сидел здесь безоружный и беспомощный. Но наконец до него дошло. Голос Малфоя дрожал от ненависти. От ярости. Ярости, от которой смертельные заклинания расцветают повсюду, как нарциссы на церковных грядках. В это мгновение Тео перестал сдерживать истерический смех и уткнулся лицом в бледный, гладкий живот Гарри, в искусственном свете отливающий синевой.

\- Малфой, - задыхаясь, произнес он. – Все вовсе не так, как кажется. Хотя можешь все равно меня убить, ненормальный ублюдок.

Малфой присоединился к веселью, но в этом не было ничего хорошего. От звука его смеха на Тео вновь нахлынул ужас. 

\- О, нет, Тео, - произнес тот. – Я не убью тебя. Это было бы слишком быстро. Слишком безболезненно. Значит, Гермиона оказалась права. Ты, и Лонгботтом, и остальные – все вы знали, что Гарри жив…

\- Что ты несешь, Малфой? – рявкнул Тео. – Я только что…

\- Заткнись! – прошипел Малфой. – Закрой свою поганую пасть, Нотт. Ты понятия не имеешь – никакого, мать твою, понятия не имеешь – на что я сейчас способен, и если ты вякнешь еще хоть слово, я вырежу твою печень и съем ее на завтрак. И заставлю тебя смотреть. Может, я так и поступлю. Потому что, если я узнаю, что ты приходил сюда, пока он… Что ты трогал его… Что ты и Лонгботтом позволили мне поверить…

Тео почувствовал, как Малфоя затрясло крупной дрожью, палочка на мгновение отодвинулась, и, не успев даже подумать, он развернулся, чтобы схватить противника за шею.

Но Малфой когда-то был Ловцом – и все еще оставался им. И потому оказался быстрее на доли секунды.

\- Petrificus Totalus! – крикнул он, и каждая мышца в теле Тео застыла, как лед, мгновенно покрывающий поверхность пруда при ускоренной съемке. Он с грохотом упал на пол у кровати. Секундой спустя Малфой просто перешагнул через него, чтобы дотянуться до Гарри, захлебываясь слезами и повторяя его имя.

Тео лежал на спине, глядя в тускло освещенный потолок, слушая, как где-то над ним Драко Малфой надрывается от рыданий, и представляя, как тот покрывает лицо Гарри поцелуями. Все, что случится дальше, будет лишь делом времени, думал он. Лишь делом времени – рано или поздно кто-нибудь из членов команды взглянет на пузырьки с кровью и поймет, что Тео в опасности. И когда это произойдет, кое-кто заплатит по всем счетам.

Не будь он парализован, Тео засмеялся бы снова.

Лицо Мефодия темнеет.

\- Уж кто-кто, а ты не должен верить, что магглы способны излечить волшебника. Да, вероятно, они сумеют прекратить кровотечения, но не постоянную потерю магии. Ты не знаешь Алешу так, как знаю его я. Он может стать очень могущественным, великим волшебником. И когда я, наконец, исцелю его, то сделаю все возможное, чтобы он унаследовал то, что принадлежит ему по праву. Я буду учить его сам – всему, что знаю. Вся моя мудрость, весь опыт перейдут к нему. Словно он…

\- …плод твоих чресел, - заканчиваю я.

Мефодий прищуривается, и я тут же понимаю, что сказанное мной – вовсе не метафора.

\- Неудивительно, что они зовут тебя "отец", - размышляю я вслух. – Но разве ты не говорил мне, что никогда не занимался любовью с…

Мефодий встает с кровати и с пугающей решимостью пересекает комнату. Вся моя смелость и самодисциплина уходят на то, чтобы не задрожать. Я стараюсь не поддаваться, сохраняя спокойствие, превращая сознание в чистый лист. Мефодий хватает меня за плечи и с придыханием произносит: 

\- Будь осторожен. Это скользкая дорожка.

Наклонившись, он яростно целует меня.

\- Мне хочется трахнуть твое живое тело, а не остывающий труп.

Я снова с трудом сдерживаю дрожь.

\- А что будет потом? – я не отрываю губ от рта Мефодия. – Ты вернешь мне Гарри?

\- Ну что ж, тебе придется переспать со мной, а там увидим.

На его лице по-прежнему читается жажда убийства, но в глазах я вижу вновь вспыхнувшую страсть. Я притягиваю Мефодия ближе, обняв за талию, чувствую, насколько тот возбужден, и мне становится интересно – трогал ли он себя, пока ждал, представлял ли, как головка его члена войдет в мою задницу, которая теснее любого влагалища. Я широко открываю рот, наши языки встречаются, и Мефодий вздрагивает от каждого соприкосновения. Я чувствую вкус его голода, его желания, прижимаюсь к нему пахом, провоцируя частые толчки бедер. Мефодий жадно целует меня, отпустив плечи, обхватив мою голову ладонями. И все это время мое сознание остается абсолютно ясным. Я смутно ощущаю прилив возбуждения – словно солнечный свет, падающий сквозь крону дерева, но тело почти не реагирует на физическую близость. Сегодня ночью я уже не смогу по-настоящему возбудиться. Только не после того, как обнимал Гарри. После того, что сказал Мефодий.. Не сейчас, когда он оказался для Алеши тем, кем был для меня Люциус…

При этой мысли меня захлестывает волна отвращения и слепой ярости, заставляя прервать поцелуй. Ослепленный страстью и самоуверенностью, Мефодий наверняка считает, что я вновь превратился в послушного раба – но я не настолько глуп, чтобы поверить, будто и дальше смогу его дурачить.

\- Эта мантия много для меня значит, - говорю я, прежде чем он успевает поцеловать меня еще раз. – Можно повесить ее в шкаф? 

Мефодий морщит лоб.

\- В прошлый раз ты как-то не беспокоился об одежде. 

Я пожимаю плечами.

\- Это займет всего секунду.

\- Хорошо.

Я отворачиваюсь, полностью расстегивая мантию. Сзади доносится скрип половиц и металлическое бряканье пряжки на ремне. Я достаю из кармана зеркало Вольдеморта. Сердце колотится, как сумасшедшее, и я дышу так часто, что кончики пальцев начинают неметь. Набрав полную грудь воздуха, я поднимаю зеркало на уровень глаз, поворачиваю его так, чтобы там отразился Мефодий, сидящий на краю узкой кровати, и как можно тише произношу заклинание.

– Что это? – он вскакивает, почуяв неладное, и в то же мгновение я вижу отражение его лица, словно всплывающее на поверхность из-под темных вод.

Мефодий поднимает руку, выкрикивая что-то по-русски, но с моих губ уже сорвалось одно слово:

\- Imperio!

 

Я напрягаюсь всем телом в ожидании удара от заклинания, которое он мог произнести, но ничего не происходит. Мое Imperio, должно быть, оказалось сильнее. Я замечаю, что зажмурил глаза, открываю их и поворачиваюсь к Мефодию.

Никогда простое заклинание не смогло бы сотворить того, что сейчас открыто моему взору, и, поборов головокружение после столь мощного прилива адреналина, я ловлю себя на благодарности Вольдеморту. Знал бы этот ненормальный ублюдок, что один из его бесценных артефактов однажды спасет жизнь Гарри Поттеру. Меня разбирает смех. Зеркало оказалось куда более могущественным, чем я, лучше других разбирающийся в истории его создания и возможных способах применения, мог себе представить. Оно усиливает воздействие любого заклинания не в два раза, а во все десять. Осталось только опубликовать результаты эксперимента в Международном Журнале Зловредной Магии, с истерическим смешком думаю я, все еще ощущая легкое головокружение и безуспешно пытаясь подавить ту часть сознания, что твердит, как заведенная: наконец-то. Наконец-то.  
Я начинаю с простого.

\- Сядь.

И Мефодий садится, как дрессированный пес. Его магическая аура все еще напоминает бушующую силу природы, но теперь эта сила расфокусирована, всеобъемлюща, как океан, и не поддается контролю. Абсолютно бесполезна. Заклинание поработило Мефодия настолько глубоко, что я совершенно не чувствую в нем воли. Я подхожу ближе, и Мефодий поднимает на меня глаза. Выражение его лица далеко от того, что появлялось у тех, в кого я вбивал послушание плетью, но и это сойдет.

\- Расскажи мне, что ты сделал с Гарри Поттером.

\- Я дал ему шанс, - отвечает он без малейшего колебания.

\- То есть?

\- Он нашел меня как раз перед тем, как я собирался провести ритуал над его коллегой. Напал на меня. Я ответил тем же. Со мной было трое послушников, и численный перевес получился на нашей стороне. Наконец мне удалось его оглушить. Я сказал, что мне для этого ритуала необходим волшебник, и я вынужден использовать кого-то из его друзей. Он предложил себя.

От этих слов у меня перехватывает дыхание. Тяжело сглотнув, я слепо тянусь к стене в поисках опоры. Неужели все на самом деле оказалось так просто? Так легко? Неужели Гарри действительно не думал ни о ком и ни о чем, кроме этого неповоротливого идиота Эванса? Неужели ему было наплевать на то, как его смерть подействует на команду? На всю магическую Британию? На меня? Я запускаю дрожащую руку в волосы, и меня переполняет ярость.

\- Но ты не использовал его в тот же момент? - я с трудом заставляю себя думать о насущном. – Почему?

\- Он умолял меня дать ему время. Чтобы попрощаться, по его словам. Я знал, что он не говорит всей правды. Знал, что это время было нужно, чтобы избавиться от моего следящего заклинания. Но я собирался использовать древнюю сибирскую магию - и призвал бы его обратно прежде, чем он попытался разрушить эти чары. И все-таки, несмотря на ложь, он меня растрогал. Никогда еще я не встречал человека, подобного ему – столь похожего на меня и в то же время настолько другого. Он меня заинтриговал. А когда я заглянул в его сознание – его сердце – то увидел там источник этой силы, этого могущества. Я увидел любовь, великую и чудовищную, и она тронула мою душу. Потому что в этом мы с ним были братьями.

Я фыркаю и отворачиваюсь.

\- О да, великая любовь, - злобно сплевываю я. - Такая великая, что он готов был выбросить ее вслед за своей жизнью, словно какой-то мусор…

\- Он сражался со мной изо всех сил.

Я резко поворачиваюсь к Мефодию и хватаю его за подбородок, заставляя cмотреть прямо в глаза.

\- Мне не нужны твои оправдания его поступкам, - рычу я. – Отвечай на мои вопросы, а в остальное время помалкивай, понял?

\- Да, - отвечает Мефодий, и я понимаю, что не могу удержатся.

\- Да - что?

\- Да, сэр.

\- Не "сэр", а "господин". Повтори!

\- Да, господин, - послушно произносит Мефодий. Эти слова не приносят мне ожидаемого удовлетворения, и на мгновение я думаю, не чувствовал ли того же отец, глядя на меня…

\- Зачем он тебе понадобился? Зачем тебе понадобился живой волшебник для этого ритуала?

\- Чтобы спасти Алешу и девочек.

Я замираю, широко распахнув глаза от удивления.

\- Каким образом?

\- В Сибири есть древняя магическая традиция. Это невозможно перевести на английский, но приблизительное значение – "домашняя магия". Фундамент дома считается священным источником силы. Многого можно добиться, если защитить заклинаниями или проклятиями камни, балки и даже раствор, который их скрепляет. Можно встроить некоторые волшебные артефакты в стены и пол. Даже издали могущественный волшебник может воздействовать на все, что происходит в доме. Именно так я подарил своей Алекс Ольгу, несмотря на слабое семя ее мужа.

Он выплевывает последнее слово, словно это отрава. Я улыбаюсь, качая головой.

\- Ну вот, теперь мы сняли маски. Если бы только Николай знал, что его одурачили, а восхваляемый всеми «старец» - в лучшем случае прелюбодей, а в худшем – насильник. Да еще и убийца в придачу.

Удивительно, но во взгляде Мефодия виден живой блеск. Я ощущаю, что его воля пытается освободиться – так ленивым летним полднем приближение грозы чувствуется пока только в далеком эхе громовых раскатов.

\- Ах, правда глаза колет? – я возвращаю ему слова, сказанные раньше.

\- Я не насильник, - цедит Мефодий сквозь сжатые зубы. – Я ни разу не дотронулся до нее с чем-то, кроме любви и глубочайшего уважения. Она отдала свое сердце этому жалкому человеку, потому что они кузены, они выросли вместе и принадлежат к одному кругу. Тем летом, что я провел в их ярославской усадьбе, она даже не взглянула на меня…

\- Ну, нет, избавь меня от романтических клише, - я морщусь, слыша нотки сарказма в собственном голосе. Будь Нотт рядом, все его предположения на мой счет лишь оправдались бы - в очередной раз. 

\- Прекрасная надменная леди и мрачный конюший, - издеваюсь я. - Как это мило. Как это предсказуемо, мать твою. Ты потому так хотел меня трахнуть? Узнать, каково это – развлечься с аристократом? Наверстать то, чего не досталось в юности?

Слепая ярость вновь захлестывает меня с головой, и – не успев даже подумать – я изо всех сил бью Мефодия по лицу, разбивая в кровь губы. Я знаю, что нанес ощутимый ущерб, но Мефодий просто смотрит на меня, и ярость сменяется столь же мощным отвращением к себе. Разве я не заставлял себя следовать правилам все эти годы? Разве я не научился не причинять боли человеку, который находится в моей власти и абсолютно уязвим? Разве я не доказал, что я Драко – не Люциус – Малфой?

Мефодий дотрагивается до рта и морщится, задев челюсть. Похоже, я ее сломал. Подавив тошноту, вызванную такой потерей самоконтроля, я произношу простое заклинание, помогающее срастить кости. Он сможет говорить, но боль никуда не денется. Как и унижение. И то, и другое останется с ним надолго – уже после того, как я сниму с него Империус. Я знаю это по себе.

Когда к Мефодию возвращается дар речи, он отвечает просто: «Нет». Но в моей голове царит такой беспорядок, что я уже не помню заданного вопроса.

\- Что - нет?

\- Нет, я не потому хотел тебя трахнуть.

Я смотрю на него во все глаза.

\- Я просто хотел знать, каково это, - голос Мефодия звучит все так же пугающе монотонно. - Когда тебя так любят.

Еще какое-то время я не отвожу от него взгляда, а потом ухожу в противоположный конец комнаты, упираюсь в стену ладонями, лбом, закрываю глаза и пытаюсь сдержать приступ тошноты.

\- Это не так просто, - говорю я прохладной шершавой стене, делаю несколько глубоких вдохов и поворачиваюсь к Мефодию.

\- Нельзя просто взять любовь, - с силой произношу я. – Нельзя просто потребовать ее, как должное! Ее нужно заработать – потом, кровью и слезами, мать твою!

Я ловлю себя на том, что уже не знаю, к кому обращаюсь. Вопроса не было, поэтому Мефодий молчит, и я расслабляюсь усилием воли.

\- Если бы я позволил тебе трахнуть меня сегодня, ты вернул бы Гарри?

\- Нет.

Я снова не знаю, что сказать, и просто смотрю на него.

\- Нет? – повторяю я, не скрывая шока.

\- Я собирался, - продолжает Мефодий, - но потом увидел своего мальчика, истекающего кровью на руках у матери. Он нашел осколок бокала, который ты разбил…

\- Silencio!

Уже произнеся заклинание, я понимаю, что в сложившихся обстоятельствах достаточно было бы простого "заткнись", но слова Мефодия вызвали в памяти немую мольбу на испуганном лице Алеши, когда в поезде у него выпал зуб. Представив, что сегодня он чуть не истек кровью из-за того, что сделал я, пусть даже непреднамеренно… Что-то сжимает мне горло, и я с трудом сглатываю слюну.

\- Finite Incantatem, - наконец произношу я. Мефодий терпеливо смотрит, как я хожу перед ним из стороны в сторону.

\- Что ж, ты собирался меня поиметь – во всех смыслах, – я с удовлетворением замечаю, что от моего саркастического смеха Мефодия передергивает. – И что потом?

\- Я бы позволил тебе соединиться с тем, кого ты любишь, - отвечает он. – Если я не мог вернуть его тебе, то, по крайней мере, отдал бы тебя ему.

Я останавливаюсь. 

\- Ах, и мы с Гарри уснули бы в объятиях друг друга на той уютной кровати в подвале…

На лице Мефодия внезапно отражается искреннее удивление. Я смеюсь.

\- Значит, ты не понял, что я нашел его? Странно, мне казалось, ты догадался, когда я вернулся сюда в плаще…

Он качает головой.

\- Но ты же не поверил, что я действительно шатался по саду в такую метель?

\- Я думал, ты связался со своими друзьями.

Я приподнимаю бровь.

\- Так ты думаешь, что я в сговоре с остальными британскими волшебниками, которые сейчас тут, в Иркутске?

Мефодий удивленно хмурится.

\- Конечно, а разве нет?

Неожиданно для нас обоих я снова смеюсь.

\- О, Мефодий, - веселья в моем голосе ровным счетом никакого. – Если бы ты только знал…

Но его слова заставляют меня кое-что понять. Пусть мне неизвестны детали, но я в курсе, что у команды есть сложный и абсолютно надежный способ следить за состоянием и местонахождением всех ее участников. Значит, они вскоре обнаружат, что Тео в беде, и будут знать, где именно его искать…

Меня захлестывает паника. Если они найдут Нотта и снимут с него заклинание паралича, он расскажет обо мне. Да и мало ли что еще наболтает? Если Нотт знает, что Мефодий находится в этом доме, со мной, разве он не может подумать…

\- Что ты сделал с Гарри? – торопливо спрашиваю я, опустившись на колени перед Мефодием. – Заклятие практически стерло все признаки жизни.

Он молчит.

\- Твою мать, - от волнения я забыл, что нужно формулировать вопрос, иначе Мефодий не сможет ответить.

\- Заклинание сна или что там еще, то, которому ты подверг Гарри. Его невозможно отследить. Ты можешь сделать то же самое с другим волшебником? Или сказать мне, как это сделать?.. Быстрее, отвечай быстрее!

\- Это непросто, - говорит Мефодий. – Заклинания связаны между собой как части ритуала исцеления…

Внезапно меня осеняет идея, словно кто-то зажег свет в темной комнате. Я хватаю Мефодия за плечи и встряхиваю, как непослушного ребенка.

\- Этот ритуал, - со свистом произношу я. - Как именно он действует?

\- Он ослабляет сосуд – тело волшебника – позволяя зачерпнуть его внутреннюю силу, словно сок из дерева, только этот поток можно направить на другого человека, укрепляя его силы и могущество. 

Даже паника и нетерпение не затмевают шока от услышанного. Я задыхаюсь от того, как все гениально. И просто.

\- И давно ты об этом знаешь?

\- Много лет, - отвечает Мефодий. – Но и многие попыток закончились неудачей. Первые волшебники умирали слишком быстро…

От небрежно брошенных слов меня бросает в дрожь. Словно лишить волшебника жизни и магии - все равно что выжать сок из лимона.

\- …но вскоре я понял, что они продержатся дольше, если их усыпить. Я экспериментировал несколько месяцев, прежде чем решился опробовать этот способ на Ольге. Но до нее я вылечил многих магов здесь, в Сибири – или хотя бы облегчил их страдания.

\- О, хватит! – кричу я. – Гребаный благородный целитель, конечно! А как насчет тех, кто умер по твоей вине? Остался сквибом? Разве они не имели права на облегчение страданий?

\- Мне было больно, - Мефодий прижимает руку к груди – словно пытается унять кровотечение из невидимой раны. – Столько хороших магов погибло. Но на нас всем наплевать. Американцы, европейцы, даже маги с запада России, из Москвы и Петербурга, жалеют наших детей, но на самом деле им все равно…

\- В одной только Британии полно талантливых целителей. Конечно…

Его глаза снова тревожно сверкают, и я тянусь за зеркалом.

\- Я не собирался сидеть и ждать, пока какой-нибудь иностранец задумается над этим, пока дети – мои и Алекс! – медленно истекают кровью и тают у меня на глазах!

\- Ты действительно веришь? Неужели ты действительно веришь, Мефодий, что благородные намерения делают тебя меньшим чудовищем, нежели ты есть на самом деле?

\- Как ты можешь? – задыхается он. – Как ты можешь такое говорить? Я заглянул в сердце Алекс и увидел, как ты держал нашего мальчика на руках. Как ты качал его, и шептал ему что-то, и вытирал пот с его лица собственной рубашкой!

Он падает почти мне на руки, как подкошенный, и закрывает лицо ладонями.

\- Все эти волшебники… все они уже прожили полноценные жизни, - продолжает Мефодий, тяжело дыша. – Волшебник, за которого торговался твой Гарри, был отцом взрослых детей. Он прошел уже больше половины своего пути. Его страсть к жене угасла. Любовь к работе почти исчезла. Его дружба была поверхностной. Его сердце грустило. Я дал ему шанс спастись, пожертвовать собой ради большего, ради невинного ребенка! Он должен был упасть на колени и поблагодарить за такой шанс…

\- Но… но как же Гарри, - шепчу я, уткнувшись ему в волосы, и тут понимаю, что обнимаю Мефодия и нежно покачиваю, словно бессознательно пытаясь успокоить – так же, как делал это с его сыном…

\- Я плакал о нем, - тихо произносит он. – Он не хотел умирать. Он показал мне тебя – твое лицо, глаза, то, как ты смотрел на него, когда думал, что этого не замечают. Он показал мне постель с белыми простынями, открытое окно и весенний ветер - и вас, спящих рядом, седых и спокойных. Он показал, как дрожали твои руки, когда ты касался его, как твои губы ждали его поцелуя…

\- Хватит, - хрипло останавливаю я его.

Мефодий замолкает, и в комнате раздается лишь звук его тяжелого дыхания.

\- Но ты все-таки забрал его, - едва слышно говорю я. – И ты собирался отказать мне, несмотря на нашу… сделку?

– В нем столько силы, - вздыхает Мефодий, обмякая у меня на руках, словно от истощения. – На то, чтобы ее исчерпать, ушли бы годы – и мне не пришлось бы больше использовать других магов. Каждый раз это разбивает мне сердце, и каждую ночь я вижу их во сне…

\- Но ты ведь собирался отдать мне Гарри? – настаиваю я. Внезапно ответ на этот вопрос становится невероятно важным. Я почувствовал что-то, когда Мефодий коснулся меня там, в холле. И что бы там ни было, я не могу поверить, что все выдумал. Что это был розыгрыш. Ложь.

\- Да.

Я с шумом выдыхаю.

\- Но передумал.

Мефодий не отвечает, и я повторяю то же самое с вопросительной интонацией.

\- Но ты передумал?

\- Когда увидел Алешу. Когда увидел его на руках у Алекс. Я понял, кому принадлежит моя верность – что бы ни случилось. Пусть даже я знал, что ты будешь в ярости и попытаешься убить меня – даже если семя мое еще не остынет в твоем теле, – я не желал тебе гибели. Ты не похож на других, даже на Гарри - потому что, в отличие от них, ты еще не жил. И твое сердце говорит мне, что ты все еще маленький мальчик. Совсем как мой А…

\- Замолчи, - предупреждаю я. – Ни слова больше.

Мефодий послушно затихает у меня на руках.

Сердце болезненно колотится в груди, и я запускаю пальцы в темные волосы Мефодия, безнадежно пытаясь представить, что это Гарри. Такое чувство, что я застыл на краю пропасти – и если загляну в нее, непременно упаду… или спрыгну. Но у меня нет времени на подобные размышления, упрекаю я себя. Команда уже может двигаться в нашу сторону…

\- Ты сделаешь то, что я тебе скажу, - шепчу я на ухо Мефодию. – Ты снимешь заклинание с Гарри. Сегодня же. Немедленно.

Он стонет, словно слова причиняют боль, и я чувствую, как напрягается его тело, пытаясь сбросить Imperius. То, что даже под воздействием заклятия воля его не ослабела, немного пугает, но я не могу не восхищаться его силой.

\- Это их убьет, - хрипит Мефодий.

\- Нет, - отчаянно возражаю я, - с ними ничего не случится, обещаю. Я заберу их с собой в Лондон. Я богат, намного богаче Николая и Александры. Клянусь, что отдам все до последнего галлеона, чтобы найти лекарство. Я не успокоюсь, пока не найду, буду лично наблюдать за их лечением, и Александра может жить в Малфой Мэнор, и Николай – хотя тебе, наверное, плевать, что будет с Николаем… 

Я четко осознаю, что несу полную чушь, но не способен ни на что другое. В ответ на просьбу освободить Гарри Мефодий не сказал «я не могу». И хотя он не стал вдаваться в подробности - я знаю, что это возможно. Мне осталось совсем немного. Совсем немного до того момента, когда я вновь смогу услышать голос Гарри…

\- Ты не понимаешь! – с отчаянием восклицает Мефодий, и страх в его голосе заставляет меня содрогнуться. – Если я остановлю действие заклинания, не пройдет и часа, как они умрут!

Меня переполняют те же эмоции, и я толкаю Мефодия так, что он вынужден опереться на кровать, чтобы не упасть.

\- И как ты тогда собирался выполнить свое обещание? Как ты собирался вернуть мне Гарри, если я пересплю с тобой? – я чувствую такой же страх и отчаяние.

\- Я хотел найти другого волшебника. Если бы я перенес заклинание на кого-то еще, то смог бы освободить Гарри, не причинив детям вреда.

\- И как, черт побери, ты собирался сделать это за одну ночь? Щелкнуть пальцами – и на месте Гарри появился бы кто-то другой? – на мгновение я замолкаю. – Или, может, у тебя уже был кто-то на примете?.. Может, Николай?

Мефодий снова сверкает глазами.

\- Нет, - цедит он сквозь стиснутые зубы, - нет, не он. Хоть я и мечтал об этом. Идеальная месть…

Он выпрямляется, поправляет мантию, и я ловлю себя на невольном восхищении его врожденным чувством собственного достоинства.

\- Нет, я не причиню ему вреда. В основном, конечно, из-за того, что он слишком слаб для долгого поддержания лечения – его не хватит и на месяц. Но еще и потому…

Он снова замолкает и тяжело, обреченно вздыхает.

\- Александра любит его. Всегда любила. Быть может, их чувствам не хватает глубины, но они чисты и невинны. Они выросли вместе. Он ни разу не сказал ей ни одного грубого слова. Поверь мне, я знаю. Были времена, когда я, желая оправдать свои действия, молился, чтобы это случилось… но так и не дождался.

\- Но Николай должен был придти в бешенство, узнав, что его жена вынашивает твоих детей.

Мефодий печально улыбается.

\- Он не знает. Они оба не знают. В Сибири я известен как великий лекарь. Они нашли меня, когда начали опасаться, что оба бесплодны. Я не мог поверить своим глазам, не мог осознать , что снова вижу Александру, пусть она и не узнала меня. Невозможность родить ребенка разбивала ее сердце, но я знал, я сразу понял, что у них ничего не выйдет, что его семя слишком слабо. Но я не в силах был смотреть на ее страдания. Я жил с ними – в этом доме – несколько месяцев, и каждую ночь, проливая семя на землю в подвале, представлял ее лицо…

\- Избавь меня от подробностей, - я думаю о Гарри, спящем в том самом подвале, и мысль о сперме Мефодия поблизости, сколь бы воображаемой та ни была, не доставляет никакого удовольствия. – Хорошо, значит, ты не собирался использовать Николая. Кого же тогда? Меня?

Мефодий отрицательно качает головой.

\- Нет. Я ведь уже сказал тебе, что заглянул в твое сердце, и не хочу, чтобы ты умирал.

\- Кто же? – спрашиваю я снова, чувствуя, как подкатывает паника.

\- Не знаю, - в голосе Мефодия слышны те же тревожные нотки. – Я не рассчитывал, что все произойдет именно так! Не представлял, что войду в столовую этим вечером и увижу там тебя. Я не знаю… Думал, что уговорю тебя подождать несколько дней, а тем временем найду замену. Может, кого-нибудь из друзей Гарри…

И внезапно меня осеняет. Вот он, выход из этой безвыходной ситуации. Я смеюсь – громко, в голос – и вновь хватаю Мефодия за плечи. Он смотрит на меня, ничего не понимая.

\- Ну конечно! Конечно! Почему я раньше об этом не подумал? Он решит все наши проблемы. 

Облегчение столь велико, что я обнимаю Мефодия.

\- У меня есть волшебник для тебя, - говорю я. – И он сейчас именно там, где нужно.

 

Впервые за последнюю неделю Невилл уснул крепким и беспробудным сном без помощи зелья. Но когда в дверь отчаянно заколотили, стало понятно, что это блаженное состояние продлится недолго.

\- В чем дело? – сонно спросил он, пытаясь нашарить свою палочку на прикроватном столике, заваленном всяким барахлом.

\- Тео! – закричала Элизабет. – Его подвергли проклятию… или он ранен. Ему тяжело дышать.

\- Невилл, я уже иду, - раздался голос Луны, и в этот момент он, наконец, нашел палочку.

\- Люмос! – произнес Невилл и торопливо добавил: - Даже не думай об этом, Лавгуд!

Он выбрался из постели и снял пижаму, пытаясь дотянуться до одежды, брошенной вчера на спинку стула. Затем открыл дверь, продолжая натягивать свитер, и практически столкнулся c двумя женщинами. Приглаживая руками волосы, Невилл встревоженно взглянул на них. Луна явно плакала: покрасневшие нос и глаза особенно ярко выделялись на бледном лице.

\- Ладно, рассказывайте.

\- Его огонек начал мерцать, - сказала Луна. – Я сразу поняла, что случилась беда, и разбудила Элизабет. Мы вместе выяснили, что это, скорее всего, проклятие, вероятно, Петрификус. Тео сейчас в одном из тех домов, мимо которых мы проходили вчера…

Она начала ломать руки, беспомощно дергая слишком длинные рукава.

\- Это я во всем виновата, - глаза Луны наполнились слезами, - я рассердилась и позволила ему уйти одному

\- Проклятие, - едва слышно пробормотал Невилл. Только не это. Сначала ему целыми днями пришлось выслушивать стенания Тео, сплошные "а если" и "если бы только". Невилл на собственном опыте знал, что хуже потери товарища могло быть лишь одно: думать, что это была твоя вина…

\- Луна, - он схватил ее за плечи и заставил поднять глаза. - ты не виновата. Угрызения совести нам не помогут. Я хочу, чтобы ты сделала глубокий вдох и взяла себя в руки. Ты наш источник спокойствия, - рассудительно добавил Невилл, - не вздумай сейчас сломаться, ладно?

Она кивнула в ответ и сделала глубокий дрожащий вдох. Невилл отпустил ее и повернулся к Элизабет.

\- Значит, так, вот что мы предпримем. Лиззи, ты пойдешь со мной. Луна, разбуди Фэйрбэнкс, Крума, Уотсона и Хиггльби…

Увидев, что Луна открыла рот, Невилл поднял руку.

\- Нет, я ваш руководитель, не спорь со мной. Я хочу, чтобы ты объяснила им происходящее и сказала, что мы с Элизабет уже вышли. Пусть один останется в квартире на тот случай, если Тео – отвлекающий маневр. Второй отправится к складам у реки. Остальные трое пусть следуют за мной и Лиззи – и они должны быть готовы к столкновению с Мефодием. Я рекомендую Виктора. Он куда спокойней, чем ты сейчас, Луна, - закончил Невилл, невесело подмигнув ей.

Луна кивнула и, шепнув напоследок «спасибо», быстро ушла будить остальных.

Невилл повернулся к Элизабет.

\- Если случилось то же, что с Эдом и Гарри, нам нельзя терять время. Пойдем налегке, остальные пусть позаботятся о тяжелом вооружении. Жди меня на улице, я оденусь и спущусь через минуту.

Элизабет схватила плащ и выбежала из квартиры, а Невилл быстро направился к пустой спальне в самом конце коридора. К старой спальне Гарри. Он встал на колени подле маленького грязного камина и глубоко вдохнул.

\- Гермиона, - негромко окликнул он, всматриваясь в тлеющие угли. В поле зрения попали темные доски на полу их любимой гостиной, ножки кресла, которое Гермиона забрала из дома родителей, когда те переехали в квартиру поменьше, выйдя на пенсию…

\- Гермиона! – на этот раз он крикнул громче.

Наконец послышался звук шагов, и Невилл увидел простые коричневые туфли и подол мантии.

\- Невилл, это ты? – спросила Гермиона, опускаясь на пол. Он заметил полотенце у нее на плече, клочок мыльной пены на запястье - и улыбнулся. Горло перехватило, и тоска по дому захлестнула с головой. Тоска по жене, по тихим вечерам, что они проводили вместе…

\- Да, это я, - хрипло отозвался он и откашлялся, прежде чем продолжить. Для таких звонков у них был свой протокол, и правило номер один звучало следующим образом: никаких слез. Ни при каких обстоятельствах.

\- Вы идете за ним, да?

Невилл просто кивнул в ответ.

\- Тео попал в передрягу, и я готов поспорить, что он сам во всем виноват.

\- Значит, это один из тех самых звонков, - лицо Гермионы помрачнело.

\- Боюсь, что так, - кивнул Невилл еще раз.

Долгое время они молчали. Несмотря на то, что это происходило не впервые, легче не становилось, и каждый раз Невиллу хотелось послать весь мир к чертовой матери и аппарировать домой как можно скорее.

\- Береги себя.

\- Ты же знаешь, я постараюсь, - ответил он, следуя старому, заученному наизусть сценарию.

\- Ну, мне пора…

\- Невилл, подожди!

Он замер и нахмурился, заметив, как непривычно взволнована была его жена.

\- Что такое?

\- Ты должен кое-что знать, - торопливо заговорила она, - кое-что… черт!

Невилл нахмурился еще сильней.

\- Что случилось, Гермиона? – строго спросил он.

\- Малфой. Он там. В Иркутске…

\- Что?!

\- Что слышал, - огрызнулась Гермиона. – Он отправился туда, чтобы найти Гарри. Я не знаю, удалось ли ему, и что он натворил или еще может натворить. Но пообещай мне – ради Гарри – что ты не позволишь, чтобы с ним что-то случилось.

Невилл просто покачал головой.

\- Идиот! Чем он думал?!

\- Мне кажется, другие – даже не меньше Малфоя – заслуживают какого-то объяснения, - мрачно ответила Гермиона.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – искренне недоумевая, переспросил Невилл.

\- Я имею в виду…

В это время раздались шаги на лестнице и послышались голоса, окликающие Невилла.

\- Слушай, мне пора. Мы поговорим об этом потом.

У нее на глазах выступили слезы.

\- Гермиона, - застонал он, - ты нарушаешь правило номер один…

\- Да. Конечно. Потом, - она подавила рыдания. – Сначала Рон, потом Гарри. Я не переживу, если потеряю и тебя тоже…

\- Ты меня не потеряешь, я обещаю.

\- Да, - бесцветно повторила она, - все мальчики обещают одно и то же.

И, натянуто улыбнувшись, поднялась с колен и вышла из комнаты. Невилл оставался у камина, пока фигура Гермионы не исчезла из вида. Наконец он поднялся и отряхнул пепел с брюк. Он чувствовал себя опустошенным, больным - еще сильней, чем обычно, после подобных звонков домой. Сообщив ей о том, что случилось с Гарри, он слишком быстро вернулся в Иркутск: у них даже не было времени поговорить о произошедшем, и она, должно быть, начала сходить с ума от переживаний. Черт бы все это побрал, не одна она! Но потрясало то, что он увидел Гермиону сломленной. Она всегда была для Невилла источником силы, неиссякаемой отваги. Еще в школе, хоть она и не знала об этом тогда…

Невилл с силой потер лицо. Может, сегодняшняя ночь положит всему конец, и они смогут вернуться домой. Хорошо бы - целыми и невредимыми. Он вздохнул и взял плащ.

Элизабет ждала его на тротуаре, притоптывая ногами и потирая руки. Метель была настолько сильной, что плечи и шапка женщины были полностью покрыты снегом. 

\- Твою мать, как же здесь холодно.

\- Гермиона сказала, что Малфой в Иркутске, - без предисловий сообщил Невилл. Когда Элизабет всего лишь кивнула в ответ, он удивился.

\- Не то чтобы этого нельзя было ожидать, - сказала она.

\- Разве?

\- Мне так кажется. Я не училась с ним в одной школе, как ты или Тео, поэтому не знаю, какой образ сложился у вас. Если честно, я вообще знаю его не очень хорошо, но скажу прямо: за всю свою жизнь не видела более влюбленного человека.

\- Какого черта он с нами не связался?

\- Может, не думал, что ему будут рады.

\- А может, у него свои планы… - пробормотал Невилл, и до него внезапно дошло, что, будь у Малфоя свои планы, Гермиона, скорее всего, знает, какие именно.

\- Ладно, нам нужно найти Тео. Я посмотрел по карте, так что представляю себе, где находится дом. Ты готова аппарировать?

\- Следом за вами, сэр, - привычно поддразнила его Элизабет, и Невилл улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Ну что ж, тогда вперед.

 

Я не смотрю на Нотта.

\- Кто это? – спрашивает Мефодий, опустившись на колени и освещая лицо Нотта с помощью палочки. – А, британский маг. Один из друзей Гарри, ведь так?

Услышав имя Гарри, я поднимаю взгляд на его неподвижное тело. С тех пор, как я видел его в последний раз, он успел повернуться на бок, спиной к нам. И пусть он не знает, что мы здесь, я все равно рад.

\- Он работает с Гарри, - резко отвечаю я. – Но не думаю, что их можно назвать друзьями. Нотт ненавидел Гарри, когда они учились в школе.

Мне стыдно за то, что я говорю. Я прекрасно знаю, что Гарри очень тепло относится к Нотту, а то, что я сказал про школьные годы, можно с тем же успехом отнести и ко мне самому.

\- Он не так силен, как твой Гарри, но этого будет достаточно, - Мефодий поднимается и идет к кровати.

\- Что ты делаешь? – кричу я.

Он поворачивается ко мне в полнейшем недоумении.

\- Просто проверяю, все ли в порядке.

\- Пожалуйста, не трогай его. Пожалуйста. Если что-то нужно, скажи мне, я сделаю все сам.

Мефодий долгое время не отводит взгляда, и в тусклом свете от палочек его лицо кажется абсолютно непроницаемым. Я начинаю волноваться, не ослабело ли воздействие заклинания, в конце концов, я наложил его час назад.

\- Хорошо, - наконец произносит он. – Мы не будем беспокоить Гарри.

Я с облегчением выдыхаю, но внезапно понимаю, что не могу смотреть ни на кого, кроме Мефодия. Ни на Нотта, ни даже на затылок спящего Гарри.

\- Давай-ка побыстрее покончим с этим, - рявкаю я.

\- Это очень деликатная процедура, - отвечает Мефодий. – Я не могу просто взмахнуть палочкой. Ты должен понимать, сколько человеческих жизней висят на волоске. Дети, этот мужчина, - он кивает на Нотта, - твой Гарри. И моя Александра. Если она потеряет хотя бы одного ребенка…

\- Она знает? – перебиваю его я. – Она знает об… этом? – указываю на кровать… и Гарри… не поворачиваясь к нему лицом.

\- Нет. Частью моего договора с ней и Николаем было то, что они не станут задавать лишних вопросов насчет моих… методов. И не станут спускаться сюда. Эти подвалы принадлежат мне, я бы узнал, если бы кто-то из них здесь оказался.

\- Маленький мрачный секрет. Прямо у них под ногами, - саркастично фыркаю я.  
Неожиданно он улыбается.

\- Так и есть. Но когда ты предлагаешь родителям способ избавить их дитя от страданий, оказывается, что нет ничего, что они не предложили тебе взамен.

Вспомнив о своей матери – и матери Гарри, – я просто киваю в ответ.

\- Мне положить его на кровать? – спрашиваю я, дергая подбородком в сторону Нотта.

\- Нет, но с пола придется поднять. Стол подойдет.

Я оглядываюсь в поисках чего-то подходящего для трансфигурации, но ничего достаточно большого не нахожу, разве что кровать, на которой лежит Гарри…

\- Проще отнести его наверх, в одну из гостиных.

\- Ладно, забирай его с собой. Я сейчас поднимусь.

Ловлю себя на внезапном желании уткнуться лицом в шею Гарри. Я так устал от всего этого, что меня тошнит…

Услышав, как Мефодий с грохотом тащит парализованного Нотта по каменному полу, я резко оборачиваюсь.

\- Что ты делаешь?

Мефодий останавливается и смотрит на меня.

\- Несу его наверх, как ты приказал.

\- Ради всего святого, не волоки его по полу, - тошнота возвращается с еще большей силой.

\- А как иначе? Ты же запретил мне пользоваться магией…

\- Ладно, - огрызаюсь я. Если бы мне не казалось, что время – и драгоценные возможности – уходят сквозь пальцы с каждой секундой, меня бы здорово позабавила сложившаяся ситуация. В конце концов, разве не смешно, что один из наиболее могущественных волшебников, которых я только видел, не в состоянии использовать простейшее заклинание левитации без моего разрешения.

\- Evanesco, - я представляю гостиную, где мы с Мефодием были прежде, и Нотт беззвучно исчезает.

\- Пойдем, - сухо говорю я.

\- Что, даже не поцелуешь Гарри на прощание?

Я смотрю на Мефодия.

\- Не сейчас. Я поцелую его, когда он придет в себя и будет знать, кто его целует.

И все равно не могу сдержаться: подойдя к постели Гарри, кладу руку ему на голову.

\- Все будет хорошо, - едва слышно шепчу я. - Обещаю.

Я поворачиваюсь к Мефодию, и мы идем к лестнице, которую он показал мне раньше. Какая-то часть меня – та, что уже пережила следующие часы – радуется, что не придется нести Гарри через высокие, едва ли не по пояс, сугробы. Проснувшись, он наверняка будет чувствовать слабость и голод…

\- Что с ним будет? – спрашиваю я. - Что будет с Гарри, когда мы его разбудим?

Мефодий отвечает, не оборачиваясь, лишенным эмоций голосом:

\- У него не будет магии.

\- Что? Он станет сквибом?!

\- На то, чтобы восстановить силы, ему понадобится несколько дней. И еще больше, чтобы снова контролировать магию. Но я помогу ему. Мне уже приходилось успешно возвращать волшебников в нормальное состояние после этого заклинания…

\- Какая предусмотрительность, надо же.

\- Я не использую волшебство, воздействие и последствия которого мне хоть в чем-то непонятны, - слегка надменно отзывается он.

\- Оставь это ханжество при себе, - говорю я, и Мефодий замолкает.

Мы спустились по узким бетонным ступенькам, и он ведет меня дальше, через бесконечные залы, где на стенах спят портреты. Интересно, сколько еще нам ждать рассвета?

\- Ты успеешь все закончить до того, как проснутся остальные?

\- Надеюсь. Изменения могут потревожить детей, и хотелось бы, чтобы они в это время спали.

\- Может, тебе стоит рассказать мне подробнее об этом ритуале? Если что-то пойдет не так, я бы помог…

\- Он слишком сложен, - отвечает Мефодий. – На то, чтобы отшлифовать малейшие детали, у меня ушли годы. Ученики знают его – частично, но только я могу провести ритуал от начала до конца.

\- Прекрасно, - насмешливо комментирую я. – Оказывается, ты воспитываешь очередное поколение Темных Лордов в Сибири…

\- Мы целители, а не лорды. Нам не нужна власть, не нужно богатство – только способность облегчить страдания.

Множество ответов вертится у меня на кончике языка, но сейчас не время и не место для дебатов на тему этики применения Темных Искусств. Особенно с волшебником, который наверняка опирается на совершенно иную систему ценностей. Нелегко добиться мало-мальской общности даже среди британских магов…

\- Я обучаю других потому, что кто-то должен уметь остановить или прервать ритуал в случае моей смерти. Если маг-донор умрет без соответствующей замены, дети умрут вместе с ним. Между ними существует особенная, неразрывная связь. Единственный способ освободить волшебника, если я погибну, - убить детей. Думаю, ты понимаешь, почему происходящее кажется мне абсолютно неприемлемым. Особенно сейчас, когда чужестранцы выслеживают меня, словно волка.

Мефодий мрачно оглядывается на меня, и я снова начинаю волноваться, не пора ли обновить Imperius. Но потом он движется дальше, а до меня доходит смысл его слов. Как я и подозревал, только он может снять с Гарри заклинание, поэтому если Мефодий сбежит – или погибнет – придется… Ужас захлестывает меня ледяной волной: чтобы спасти Гарри, придется убить пятерых ни в чем не повинных детей.

\- Как ты мог поступить с ними подобным образом? – яростно спрашиваю я. – Они не просили…

\- Мы готовы на многое ради тех, кого любим, - холодно замечает Мефодий, даже не оборачиваясь. – Тебе ли не знать?

Да, но… на этом мои мысли обрываются. В конце концов, он прав. Если когда-то, в какой-то гипотетической реальности, я верил, что существуют границы, которые я сам не смог бы перейти, то вечность, прошедшая с момента потери Гарри, доказала обратное.

В конце концов мы оказываемся у расписных дверей, ведущих в гостиную, и на мгновение у меня голова идет кругом: всего несколько часов назад мы стояли здесь при совершенно иных обстоятельствах. Мефодий открывает двери, и мы входим в огромный зал с высоким потолком. Единственная преграда между нами и бушующей снаружи вьюгой – четыре больших окна по обе стороны.

Нотт уже лежит на краю длинного стола, и я в очередной раз не могу поднять на него взгляд. Хоть мы и ненавидели друг друга, я никогда не желал ему смерти. Не потому, что испытывал какие-то теплые чувства, просто мне было наплевать. Но сейчас тошнота подступает к горлу, и я тяжело сглатываю.

\- Теперь нужно, чтобы ты снял парализующие чары, - говорит Мефодий. – Максимум, что мы можем себе позволить, - это легкое заклинание сна или неподвижности, иначе остаточная магия осквернит ритуал.

\- Я… пусть он уснет, - бормочу я, и мне все равно, пусть даже Мефодий примет это за слабость.

\- Хорошо. Только убедись, что это крепкий сон, и будь готов оглушить его, если он вдруг проснется.

Я киваю.

\- Еще мне понадобится его палочка.

Я снова киваю и достаю ее из внутреннего кармана, там, где спрятано зеркало Вольдеморта. Я пересекаю комнату, словно во сне, медленно, едва передвигая ноги. Наконец я оказываюсь подле Нотта и смотрю ему в лицо. Нотт глядит на меня, в темных глазах плещется бессильная ярость и страх.

\- Мне жаль, - негромко говорю я. – Но, видишь ли, у меня нет выбора…

Из глаз Нотта стекают две слезы, и меня захлестывает чувство вины и раскаяния – смертельно опасное, подрывающее мою решимость, как ничто другое. Я беру себя в руки и делаю глубокий вдох.

\- Finite Incantatem! – произношу я, но не успеваю даже перевести дыхание, чтобы сотворить связующие чары, как раздается крик "Accio, палочка!". До меня еще не успело дойти, что голос принадлежит Нотту, а он уже прижимает кончик палочки к моему горлу.

\- Ты хотел сказать "Incarcerous"? – шипит он мне на ухо, и я чувствую, как невидимые путы охватывают тело с ног до головы. Он резко отталкивает меня, я падаю в кресло, стоящее рядом, и уже вместе с креслом качусь по полу. Грохот моего падения, кажется, сотрясает весь дом, словно долгие судороги. Я моргаю, пытаясь опомниться от шока, и не могу поверить в произошедшее. Откуда-то сверху доносится хриплый стон, больше похожий на рычание.

\- Тебе, может, и жаль, Малфой, - задыхаясь, выплевывает Нотт, с трудом отталкиваясь от стола и опускаясь на корточки, чтобы заглянуть мне в глаза. – А вот мне уж точно не будет.

 

\- Сюда!

Невилл прищурился от летящего в лицо снега и поднял руку, словно прикрывая глаза от солнца. В том направлении, откуда доносился голос Элизабет, можно было разглядеть только ее сгорбленную фигуру.

\- Здесь лестница, - позвала она. – И подпись Тео на отмыкающем заклинании!

Невилл отвернулся от окна, к которому направлялся. На мгновение ему показалось, что за темным стеклом что-то мелькнуло, но вихрь создавал впечатление, будто весь мир сошел с ума. Это вполне могло быть отражение деревьев - или домовые эльфы накрывали стол к завтраку.

С трудом пробираясь сквозь бушующую вьюгу, он старался не думать о том, что снег, растаявший на лице, снова замерз, превратив отросшие пряди волос на лбу в сосульки. Наконец он доковылял к Элизабет – та стояла на лестнице, едва ли не по пояс в снегу. Лестница вела к тяжелой дубовой двери.

\- Открыто?

\- Что? – переспросила Элизабет, хотя между ними было не больше десяти футов.

\- Я спрашиваю, там открыто? – прокричал Невилл.

\- Ее взламывали как минимум дважды за последние несколько часов. И закрывали при помощи чар, не на замок. Думаю, хватит простого Alohomora…

Не успела Элизабет произнести заклинание, как дверь распахнулась, и девушка провалилась в темный каменный проем. Невилл метнулся вниз по ступенькам.

\- Лиззи! Ты в порядке? – окликнул он так громко, как только осмелился, и буквально секунду спустя споткнулся об нее, лежащую на полу и беззвучно хихикающую.

\- Черт, - шепнула она, наконец успокоившись. – Если бы только Гарри видел эту героическую попытку расследования. Он бы посадил меня за отчеты вместе с Хиггльби.

Невилл улыбнулся и помог ей подняться.

\- Гарри сам ошибался. И не раз.

Элизабет отряхнула с плаща грязный снег и несколько раз взмахнула палочкой в темноте.

\- Пусто. Но недавно здесь побывали несколько человек.

\- Тео?

\- И Тео в том числе, - ответила она. – Я даже могу найти его следы. Они ведут туда, вдоль стены...

\- Что этот идиот вбил себе в голову? – процедил Невилл. – Проникновение со взломом в частный дом...

Элизабет сделала знак, чтобы Невилл говорил потише.

\- Уверена, у него был повод, - прошептала она. – Тео еще не разу не совершил ничего абсолютно безумного. Не то, что Гвинн, помнишь? Или Хупер? Хупер постоянно что-то вытворял.

\- Если у Тео был повод, какого черта он не вернулся на квартиру и не рассказал остальным? Он знает, что я не одобряю излишней самостоятельности. Гарри, может, и прощал, но я не намерен. И Тео прекрасно это знает.

\- Понимаю, - попыталась успокоить его Элизабет. – Давай пока что просто попытаемся его найти. Всыплешь Тео по полной, когда мы точно будем знать, что он жив и здоров. Опаньки... что это у нас?

Элизабет остановилась, как вкопанная, и Невиллу пришлось вытянуть руку, чтобы избежать столкновения.

\- Nox, - инстинктивно произнес он.

\- Невилл, милый. Я ничего не вижу в темноте.

\- А я не вижу, что тебя так удивило, да и вообще, стоит приглушить здесь палочки. Что там такое?

\- Не знаю, - ответила она. – Я едва успела что-то заметить, прежде чем ты нас ослепил. Похоже на кровать.

\- Пустую? Или в ней кто-то был?

\- Не знаю. Куча одеял и подушек, как минимум.

\- Подожди-ка, - Невилл прошептал какое-то заклинание.

\- Разве мы не можем...

\- Т-с-с! Я слушаю!

Элизабет умолкла, и Невилл полностью сконцентрировался на сгустившейся вокруг тьме.

\- Нет. Здесь никого нет, - наконец сказал он.

\- Значит ли это, что мы можем снова включить свет?

\- Ладно. Только неяркий, хорошо?

\- Есть, сэр! Lumos.

Бледно-голубой свет окутал их, тусклый и эфемерный, но и этого было достаточно, чтобы разглядеть кровать у противоположной стены.

\- Ты не определил признаков жизни, я правильно понимаю? – шепнула Элизабет.

\- Нет. Я проверил дважды.

Они медленно пошли, и Невилл уже почти предложил оставить кровать в покое и отправиться на поиски Тео, как вдруг услышал резкий вздох. Элизабет метнулась вперед.

\- Гарри! – воскликнула она. – Клянусь яйцами Мерлина, Невилл! Это Гарри!

 

Я с ненавистью смотрю на Нотта, целиком и полностью осознавая, что на этот раз не могу назвать его идиотом – не сейчас, когда собирался ускорить его вероятную кончину.

\- Ну что, Малфой? – тяжело дышит он. – Трахаешься с врагом? Весьма в твоем духе.

\- Нотт, это не то, что ты думаешь...

Он смеется, но тут же прижимает свободную руку к ребрам. Смех превращается во влажный сбивчивый кашель.

\- Где-то это уже было, - Нотт плюет мне в лицо. – И так же, как ты не намерен был прислушаться ко мне, я не намерен прислушиваться к тебе.

\- Не дури, Нотт, - сквозь зубы шепчу я. – Люди в опасности. Гарри в опасности... – где-то в глубине сознания укореняется промелькнувшая было паническая мысль: случись что с Мефодием, не останется выбора...

Я чувствую на губах привкус меди и понимаю, что в плевке Нотта было больше крови, чем слюны. Похоже, я сломал ему ребро, и травма оказалась серьезной. Только бы до Мефодия дошло, что ему не нужно разрешение на пользование магией, чтобы разобраться с Ноттом...

Стоит мне только подумать об этом, как за спиной Нотта что-то мелькает, и он кричит от боли и удивления.

\- Я думал, он у тебя под контролем, Малфой, - рявкает он, падая возле меня. Мефодий сжимает руки у него на горле. – Черт побери! – рычит Нотт, из уголка рта стекает кровь. – Прикажи ему отвалить!

\- С чего бы это? – спрашиваю я, стараясь вывернуться из своих невидимых пут. – Возможно, тебе стоит...

\- Ступе...!

Но голос Нотта тонет в крике боли, заглушается чередой слов на русском, и внезапно я оказываюсь на свободе. Даже не пытаясь понять, что только что произошло, я хватаю палочку и торопливо поднимаюсь на ноги, оглушенный неожиданным вихрем движений в полутемной комнате и ударом о пол при падении...

\- Экспелл . . .!

\- Авада Кедавра! – кричит Нотт, перебивая меня, и я, будто в замедленном действии, с ужасом наблюдаю, как зеленая вспышка ударяет таинственного соперника Нотта в грудь...

Николай широко распахивает глаза от неожиданности и боли, когда в него попадает Смертельное заклятие, и с чудовищной силой врезается в cпрятавшуюся за ним Александру. Глаза ее все еще затуманены сном и нарастающим страхом. Время замедляется, ползет еле-еле, и тут я понимаю, какая она на самом деле маленькая, несмотря на подавляющую силу своей личности. Ее тело не может стать преградой на пути мужа, и проклятие швыряет обоих к высокому окну в оглушительном грохоте стекла, разбивающегося о камень и дерево.

\- АЛЕКС!

Я слышу вопль Мефодия и в то же мгновение замечаю резкое движение по направлению к разбитому окну.

\- Авада..!

Даже не задумываясь, я оборачиваюсь и хватаю Нотта за руку, с силой выворачивая ее назад. Проклятие замирает у него на губах, лицо стремительно бледнеет. Я чувствую, как хрупкие кости запястья ломаются под моей хваткой, как сухие веточки. Палочка вываливается из его ослабевших пальцев и со стуком катится по полу.

\- Акцио палочка Нотта! – кричу я и мгновение спустя сжимаю в руке отполированное тисовое дерево.

\- Инкарцерус! – я связываю его тем же заклинанием, что он использовал на мне несколько минут назад.

\- Нотт, какой же ты тупой ублюдок! – меня трясет от адреналина, страха и бешенства. – Что ты натворил! Ты убил ни в чем не повинного человека!

Я понимаю, что заламываю руки, сжимая в руках наши палочки – мою и Нотта. Все – абсолютно все – пошло наперекосяк за пять минут. Стоит мне подумать об этом, как все становится еще хуже...

После схватки с Ноттом ко мне возвращается способность концентрироваться, и я понимаю две вещи: во-первых, Мефодий рыдает, как одержимый, по ту сторону разбитого окна. Во-вторых, из дверного проема доносится чей-то испуганный плач. Я оборачиваюсь и вижу детей, которые переводят взгляд с меня и Нотта на окно. Анна неожиданно срывается с места и бежит, наступая на осколки стекла босыми ногами.

\- Нет, Анна! – вскрикиваю я, но она то ли не слышит, то ли ей все равно. Я бегу за ней и хватаю, прежде чем она успевает броситься в проем, обрамленный острыми кусками стекла. Она яростно вырывается, всхлипывая, и зовет маму и папу. Ветер задувает в гостиную снег, и тот усыпает пол, словно девственно чистый песок. Под ногами Анны расплываются кровавые следы.

\- Ольга, Татьяна! Помогите! Держите ее, мне нужно посмотреть, как ваши родители.

Спустя, кажется, вечность, старшие девочки забирают у меня их сопротивляющуюся, рыдающую сестру. Я оглядываюсь на дверь. Мария и Алеша на цыпочках пробираются вперед.

\- Не двигайтесь! – запрещаю я. Вдруг создается такое впечатление, что стекло повсюду. – Стойте там. Ольга, пожалуйста, объясни им.

Ольга говорит что-то по-русски, и Алеша кричит на нее, но мне уже не до детей. Сильный порыв ветра на мгновение уносит снег, и я отчетливо вижу троих взрослых снаружи.

Я бросаюсь вперед и выбиваю ногами остатки стекла, торчащие из рамы оскаленными в ухмылке клыками. Снег белеет в темноте, и три фигуры – две ничком на земле, одна на коленях – кажутся тенями в лунном свете. Под ними расплывается темное пятно, словно откуда-то свысока планирует сова-охотница и накрывает их тенью от своих крыльев. До меня слишком медленно доходит, что именно я вижу. Никто, понимаю я, никто не сможет пережить такой резкой и значительной потери крови...

Бормоча проклятия в адрес собственной глупости, я произношу: "Эванеско!", и стекло исчезает. Я прыгаю в окно, падая на колени в сугроб, направляю согревающее заклинание в сторону людей передо мной. В считанные секунды метель вокруг них утихает. Я бегу со всех ног, сжимая в руках палочку, и уже готов выкрикнуть заклинание, унимающее кровотечение.

Мефодий не в себе. Он стонет что-то по-русски и баюкает Александру на руках. Я опускаюсь на колени и беру ее запястье, но мне не нужно даже нащупывать пульс, чтобы понять: она мертва. В шоке от горя и раскаяния, я поднимаю глаза на Мефодия и вижу в его собственных что-то до боли знакомое...

\- Она жива, - горячо убеждаю его я, разрывая на себе мантию. – Она жива!

\- Диффиндо, - несколькими взмахами палочки я разрезаю кусок шерсти на ленты. – Вот, помоги мне перевязать ее раны...

\- Ты лжешь, - монотонно произносит Мефодий, прижимая тело Александры к груди. Ее длинные волосы рассыпаются по снегу, смешиваясь с ее же кровью. "Какая жалость, – думаю я с легкой ноткой безумия. – Ей стоит носить их распущенными почаще..."

\- Я знаю, что ее больше нет. – все тем же голосом продолжает Мефодий. – Не думай, что я не чувствую.

Я хватаю его за плечи и встряхиваю изо всех сил. Темные волосы липнут к побледневшему лицу. Глаза у Мефодия дикие, одержимые и абсолютно безумные.

\- Дети, - умоляю его я. – Ты не можешь забыть о детях... И Гарри, кричит мое сознание, изнемогая от страха.

\- Как тебе это удалось? – выдавливает он сквозь стиснутые, стучащие от холода зубы. Я не сразу понимаю, что он имеет в виду Imperius.

\- Это неважно, - отвечаю я и тут же чувствую, как его магия вздымается под воздействием заклятия, словно цунами.

\- Эта вещь, - хрипит он, переводя взгляд с моего лица на разорванную мантию. – Зеркало. Вот в чем дело...

Я кидаюсь вперед в поисках палочки, которую отшвырнул, пытаясь перевязать неизлечимые раны Александры, и тут же вижу, что именно привлекло внимание Мефодия. Темное стекло зеркала предательски мерцает сквозь обрывки мантии. Наши взгляды пересекаются, и мы одновременно протягиваем руки. Сколь быстрым бы я ни был, он дотягивается до зеркала первым. Животный ужас парализует мое сердце.

\- Ты не можешь использовать его, - дрожащим голосом говорю я. – Ты не можешь использовать магию против другого волшебника без моего разрешения.

Он долго смотрит на меня, и на какое-то мгновение его взгляд становится ясным, словно Мефодий снова стал самим собой.

\- Кто сказал, что я собираюсь использовать его против другого волшебника? – отвечает Мефодий, и не успеваю я понять, что он имеет в виду, как он поворачивает зеркало к себе, будто вглядываясь в собственное отражение.

\- Мерлин всемогущий! – кричу я. – Мефодий, нет!

Но он уже произнес что-то по-русски, мягко и мелодично. Слова прозвучали, словно колыбельная. Словно ласковый шепот… и прежде чем я протягиваю руку, чтобы схватить его за плечо, он падает замертво. Потускневшие глаза слепо глядят в небо, где танцуют снежинки.

Я смотрю на него в абсолютном ужасе, и последствия случившегося постепенно складываются в цельную картину.

\- Будь ты проклят, эгоистичный ублюдок! – выкрикиваю я в его прекрасное, ничего не выражающее лицо. – Невероятный, эгоистичный чертов ублюдок!

 

\- Гарри! Гарри, ты слышишь меня?

Невилл обнаружил, что трясет друга за плечи, словно тот просто лег подремать с похмелья.

\- Давай же, Гарри. Ну, хоть что-нибудь!

Он взглянул на Элизабет. Та стояла на коленях с другой стороны кровати.

\- Раны? Травмы? – встревоженно спросил Невилл.

\- Ничего, - пробормотала она, наморщив лоб. – Я чувствую пульс и вижу, что он дышит, но признаков жизни не регистрирую. По крайней мере, магических...

\- Эд! – произнес Невилл, сложив два и два. – Эд был в точно таком же состоянии, когда Гарри вернул его на квартиру...

Элизабет подняла глаза, отвлекшись от диагностики. Сжатые губы казались тонкой, бледной линией.

\- Неудивительно, что мы не можем ничего почувствовать, - со злостью бросила она. – Гарри стал сквибом!

\- Не говори так! – сорвался Невилл и тут же потер лицо руками. – Черт бы все это побрал! Извини, – и он тяжело вздохнул.

Она мрачно улыбнулась в ответ.

\- Ничего. Я прекрасно тебя понимаю. Но знаешь что, Невилл?

\- Что?

\- По-моему, я впервые слышу, как ты ругаешься.

Он посмотрел на Элизабет с тревогой. Лицо ее внезапно расплылось в игривой улыбке.

\- О да, - добавила она. – Я уверена, что "черт бы все это побрал" – производная от "мать твою".

Невилл почувствовал, что краснеет.

\- Тем более извини, - пробормотал он.

Она покачала головой и снова сконцентрировалась на Гарри.

\- Что будем делать? Мы так и не нашли Тео...

\- Нужно вынести Гарри отсюда. – решительно ответил Невилл. – Нужно вернуть его на квартиру. Может, остальные еще не успели уйти, тогда мы успеем рассказать им все, что узнали, и вернуться за Тео впятером...

\- Но что, если?.. – нахмурилась Элизабет.

Не успела она закончить, как где-то сверху раздался гулкий звук удара. Оба инстинктивно выхватили палочки, защищая Гарри.

\- Какого черта?!

\- Понятия не имею, - прошептал Невилл. – Может, мне пойти и проверить...

\- Только не в одиночку!

\- Но мы не можем просто оставить Гарри здесь! – быстро сказал Невилл. – Как насчет...

Но их разговор снова прервал шум. Послышались шаги на лестнице, потом раздались звуки борьбы – там же, где недавно что-то упало.

\- Черт! Там определенно что-то происходит! – Элизабет прошептала заклинание и застыла в молчании на какое-то время. – И Тео наверху! Невилл, нам нужно туда подняться! С Гарри все будет в порядке, мы окружим его защитным барьером...

Раздался очередной звук удара, и на этот раз они отчетливо различили чьи-то голоса.

\- Похоже, схватка не на жизнь, а на смерть. Может, остальные уже...

\- Даже если и так, им понадобится наша помощь. Давай же!

Она перебралась на край постели и встала на пол.

\- Протего, - и Гарри тут же окружил едва заметный мерцающий свет. Невилл добавил свой собственный барьер.

\- Ну вот, - сказала она. – Этого должно...

Закончила она это предложение или нет, Невилл так и не узнал, потому что в этот момент он краем глаза заметил движение и резко повернулся к кровати. Должно быть, Элизабет заметила то же самое, потому что она тут же убрала барьеры и позвала Гарри по имени.

\- Гарри! – воскликнул Невилл, едва выговаривая слова. Грудь словно сжало тисками. – Ты проснулся!

И снова – движение. Едва заметная дрожь пальцев. Трепет века. Морщины, собирающиеся на лбу. Дыхание Гарри больше не было ровным, воздух входил в легкие с трудом, словно преодолевая невидимое сопротивление. Невилл схватил одну беспокойно двигающуюся руку и стиснул в ладонях.

\- Все в порядке, дружище, - произнес он. – Ты в порядке. Это Невилл. И Элизабет тоже здесь.

Внезапно Гарри распахнул глаза – как будто что-то доселе мешавшее ему исчезло. Невилл и Элизабет вздрогнули. В глазах Гарри был кромешный ужас. И ярость.

_\- Драко!_

Слово сорвалось с губ Гарри, словно его вырвали с корнем откуда-то изнутри. Взгляд полыхал беспомощной злостью.

\- Драко здесь нет, - нервно возразил Невилл. – Только я и Элизабет.

\- Он... здесь... я... знаю... что он здесь.

Невилл и Элизабет встревожено переглянулись.

\- Может, он прав? Вдруг...

С невыразимым усилием Гарри оттолкнулся от кровати, приподнявшись на локтях. Невилл потянулся было, чтобы уложить его обратно, но Гарри зарычал на него, словно раненый зверь.

\- Он... наверху! Я слышу... его голос!

Все замерли, прислушиваясь. Поначалу Невилл не ощущал ничего, кроме пульсации собственной крови в ушах, но постепенно до него донесся голос – сдавленный мужской голос. И детский крик.

\- Мерлин всемогущий! – охнула Элизабет. – Какого хрена там происходит?!

Гарри снова задергался, пытаясь вырваться из их рук. С каждой минутой к нему, казалось, возвращаются силы.

\- Во имя всего, что вам дорого, - задыхался он. – _Пустите меня к нему_!

Он стиснул запястье Невилла, и тот почувствовал, что, будь Гарри в нормальном состоянии, там остались бы синяки. Глядя на вспотевший лоб и измученное лицо друга, Невилл неожиданно вспомнил Гермиону и ее слова:

_Пообещай мне – ради Гарри – что ты не допустишь, чтобы с ним что-то случилось._

Он обернулся к Элизабет, наконец приняв решение.

\- Пойдем. Помоги мне его поднять.

* * *

Путь через подвал длился вечность. Невиллу было больно смотреть на то, с каким трудом Гарри давался каждый шаг. Он тяжело опирался на их плечи, дышал с трудом, но всякий раз, когда Невилл спрашивал, не хочет ли тот передохнуть, Гарри лихорадочно мотал головой и подгонял их дальше.

В конце концов они нашли лестницу и начали неловкий подъем, спотыкаясь вместе с Гарри, несмотря на заклинание невесомости, которое вовремя вспомнила Элизабет. Все это время взгляд Гарри, словно лазерный прицел маггловского оружия, был устремлен вперед, будто одной силы воли было достаточно, чтобы расплавить камень и дерево окружающих их стен.

Когда они прошли через первый зал, стало ясно, откуда доносится шум. И еще стало ясно, что Гарри был прав. Голос Драко невозможно было спутать с чьим-то еще. Он выкрикивал Смертельное Проклятие – одно за другим. Снова, и снова, и снова. Между каждой "Авада Кедавра" до них доносился леденящий душу детский плач.

\- Что за чертовщина?! – воскликнула Элизабет. Она побледнела, как полотно, в глазах стояли слезы.

\- Драко! – позвал Гарри, но голос его был не громче шепота посреди бушующей метели.

Они оказались у дверей зала, который явно раньше был огромной роскошной гостиной, но теперь превратился в руины. Невилл старался вобрать в себя все сразу, но ничто не желало укладываться в голове, словно каждая новая деталь была всего лишь каплей, отскакивающей от защитного заклинания. По левую сторону от них было открытое окно, в длинных бархатных шторах запутался ветер и снег. На полу перед ним лежал Тео – в сознании, но явно парализованный. Изо рта у него текла кровь. Возле стены справа, напротив распахнутого окна, словно выброшенные, но по-прежнему прекрасные куклы, распростерлись безжизненные тела четырех девочек в старомодных ночных рубашках.

Невилл оторвал взгляд от застывших бледных лиц и перевел его на единственных подвижных людей в зале. Маленький светловолосый мальчик, в чьих широко раскрытых глазах плескался страх и непонимание, скорчился у дальней стены между двумя целыми окнами. А перед ним – вытянув руку, дрожащую так сильно, что каждое новое проклятие летело мимо, сбивая побелку со стены, словно снег, на голову крошечной жертве – стоял Драко Малфой.

Но прежде чем хотя бы что-то из увиденного обрело смысл, Невилл заметил еще троих людей, неожиданно появившихся в окнах по обе стороны Драко. Это были Луна, Виктор и Кэти. Их палочки были направлены на стекло.

Невилл так никогда и не смог вспомнить, что именно произошло в следующие секунды. Но он точно знал, что слышал, как Драко сквозь слезы снова произнес "Авада Кедавра". Он знал, что окна разлетелись вдребезги под оглушительный шум разбитого стекла и каменной кладки, и он знал, что кто-то – может, он сам – произнес "Фините Инкантатем" и Нотт вскочил с пола и призвал свою палочку. Невилл не знал лишь одного – и в глубине души надеялся, что никогда не узнает – кому именно принадлежало Смертельное заклятие, ударившее Драко с такой силой, что он обернулся, прежде чем упасть на колени.

И в эту секунду – в это _мгновение_ – прежде чем упасть, Драко увидел Гарри, который стоял в дверном проеме, и глаза его распахнулись так широко, как никогда прежде. Невилл никогда не думал, что можно пережить Смертельное проклятие дольше, чем на один удар сердца, но Драко замер, балансируя на краю смерти, замер на несколько секунд – на целую вечность.

\- Гарри, - прорыдал он, и казалось, что отчаяние в его голосе можно было потрогать. – Прости меня. 

Драко протянул руку – казалось, не затем, чтобы остановить падение, а чтобы в последний раз дотронуться до чего-то бесценного – чего-то невероятно дорогого. А потом его глаза потухли, и все внимание Невилла резко приковало к себе все еще живое тело, бьющееся между ним и Элизабет. Раздались хриплые крики, будто бы кто-то причитал по покойнику и звал одно только имя: "Драко! Драко! Драко! Драко!" Словно если звать кого-то так громко, он непременно вернется. Словно все было так легко, так бесконечно просто.

Словно простая любовь могла хоть кого-то спасти.


End file.
